Bleeding for Love
by Liz19forever
Summary: Él jamás pensó caer en las redes de cúpido. Ella sólo lo anhelaba como una fantasia pero un loco y suspicaz sentimiento llamado amor floreció entre ellos, dejando una huella inborrable en sus vidas. E&B OOC.
1. Midnight Encounter

Título:** Bleeding for Love**

Rating:** +18 Lemmons (M)**

Personajes Principales:** Edward y Bella**

Género:** DRAMA y Romance**

Número de Capítulos: **26 (incluyendo Epílogo)**

Frecuencia de la públicación: **Dos veces por semana**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su compañía Editorial, yo solo los haré sufrir en esta historia XD**

* * *

**I**

****

Midnight Encounter

Diez de la noche, viernes y yo aún sin tener un novio digno para pasar el fin de semana, e_n que minuto se me ocurrió mandar a volar a Mike_ pensé enojada mientras me sentaba una noche más frente al notebook que hasta hace dos días era mi mejor amigo y fiel compañero, hoy quería aventarlo contra la pared.

Resignada lo encendí y como se demoró en partir me levanté a traer mis otros fieles compañeros para noches como hoy: mi estufa y mi jarrón de café. Me volví a sentar frente al dichoso "mejor amigo del hombre" y espere pacientemente que cargaran los programas y que conectara a la Internet. Cuando todo estuvo listo abrí el MSN y apreté conectar, se demoró unos segundos y antes que pudiera buscar a alguien para conversar se abrió una pantalla frente a mis narices.

"_Edward Cullen te ha agregado como amigo" era lo que se leía en el encabezado y suspiré como era posible que Alice me dijera que estaba rayando con el temita del vampiro cuando ella se había creado una cuenta con el nombre del actor. Me reí entre dientes y la acepte. La busque entre los contactos activos y antes que pudiera siquiera hablarle me habló ella primero, sorprendiéndome._

— Hola —era la palabra en la ventanita y me sorprendió

— ¿Quién es la loquita ahora? ¿Cuándo te creaste esta cuenta? —le pregunté con la sonrisa en la cara.

_No puedo creer que me diga que estoy peinando la muñeca cuando ella está creándose cuentas con el nombre de un actor que ni siquiera conocemos _pensé mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Qué cuenta? —me respondió y suspiré extrañada. _¿A que estaba jugando mi amiga?,_ me pregunté mientras tecleaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Vamos Alice no te hagas, ayer me dijiste que yo estaba loquita con el tema de Crepúsculo y mírate acabas de crear una cuenta con su nombre, si ese hombre te viera te juro que arrancaría de ti —y le agregue un monito de espanto.

— ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Tú amiga? —respondió de vuelta y casi me atragante con el café.

¡E_sta chica esta loca!_ pensé mientras decidía si seguirle el juego o descubrir que le pasaba, a lo mejor estaba con alguna crisis existencial y mi deber de amiga incondicional me estaba reclamando. Iba a contestarle pero no alcance a terminar de digitar cuando otra respuesta apareció en la pantalla.

— Por cierto no me arrancaría de ti —volvió a agregar y me dije en mi fuero interno _¡yaaaa oh! que te pasa Alice_ pensé mientras digitaba mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué onda amiguis estamos peinando la muñeca firme? ¿Qué estas tomando para que compartas conmigo? —le pregunté buscando mi celular e iba a llamarla, es decir, Alice era medio rara pero nunca para hacerse pasar por alguien que no era y menos con estas contestaciones medias ambiguas que me dejaban un poquito preocupada ¿La habrá dejado plantada Jasper?, me pregunté al recordar que hoy se supone iría junto a su pretendiente a la discoteca.

— No soy tu amiga —insistió y miré la hora habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habíamos iniciado la conversación y estábamos estancadas en la bromita ¿_no será el día de los inocente?_ me pregunté mirando el calendario y comprobé que no _¿estará enojada?_ conjeturé y me mordí el labio tratando de recordar que mierda le había hecho para que me tomara el pelo de esta manera.

— ¿Entonces quién eres? —le pregunté siguiéndole el juego. Si mi amiga estaba con síndrome bipolar en pleno la ayudaría

— Tu sabes quién soy

Y me reí y me demoré en contestarle _perfecto si con esa andamos_ murmuré en voz alta mientras digitaba para responderle.

— Si lo tengo clarísimo —le escribí — mi querida amiga Alice que esta tratando de hacerse pasar por una bipolar cualquiera —agregue y espere antes de seguir escribiendo pero no contestó — ¡Yapo déjate de tonteras que te quiero contar algo! —finalicé y espere su respuesta, el cursor parpadeo

_Edward Cullen esta escribiendo _se leía en la parte inferior de la ventana del MSN.

— ¿Cuéntame? —conminó

_Gracias al cielo ya era hora_ reclamé digitando mi confesión y el temita bipolar estaba hostigándome logrando sacarme de quicio.

— Por suerte que te aburriste… menos mal…. cachaste las fotos nuevas de Edward, mino ¡OMG! Te juro que me lo como enterito —le escribí poniendo al final el monito de "baba".

Mientras esperaba su contestación abrí mi álbum de fotografías para extasiarme mientras lo contemplaba y se veía condenadamente sexy.

— ¿En serio te gustaron esas fotos? —me preguntó

_¿Qué te pasa Alice por la mierda?_ me pregunté histérica e irritada por tanta pregunta tonta.

— ¿Estay bien Alice? o ¿te paso algo? —consulté ya un poco molesta por su actitud.

— A mi nada —me respondió

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, obvio, ¡si es un mino muy rico!

Le contesté con el monito de la rana rené al final.

— Gracias —replicó en respuesta y pegue un grito exasperada.

— ¿Gracias por qué…por ser? —le pregunté al segundo

— Por encontrarme atractivo —respondió

— ¿Disculpa? —le escribí y le pulse un zumbido

— Te dije que no era tu amiga —insistió y esta cabra se había vuelto loca de atar comprobé.

— ¡Yaaa! y ¿quien serías entonces? —cuestioné buscando mi celular para llamarla y cortar el leseo de la doble personalidad.

— Soy Edward —digitó y como odiaba lo fastidiosa que podía ponerse a veces.

— ¿Tu?... ¡Sí como no!, Alice amiga córtala, en serio se esta tornando aburrido, ya fue suficiente, si no quieres hablar conmigo esta bien pero no te hagas pasar por quien no eres —le pedí desesperada y era última vez que intentaba que la cortará si volvía a responderme algo incoherente me iba a desconectar.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —inquirió

— Aparte de lo evidente —contesté

— ¿Qué es lo evidente? —insistió

— ¡Córtala! ALICE ANDREA si no te dejas de payasadas te juro que me enojo

— Dame tu teléfono —me pidió

— ¿Para que quieres mi teléfono si ya lo tienes?

Le pregunté irritada hasta el máximo y pensando donde había puesto mi celular, me levanté de la mesa y levanté las cosas que estaban en mi cama pero nada, en eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba mensaje. Me acerque y leí

— Te voy a probar que no soy tu amiga

— Suficiente me aburrí —escribí y cerré la ventana no iba a seguirle el jueguito toda la noche.

— ¡Dámelo! —exigió

— Seguro Alice como quieras… me aburriste, si no quieres hablar perfecto nos vemos mañana —digité y cuando iba a cerrar el MSN se abrió un mensaje con letras mayúsculas.

— ESPERA

Y me mando un zumbido detrás. Dudé y tal vez estaba entrando en la cordura finalmente.

— Dame tu teléfono te probaré que no soy tu amiga —y suspiré frustrada

— ¿Quién eres? —y ya parecía cuento chino

— Edward

— Pruébalo —le reté intrigada por su insistencia y Alice me las iba a pagar si era para hacerme una broma no se la iba a perdonar.

— Dame tu número, si me lo das te llamaré

— Espera

Y me puse a jugar con mis dedos sobre la mesa _¿Qué alternativa tenía?_, ninguna más que escuchar la risa profusa de mi amiga cuando me llamara para decirme: ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Caíste! te tenía convencida que era él —qué más da pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza y digite los números

— 091335049 (como si no lo conocieras, te juro que me enojaré)

Agregue.

—Estoy discando —anunció

— Y yo esperando —contesté

Comencé a buscar el teléfono por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, mi corazón se acelero al no encontrarlo hasta que el sonido que profirió me mostró donde estaba, al segundo que lo tomé entre mis manos comenzó a vibrar frenético _número privado_ titilaba en la pantalla me acerque al notebook

— ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Te da miedo? —escribió y dudé.

_¿Miedo de qué?_ pensé y después del cuarto movimiento conteste.

— Intersección de las calles Boston y Northwest, tienes diez minuto y tal vez tus orgasmos mentales se hagan reales —exclamó una voz ronca y cortó me quede de una pieza.

Comencé a tratar de asimilar lo que había pasado _¿Acaso era su voz? ¿Era él?,_ me pregunté frenética _¿tal vez es un psicópata?, ¿Tal vez era Jasper?_, disque el número de vuelta pero estaba desconectado. Luego busque el número de Alice y lo disque – _Usted será transferido a un buzón de mensaje –_ escuche y corté ¿Debe ser una broma?, pensé mientras tomaba mi bolso y mis cosas ¡Maldita… te mataré, tú y tus bromitas de mal gusto!

Exclamé exasperada marcando su número y cuando me contestó la ataque

— Muy graciosa, mira como me río, Ja, Ja, Ja —le grite furiosa y Alice me contesto sorprendida

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— De tu llamada "si mira como te iba a creer que eras Edward Cullen"

Le dije y ella se quedo callada, había bastante ruido alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estas de todos modos?

Le pregunté enseguida sin dejar que contestará dejando mi bolso a un lado.

— Bella yo no te he llamado —objetó extrañada.

Sentí como el ruido a su alrededor disminuía.

— ¿Dónde estas? —inquirí suspicaz mirando el MSN.

_Edward Cullen aparece como desconectado. Los mensajes que le envíes le llegarán cuando inicie sesión _se leía en la ventana.

— En el bar con Jasper —me confirmó

— ¿Segura qué no estas en tu casa dándotelas de Edward Cullen? —cuestioné decidida.

Y aunque sonará estúpido tenía que averiguarlo.

— ¿Hablas con quién? —replicó y el ruido ambiental se disparó otra vez.

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¿no te creaste una cuenta de correo con su nombre? —indagué en un grito.

— ¿Me crees loca o qué? Reconozco que me gusta el chico pero no para crearme una cuenta con su nombre, me ofendes pensé que me conocías mejor —se defendió haciéndose la molesta.

— Alice es en serio —insistí no tan convencida por sus palabras.

— Te digo la verdad estoy con Jasper, recién acabo de tomar el celular y fue solamente porque tu llamaste —me explicó y me quede callada.

Alce mi vista y miré el reloj habían pasado cinco minutos de los diez que me habían dado. Miré mi bolso y la dirección quedaba a tres cuadras de mi departamento. Suspiré ¿Acaso perdía algo con ir a ver de que se trataba?, me pregunté

— Tengo que colgarte

— ¿No quieres venir? —me invitó mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacía la puerta.

— No gracias voy saliendo —le contesté mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y bajaba las escaleras del edificio

— ¿Bella, estas bien? – insistió mi tierna amiga Alice

— Perfectamente nos vemos mañana —me despedí y corté

Cuando abrí la mampara de vidrio y salí a la calle miré en dirección a la intersección que me había indicado sin poder evitar que mi corazón comenzará a latir frenético. _¿A quién quieres engañar?_, me cuestioné mientras pensaba en que iba a encontrarme con un gordito, meloso, feo y con lentes muy alejado a mi Edward Cullen real.

Mientras corría la ultima cuadra para llegar a la dichosa intersección sentí que mi estomago se apretaba de los nervios y mis manos temblaban ante el hecho de estar a punto de encontrarme con un completo desconocido que tal vez era un asesino o violador. Justo cuando faltaba un minuto para que el plazo se venciera llegue a la esquina de ambas calles, miré a todos lados desconcertada ¿A quién esperabas encontrar?, me dijo mi vocecilla interior y suspiré frustrada.

Con un atisbo de esperanza me di vueltas sobre mi misma mirando en varias direcciones y lo único que había eran autos y más autos.

— ¡Como me odio por ser tan estúpida me volvió a engañar!. ¡Muy astuta Alice voy a matarte! —grite tomando el celular entre mis manos e iba a marcar su numero cuando vibro con un mensaje de texto

— Cruza al frente —decía y miré a todos lados desesperada

_¿Cuál frente?_ pensé y podría ser cualquiera porque estaba en una esquina donde convergían todas las calles. De pronto un bocinazo me distrajo y cruce motivada por la inherencia llegue hasta la vereda norte que estaba al extremo opuesto a donde estaba yo. Me quede absorta buscando el auto de Alice que no reparé en el que se detuvo frente a mí. Una puerta se abrió y cuando me percaté de la marca del vehiculo pase saliva. Entre casi sin sentir mis manos, tenia todo el cuerpo adormecido, ni siquiera quería mirar al costado, su perfume llego a mis narices apenas recargue mi cuerpo contra los asientos de cuero _esto no puede estar pasando_ me dije a mi misma

— Ponte el cinturón —ordenó con ese acento que me había trastornado por tantos meses.

De forma autómata le hice caso. Aceleró perdiéndose por la avenida, de pronto y con la vista aún el frente hablé

— ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? —pregunté con un hilo de voz y de reojo noté que él quito la mano del manubrio, la levantó pausadamente en dirección de mi cuerpo y la dejo a escasos centímetros de mi pecho, baje mi vista como una completa imbécil.

— ¿Cuántas personas se pondrían una polera de Crepúsculo veinte para las doce de la noche? —me preguntó divertido y abrí mi boca estupefacta.

Deslice una de mis manos que temblaba por mi pelo y apoye el codo en la ventana del automóvil. Comencé a recordar cosas tontas como por ejemplo que me había puesto la maldita ropa interior que me había regalado mi mama con rositas y ositos para nada sexy, más encima traía puesta la polera de crepúsculo era como para tirarme del balcón del último piso de mi edificio varias veces por lo aturdida que podía ser.

Me reí histérica y se me apretó el estomago cuando entramos a un lujoso condominio _Bella esto es demasiado_ me dije a mi misma, estacionó en la planta superior y se bajo.

Me quede helada en mi posición _¡no puedes bajarte!_ me dije asustada. Pensando en otras cosas tontas como que no me había maquillado, estaba hecha un desastre literalmente hablando. Al segundo sentí como abrió la puerta de mi lado perdí el aliento al darme cuenta que era la hora de la verdad. Noté de reojo su mano blanca y varonil extendida en el aire para que me bajara, yo estaba tiesa en mi posición con una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo apretando el asiento.

— ¿Bajarás o quieres que te cargue? —me preguntó con una voz sexy y sugerente.

Tomé aire porque juré no tenía en los pulmones y finalmente le di la mano para bajarme de su auto. Al hacerlo quede frente a frente con su rostro y se acercó mucho más cuando cerró la puerta. Su rostro se veía tan hermoso y real que me dieron ganas de pellizcarlo para saber si no era un sueño el que estaba viviendo, mi cuerpo dio un brinco cuando sentí su cuerpo rozar con el mío.

— Esto de verdad esta pasando —le pregunté con un hilo de voz

— Así es —asintió con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

— ¡¿Es como el minuto millonario!? —exclamé tontamente sin poder controlar la risa histérica y él se rió divertido, me jalo de la mano hasta el ascensor

— Digamos que al igual que tu soy ecologista y me gusta contribuir al planeta

— ¿Perdón? —le pregunté entrecortado y apenas podía articular palabra coherente

— Hoy no necesitaras tu manta eléctrica —aseguró

Y pase saliva mientras me subía al ascensor detrás de él. Me recargue contra el fondo y me concentre en respirar _Bella no quieres desmayarte ahora_ me dije tratando de concentrarme en que primero se inhala y luego se exhala. Lo miré nerviosa y le sonreí híperventilando en mala cuando me fije que él no me quitaba la vista de encima. Mi pulso se fue a la nubes lo mismo que mi temperatura cuado por mi mente cruzó la imagen mental de lo que sucedería.

_Es su perfume te esta intoxicando_ me dije tratando de contener mi deseo lujurioso y este momento me lo había imaginado millones de veces y de pronto estaba asustada.

¿D_e dónde sacaban que no se bañaba?_ pensé tontamente mientras trataba de mantener la perspectiva.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso veinte me di cuenta que era el lugar a donde íbamos. Las puertas se abrieron y caballerosamente las sostuvo para que yo saliera primero.

_Esto es como cuando uno se pone pantys rotas y no se depila y la atropellan_ me dije tratando de mantener a raya mi respiración. Casi me caí al tropezar tontamente con mis pies y sus brazos me sujetaron, se rió entre dientes y se adelanto para abrir el departamento.

_¡Bravo Bella! has demostrado una vez más lo tonta que puedes ser_ me hice barra y quería que me tragará la tierra. Entre lentamente y ya no sentía mis piernas, todo era realmente surrealista.

_Iba a tener mi minuto feliz con él_ comprendí y seguro era un maldito sueño justo cuando estuviera en lo mejor me despertaría besando la almohada.

_¡Vamos Bella! ¡Despierta!, ¡despiértate!_ me repetí en mi fuero interno y cerré mis ojos pero cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta que se cerro, los abrí y me convencí que Dorothy estaba todavía en el mundo de país de las maravillas y que Kansas estaba muy pero muy lejos de ahí.

Entró detrás de mí y tenía la sonrisa sexy dibujada en los labios, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Me adelantó unos pasos, se giró dándome la cara y se saco lentamente la chaqueta que dejo colgada en una de las sillas que estaban a un costado. Un silencio mortal invadía la escena y francamente no tenía idea que decir, que hacer, ni siquiera si debía sentarme o permanecer parada. Su mirada se clavó en mí y extendió su mano, al principio no entendí miré a todos lados nerviosa hasta que él habló.

— Tu chaqueta —exclamó divertido y reaccione

— Claro… claro… mi chaqueta

— Y tu bolso – agrego

— Seguro

Respondí y le entregue mi bolso que había sacado más el abrigo estúpido que me había puesto. _¡Que horror como tan pánfila!_ pensé en un grito mental frenético mientras me estiraba las mangas de mi suéter y me cubría el logotipo de la polera.

_Nunca más me la pongo_ me dije a mi misma y lo miré expectante cuando volvió a la habitación

— ¿Te sirvo algo: agua, té, café, tal vez una cerveza? —preguntó resuelto

— Agua esta bien gracias —le respondí tímidamente

Y enarco una ceja incrédulo.

— Cerveza —corregí y se rió sacudiendo su cabeza mientras tomaba entre sus dedos largos y firmes dos botellas, cerro con el pie el refrigerador sin quitarme la mirada de encima me entrego una y me la tomé de un solo sorbo. Realmente estaba nerviosa y asustada.

— Uy veo que teníamos sed ¿Otra? —preguntó con la voz sorprendida pero aún aterciopelada.

Asentí pausadamente con mi cabeza mientras lo veía volver al refrigerador.

— ¿Cómo? —finalmente pregunté saliendo un poco del letargo e impacto de su presencia

— ¿Te encontré? —completó la pregunta y sus ojos se iluminaron con picardía.

Yo asentí

— Digamos que tenemos un pasatiempo en común —explicó pasándome otra botella de cerveza.

Justo cuando iba a tomarla él acerco sus labios y rozo levemente estos contra los míos.

— ¿Qué pasatiempo? —articulé con dificultad y se separó un poco para contestar pero aún así sentí su halito tibio contra mi nariz que me erizo toda la piel en cuestión de segundos.

— Leer ¿Cuál creías? —me preguntó en un susurró mortalmente sensual.

_Leer ¿Qué cosa?_ me pregunté y cuando recordé _tal vez tus orgasmos mentales se hagan realidad _comprendí que era verdad eso de que a veces él se metía a las páginas de fans a leer historias. Perdí el aliento por tercera vez en la noche.

— ¿Qué lees? —y esta vez la pregunta fue real.

Me armé de valor y quería saber de que estaba hablando, a lo mejor estaba pasándome películas de más y no era nada de lo que yo me imaginaba. Suspiró y se separó de mí tomando de la botella que aún tenía en la mano un sorbo, yo enterré la mía entre mis palmas quería que el frío se traspasara a mí.

— Al igual que tu ya no escucho las canciones de la misma manera no luego de leer una historia en particular —exclamó sin poder contener la risa.

Y lo miré en pánico mientras iba arrepintiéndome de uno y cada uno de los comentarios que hice en esa entrada del foro. _OH mi dios_ me dije para mí dentro.

— ¿Tú lo leías? —le pregunté nerviosa

— Nosotros dos nos conocemos más de lo que tu crees bueno al menos conoces a mi alter ego por decir algo —confesó riéndose avergonzado.

Se recargo contra el refrigerador sin perder detalle de mi expresión que seguro estaba mezclada con vergüenza, pudor, deseo, sorpresa y un atisbo de malicia.

— No lo creo recordaría a un Edward Cullen —le dije segura

— Tal vez no a un Edward pero si a una Antonieta

Agrego y caí en cuenta. _Antonieta_… con ella había conversado todas estas noches. ¡Se me cayo el pelo!, se esfumo la sonrisa y caí en pánico. Ahora me arrepentía de todas y cada unas de las observaciones que había sostenido por MSN con esta completa desconocida

_La Internet es peligrosa_ comprobé tomando aire mientras lo veía acercarse.

Suspiró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y deslizo un dedo por mi brazo lentamente subiendo hasta mis hombros observándome.

— Si mal no recuerdo tenías unas ideas bastante buenas acerca de lo que me harías sin me tuvieras realmente al frente —comentó suspicaz y recordé la conversación que había tenido ayer por la noche con "Antonieta" y pase saliva.

Mi cuerpo se excito en cuestión de segundos y eso que él ni siquiera me tocaba simplemente de imaginarme las historias que había leído, lo que habíamos conversado, mirar su cuerpo frente a mí. Lo noté acercarse otra vez peligrosamente a mis labios, sentí el sonido del cristal de la botella contra la mesalina a un costado y sentí como me quito la botella de entre los dedos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —exclamó divertido y literalmente me la habían comido.

En ese segundo me concentré en algo más aparte de él: tenía frente a mi al chico más guapo de todo el planeta, tentándome sensualmente e incitándome a realizar algo y yo como estúpida mirándolo, qué importaba que diera rienda suelta a mi lado más perverso y desinhibido con él, total después de mañana probablemente no me recordaría y yo tendría que contar algo. Podría decir cuando alguien dijera: _Este mino es rico; yo podría decirles si muy rico y en la cama es mejor_.

Así que me sacrifique por todo el resto de mujeres del planeta y lo bese desenfrenadamente cruzando mis brazos en su cuello, sentí como el rodeo mi cintura y me hizo caminar guiándome de espaldas. El beso se hizo más que desenfrenado y entre que caminábamos él me quitaba la ropa, la estúpida polera de crepúsculo cayo al suelo a la mitad de un pasillo y su maravillosa polera negra también. Me separé de él para tomar aire y observar, tocar y besar ese maravilloso torso denudo que había visto en fotografías. Me sujeto de las caderas atrayéndome hacía él mientras me recargaba contra una pared al costado de una puerta. Enterró sus labios en mi cuello y sentí como succiono levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y tenía claro que estaba excitada pero en mala. Baje mis manos hacía su pantalón y pase mi mano por sobre la tela comprobando que no era la única y de solo imaginármelo me dio nervio contenido. Apreté sin escrúpulos su trasero y a esta altura no me iba a ir de ese departamento sin comérmelo entero. Abrió la puerta de lo que supuse y comprobé luego que era su habitación, había una cama gigante al medio y me puso de espaldas contra su cuerpo mientras me hacía caminar hasta ella, sentí como una mano se fue a uno de mis pechos y la otra a mi parte intima que acaricio haciendo que mi cabeza se ladeara del placer aprovecho para besar la base de este y apretó con sus dientes mi piel cuando lo sentí introducir un dedo en mi interior.

Me giré y lo hice sentarse en la cama, él tiró del pantalón del buzo y yo levanté mis piernas para sacarlo por completo. Me solté el corpiño y lo deje caer al suelo y me senté en su regazo. Sentí sus labios en mis pechos y ambas manos en mi espalda sosteniéndome como en una prisión. Me arquee al sentir sus húmedas caricias y jadee cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas apretándolas. Me tumbo contra la cama y se levantó para terminar de desnudarse, abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche y suspiré al ver el conocido envoltorio plateado.

_Chico listo_

Otro ticket a la lista preciada que acaba de comenzar a hacer de este encuentro. Lo dejo a un lado, puso sus manos en mi ropa interior y me la quito por completo. Tomo una pierna entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla incluyendo la planta del pie y con eso me mató literalmente disparó el corazón a cien por hora mientra lo hacía me besaba la pantorrilla y los jadeos se hicieron más que evidentes. Subió besando mi pierna hasta mis muslos, tenía una pierna apoyada en la cama y reclino su cuerpo bajando por mi entrepierna mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior. Cerré mis ojos y era demasiado placer maldito el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_Fantasía cumplida_ me dije a mi misma y las historias se quedaban cortas prefería mil veces este orgasmos real al mental. Cuando estaba por llegar al éxtasis completo sentí que se cernió sobre mí y de un golpe lo sentí introducirse en mi interior. Ni siquiera me percaté de la postura del condón pero el sobre ya no estaba a mi costado.

Enrolle mis piernas apretando su cintura y nos besamos nuevamente mientras lo sentía moverse rápidamente en mi interior, era como un rito maldito, entraba y salía con una soltura envidiable haciéndome perder en mis gemidos y en los propios que él estaba dando. Yo había terminado hace mucho rato pero al cabo de un par de movimientos más termine por segunda vez y como me gustaba ser mujer en vez de hombre y tener que esperar minutitos para que el pequeño "eddy" recobrara la fuerza. Abrí mis ojos fieramente mientras le besaba el cuello y jugaba con su oreja entre mis dientes. Lo sentí gemir con fuerza mientras respiraba entrecortado. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la cama y al mirar a un costado me fije que apretó la colcha cuando llego al orgasmo. Nos quedamos estáticos mirándonos mientras ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

— ¿La ficción o la realidad? —me preguntó cuando recobro el aliento y la respuesta era más que evidente

— La realidad y espero de todo corazón que te parezcas al Edward "siempre listo" de las historias que he leído. —le contesté y él rió separándose de mí

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y por dejar sus comentarios. Cariños a todas Liz.**


	2. Wake up

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

II

Wake Up

Desperté por la humedad y tibieza de su beso y supe de inmediato que no había soñado nada de lo que había pasado anoche sino que todo era muy real lo que agradecí infinitamente. Estaba en el cielo, en mi país de las maravillas y me rehusaba a salir de el, sus labios se movían sobre los míos suavemente y yo estaba embelezada saboreando la dulzura de estos, sentía la tibieza de su aliento y como su lengua acariciaba la mía con una adoración infinita.

Con los ojos cerrados aún sentí como bajo besando todo mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos que acarició con su boca, sentí su mano en el otro, en ese minuto me fui devuelta al cielo donde había estado por largas horas. La temperatura de mi cuerpo volvió a subir dramáticamente mientras me acariciaba, tenía mis dedos enterrados en su cabellera, la finura de estos no me sorprendió eran exactamente a como me los había imaginado al mirar sus fotografías. Deslizo su nariz por toda mi piel hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde succionó levemente, deje de sentir la humedad de su boca solo para sentir las yemas de sus finos dedos acariciar mi vientre haciendo que millones de escalofríos me recorrieran uno tras otro sin piedad haciendo que toda mi piel se erizará incansablemente una y otra vez. Esto parecía divertirle porque lo hacía sin detenerse y estaba asemejándose a una tortura pero de placer, mantenía mis ojos cerrados sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos dibujando pequeños círculos, arrastrando sus uñas y presionando levemente cerca del hueso de la pelvis. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y todos mis músculos se tensionaron con el roce que estaba haciendo al pasar sus mágicas manos por mis muslos, pantorrilla deteniéndose escabrosamente en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Mi cuerpo se contraía sin control y no pude evitar morderme el labio desesperada por sentirlo en mi interior, mi cuerpo estaba reclamando al suyo de una manera inexplicable. Sentía mis mejillas ardientes y la sangre agolpada en la cabeza, cada vez me era más difícil coordinar las ideas para transformarlas en palabras que luego serían exteriorizados en oraciones y es que literalmente mis procesos mentales estaban descontrolados. Estaba agitada sintiendo pequeños choques eléctricos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel sabía perfectamente que cada poro de está estaba erizado de forma permanente, el órgano más grande en toda su extensión estaba trastornado por sus caricias.

Sólo había una explicación para esta reacción y esa era las ganas que le había tenido todos estos meses desde que su nombre y foto se habían cruzado en mi vida. Tantas horas mirando por la Internet su cuerpo divino, fantaseando respecto a su manera de amar sin duda estaban pasándome la cuenta ahora que estaba viviéndolo en realidad. El juego previó resultaba hasta innecesario porque mi mente ya era suficiente estimulo para lograr excitarme por completo.

Sabía que mi piel ardía con furia, mi pecho se contraía cada vez más errático y comencé a jadear cuando sentí sus labios en el pliegue de mi pierna, al sentir su respiración tibia y delicada contra mi piel sensible no pude evitar estremecerme. Estaba tan concentrada en mis sensaciones y en el roce de su piel contra la mía que cuando noté que la tibieza y humedad de sus labios me abandonaron mis ojos en pánico.

Enfoque mi vista por primera vez en él, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sensual parecía bastante satisfecho y divertido por lo que estaba causando, yo en cambio aún tenía la expresión de pavor que me había provocado su abandono. Claro que todos mis miedos o inseguridades se acallaron cuando advertí entre sus dedos el envoltorio plateado, lo abrió suavemente sin quitarme la vista de encima queriendo demostrarme que era lo que seguiría, me sonroje automáticamente pero la verdad no creo que lo haya notado ya estaba bastante roja por no decir púrpura además, era por otro motivo.

Mis ojos parecían hipnotizados en él, estaba embobada mirando sin perder ningún detalle, cuando se acercó devuelta a la cama mi ansiedad se disparó sentía mi corazón latir furioso en mi garganta y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada de la nada, en cámara lenta noté como acerco su rostro hasta mi pierna que permanecía flectada apoyada en la cama, posó sobre mi rodilla sus labios y la besó de una manera demasiado sensual para estar besando una rodilla. Tenía la vista fija en mí y cerro por escasos segundos sus ojos degustando mi piel hasta que con la punta de la lengua bajo por toda la extensión del muslo hasta rozar el pliegue de esta, sentí su respiración pausada y tibia contra mi pubis, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente y cuando los sentí allí cerré mis ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer mi espalda contra la cama jadeando de placer. Me perdí en sus caricias y el placer era extremadamente demasiado para que fuera real, sentía cada nervio de mi cuerpo contraído, todo mi ser estaba desesperado por sentir el placer máximo que no llegaba y estaba torturándome de la manera más exquisita posible.

Un bochorno inundó mi rostro, sentí punzar la sangre en mi cabeza todo parecía tan mágico y surrealista pero quería disfrutarlo a concho. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo intenso en mi estomago y un nervio contenido por gritar, tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte quería acabar ya pero por otra quería quedarme así perdida en sus caricias, puesto que las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas – más, más, más – me repetía en la mente porque era incapaz de exteriorizar una silaba, mi respiración poco profunda me traicionó y los gemidos se volvieron audibles. Nunca antes había estado tan entregada mientra alguien me hacía sentir de esa manera y era abismante sentir como todo tu cuerpo se contrae con el placer que otro esta dándote.

Sentí como introdujo uno de sus dedos estratégicamente y mi cerebro colapso del dolor exquisito que estaba sintiendo cada vez más intenso, cada vez más fuerte. Arquee mi espalda levantándola de la cama cuando llegue al orgasmo y por primera vez sentí que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverme, estaba totalmente exhausta, sentí como acerco mi cuerpo hacía él arrastrándome por la cama de mis piernas. Volví a cerrar mis ojos perdiéndome en la tibieza del suyo en mi interior, se movió lenta y profundamente mientras acariciaba mis nalgas, acrecentó los movimientos a medida que sus gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos y juré que iba a llevarme al éxtasis pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo disminuía su danza maldita y una sonrisa picará se escapa de sus labios, estiré mis manos y lo sujeté por el brazo haciendo que su cuerpo se posará sobre el mío. Cuando su rostro estuvo frente a mí lo bese con deseo contenido y volvió a moverse más rápido en mi interior, mientras volvía a perderme en la fricción de nuestros cuerpos jugué con su pelo apretándolo a cada arremetida que hacía en mi interior, separé mis labios de los suyos cuando llegue al orgasmo y me sonreí al sentir que él también llegó segundos después y me lo confirmó su gruñido exquisito en mi oído.

— Buenos días —exclamó sobre mis labios entreabiertos recobrando el aliento y lo miré extasiada, ese había sido sin duda el despertar más magnífico en toda mi vida.

Se levantó con una soltura impresionante en cambio a mi se me vino todo el nervio de que estaba desnuda, despeinada, sin maquillaje, en resumidas horrible. Se metió al baño no sin antes mirarme divertido como me tapaba con las sabanas y esquivaba la mirada avergonzada.

Cuando sentí la ducha me relajé ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Me iría? ¿Tenía que irme? ¿Desayunaríamos juntos? ¿Qué me diría?, eran algunas de las interrogantes que traté de responder pero no di asunto con ninguna. Mientras permanecía en la cama apoyada en mi brazo mirando hacía el ventanal es que reparé en el reloj y la hora. Eran veinte para las doce de la mañana, con pánico me levanté y me acorde de mi querida amiga Alice – va a matarme – exclamé y habíamos quedado en almorzar juntas a la una de la tarde. Me levanté, sujeté la sabana en mi pecho y tenía que encontrar mi bolso, el problema era donde lo había puesto él.

Abrí el closet sólo para toparme con un closet muy diferente al que yo o cualquier persona normal tenían, era igual a los salidos de las revistas de arquitectura que se diseñan para mansiones o para gente de mucho dinero. Todo ordenado, gavetas por doquier, y podía fácilmente dormir en su interior porque era una pieza completa adicional a la recamara principal. Entré y no pude evitar la tentación a oler sus suéteres, me sentí una verdadera estúpida pero su perfumé era exquisito y era un hecho que este seguro estaba impregnado en ellos. Deslice mis dedos por las corbatas que para mi sorpresa no eran tantas y la mayoría en colores neutros. Uno que otro traje formal y cuando tope con uno recordé una foto de una premiación me reí divertida al recordar que se había visto condenadamente sexy en aquella oportunidad.

Seguí mi curiosidad y abrí uno de los cajones al principio abrí el segundo evitando el primero porque me había vuelto a sonrojar al pensar que como un hábito todo mundo tiene su ropa interior en el primero. En el que abrí había camisetas y poleras de diferentes colores y texturas pero los ojos se me desviaron al primero. La verdad no me había fijado en como era su ropa interior mi mente había estado cautiva en otra parte y me hacía gracia verificar si eran boxer o calzoncillos iba a abrir cuando su voz me interrumpió y salté del susto volteándome abruptamente quitando mis manos del cajón.

— ¿Buscas esto? —me preguntó con mi bolso en la mano y esa sonrisa picará en los labios, estaba con su pelo completamente mojado, su torso desnudo y con la toalla puesta en la cintura. Se acercó y mientras lo hacía su sonrisa se amplió para variar me quede muda.

— Si no te hubiera escuchado anoche y hace algunos minutos juro que eres muda —exclamó divertido entregándome el bolso que aferré contra mi pecho fieramente. Le sonreí nerviosa.

— Necesito sacar algo de uno de esos cajones ¿Puedo? —pidió prácticamente pegando su cuerpo contra él mío y mi respiración se tornó agitada nuevamente sentía mi corazón latiendo frenético por los nervios y la ansiedad de su presencia. Me corrí y no se como lo hice pero lo hice y él abrió el cajón saco una prenda de color azul petróleo y como si nada se quito la toalla que lo cubría y cuando lo hizo me giré como una completa tonta, se rió al verme hacer eso y era cómico el pudor cuando hasta hace unos par de minutos estábamos teniendo sexo pero realmente era diferente ahora. Me trajo de regreso a la tierra la vibración de mi celular, a tientas saque el aparato del bolso y lo contesté con la voz estrangulada.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté a duras penas tratando de mantener mi respiración a raya.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estas metida llevo una hora esperándote afuera de tu departamento y casi la misma cantidad de tiempo llamándote?! —me gritó enojada Alice y que se supone iba a decirle

_Disculpa por hacerte esperar pero me retrase es que Edward quería tener sexo en la mañana y cómo dejarlo plantado retribución de fan_ pensé tratando de buscar una excusa que sonará a verdad disimulada y creíble.

— Sí lo sé —contesté alejándome de él — llegaré pronto, perdóname —agregué no muy segura y la verdad no sabía si iba a permanecer más rato allí o ya tenía que irme.

— ¿Dónde estas? —volvió a preguntar ofuscada y por qué tenía que ser tan quisquillosa justo ahora, qué más daba dónde estaba pensé suspirando

— Lejos —contesté bajito

— ¿Por qué susurras? —me preguntó de vuelta y me pregunté dónde estaba la inteligencia emocional de mi querida amiga Alice.

Iba a contestarle cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero apretando una de mis nalgas y sus labios en mi oído en el que susurró seductoramente – _toda tuya la ducha_ – y con esas palabras disparó mi corazón, mi cuerpo se contrajo ante la sola idea de los efectos que provocaba esa voz tan sensual.

— Tengo que colgarte te juro que te lo explicaré luego —le dije a Alice apagando mi celular mientras él se ponía frente a mí a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Otra vez quede perdida en sus labios y era lo único que podía mirar se veían tan suaves, finos, tersos, tentadores que invitaban a probarlos nuevamente.

— ¿Alice tal vez? —me preguntó divertido y su efluvio pego de lleno contra mi nariz haciendo que mi corazón latiera incluso más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Asentí entrecerrado mis ojos acercando el rostro embrujada hacía sus labios pero él se separó haciéndome regresar a la cordura.

— Tengo que irme, puedes ducharte pero al salir deja cerrado —instruyó y mi príncipe azul se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

Tomó una chaqueta que estaba a un costado colgada en una percha. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Suspiré quedándome en esa habitación completamente sola.

Primera vez que me demoró escasos quince minutos en ducharme cuando pise el suelo del baño caí en cuenta que no había llevado mi ropa – _en que tienes puesta la cabeza_ – me reclamé y me sonreí al salir envuelta solo en la toalla, mis ojos se abrieron cuando noté la ropa a los pies de la cama. Una muda completa de ropa limpia y de mujer estaba doblada allí con una nota sobre ellas, me emocioné y me senté para leerla.

_Me emociona que seas tan "leal" por decir algo pero creo que dada la hora tal vez te gustaría salir con algo menos "llamativo" que tu polera. La verdad no tengo idea si te quedará pero mi hermana es como de tu contextura y para tu suerte ella tiene ropa en mi departamento. ¿Cómo la devolverás? – Te adiviné la pregunta – No te preocupes estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma. _

_Edward_

Y allí estaba de nuevo mi príncipe azul en todo su esplendor. Miré la ropa y agradecí enormemente que fuera sobria y de mi talla. Metí como pude mi ropa a mi bolso y debía agradecer que fuera grande y salí de ese departamento con el dolor de mi alma, le di una última mirada con nostalgia, tenía claro que sería mi primera y última vez allí no había manera que él quisiera volver a verme ¿Quién era yo?, pensé mientras tomaba el ascensor y me respondí apenas puse un píe en la calle, el tumulto de gente camino sin darse cuenta que yo existía: Era nadie.

Tomé un taxi para llegar a mi departamento y lo primero que veo es una nota de Alice pegada en mi puerta.

_¡¡¡Llámame en cuanto llegues y más te vale que sea una buena excusa sino te mataré!!!!_

Eran las palabras y qué mejor excusa que la que tenía yo en ese minuto. Deje mi bolso a un lado y me fui a mi habitación, me tumbe contra la cama mirando el techo, deslice mis dedos por mis labios y me los mordí recordando sus besos, volví al mundo de las maravillas mientras recordaba una de las mejores noches y media mañana de mi vida. Después de divagar unos cuantos minutos me decidí a cambiarme de ropa para quitarme la que no era mía pero me rehusaba aunque sonará estúpido aunque eran de su hermana habían estado entre sus dedos y bajo su mismo techo. Estaba en eso, decidiendo si quitármelas o no cuando mi timbre sonó. Me levanté casi corriendo y por mi mente infantil corrió la idea que se tratará de él, abrí con esa ilusión pero una vez más la realidad me demostró cuan equivocada podía estar.

— Alice —exclamé desilusionada, ella en cambio furiosa.

— ¿Qué parte de llámame en cuanto llegues no captas "Amiguis"? —reprocho entrando a mi departamento

— ¿Cuándo te compraste esa ropa? —agrego sentándose en el sofá de mi sala de estar.

Pasé saliva mientras cerraba la puerta tratando de decidir si contarle la verdad o simplemente inventar, la observe cruzarse de brazos mientras me sentaba frente a ella. En ese minuto supe que aunque se lo dijera ella no me lo creería.

— Y bien… estoy esperando

Susurró una vez frunció su entrecejo molesta. Suspiré

— Me atrasé porque estaba en el departamento de Edward Cullen —le contesté y ella me miró estupefacta.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y por medio segundo quedo petrificada sin responder hasta que sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una risa incrédula y la carcajada seguro estaba sintiéndose en todo California. Se rió de mí durante un buen rato con esa risa descontrolada y burlesca que odiaba. Fue mi mirada fulminante la que la incito a guardar compostura al cabo de unos minutos y a mirarme fijamente reprimiendo la risa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo entre risas tratando de controlarse y me levanté enojada. Ella me alcanzó y me detuvo por el brazo.

— Vamos Bella no pretenderás que te crea una cuestión así

Se defendió y probablemente tenía razón pero la risa estaba demás bastaba con que me hubiera expresado su incredulidad en palabras no era necesario que se riera a todo pulmón de mí en mi propia casa.

— ¿Ya qué fue lo que te paso realmente te llamó Mike? —me preguntó más serena y recobrando la compostura. La miré y no había caso que ella me creyera para que entrar en detalles.

— Sí —confirmé de mala gana entrando a la cocina de mi departamento y necesitaba desesperada un vaso de agua sino la mataría con mis propias manos.

— Ves que es mejor decir la verdad —comenzó a decir y casi la mato en ese momento

_¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo estaba mintiéndole?,_ pensé pero no dije nada _¿Acaso no era mi amiga de toda la vida?_ agregue al reproche moral que estaba haciéndole en mi fuera interno. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Y qué quería tu ex? —me preguntó tomado una manzana y dude en inventarle algo pero luego comprendí que podía contarle de mi maravillosa noche cambiando un pronombre personal. Me reí ahora sería mi turno de reírme pensé.

— Digamos que quería mostrarme un par de cosillas —le dije tentadoramente y ella pico de inmediato ante mi tono sugerente.

— ¿Bella Marie te acostaste con tu ex? —me preguntó con la boca abierta de la impresión y le di una mirada de suficiencia.

_Ahh Alice si tu supieras con quién me acosté no una sino muchas veces en cuestión de horas te morirías pero de envidia_ me dije para mis adentros y suspiré asentí lentamente y con la sonrisa suspicaz más grande que jamás haya tenido dibujada, en realidad era la típica sonrisita estúpida de la que todas en aquellos foros hablaban solo que magnificada tres veces.

— Pero ¿no tenía novia? —inquirió nuevamente

— Y eso qué, lo hace más divertido —respondí y salí de la cocina en verdad no podía mentirle tanto, más involucrando al santo de Mike que seguro seguía tan fiel como me había sido a mí en su oportunidad, era uno de los pocos hombres que todavía quedaban "fieles a morir" luego iría a la iglesia a confesar esa difamación que estaba profiriéndole al pobre.

— Me dejas sorprendida y pensar que habías dicho que su "juguetito" no era tan satisfactorio pero por tu sonrisa y lo relajada que estas debo corregir mi impresión de él cambió rotundamente —comentó soltando una risita y yo planté la carcajada más grande que haya plantado jamás.

"el juguetito" como le llamaba ella de Mister Cullen era todo y mucho más que satisfactorio tal y como lo eran sus labios también.

— Siempre hay tiempo para segundas impresiones y créeme esta impresión fue "Wow", Sin palabras como dices tú —comenté divertida ante los ojos redondos que puso Alice por mis confesiones.

Insistió todo el rato para que entrará en más detalles y al principio me resistí pero luego le conté con lujo de detalle y disfrute cada mirada sorprendida y el brillo de envidia que noté en sus ojos a medida que relataba mi encuentro de media noche y medio día me dejo satisfecha – _me había cobrado_ - pensé. Estuvo toda la tarde y recién pude echarla como a las nueve y estaba realmente cansada, había quedado agotada tanto o más que si hubiera ido al gimnasio. Pero claro este cansancio era lejos mejor que la "torturadora elíptica" prefería mil veces al "torturador Cullen" y es que con él iba sagradamente a la tortura con la cual estaba segura rebajaría muchos más kilos que los escasos gramos que lograba yendo al gimnasio.

Como ya iban a ser las diez de la noche comencé mi ritual y me senté frente al notebook, conecté y espere pacientemente. Cuando noté el icono del MSN se me apretó el estomago ¿Estaría él online?, pensé frenética mientras veía los monitos característicos conectarse. Cuando me conecté al fin busque entre los contactos su nombre y la desilusión fue tremenda

_Edward Cullen aparece como desconectado tus mensajes le llegarán cuando inicie sesión._

Se leía en la ventana. Al menos fue bueno – _excelente_ - mientras duró pensé desilusionada y ¿Cómo fui tan tonta de pensar que volvería a verlo?, me cuestioné.


	3. Sexual Healing

II

**Sexual Healing**

Había pasado exactamente un mes y seguía su icono en el MSN sin color lo que evidenciaba que estaba desconectado. Mis recuerdos eran ya solo eso recuerdos de una noche mágica pero que no iba a repetirse. Cerré el notebook y suspiré decepcionada era de noche y yo aún no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidí ir a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas y así poder calmar mi ansiedad. Camine por la cuadra y al notar que más gente paseaba a esas horas me dio ganas de comprarme un perro, al menos así tendría a quién pasear y no parecería tan evidente lo sola y desesperada que estaba.

Camine despacio por un largo rato sin darme cuenta que me había alejado demasiado de mi departamento, llego un punto que no supe donde estaba. No reconocía ningún edificio fue ahí que decidí que me devolvería, ya eran casi las doce de la noche no era buena idea que anduviera lejos y sola. Caminé de vuelta por entre las calles hasta que llegue a mi edificio como aún no tenía sueño me senté en la plaza que estaba justo frente de esté, divise a lo lejos unos juegos y caminé hasta uno de los columpios y comencé a mecerme en él con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

— Un dólar por cada uno de tus pensamientos

Exclamó y esa voz la conocía demasiado bien no solo la había escuchado en videos, entrevistas, televisión y una película sino que la había escuchado en vivo y directo hace un mes atrás. Abrí mis ojos deteniendo el columpió en seco y él me regaló esa sonrisa que traía a medio planeta loco por él.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirí confusa.

— Tengo una invitación a tomar café que jamás acepté ¿aún sigue en pie? —respondió.

Se levantó del columpió que estaba a mi lado, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y me miró expectante. Recordé sobre aquella invitación y no había sido a él sino que a su _alter ego_ para justamente hablar sobre él. Me sonreí al pensar que "ella" se había excusado diciendo "_tal vez algún día la acepte pero ahora no soy en el país_" y al principio no había caído en cuenta pero ahora todo encajaba. Me levanté y antes de responderle quería saber algo que estaba matando mi curiosidad y que me había preguntado por todos estos días.

— ¿Por qué yo? —le pregunté con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes y el curvo sus labios mordiéndoselos traviesamente.

— Porque me gustas —respondió saciando mi curiosidad.

Entramos al ascensor de mi edificio sin decirnos nada, sin tocarnos siquiera pero cuando las puertas se cerraron nos giramos inmediatamente para quedar frente a frente y estrellamos nuestros labios uno sobre el otro de manera desesperada. Estaba nuevamente perdida en lo suave de sus labios y en la tibieza y humedad de su boca, que parecía desquiciada la forma en que nos besábamos desenfrenadamente a tal punto que hasta me olvidaba de respirar. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y mientras avanzaban los pisos sentí como subió estás por toda mi espalda dibujando una línea imaginaria por toda mi columna vertebral. Rompí el beso enterrando mi rostro contra su pecho y ya me tenía completamente excitada con solo acariciarme la espalda y besarme. Llegamos a mi piso y a duras penas pudimos salir del ascensor. Seguimos besándonos mientras yo lo guiaba hasta la puerta de mi departamento, temblorosa saque de mi bolsillo la llave y no pude dar con la cerradura, al menos no sin dejar de besarlo para concentrarme lo suficiente.

Me giró derrepente, apretándome contra la puerta, quede de espaldas y fue él quien abrió la puerta mientras me sujetaba por la cintura empujando mi cuerpo para con ello abrir la puerta y entrar. Dejo las llaves a un lado caminamos unos pasos y ahora fui yo quién lo recargó contra la puerta para cerrarla de golpe. Besé su cuello desesperada mientras soltaba el botón del pantalón y él me quitaba el suéter que traía puesto. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrió que no traía nada más debajo salvo por el diminuto corpiño negro y después de nuestro encuentro había votado literalmente toda la ropa interior infantil que tenía.

Besó la base de mi garganta y deslizo su lengua para lamer entre la comisura de mis pechos, mi respiración se disparó, atontada le quité la camisa que traía puesta y cuando quedo con su torso desnudo lo besé acariciando cada rincón de su pecho. Metí mis manos por debajo de su pantalón y acaricié su parte sensible al cabo de unos minutos me giró para ponerme de espaldas contra su cuerpo, me apretó tanto contra él que podía sentir muy claramente el nivel de excitación que tenía. Soltó el corpiño y acaricio mis pechos desnudos mientras lamia mi cuello y jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Comencé a jadear mientras sentía sus manos desabotonar mi pantalón y bajarlo sin mucho preámbulo hasta mis rodillas, lo ayude levantando mis piernas para liberarme de los benditos pantalones y de ahora en adelante usaría faldas por siempre.

Bajó la ropa interior lo necesario y mientras yo me la quitaba sacó un condón de su bolsillo y cuando estuvo puesto me giró para quedar de espaldas a él, mientras hacía que me sujetará contra la pared, puse mis manos y cuando lo sentí introducirse en mi exclamé un gemido rasguñando el cemento bajo mis dedos. Sujeto de mis calderas mientras se movía en mi interior acariciando mis muslos y luego llevó una mano hasta mis pechos haciendo con esto que mi espalda se acercará a su torso desnudo mientras seguía moviéndose endemoniadamente rápido. Procuraba que yo escuchara sus gemidos pues todos los susurraba en mi oído mientras seguía acariciándome, mi respiración era bastante errática y cuando llegue al clímax me arquee alejándome de su cuerpo pero él me apegó mucho más al suyo a este punto ardiente y sudoroso. Estábamos con la respiración agitada y tratando de recobrar el aliento en la entrada de mi departamento cuando sentí como se recargó contra la pared opuesta del pasillo de entrada mientras me sostenía en sus brazos aún en mi interior.

— ¿Gay? —le pregunté y él enarco una ceja incrédulo

— ¿Te queda alguna duda? —me respondió serio

— ¿Podrías ser bisexual? —rebatí y lo miré en pánico ante ese pensamiento, se me revolvió el estomago de siquiera insinuarlo pero debía estar segura no quería un chasco me moriría si después salía del closet y es que imaginarlo con un hombre era demasiado para mí claro que no contaba con su reacción pues él rompió a reír.

— ¡Completamente heterosexual! —me aseguró conteniendo la risa ante mi expresión de pavor aún riéndose se giró acomodando su cuerpo de lado sobre mi cama, sostenía su cabeza con su brazo.

— Mi turno —exclamó retador y me miró, tenía esa sonrisa traviesa de antes

— ¿Cuál es tu fantasía más pervertida conmigo? —me preguntó y me quede petrificada ante su pregunta.

Pase saliva sin saber que contestarle, qué se supone debía decirle y de verdad tenía varias pero cómo saber que considera "él" como pervertido y los hombres en general son muy distintos a las mujeres en cuanto a perversión. Nosotras somos más emocionales ellos más carnales entonces me llene de dudas sobre que sería "pervertido" para él. Las posibilidades que me quedaban eran escasas por no decir nulas y en mi mente comencé a descartar – _sexo oral_ – ya me lo había hecho – _sexo anal_ – pasó rotundamente pensé sería y eso ni a él se lo iba a permitir – _que te golpee_ – y no me veía recibiendo una cachetada, a mi me dolería eso, jamás me causaría placer el dolor así que mi imaginación de verdad era bastante poco alejada a lo carnal y él seguía esperando bastante entusiasmado por mi respuesta. En mi mente no había ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, que calificará como "buena", tal vez tenía fantasías pero no eran pervertidas y de pronto recordé una pero era una blasfemia y seguro me excomulgarían de concretarla, me reí y él me miró interesado.

— No —le dije riéndome nerviosa

— Vamos dímelo —pidió curioso

— ¿Vas a cumplirla? —quise saber tratando de calmar mi deseo lujurioso

— Tal vez —contestó intrigante y estaba claro que no iba a cumplirla, de primero eso lo expondría demasiado y de segunda era descabellada.

— ¡Vamos! tan pervertida es que no quieres contarla —exclamó poniendo cara de conservador y no era pervertida pero sí arriesgada y loca a nadie se le ocurriría hacer algo así eso era de seguro. Me miró y yo sin quitarle la vista de encima la confesé.

— Esta bien te la diré pero no quiero juicios de valor

— Prometido —aseguró solemne y yo no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole una idea loca que había cruzado por mi mente un día donde de verdad había estado demasiado ociosa.

— En un confesionario mientras hacen la misa —rebelé y él abrió su boca sorprendido.

Realmente lo deje como aturdido por la respuesta porque solo me miró anonadado por varios minutos que me parecieron eternos. Me reí nerviosa encogiéndome de hombros

— ¿Durante la misa, tú dices con el curita y las personas allí? —cuestionó tratando de cerciorarse que había entendido bien y asentí riéndome avergonzada. Él sacudió su cabeza y se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que de pronto se levantó y me tiró mi ropa, lo miré en pánico.

— ¡Vístete! —ordenó entusiasmado

— ¿Estas locos?, casi son la —dije mirando mi reloj — una de la madrugada —exclamé sentándome en la cama y él se rió mientras se ponía la camisa y los pantalones.

— Conozco una iglesia que esta abierta las veinticuatro horas del día no hay misa ni gente pero creo que será igual de emocionante a veces hay indigentes que duermen allí —contestó y me quede helada.

En realidad le había dicho eso como para parecer astuta pero no para hacerlo en verdad, yo era creyente no iba a faltarle el respeto a Dios en su propia casa. Él me miró y la sonrisa no se la podía quitar del rostro de seguro yo tenía una igual pero de nervios.

— ¿O te da miedo? —indagó suspicaz.

Evalué la situación y le iba a llevar el juego para ver hasta donde llegaba no creía que de verdad lo hiciera tal vez, estaba retándome para saber que tan arriesgada podía ser. De los dos él era quién más perdería si esto se llegaba a saber o si alguien nos pillaba con las manos en la masa. Me hinque en la cama y me puse el suéter.

— Espero que no te arrepientas para cuando estemos frente a la puerta —me limité a contestarle saltando de la cama para ponerme mi ropa interior.

Manejo todo el trayecto mirándome de reojo, su mano descanso en mi pierna la mayor parte del rato, yo por mi parte iba con el estomago contraído y le pedía a Dios su intervención en esto porque si él de verdad se atrevía no sabía como iba a detenerlo – _Dios por favor_ – murmuré contra mis dedos lo más bajo posible y no dejaba de ser excitante pero también no quería violar todas mis creencias por una estúpida revolcada.

Llegamos y como él había comentado estaba abierta se bajo y me miró. Yo suspiré mordiéndome los labios ansiosa. Cruzamos mirando a todos lados y la calle estaba desierta, una luz en la entrada indicaba que la iglesia estaba abierta cuando estábamos por entrar quise detenerlo era completamente irracional y me retraje levemente. Él me miró oliendo la victoria de mi arrepentimiento.

— ¿Arrepentida? —cuestionó suavemente y yo no atinaba a decirle nada contrario a lo que él pensaba.

Imaginarme haciéndolo allí a escondidas y esperando que nadie nos viera ya me traía excitada desde que él había planteado la posibilidad de una iglesia abierta las veinticuatro horas pero mi moral y buenas costumbres estaban primando sin mencionar mi respeto por Dios. Lo miré nerviosa pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, mi orgullo a veces era más grande además tenía la esperanza que fuera él quien se arrepintiera y tal vez debía haberle preguntado si era religioso en primer lugar porque no había otra explicación para su comportamiento de – _sin remordimiento_ – que estaba teniendo ahora.

— ¿Traes preservativo? —pregunté finalmente calmando mi corazón y él se llevo su mano al bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y saco el envoltorio que estaba resultándome tan familiar no me quedo más que asentir no tan convencida de la locura pero mayúscula que iba a cometer – ¿_no sería un pecado esto?_ – me pregunté tratando de repasar la tabla de los mandamientos pero difícilmente me acordaba del primero y eso que eran diez. Finalmente entramos a la iglesia y como él dijo había gente durmiendo en las bancas – _estas condenada_ – me dije mientras caminábamos tratando de no hacer ruido y él se veía bastante decidido y confiado para mí gusto. Encamino sus pasos ávidamente hacía el confesionario, en cambio yo, estaba siendo casi arrastrada por él.

La adrenalina estaba en todo mi cuerpo tanto que sentía entumecida mis manos pero muy despierta otras partes que a esta altura estaban completamente listas para llegar y concretar. Cuando llegamos al confesionario abrió la puerta y ésta crujió apreté mis ojos casi temiendo que el curita nos gritaría en ese mismo instante – ¡_son unos inmorales!_ – sentía esas palabras retumbar en mi mente y con esto tendría mi conciencia sucia completamente ni un millón de Padres Nuestros me salvarían del infierno, eso era seguro.

Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del confesionario cuando lo sujete del brazo deteniéndolo y tenía literalmente mi corazón en la garganta, estaba temblando pero de miedo. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y él tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de victoria consumada pero no me importó

— No puedo —le confesé en un susurró apenas audible y corrí iglesia afuera sin esperarlo siquiera.

Atravesé la calzada y literalmente no podía respirar. De lo asustada que estaba me salió lo asmática y el pecho se me cerró, llego hasta mi lado justo cuando comencé a ahogarme de verdad.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó preocupado pero apenas podía respirar, me abrazó tratando de calmarme pero era imposible y una vez que me daba la maldita crisis o una de dos: iba a parar a un hospital para que me dieran oxigeno con mascarilla o se me pasaba solo luego de varios minutos y mucha pero mucha adrenalina. Entramos al automóvil y él emprendió el rumbo de regreso.

— No iba a hacerlo solo quería ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar —aseguró en consuelo tratando de hacer que me relajará pero a esta altura me tenía preocupada otra cosa, estaba ahogada y terriblemente asustada por estar pensando tener sexo de manera desesperada en vez de pensar en que tenía que traer mi inhalador.

De pronto recordé que la única manera de no ahogarme en serio y terminar en una nada sexy sala de urgencias era justamente que la adrenalina recorriera mis torrente sanguíneo para hacer que los bronquios se dilataran, al menos me había funcionado antes. Siempre que me ahogaba me asustada a morir y luego de unos minutos ya sentía que al menos podía respirar. Él me miraba de reojo bastante preocupado yo creo que decidiendo si llevarme a un hospital o no y cuando pasamos por una calle solitaria finalmente me arme de valor y hablé.

— ¡Detente! —le grité de improviso y él lo hizo asustado, me miró abriendo sus ojos pensando que me iba a morir frente a él pero lo besé apasiona y desesperadamente, al principio estaba como atontado correspondiéndome.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —cuestionó entre cortado separándose unos centímetros de mi rostro.

— Podrías correr el asiento hacía atrás y callarte, necesito tu ayuda —pedí desabotonando mis pantalones, me los quité al igual que la ropa interior y él me miró sorprendido pero con ese brillo de _no me voy a negar _en los ojos.

— ¿Aquí? —debatió con pudor mirando a todos lados pero más por mí que por él

— Ibas a hacerlo en una iglesia cualquier parte es buena —aseguré besándolo mientras me sentaba en su regazo y lo seguía besando. Abrí su pantalón y comencé a excitarlo.

Sentí como su respiración se hizo entre cortada y poco profunda en cuestión de segundos, me quité el suéter y el corpiño, puse una de sus manos en mis pechos y él beso el otro mientras me acariciaba. Ahora sí sentía la adrenalina fluir libremente por todo mi torrente sanguíneo y había llegado a mis pulmones puesto que experimentaba una mejoría bastante buena respecto a como respiraba cuando estaba afuera de la iglesia y creo que estaba conjugándose el susto de la moral y lo excitante de estar en un lugar solitario pero aún así pudiendo ser descubiertos. Me separé para que se colocará el preservativo y apenas lo tuvo puesto me senté para sentirlo en mi interior, me comencé a mover y él me ayudo sujetando mis caderas atrayéndolas hacía su cuerpo mientras seguía besándome lenta y magnéticamente, nuestras lenguas jugaban y se acariciaban. Me saboreaba la piel mientras me movía más rápido y era exquisito sentir sus manos rasguñar mis nalgas mientras llegamos al clímax me levanté un poco apretando su rostro contra mi pecho desnudo. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y sentía punzar mi corazón dolorosamente ahora.

— Esto estuvo mejor que la iglesia y además puedo respirar mejor —expliqué tomado aire.

Separó su rostro de mí y me miró divertido.

— Definitivamente concuerdo contigo esto fue mucho más divertido y exquisito —coincidió mientras yo me volvía al asiento del copiloto para ponerme la ropa.

* * *

**_¡Charán! sólo quiero decir una cosa: Tal vez no haya fundamento cientifico detrás de aquella manera tan peculiar de pasar un ataque de asma pero en el mundo de las palabras todo vale. Gracias por leerme, por comentarme y por agregarme como autor favorito, y a esta historia como a mis otras historias como sus favoritas ¡GRACIAS! _**

**_Besos,_**

**_Liz_**


	4. The Illusion

**Crespusculo no me pertenece... la retorcida y dramatica historia que se viene eso sí... XD**

* * *

III

The Illusion

_Tuc, tuc tuc_

Sentí a lo lejos y abrí uno de mis ojos estaba en el lado opuesto de mi cama y lo que veía era el horizonte blanco de las sabanas más la mesa de noche, el reloj despertador y los números en este – 7:30 – era la hora que marcaba en ese minuto abrí mis ojos estupefacta cuan ancho eran.

— La cague me quede dormida —me dije en pánico mirando a todos lados y si llegaba tarde de seguro me correrían de mi trabajo, ya estaba en el ojo de la Señora Newton, esta vez no me la perdonaría menos después de lo que había pasado con la clienta la semana pasada – ¡maldita vieja! – pensé con pavor.

— ¡Maldición, maldición! —grité hecha un energúmeno en el closet buscando ropa, me metí a bañar lo más rápido que pude y me vestí.

Salí corriendo del departamento y tome el primer taxi que encontré disponible de hecho se lo quite a un par de señoras que, poco vivas, no corrieron cuando el automóvil se detuvo unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban entonces me subí sin mirar atrás.

— Hotel Charleston y si llega en diez minutos le juro que le pago el doble —le dije al chofer quien aceleró al máximo.

Miré mi reloj y faltaban tres minutos para que dieran las ocho de la mañana, _seguro está haciendo mi finiquito_ pensé desesperada y no podía perder ese trabajo, lo necesitaba para estudiar y para vivir.

Eran exactamente las ocho cuando pisé la entrada del hotel, bajé al zócalo corriendo y como era de esperarse el reto no me lo iba a quitar nadie.

— Buenas noches Isabella ¿Son estás horas de llegar? —me dijo la Sra. Newton apenas notó que había entrado a la peluquería.

Suspiré y que iba a hacer, esta señora era la dueña de mi alma, de ella dependía todos los meses para poder pagar la renta y mis estudios así que tenía que armarme de paciencia y agachar el moño como se dice. Le dí una sonrisa a modo de disculpas a cambio ella me fulmino con la mirada. De seguro todavía no me perdonaba que hubiera terminado con Mike.

— Lo siento, le juro que nunca volverá a suceder, el metro estaba lleno —me excusé y tenía claro que no había excusa posible para esa señora pero al menos debía intentar algo.

—Tienes razón, jamás volverá a pasar porque estas despedida —resolvió y me quise morir en ese instante, quise protestar pero la rabia me consumió y simplemente desistí al ver su sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en el rostro, ella quería una escusa para despedirme y se la había dado por mi estupidez.

Salí del hotel pensando como demonios iba a pagar la renta y mis estudios. Cuando me senté en jardinera que estaba a un costado de la entrada recién me acorde de varias cosas como por ejemplo que Edward no había estado junto a mí cuando desperté, me reí al pensar que solo casi una hora después me había percatado de ese pequeño pero gran detalle. Él había dormido conmigo en mi departamento y no me había dado cuenta de cuando se fue – _simplemente perfecto_ – me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba a tomar el autobús.

— ¡¿Te echaron!? —grito Alice por el teléfono

— Sí me echaron —confirmé en un susurró

— ¿Pero Por qué? —exclamó sorprendida

— Me traía ganas hoy fue simplemente la excusa perfecta

Le contesté encendiendo mi notebook tenía que empezar a buscar lo antes posible trabajo y aunque me pagarían mi desahucio eso no me iba a durar para siempre.

— Bueno no te apures ya pensaremos en algo —me consoló

— Pues ojala que pienses pronto porque no se que haré con las cuentas y la universidad

Contesté pesimista mirando como cargaban los programas, mi MSN se activaba automáticamente y me quede sin habla cuando un estridente mensaje en mi pantalla anunció lo que yo, esta vez, no me esperaba.

_Edward Cullen está escribiendo _leí como una tonta mientras la sonrisita Mode On se esculpía a fuego en mi cara y acordarme de lo que había pasado la noche anterior compensaba con creces el mal rato de la mañana.

— Alice debo colgarte —anuncié presurosa con el corazón latiendo a mil, no alcanzó a pasar medio segundo cuando se sintió un zumbido, corté sin más preámbulo y apague el celular, en eso parpadeo la ventanita del MSN

— ¿Trabajando?

Era la pregunta que se leía y mi estomago se apretó.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? —contesté preguntando para así evadir el tema de mi trabajo.

— Tenía un compromiso temprano —explicó — lo siento —agrego con una carita de pena que me sobrecogió el corazón "demasiado mino" pensé

— ¿con alguien especial? —le pregunté y era mejor aterrizar colisionando que volar con alas prestadas.

— ¿Por qué asumes que era con una mujer? —me contestó casi al segundo

Buen punto pensé y me reí iba a contestarle cuando él se adelantó.

— ¿Estás en tu departamento? —me preguntó.

Y mi estomago se apretó de los nervios, sentía mi sangre punzar en cada parte de mi cuerpo y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse de solo pensar en él.

— ¿Por qué?

Escribí nerviosa y no pude evitar reírme como una verdadera sicótica.

— ¿Almorzarías conmigo? —me propuso y eso hizo que me imaginará miles de cosas menos almorzar. Demoré en contestarle y estaba frenética tratando de pensar algo coherente, sentí el zumbido que envío pero todo era completamente surrealista

_É__l quiere almorzar contigo_ me repetí en mi fuero interno e hiperventile en mala, parecía estúpida mirando la ventana releyendo la frase una y otra vez.

— ¿Estás ahí? —digitó el sonido de otro zumbido me saco de mi mundo de ensueños estaba tan entusiasmada que olvide por completo mi cesantía.

— Sí

Digité pero cuando quise contestarle me impactó el mensaje en la ventana del MSN, mis ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar: _Edward Cullen aparece desconectado los mensajes que le envíes le llegarán cuando inicie sesión_.

Una alcanzo a brotar por la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo cuando sin lograr reaccionar sonó fuerte y claro el sonido del timbre que me trajo de regreso al mundo real y mi ansiedad se disparó, miré estupefacta el notebook, mis piernas me pesaban de solo imaginarme quién llamaba a la puerta.

Me levanté como una sonámbula y caminé hasta la entrada no muy convencida de cual debía ser mi reacción – _¿Cómo pretende que no me ilusione?_ – me pregunté con el corazón palpitando en mi garganta. Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta sus labios cerezas curvados en esa sonrisa torcida exquisita me dejaron sin aliento, estaba apoyado en el umbral en esa pose interesante sacada de una película romántica con su blackberry en la mano.

— ¿Dónde quieres almorzar? —me preguntó todo galante y me quede de una pieza.

Él nuevamente en mi departamento por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, vestido condenadamente sexy y con esa proposición explicita que hacía a mi mente vagar a millones de distintas partes menos a una decente.

Cuando me bajé de su automóvil quise que la tierra me tragará

Mala idea había sido responder a su pregunta con un "sorpréndeme". Estaba arrepintiéndome con creces de no haber decidido un lugar yo _¿Por qué de todos los hoteles o restaurantes tenía que ser este en particular?_ me pregunté tratando de evitar lo inevitable – _a quién tratas de engañar_ – me recriminé mientras miraba hacía la entrada del hotel Charleston, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que era imposible siquiera poner un pie sin que alguien me reconociera mal que mal había trabajado en ese hotel al menos cinco años – _quién no reconocería a la recepcionista de la peluquería_ – pensé nerviosa.

Entre indecisa y tratando de evitar a cualquier que pudiera reconocerme pero desde que entré el botones y las chicas de recepción me saludaron animadamente a la vez que en sus rostros estaba dibujada la cara de interrogante y sorpresa por mi acompañante

_¿__Bella tienes día libre?_ había sido la pregunta más insistente y como decirle que la Señora Newton me había corrido recién en la mañana. Suspiré incomodo y las preguntas por parte de él no se dejaron esperar.

— ¿Día libre? —cuestionó confundido y yo me reí nerviosa.

— Es una larga y triste historia —le contesté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección al restaurante que estaba a un costado del lobby del hotel y casi se me cayó la cara cuando noté a mi ex jefa sentada en una de las mesas que estaban al principio del restaurante, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar y yo ya quería irme de regreso cuando me sujeto del brazo y me jalo hacía un costado.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunté entre aliviada y un poco asustada al verlo apretar el botón de llamada del ascensor.

— A almorzar —me respondió divertido mientras esperábamos que llegará al primer piso.

Salió la gente y entramos la verdad se me disparó el corazón de nuevo, cuando el digitó el último piso de ese hotel. Según mi poco conocimiento de la organización de ese hotel allí solo estaba las suites presidenciales – _definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto_ – me dije y mi mente pervertida trabajaba a mil.

Me quede mirando al suelo hasta que se detuvo el ascensor y caminamos por el pasillo, caminamos hasta una esquina y suspiré al ver que deslizaba la tarjeta en una de las habitaciones, la puerta se abrió y me quede de una pieza al ver una mesa completamente adornada para la ocasión – _Me pego un tiro_ – pensé entre mí y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, era tarde para siquiera pensar que él era simplemente humano y no principesco.

Estaba claro que Edward Cullen era el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas y si no hubiera sido porque estaba en shock hubiera llorado de la emoción. Si antes me gustaba ahora lo adoraba y extrañamente estaba perdidamente enamorada de la celebridad, del hombre, del niño, del humano frente a mí. Entré como una colegiala en su mejor momento de histeria colectiva y deslice mis dedos por los cubiertos. Igual que la sirenita en la película cuando encuentra a su príncipe azul las piernas me temblaban y más bien creí que iba a caer al suelo si no me sentaba. Sin aire en los pulmones lo miré y se rió.

— ¿Sorprendida? —me preguntó divertido por mi expresión y yo solo atiné a dar el si moviendo mi cabeza.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado algo así, su voz aterciopelada me trajo de regreso a la tierra.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y era increíble como ese hombre me desequilibraba de esa manera, con solo mirarme ya estaba tendida a sus pies.

— ¿Qué pedirás tú?

— Carne —respondió riéndose y lo miré en shock, vacilé por unos momentos.

— ¿Pizza? —pregunté tartamudeando y él se rió aún más fuerte que yo.

— Eres increíble —me contestó aún tratando de contener la risa.

_T__an inocente soy_ me dije sin entender el porqué de la risa. _No Bella es el efecto post Cullen, recuerda no han pasado ni doce horas desde que tuviste sexo con él, tu juicio esta nublado y seguro batirás el record de la estupidez_ me repetí en mi mente sonrojada hasta las pupilas.

El momento fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe y él se acercó a la puerta para abrir, entro un carrito y un muchacho que para mi mala suerte yo conocía demasiado bien.

Mike entró y corroboré en pánico que el mundo es un pañuelo, me miró desconcertado y yo simplemente baje la vista. Dejo el carrito con la comida y se fue. Después tendría tiempo de arreglar esta impresión. Entonces quedamos solos otra vez y sus ojos verdes se concentraron en mí.

— Ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas —exclamó con picardía mientras quitaba la charola del carrito y la ponía sobre la mesa, me sorprendió cuando destapo revelando el contenido dos hamburguesas más papas fritas en un plato diferente.

_¿A__ donde he visto yo esto antes_? me pregunté divertida mientras lo seguía con la vista.

— ¿Hija única o más hermanos? —inquirió

— Para mi desgracia una hermana mayor —respondí

— ¿Cuál es la triste y larga historia de hace un rato?

Preguntó de nuevo sirviendo vino en las copas que estaban en la mesa. Dejo una a un lado y se quedo con una entre las manos, acercó el cristal a sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo al contenido mientras ponía una de las hamburguesa en uno de los plato de servicio, en ese minuto quise que me tragará la tierra.

— ¿Se puede pasar en este juego? —respondí y él enarco una ceja.

— Esta bien —dije tomando aire — digamos que de ahora en adelante tendré mucho pero mucho tiempo libre —susurré recordando con nostalgia mi calidad de cesante.

Tomé una papa frita del plato y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa malvada.

— Creo que estoy en claro peligro

Respondió en un susurró tomando la hamburguesa que estaba a su costado y se la llevo a la boca sin quitarme la vista de encima, la masticó. Quité el contacto visual notablemente alterada y ya había cachado donde había visto esta escena antes o mejor dicho donde la había leído.

— ¿Peligro por qué? —pregunté con un hilo de voz tratando de controlar mi respiración.

— Si con poco tiempo tu mente trabajaba a mil no quiero ni pensar con veinticuatro horas al día libre

Exclamó fingiendo un tono de preocupación y yo lo miré contrariada.

— ¿Por qué lees esas historias? —le pregunté curiosa fijando mi mirada en él.

— ¿Por qué las lees tú?

Me contestó de vuelta acercando una silla hasta donde estaba yo, cuando estuvo cerca de mi cuerpo su cuerpo me empujo levemente haciendo que me sentará en la silla detrás de mí. Tomó una papa frita y se la llevo a la boca jugando con ella en el aire la introdujo en su boca y me miró cuando se la comió, la sonrisita estúpida se esculpió a fuego en mi rostro y sentí mis mejillas arder en furia – _Por dios, necesito aire y muy pero muy frío_ – pensé recordando el famoso personaje de la historia aquella que había leído alguna vez.

Tomé presurosa y a tientas la copa frente a mí porque necesitaba valor para estar allí así con él sin caerle encima en ese minuto. Mis manos temblaban, sin esperar tomé el vino servido de un solo sorbo y me serví otra vez. Justo cuando iba a terminar la segunda copa él me sujeto la mano impidiéndolo, la separó de mis labios y la acercó a los propios, bebiendo lo que faltaba él. Me quede de una pieza, aún con la copa sujetada en el aire mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida.

Se rió entre dientes ante mi expresión – ¡_Cómo no te das cuenta!_ – le grite en mi fuero interno y me corregí al minuto, claro que se daba cuenta que me traía loca, sino porque tomarse la molestia de recrear una escena de una de las cuantas historias que se creaban en torno a él y el personaje. Trague una bocaranada de aire en un intento de mantener a raya mis instintos porque si ese hombre se acercaba un centímetro más yo combustionaba espontáneamente frente a sus ojos. Para mi suerte Edward no leía pensamientos y no me hizo caso, inclinó su rostro hasta estar frente a frente al mío y me habló rozando sus labios contra los míos.

— ¿Y bien? —exclamó entre mis labios dejando escapar un aliento mezclado sutilmente con olor alcohol — ¿por qué las lees? —inquirió con esa voz aterciopelada maldita.

— Porque soy pervertida

Confesé en un susurró apenas audible y él se rió, sus ojos se achicaron producto de la sonrisa y se dibujo un pliegue todo sexy en la comisura de estos que no le había descubierto antes.

— Sabes tengo una teoría al respecto —exclamó separándose de mí abruptamente y me quede con la boca entre abierta casi aportas de besarlo, baje la copa y la puse en la mesa.

Mi corazón estaba a mil y sin duda no tenía sangre en el cerebro porque lo único que pensaba era en su cuerpo sobre él mío friccionando hasta desaparecer fundidos en un infierno mutuo.

_Atrás Satanás pensé_

_Ni veinte mil plegarías te salvarán __Bella _me grito la vocecilla interna mientras lo miraba quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa azul oscuro que traía puesta, igual que el personaje que me había obsesionado.

— Así ¿Cuál? —le pregunté saliendo del transe maldito en el que su cuerpo, su figura y su personalidad me hacían caer.

— Primero no creo que seas pervertida al contrario creo que eres muy pero muy tímida

Me indicó sentándose nuevamente frente a mí y me sonrojé – _punto a su favor_ – tenía razón, es decir, yo podía "escribir" y "decir" muchas cosas pero llegado el momento de los "quiubos" moría como Arturo Prat ahogado, en mi caso ahogada por el pudor.

— Lo segundo es que creo que todos esos comentarios son parte de tus "deseos" más carnales, lidibinosos y ocultos y tercero estoy completamente halagado que yo haya y siga siendo parte de estos deseos —agregó rozando la comisura de mis labios con una papa frita.

En ese minuto me sentía como una tímida Bambi acorralada por el predador a punto de clamar por el socorro de mi madre.

— ¿Crees que soy santurrona? —le pregunté armándome de valor

— Digamos que osada no eres sino más bien "calladita"

Me contestó mordaz y algo se apoderó de mí en ese instante. Iba a demostrarle que no era "una calladita" no se como pero abrí la boca y me trague la papa frita de una vez y lo bese aún masticando. Sujete entre mis manos su rostro para acercarlo aún más lo que prácticamente era imposible.

Profundice el beso, salvajemente nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y mi temperatura aumento de manera descabellada para estar solo besándolo. Me separé lo necesario y sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y sorpresa.

— Aún te falta mucho para ser una dominatriz —susurró incitándome y estaba logrando picar el orgullo.

— Cuidado que te puedes quemar, estas abusando de tu suerte y de esa cara de niño bueno que a esta altura no te compro.

Agregue levantándome de la silla. Tomé entre mis manos la botella de vino que permanecía a un costado de la mesa en una hielera y sí iba a transformarme en alguien así desinhibida tenía que tener un aliciente, me acorde de los comentarios de mi amiga Alice: _Bella amiga cuando tu estas un poquito mareada te sale lo yegua_, y necesitaba justamente eso. Me tomé el resto del vino de un sorbo y desde la botella y lo miré provocadoramente, camine hasta la mitad de la pieza y comencé a quitarme la camisa de espaldas a él.

— Sobre la mesa esta trillado — le dije mordaz — Esta tarde no quiero al personaje… esta tarde te quiero a ti —agregue y él se levantó de la silla para acercarse a mí.

— Soy todo oídos y materia dispuesta —exclamó mirándome desafiante, tenía sus labios juntos pero en una sonrisa perfecta, suspiré profundo y taconee el suelo cubierto por la magna alfombra al mismo tiempo que enarcaba a una ceja sugerente y él se rió.

Me acerque con la blusa entre abierta, con la sonrisa desafiante y perversa dibujada en mi rostro y sin mucho preámbulo puse mis manos sobre su pantalón, deslice mis dedos y roce su muslo hasta la cremallera de su pantalón. Estábamos frente a frente y podía notar como su respiración aumentaba dramáticamente así que me giré pegue mi cuerpo contra el suyo, él puso su cabeza en mi hombro y levanté uno de mis brazos acercando aún más su rostro, sus labios a la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

Jugué con sus finos cabellos entre mis dedos mientras sentía sus delicados y húmedos besos además de su cuerpo reaccionar cuando comprobé que estaba bastante excitado me separé. Comencé a caminar quitándome la ropa —_calladita, veamos ahora quién es la calladita_ — me dije mientras deslizaba la prenda por mi cuerpo como en el mejor rito de exhibicionismo, y la deje caer al suelo lentamente, luego hice lo propio con mis pantalones procurando que mis manos rozaran con la piel que iba quedando expuesta a medida que iba quedando desnuda, cuando llegue al suelo con la prenda, me giré. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y fijo en lo que yo hacía que jamás pensé poder causar una expresión así en alguien, así que deslice mis manos por todo el largo de mis piernas, acariciándolas mientras recobraba la postura erguida, deje mi pantalón atrapado en una de mis piernas y cuando estuve totalmente parada se lo aventé al rostro, él lo esquivo con la sonrisa torcida más amplia que le había conocido hasta ahora.

Se acercó casi corriendo y me giré dándole la espalda, él deslizo sus dedos toda la extensión de mi columna vertebral hasta el broche de mi corpiño, lo que hizo que mi respiración se volará hasta el infinito, desabrocho mi ropa interior y me volteo para encararlo. Tomé entre mis dedos los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabotonarlos pero a diferencia de él y de mi propio querer lo hice lentamente cuando finalmente llegue al último, deslice mis manos por su torso desnudo quitando la prenda. Bajé mi mano hasta su pantalón y lo abrí, de un movimiento seco bajé sus pantalones sin quitarle la vista de encima con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Me acerque sujete mis manos en su cintura y puse una de mis piernas entre las suyas, pise para bajar el pantalón completamente al suelo y liberarlo de ella.

— ¿Qué tan calladita te parezco ahora? —le pregunté y él me contestó rozando mis labios con los suyos.

— Bastante menos que la primera vez —me respondió besándome profundamente en los labios. Deslizo sus manos por mi cintura hasta mis nalgas y las apretó masajeándolas atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo, unos gemidos se escaparon de mis labios mientras rompía el beso y enterraba mis labios en su cuello.

Deslice mis labios rozando con la punta de mi lengua su piel que estaba ardiente y sentí como bajo sus manos hasta mi ropa interior, hice que se sentará en el borde de la cama y me senté ahorcajadas en sus piernas, deslice mis manos por su pecho desnudo jugando con su piel blanca exquisita.

Friccioné, un par de minutos, mi cuerpo contra él suyo y cuando sentí como estaba listo y deseoso me levanté, me reí mientras deslizaba una de mis manos por mis pechos mirándolo fijamente. Apretó sus labios y se mordió desesperado el inferior sin quitarme la vista de encima. A poco andar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba esperando y se levantó para sacar de su pantalón el ya conocido "accesorio" para estos momentos de intimidad.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida no me dio vergüenza admirar su cuerpo desnudo mientras fundaba parte de ese escultural cuerpo. Me acerque a él cuando estuvo listo y roce sus hombros con mis dedos, deslice la palma de mis manos por estos hasta sus brazos y baje acariciando éstos, cuando llegue a sus manos las tomé entre las mías las puse en mis pechos desnudos, caminamos de vuelta a la cama mientras sentía como me acariciaba.

Me senté sobre él y comencé ese rito tan exquisito que había iniciado hace un tiempo atrás junto al dueño de mis fantasías más perversas y lujuriosas, el Kamasutra se me había agotado de tanto que lo había imaginado. Guíe los movimientos mientras lo miraba, perdida en sus ojos verdes, comencé a jadear y a entregar mi corazón completamente. Hasta ahora tenía claro y había racionalizado que lo nuestro era sexo casual, buen sexo por cierto pero sólo eso un buen momento iniciado por la curiosidad mutua, él de conocer a una fan y yo de conocer al ídolo pero cuando llegue al orgasmo y una lágrima broto de mis ojos supe que inevitablemente había caído rendida en mi propia trampa lo que me asustó.

Sin poder evitarlo caí rendida contra su hombro tratando de controlar mi respiración y buscando en mi mente la razón para poder detener lo que estaba creciendo en mi corazón de forma desgarradora: la ilusión.

* * *

**Nota: Se busca a la personita que me tiene en su perfil de FF y que cree que no es justo que yo no sepa de su existencia... quiero decirle que sé que existe y agradezco que me recomiende junto a otras grandes amigas... (sí conozco a dos de las que tienes puesta allí) GRACIAS por recomendarme en tu perfil y odviamente por leerme. También agradezco a todas quiene han agregado esta y las otras historias que escribo como favoritas y como alertas... MUCHAS GRACIAS... Cariños a todas Liz.**


	5. You are mine

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

IV

You are mine

Sentí a lo lejos el timbre de mi departamento y parecía que apenas hace segundos había puesto la cabeza en la almohada, miré de reojo la puerta de mi habitación y de verdad no quería levantarme pero el timbre era realmente persistente.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Y casi quería ahorcar a quien fuera de pronto se me vino a la cabeza que realmente podía ser él me levanté abruptamente de la cama y miré el reloj, eran veinte para las diez de la noche – _imposible_ – pensé y recordé que habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde juntos así que era impensable que me fuera a buscar si el mismo me había dejado en mi departamento hace cuestión de minutos – _podría habérsele quedado algo_ – pensé de repente y otra vez mi mente vago por millones de situaciones todas ellas de un romanticismo empedernido – _basta_ – me dije tomando mis jeans que había dejado tirados en la mitad de mi habitación, mientras camine hasta la puerta me los puse y miré por el ojillo de la puerta.

Mi amiga Alice termino por arruinar y apagar esa macabra ilusión que estaba teniendo y regrese a la realidad. Abrí la puerta y su sonrisa no se dejo esperar.

— Amiga de la vida —exclamo mientras me ponía las manos sobre los hombros y me hacía entrar a mi departamento.

— Tengo el remedio justo para la cesantía

— ¿Así me tienes trabajo? —le pregunté mordaz

— Mejor que eso —explicó ella

— A ver ¿Qué te traes? —le pregunté y cuando miré su sonrisa picará abrí mis ojos en sorpresa

— ¡Robaste! —exclamé en pánico y ella se rió.

Tomó entre sus manos la diminuta cartera que traía y saco dos pequeños papeles negros semejantes a dos tarjetas de presentación, tenían solo una leyenda al centro en un dorado intenso y la miré extrañada. Me las mostro en el rostro así que las tomé de entre sus manos para leerlas.

_Noche de Sexo_

_¿Te crees lo suficientemente capaz para complacer?_

_Pruébalo_

_Avalon Discoteque_

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida

— Tu pase VIP a una noche de ensueños —declaró solemne y fue recién allí cuando me percaté de su vestimenta.

— ¿Irás? —inquirí asustada

— Iremos —me corrigió divertida mientras me pasaba una bolsa blanca en su interior un sensual vestido.

— Vamos que se hace tarde y la noche es joven

Agrego arrastrándome hacía el baño.

No podía creer donde estaba parada y en que facha además estaba, era increíble lo poco que me había resistido y lo rápido que me había convencido de estar parada frente a la discoteque más exclusiva de la ciudad y aún tenía mis dudas sobre la procedencia de esas invitaciones VIP.

— Alice, amiguita repíteme otra vez ¿cómo conseguiste estas entradas? —inquirí en un susurró mirando alrededor.

— Un concurso —explicó ella

— ¿Qué clase de concurso? —pregunté mirando hacía la entrada principal

— Sabes amiga menos pregunta Dios y más perdona —me hizo ver ella mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

— ¿No quiero enterarme verdad? —le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

— Tú no eres la única capaz de tener secretos —agregó ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos para entrar.

Antes de llegar me tire por última vez el borde del vestido que se me subía cada vez que caminaba y aunque antes me parecía interesante causar miradas suspicaces en el sexo opuesto de pronto me sentí un poco incomoda cuando algunos de los presentes prácticamente me violaban con la mirada en los escasos metros de distancia que mediaban de donde estábamos hasta la entrada principal. Fue un alivio cuando Alice mostro las entradas y nos dejaron pasar sin preguntas ni esperas.

En el interior la música ensordecía a cualquiera y lo hacía apenas pisabas la entrada, las luces titilaban danzantes a la par de la música y extrañamente hoy creo que se veía más oscuro que de costumbre la pista de baile. El humo reinante le daba un ambiente más "intimo" y misterioso al lugar, caminamos hasta que un tipo nos alcanzo.

— El sector reservado esta en el tercer nivel —explicó y me quede estática mirándolo

— ¿Sector reservado? —pregunté y Alice me piso el pie

— Claro estábamos mirando —agregó mi dulce amiga jalando de mi brazo para subir por las escaleras que el tipo había abierto para nosotras quitando el cordón que mantenía lejos al resto de los mortales.

— ¿De qué concurso estábamos hablando? —insistí pero ella se rió.

— Digamos que hemos tenido mucha suerte —contestó

— ¿Suerte? —inquirí suspicaz.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, frente a nosotras la tercera planta en pleno, para mi sorpresa estaba llena de gente, la música era tan o más pegajosa que la de los otros piso, las luces estaban más oscurecidas pero los ases de los laser golpeaban en los cuerpos que se movían distraídos haciendo una atmosfera enigmática y propicia para dejar volar la imaginación.

El latir de mi corazón se acopló con el ritmo de la música, lo sentía punzar mis oídos, distraída mire hacia todos lados y fue allí cuando mis oídos sintieron una música familiar.

Y frente a mi tenía a una emocionada Alice cuyos ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad.

— Por favor —suplicó tomando mis manos y me rendí.

_¿Qué podría hacerme un baile?_ Me dije y caminé con mi amiga al centro de la pista. Seguí los movimientos de está, al cabo de unos minutos mi amiga se acerco complaciente y me señaló a un par de chicos que estaban sentados cerca de la barra mirándonos seductoramente, eran dos pedazos de hombros y el mirar su anatomía me hizo transportarme un par de horas atrás y recordar a mi milagro sexual personal.

— Lo haré por ti pero yo paso —le susurré al oído mientras empezaba a bailar provocadoramente acercándome aún más al cuerpo de mi amiga de la infancia y me conocía demasiado bien el juego, este era nuestro ritual para llamar la atención, ojala que sirviera así cuando Alice tuviera una entretención por fin podría irme a sentar y tomarme un trago para luego emprender mi retirada y realmente estaba cansada.

La música cambio y no pudo ser mejor tema para empezar a utilizar los encantos de dos chicas bailando demasiado apretadas, rosándose justo lo necesario para que a los tipos se les salieran los ojos a la distancia.

— Eres la mejor amiguita del mundo —me susurró complacida Alice cuando vio que uno de los chicos ceder ante la tentación y termino por acercarse hasta donde estábamos bailando. Cuando estuvo cerca fue mi hora de partir.

— Creo que iré a ver si llueve en la esquina —murmuré sin mucho sentido a mi amiga que se giró para encarar a su enamorado nocturno. Me acerque a la barra y me senté. Los tacos realmente estaban matándome.

— ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? —me preguntó el barman

— Un margarita —pedí entusiasmada. De Pronto la música cambio. Me quede escuchándola mientras miraba a las botellas detrás del bar.

— Tu trago —exclamó el barman al cabo de unos minutos y me senté de frente mirándolo.

Tomé entre mis manos la copa y deslice mis labios por el borde de la copa para tomar un poco del trago.

La sal me escoció los labios cuando tomé un sorbo y me los saboree apretándolos con la punta de mi lengua para mojarlos. Me reí al pensar que toda la maldita tarde me había pasado besándolo casi desesperada y no pude evitar pensar ¿qué estaría haciendo él ahora?, me giré en el asiento para mirar a la multitud bailar y de paso mirar a Alice para asegurarme que aún estaba "viva y entera". Sin querer y guiada por la música comencé a mover mis pies al son de está ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba prácticamente bailando allí sentada mientras miraba a todos los otros hacerlo en la pista de baile.

Deslice mis ojos por los cuerpos contorneándose sensualmente frente a mí pero para variar no pude ubicar a mi amiga, mis pies se movían con vida propia y la música seguía su curso.

Estaba tomando de mi trago jugando cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, el que me hizo saltar del susto puesto que lo tenía en la cartera y está estaba puesta en mi regazo justo en aquel lugar poquito inconveniente para que se sintiera vibrar un aparatito allí al menos en publico. Me sonrojé en cuestión de segundos y con una habilidad abismante que me sorprendió localice el dichoso aparatito y lo abrí.

— ¿Bueno?

Contesté tupida por la vergüenza.

— ¿Aló?

Insistí pero solo escuche nada, me volvió a vibrar en la oreja y fue allí cuando me percaté torpemente que no estaba sonando sino que eran alertas de mensajes de texto.

— ¡Bruta! —me dije a mi misma abriendo la tapa de mi celular para mirar.

_Baila para __mí_

Era el mensaje en el celular y me atraganté con el poco trago que me quedaba aún, inconcientemente negué con la cabeza ante la petición a distancia _¿Podría ser posible que estuviera allí?_ Me pregunté levantando mi vista pero no había nada más que desconocidos frente a mí. Miré en todas direcciones y no encontré ningún par de ojos verdes en aquella inmensa y basta oscuridad. Sobre la misma otro mensaje llegó y yo sabía muy bien de quién era, la sonrisa estúpida no se dejo esperar y se dibujo en toda su magnificencia. Mis mejillas me ardían y parecía verdaderamente tonta mirando el celular releyendo la frase.

_¿__Vergüenza ahora?_

Era la pregunta en el mensaje de texto siguiente y mi cara se desfiguro por el asombro de la comprobación que él estaba allí mirándome. Deje la copa sobre el mesón de la barra y camine casi poseída hasta la mitad de la pista buscando a Alice entre la gente. Bien al centro de la pista casi en unos pilares estaba mi notable amiga en su mejor momento y sé que me odiaría por lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía otra alternativa. La separé de su romeo de media noche y la encaré me miró desconcertada.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste estas entradas? —le pregunté y ella me miró estupefacta.

— Lo siento —me excusé con el playboy machine frente a nosotras que tenía una cara de dos metros y volví a inquirir a mi amiga.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Estás drogada? —me preguntó desconcertada Alice y la miré

— ¿Dónde? —exigí

— No estoy segura, me llegaron ayer

— ¿De donde? —insistí sospechando que mi romeo de media noche tenía que ver con esas entrada, recordé su sonrisa y lo me dijo cuando me fue a dejar a mi departamento.

_¿Te gusta bailar? __—me preguntó y me sorprendió su interés._

_No mucho —contesté no muy segura y él se rió_

_¿Por qué? —inquirí girándome mi vista hacía él y se veía hermoso así con el pelo desordenado_

_Por nada, que duermas muy pero muy bien —me dijo despidiéndose, sus labios rozaron la comisura de mis labios y aspiré la esencia de su perfume que a esta altura me estaba trastornando._

— No lo sé las recibí en la oficina, no me acuerdo

Y esa confesión me trajo de regreso a la realidad, miré a todos lados buscándolo. Mi celular vibró por tercera vez y miré el mensaje.

_Te ves realmente hermosa cuando estas desesperada, aunque mi cara favorita es otra ¿A__divinas cual?_

Era el mensaje y me reí. La música cambio.

Otro mensaje llegó mientras yo miraba a todos lados a esta altura más que entusiasmada de encontrarme con él allí.

_Cualquier alcance con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿Qué opinas?_

Mi sonrisa fue mucho más grande al escuchar la letra de la canción.

_¿Qué tan osada puedes llegar a ser?_

Era el siguiente mensaje, mi ansiedad se disparó ante aquella pregunta.

Y fue allí cuando unos cuerpos se pusieron frente a mí y mi amiga con su "entretención" se perdieron de vista y sin darme cuenta sentí una mano en la cintura. Me quede estática, sentí su cuerpo acercarse al mío y pasé saliva al sentir sus labios rozar mi cuello hasta mi oreja donde susurró.

— ¿Bailarás para mí? —preguntó con la voz ronca y seductora

— ¿Aquí? —pregunté en un hilo de voz

— Ajá —murmuro contra mi oído.

Me giró y quedamos nariz con nariz. Se veía realmente hermoso y de pronto pensé que mi juicio estaba nublado por tanta "actividad reciente". Se rió y era impresionante sus facciones cada vez descubría más detalles de su rostro y eso era un efecto de tenerlo tan cerca. Sin mucho preámbulo me acerque estrechando la distancia entre nuestros rostros y termine por besarlo en los labios sin que me importara el resto de los presentes, su mano bajo por mi espalda sin detenerse hasta mi trasero y me acerco aún más a su cuerpo.

Mis manos se cruzaron en su cuello y lo apreté aún más tanto que incluso pensé que le quebraría el cuello. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, apegando nuestros cuerpos lo más que pudimos decentemente y tenía claro que después de esta noche no todo iba a seguir siendo igual. Mis caderas estaban apegadas y rozaban justo esta parte de su anatomía debido a la diferencia de portes.

Sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello, su respiración era errática y sentía como su tibia exhalación pegaba contra mi piel desnuda erizando mis brazos por la sensación. Volvimos a besarnos, su lengua invadió mi boca por completo y la humedad me hacía desearlo con locura.

Rompimos el beso y nuestros movimientos para besar y sus manos se fueron a mi cuello atrayendo mi rostro hasta el suyo.

— ¿Salimos de aquí?

— Absolutamente —contesté y me tomó de la mano para sacarme entre la muchedumbre.

No recuerdo bien como bajamos hasta el primer piso y mucho menos como fuimos a dar a la calle.

— ¿Fuiste tú verdad?

Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hasta el automóvil en eso sentí algo que de verdad hubiera preferido no sentir y mucho menos que hubiera pasado un flash en mi rostro y en cuestión de segundos estábamos rodeados por varias personas todas ellas tomando fotografías de nosotros, trató de esquivarlos acercándome a su cuerpo y haciendo a un lado a los insistentes pero todo empeoró cuando me quede estática sin moverme.

Asustada por la multitud que tomaba fotografías frenéticos y me hacían preguntas que no estaba segura de contestar, absorta mirando el panorama frente a mí me perdí en aquellas voces y fue su mano la que me trajo de regreso, me jaló hasta el auto haciéndome caminar. Todo pasaba muy rápido considerando que se sentía como gritaban su nombre y la típica y estúpida pregunta de ¿quién es ella? ¿Alguna nueva conquista? ¿La chica de turno? Es realmente hermosa ¿calentara tu cama hoy? Fue la última y a la cual él se giró enfurecido, lo miré asustada por la expresión dibujada en su rostro. Mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, mis manos en su pecho y por primera vez desde que lo conocía comprendí que era esto de ser "acechado" por la prensa. Mi percepción de algo que a simple vista no parecía tan molesto había cambiado rotundamente. No solo era molesto sino que amenazador.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó entre dientes con esa mirada de furia que lo hacía parecerse en parte al personaje de ficción.

— Edward —le pedí tomando su mano y apretándola casi automáticamente al tiempo que miraba al divertido periodista que sacaba fotografías por doquier

— Vamos no es con la primera que te vemos salir de un bar ¿o es acaso es más que una amiga?

Exclamó suspicaz el periodista y quise enterrarme directo en la tierra, meter mi cabeza bajo el árbol más próximo. Giró su vista hasta mí y sentía el latir frenético de mi corazón en mi garganta. Estaba oficialmente aterrada por el nivel de presión que significaba tener a diez fotógrafos frente a mí disparando sus cámaras sin piedad.

— Por favor —le pedí en un susurró apenas audible y me sentía asfixiada sin necesidad de que estuviera ahogándome o que me faltará realmente el aire y para mí siempre esto de que te asecharan y te tomaran fotografías hasta me lo había imaginado entretenido pero vivirlo había sido lejos la experiencia más traumática de toda la ordinaria y común vida que tenía.

Abrió la puerta de su vehículo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al periodista frente a nosotros y me ayudo a subir, lo hice casi por inercia. Cerró la puerta y lo seguí con mi vista sin perder detalle de cómo él caminaba hasta el otro lado para subirse al asiento contrario y fue macabra la cantidad de preguntas que se sintieron después del pequeño casi altercado reciente, deje de sentir los flashes y las voces por breves segundos y las volví a escuchar cuando abrió su puerta para dejarlas de sentir cuando el entro finalmente al automóvil y encendió el auto.

— Lo siento, no pensé —se excuso sin mirarme

— Está bien —le contesté tomando entre mis dedos el cinturón de seguridad y el aceleró con bastante intención de querer atropellar a más de uno que no se quiso correr oportunamente

Guardamos silencio hasta que fuimos detenidos por una luz roja en una de las esquinas. Miré por la ventana y las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Su voz me trajo de regreso.

— Siento haberte llevado allí no imagine… —comenzó a decir

— ¿Siempre es así? —le pregunté interrumpiéndolo y aun no podía dejar de pensar en que tener a tanta gente gritando tu nombre y preguntando sumado a los flashes era realmente molesto, no había nada entretenido ni emocionante sino todo lo contrario.

— A veces, otra veces escasamente saben cómo me llamo pero supongo que hoy atrajiste tu curiosidad —exclamó con la vista fija en mi y una expresión de vergüenza poco conocida.

— ¿Saldrá mi fotografía en los periódicos? —le pregunté tratando de controlar mi ansiedad y él apretó el manubrio dirigiendo su vista al frente.

— Es probable ¿Te molestaría? —me preguntó volviendo mi vista a mí

— No —contesté sin mirarlo —supongo que serán mis cinco minutos de fama sólo espero que hayan capturado mi mejor lado —agregue sonriendo levemente sin encarar su mirada, no me contestó nada y fue entonces cuando lo miré y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en aquellos labios cerezas que tanto me fascinaban.

— ¿Realmente no te importa aparecer en un periódico? —insistió y enrole mis ojos, le preocupaba que mi fotografía apareciera en un periódico o revista, francamente a mi me preocupaba como me vería en aquella foto más que saliera algún titular estúpido.

— Me preocuparía que fuera una impresión equivocada —agregue finalmente temerosa mientras sentía como pasaba el cambio y aceleraba. Noté que nos dirigíamos a su departamento, fue allí cuando recordé a mi amiga Alice.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó mientras veía como marcaba mi celular desesperada.

— Mi amiga —exclamé mientras sentía como daba al buzón de voz y era increíble pero usualmente cuando estaba cerca de él perdía la noción del tiempo era un varadero milagro que me acordará aún estando con él.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó al tiempo que su automóvil entraba al estacionamiento de su edificio.

— Sí la deje botada tengo que avisarle que me fui contigo —expliqué.

Detuvo el auto y me miró mientras tomaba entre sus manos mi celular apagándolo. Iba a protestar cuando sus dedos apoyados en mis labios me acallaron.

— Yo no me preocuparía por tu amiga —me indicó y ese brillo en los ojos lo delataron

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí riéndome mientras lo veía acercarse hasta mí rostro.

— Digamos que está bastante ocupada y en muy buenas manos —explicó besándome en los labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí yo denuevo Xd gracias por leerme, por dejarme sus reviews y por agregarme como autora favorita y como historia favorita. Espero que les siga gustando... Nos estamos leyendo Cariños Liz**


	6. Take care of my Heart

**Crespúsculo no me pertenece**

**¡Aquí yo again! Se acuerdan que les dije que se aburririán de mí XD pues estamos comenzando con la maratón de actualizaciones... espero poder subir de Atretevete a Salvarme también... Una vez más gracias por leerme, por comentar mis historias y por agregarlas como favoritas... Besos a todas Liz.**

**Ahhh se viene el final de Phonography pronto... Ahora sí me voy... Saludines desde Chile.**

* * *

V

Take care of my heart

Sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y rozar la mía mientras apretaba mis labios con los suyos, dejo mi celular a un lado, una de sus manos bajó hasta mi cintura y la otra sujeto de mi rostro para evitar que me separara, jaló mi cuerpo hacía el suyo y sin darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, bastante incómoda entre el manubrio y su cuerpo pero no me importó. Deslizo sus labios por los míos hasta el borde de mi barbilla, mi respiración se hizo mucho más intensa y no podía evitar jadear ante el hecho de estar completamente excitada sintiendo su masculinidad contra mi sexo dándome una idea de lo que causaba tantos besos y caricias.

Estábamos comportándonos como dos maniáticos sexuales eso era verdad, sólo hacía un par de horas que había tenido sexo y ahora estábamos nuevamente descontrolados y listos casi como dos recién casados pero era difícil controlarse con semejante dios griego tocándote e incitándote a perder la cordura. Deslizo sus manos sobre el vestido tocando mis pechos, erizo mi piel ante el contacto, sentí sus dedos deslizar la tela sobre los hombros abriendo mucho más el escote que ya de por si tenía y me reí. Clave mi vista en sus ojos mientras él me acariciaba y cuando sentí que metió la palma de su mano bajo mi corpiño cerré los ojos, curve mi espalda ante la sensación. Subió con la otra mano mi vestido a la cintura y acaricio mi entrepierna. Me mordí el labio abriendo mis ojos un suspiró se escapo. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que realmente estábamos demasiado descontrolados para estar en un lugar público tocándonos de esa manera.

— No creo que sea buena idea —protesté con un hilo de voz

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó capturando mis labios entre sus dientes al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos peligrosamente por el borde de mi ropa interior.

— Estar aquí alguien puede vernos —agregué apretando mis ojos y sentía entumecido todo mi cuerpo por las millones de corrientes eléctricas que desprendían sus toques en mi piel.

— Son las dos de la madrugada todos están durmiendo —me contestó metiendo un dedo bajo la tela de mi ropa interior y jadee mirándolo con deseo.

No podía dejar de apretar mis labios aguantando el gemido que estaba provocándome sentir sus manos acariciarme de esa manera. Mientras más perdía el control yo más sentía la reacción de su cuerpo traspasar su ropa y era inevitable que los recuerdos de la tarde en el hotel no volvieran una y otra vez. La temperatura de mi cuerpo incremento conjuntamente con mi respiración entrecortada y dificultosa, cuando estaba a punto de lograr alcanzar el orgasmo se detuvo en seco y me miró divertido.

— Esa expresión que acabas de dar me vuelve loco —confesó como todo un niño travieso, lo miré con mis ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas incapaz de siquiera articular palabra alguna. Mi cuerpo tenía solo un propósito y era sentirlo fundido con mi cuerpo pero me contuve a pesar de que estuve tentada a liberar su cuerpo claro que justo cuando iba a tocarle el botón del pantalón se sintió la alarma del vehículo que estaba a un costado del nuestro.

— ¿Durmiendo eh? —rezongué ver con la voz ronca abriendo su puerta urgida, me baje justo a tiempo para ordenarme la ropa y darle mi mejor cara al viejito que estaba a punto de subirse a su vehículo.

Tomé la cartera y cuando puso la alarma comencé a caminar hasta el ascensor. Iba a entrar a este cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos apretando firmemente nuestras manos, me quede paralizada mirando al suelo y tenía miedo a encarar sus ojos.

_¿Qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Acaso significaba algo?_ Me pregunté todo el rato hasta que me anime a levantar la mirada cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Suspiré cuando llegamos a la puerta de su departamento. La abrió aun sosteniendo mi mano como si fuéramos más que conocidos – _Vamos Bells no hiperventiles solo es una actitud sin sentido_ – me dije a mi misma tratando de mantener fuera lo poco de corazón que me quedaba sin involucrar.

Entramos a su departamento y estaba parcialmente oscuro. Me quede a la mitad de la sala contemplando el reflejo de la luz que se colaba por una esquina del ventanal cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío se acercó tanto que era difícil no sentir su excitación. Tomó la tela de mi vestido y la subió hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, sentí sus dedos jalarla hacia abajo al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas y sentí como mi propio cuerpo volvía a excitarse. Cuando se incorporó sentí como recorrió mi entrepierna con sus manos hasta llegar nuevamente a mi altura. Lo besé desesperada mientras advertía como tiraba del cierre de mi vestido para bajar la parte de arriba. Su respiración se había vuelto errática nuevamente mientras me besaba los hombros y me dejaba semidesnuda. Tiré de su chaqueta que cayó al suelo y luego le quité la polera que traía puesta dejando su torso denudo, me acerque y lo bese mirando su reacción y me fascinaba ver su expresión retorcida por la excitación que yo estaba provocándole. Deslice mis manos por su pecho hasta su cintura y abrí su pantalón aun deslizando mi lengua por su piel desnuda metí mi mano hasta alcanzar mi objetivo y lo sentí dar un pequeño saltó cuando sintió mis dedos sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron más grandes al sentirme acariciarlo y la lujuria invadió esos ojos verdes por completo. Seguí observándolo, mirando complacida como su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor rapidez hasta que perdió por completo la compostura y sus gemidos se hicieron audibles. Justo cuando sus labios se abrieron y sentí como se tensaba quité mi mano y lo besé mordiendo sus labios con los míos comiéndome por completo esa boca tan exquisita que tenía. Me condujo hasta su dormitorio y mientras él buscaba el preservativo yo terminé por desnudarme completamente.

Él hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el borde de la cama completamente desnudo y listo. Me senté sobre él, un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando lo sentí en mi interior pero no alcance a moverme cuando me tumbo en la cama quedando él sobre mí. Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente apoyando sus manos a los costados de mi rostro para moverse mejor sosteniendo parte de su peso. Sus labios rozaban levemente los míos mientras sentía como entraba y salía. Tenía mis manos en su espalda sin poder evitarlo apreté enterrando mis uñas cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Colapso a un costado mío quedando boca abajo tendido en la cama, su cabeza estaba de costado mirándome y una de sus manos descansaba entre mis pechos con la palma abierta tocando mi piel.

— ¿Qué soy yo para ti? —le pregunté aún en la oscuridad temerosa pero necesitaba saberlo esto había tomado otros ribetes más profundos y creo que a esta altura ya éramos más que conocidos. No contestó de inmediato, solo sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban por mi espalda desnuda. Dudo y luego se incorporó en la cama, separo su cuerpo del mío, tomó entre sus dedos mi barbilla para hacer que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti? —contestó evadiendo una respuesta directa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —le inquirí directamente y mi corazón se contrajo inevitablemente temeroso por la respuesta que obtendría.

Hubo un largo silencio donde solo me miraba, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos hasta que de pronto deslizo sus dedos por mis mejillas acariciando mi rostro de la manera más dulce. Me sonreí al sentir su contacto, sus labios se acercaron y deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente, bajo por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios, yo aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la tibieza de su piel en contacto con la mía.

— Te amo —murmuró finalmente contra mis labios y mi corazón se disparó entusiasmado. Abrí mis ojos y no puede evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran aflorar de felicidad. Simplemente no podía procesar la información que había escuchado salir de esos hermosos labios carmesí así que impulsivamente lo besé en respuesta a su declaración de amor.

— ¿Me amas tú a mí? —preguntó entrecortado mientras nos besábamos e iba a contestarle cuando sentí algo que me desconcertó. Todo mi rostro estaba mojado de repente y procese la información – _¿Quién lamio mi rostro_? – me pregunté a mi misma y fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos asustada.

Tenía nariz con nariz una gran masa blanca, parecida a un felpudo y me costó distinguir con claridad, me aleje y pude comprobar que "_lo felpudo_" estaban unido a dos ojos negros, un par de pequeñas orejas puntiagudas como dos adornos navideños y el collar en su cuello me comprobó la teoría.

Sentí, en cámara lenta, el ladrido que profirió el pequeño cachorro que hasta un par de meses me había parecido de lo más tiernucho. Absorta aún sin poder moverme un ápice de mi posición miré al pequeño intruso de unos cuantos centímetros de porte como giraba su rostro perruno analizándome.

— ¡Pat bájate de la cama! —pidió mi príncipe azul y el animal giró su vista ante la voz conocida para él.

Tan rápido como había subido, imagine, se bajo de la cama y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su dueño en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Mi milagro personal se acacho y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño besador y camino hasta donde estaba aún yo sin poder procesar qué demonios había pasado.

— Lo siento, ¿te despertó? —me preguntó Edward conteniendo la risa.

Sin contestarle me incorporé en la cama sujetando las sabanas contra mi pecho desnudo tratando de unir y comprender lo que había pasado recién – _había sido un sueño la confesión de amor_ – constate observando cómo jugaba con su mascota y la felicidad que había inundado mi corazón de pronto se había esfumado como una brisa matutina.

Pase mi mano comprobando la teoría del sueño por mi rostro y encontrar mojada mi mejilla y mis labios lo demostró. Me reí ante lo estúpida que me estaba convirtiendo gracias a la ilusión que crecía con cada encuentro.

— Lo siento —se volvió a excusar mi romeo de media noche cuando me miró secarme el rostro, adivinando que "Pat" tenía que ver con aquello — llegó ayer mi hermana lo trajo — me explicó disculpando a su infame pero lindo perrito.

Sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que extendía mi mano para acariciar la cabeza de "Pat" y Edward finalmente lo soltó en la cama, el pequeño animal se acerco hasta mí y me olfateo por completo.

— Le caíste bien —comentó observándolo dar su aprobación a la intrusa de "turno".

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté sin mirarlo jugando con la cola del canino.

— Simple no te mordió —explicó satisfecho tomando a su mascota y la puso en el suelo de la habitación.

— ¿Muerde? —le pregunté divertida y me reí sin que me contestará. En realidad dudaba que una cosa tan chica fuera capaz de morder tal vez apretaba pero de allí a morder en serio era para dudarlo.

— ¿Qué soñabas? —me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos y mi risa se acalló por completo a cambio el soltó una carcajada victorioso.

— ¿Yo? —contesté de vuelta y él enarco una ceja

— Sí tu —confirmó acercándose a mi – parecías bastante feliz incluso murmuraste algo –me dijo y caí en pánico mi estomago se apretó ante el hecho de haber confesado dos palabras seguidas que pudieran darle un indicio de lo que realmente estaba causando tanta visita nocturna.

— Mientes —me defendí y traté de parecer serena —yo no habló en sueños —le aseguré y rió perversamente.

— ¿Segura? —me preguntó entusiasmado y yo asentí moviendo la cabeza. Iba a hablarme cuando sentimos el ladrido de su peludo compañero de departamento.

— Salvada por el ladrido —agregue bajito mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacía el baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me metí a bañar y bajo la ducha analice la situación. Acaso mi corazón me estaba traicionando una vez más y la ilusión se había transformado en algo más _¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien apenas conoces?_ me pregunté mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón. Y estaba claro que yo no conocía al con el cual me había acostado simplemente creía conocerlo por lo poco y nada que inventaban en las revistas. Me vestí en silencio contemplando la cama donde horas antes habíamos dado rienda suelta a los deseos más intensos y escondidos que ambos teníamos. Cuando recordé lo que le habían dicho esos periodistas fuera del club mi corazón se apretó – _No es la primera con la que te vemos salir de un bar_ – golpeó fuerte y a cuantas había traído a su departamento me pregunté con un dolor en el pecho - _¿Acaso es algo más que una amiga?_ – fue la siguiente frase que recordé. Me acerque hasta la mesa de noche para tomar de allí mis zapatos cuando mi vista descanso en el sobre metálico que estaba allí. Cuando lo tomé entre mis dedos me percaté que el cajón estaba entreabierto y la curiosidad me picó. Miré hacía la puerta y lo abrí urge entre sus pertenencias: a un costado habían varios papeles doblados, dinero suelto, un par de talonarios de cheques, unas cuantas tarjetas desordenadas, una especie de billetera, una libreta, varias cajas de medicamentos los miré y eran antibióticos, antiinflamatorios y sal de fruta. Un álbum de fotografías que abrí y me sonreí al verlo en varias junto a lo que pensé eran sus hermanas, en una estaba con su madre. La deje de vuelta en el cajón cuando tomé entre mis manos los papeles que estaban doblados a la mitad, al leerlos noté que eran cuentas de sus tarjetas de crédito y cuenta corriente. Miré los cobros y unos diez comprobaron la teoría de los periodistas. Eran cobros de hoteles. Cuando sentí unos pasos fuera de la puerta guarde presurosa los papeles y justo cuando el abrió la puerta me apreté el dedo con el cajón al cerrarlo de topetón. Me lleve el dedo a la boca, aguantando el grito de dolor y lo miré.

— Esta listo el desayuno —exclamó sonriente desde el umbral y suspiré.

— ¿Color favorito? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de su tazón.

Y estaba gustándome este juego de conocernos más. Necesitaba a gritos comprobar que él de verdad era quien yo pensaba que era.

— Verde —contesté y me reí mordiendo mi tostada

— ¿Rock o pop?

— Difícil creo que ambos depende de mi estado de ánimo — contesté indecisa.

— ¿Película o libro? —agregó

— Libro, claro que la adaptaciones al cine no dejan de sorprenderme — se rió

— Mi turno —exclamé y había una pregunta que quería hacerle desde que hacía mucho iba a descubrir que tan principesco era.

— ¿Casado o soltero? —Inquirí sin despegarle la vista de encima. Lo observe como mastico lentamente su tostada y como tomó un sorbo de café para luego dirigir su mirada verde penetrante hasta mí.

— Casado

Contestó y me quede de una pieza. Edward Cullen prefería casarse que vivir en unión libre – _Hello _– fue la expresión que titilo fuerte y claro en el fondo de mi mente y seguro tenía los ojos cuadrados procesando la información, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba.

— Cuál preferirías tú? — arremetió el

Trayéndome de regreso a la tierra y suspiré, no estaba segura de decirle mi "teoría" respecto al matrimonio. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, rehuí su mirada.

— ¿Mala experiencia parental tal vez? —me preguntó serio y volví a suspirar.

— No creo en el matrimonio —confesé en un susurró.

La expresión minúscula pero clara que profirieron sus ojos delató su sorpresa, una de sus cejas se había enarcado de forma incrédula ante el hecho que no fantaseaba con la típica boda, toda vestida de blanco impoluto, con la cola larga que de seguro me haría tropezar como una imbécil al caminar. Pues allí estaba yo pensando justamente en que nadie, incluido él, podría hacerme pasar por el martirio de la "caminata al altar".

Era bastante difícil saber qué pensaba exactamente y las facciones que aparecían en su rostro no estaban ayudándome, me miraba a los ojos sin decirme nada y comencé a pensar en que jamás había soñado ni de pequeña con la casita, el marido y los hijos sino que siempre había soñado otras cosas, quería ser profesional, tener mucho éxito y por sobre todas las cosas ser feliz pero en serio.

— Es decir, ¿Por qué tienes que firmar un contrato para ser fiel a alguien? —agregué saliendo del transe de sus ojos tratando de arreglar en algo mi confesión dilapidadora haciéndola menos cruda y él se quedo pensativo.

Esquivó la vista de mis ojos sin decir nada – _la embarré_ – pensé y allí estaba yo observándolo pero era mejor ser autentica que mentirosa por conveniencia.

— ¿No te gustaría casarte con quién amas? —me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Por qué te gustaría a ti? —le respondí y estaba volviéndome una experta en evadir sus preguntas para no caer en más que la ilusión.

— Parece que hemos sufrido por amor ¿o me equivoco? —concluyó dejando su taza de café sobre el platillo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y esto de conocernos más estaba resultando un tanto complicado al tocar esos temas.

— ¿Tendrías hijos? —respondí y si quería analizarme yo lo haría con él.  
— No —me contestó de inmediato y se rió.

Sus facciones serias se apagaron en cuestión de segundos así que me aproveche para darle un tono más relajado a la conversación que se había tornado un tanto extraña.

— Un minuto de silencio por la humanidad —exclamé y me miró extrañado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó confundido mientras se servía más café

— Acabas de privar a las futuras generaciones de mujeres de muchos orgasmos mentales e histerias colectivas —le hice ver en una carcajada contenida.

Me miró suspicaz unos minutos. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó hasta mí, me quito de entre las manos la mía y corrió mi asiento alejándome de la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunté confundida teniendo su rostro a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Contribuyendo con la humanidad —exclamó sugerente con sus labios torcidos dibujando una risa picará.

Me quede estática y no podía estar hablando en serio, acabamos de hacerlo hace un par de horas a esta altura pareceríamos dos animales incapaces de controlar sus impulsos sexuales. Me quede tiesa procesando su indirecta y lo miré impactada, su risa no se dejo esperar.

_Porque siempre logra esto_ pensé contemplando absorta como se divertía a costa mía.

— Muy gracioso — exclamé viendo como se separaba de mí para sentarse nuevamente a la mesa con la taza de café entre sus manos.

— Ves que si soy buen actor —agregó satisfecho aún riéndose por mi expresión.

Tomé la taza de mi café nuevamente y terminé de desayunar. Jugué con la servilleta unos minutos hasta que me acordé de mi amiga Alice y lo miré interesada.

— ¿Cómo le entregaste las entradas a Alice? —le pregunté directamente  
— No fui yo —me contestó y puse mis ojos en blanco, enarcando una ceja. Se rió con culpabilidad.

— Sabes, este mundo es realmente pequeño —comentó.

— No te entiendo —confesé.

— Digamos que tú amiga y yo tenemos un amigo en común —agregó divertido y abrí mi boca en sorpresa. ¿Jasper?


	7. Everything I'm not

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

VI

Everything I'm not

Iba a abrir mi boca para preguntarle cuando el teléfono sonó. Miré sobre su hombro al aparato dispuesto en una de las mesas de arrimo cerca de la pared de la sala de estar y al tercer replique Edward se levantó sonriéndose.

— ¿Alice tal vez?

Cuestionó con picardía tomando entre sus manos el pequeño aparato inalámbrico y suspiré. ¿Acaso podría ser ella? Al cabo de unos minutos se alejó de la sala de estar y se metió a una de las habitaciones que si mal no recordaba era algo así como su oficina. Me quede mirando al vacío hasta que un ruido me distrajo. Se sintió el vibrar de su celular que había dejado sobre la mesa y la curiosidad me inundo. Lo miré de lejos tratando de no tentarme pero me venció el impulso, levanté mí vista hasta el pasillo para cerciorarme que él no volviera y me pillara hurgando en su blackberry y cuando me sentí segura tome entre mis manos el dichoso aparatito. _Mensaje de texto entrante sin leer_. Debatí escasos segundos y apreté la tecla para leer.

_Me gusto ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?_

_Te amo V._

Se me contrajo el estomago y sentí que me faltó el aire, sin poder detener se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los comentarios de la noche anterior del periodista se hicieron patentes y adquirieron un significado distinto. Sumado a lo que había descubierto en el detalle de facturación de su tarjeta de crédito, descubrí con pesar la triste realidad, yo era "la de turno" que calentaba su cama y distraía su mente y cuerpo por un rato. Deje el teléfono donde mismo y busque mi abrigo y cartera para irme. Cuando estaba poniéndomelo llego él.

— ¿Te vas? —me preguntó mirándome sorprendido.

— Si tengo un evento familiar —mentí y necesitaba salir de allí sino probablemente me rendiría a terminar llorando descontroladamente frente a él, por algo que tal vez después de todo no era más que calentura.

Sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba mientras terminaba de acomodar mi ropa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos indeciso y me observó por largos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Te llevó? —preguntó al fin cuando me vio tomar la cartera entre las manos.

Y en cualquier otra circunstancia lo hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas pero ahora por el contrario deseaba que se hubiera quedado en solo fantasías así por lo menos no tendría esa sensación que tenía ahora de un corazón destrozado.

— Es cerca tomaré el metro, no te preocupes —dije armándome de valor y camine en silencio hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Una vez allí tome el pomo de la puerta y un impulso por quedarme, por no abrir esa puerta me embargó – _tal vez no es lo que parece_ – me dijo una vocecilla interna pero a quién quería engañar, yo no era nada de él, escasamente nos veíamos y recién luego de varios encuentros hoy habíamos decidido hacer algo más que tener sexo y habíamos conversado acerca de nosotros. Luche pero finalmente abrí la puerta y me giré para despedirme. Nos quedamos mirando, él parado dentro de su departamento, yo parada fuera de él. Un silencio incomodo nos embargo y por medio segundo sentí como sus labios se separaron levemente y la ilusión volvió pero se acalló al instante en que se volvieron a juntar. Trague saliva y seguí un impulso estúpido de besarlo pensando en que jamás volvería a estar con él, lo que verdaderamente no sabía si iba a ser así, después de todo él siempre me buscaba.

Lo bese en los labios sin cerrar mis ojos y me sorprendió que él si lo hiciera. Cuando sentí un movimiento de su cuerpo y de reojo noté como sus manos se iban directo a mi cuello para acercarme a él me separé.

— Adiós Edward —le dije y camine sin voltear hasta el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no pude evitar no pensar en tantas fantasías que había tenido y que tristemente yo había idealizado a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí y esa desesperación por desaparecer y arrancar un sentimiento que había crecido sin tener yo control sobre ello me embargo – _eres una tonta_ – me recriminé tratando de contener las lágrimas – _no hay cuento de hadas_ – agregue caminando rápidamente para salir del edificio.

Una vez afuera corrí las cuatro cuadras hasta que llegue al metro, las lágrimas salían sin control y ese vacío estaba alojado en mi interior – _Por qué, por qué_ – me pregunté todo el trayecto de vuelta a mi casa.

Hundida en la tristeza subí por las escaleras hasta mi piso y necesitaba distraerme urgentemente, necesitaba enfocarme en algo distinto. No me sorprendió ver a Alice esperándome sentada en el suelo, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, con la misma ropa de anoche y recordé sus palabras – _Yo no me preocuparía por ella esta bastante ocupada y en buenas manos _– me reí. Moví con mi zapato sus pies y ella se despertó. Levantó lentamente su cabeza hasta que sus ojos dieron con los míos su sonrisa no se dejo esperar.

— ¡Amiga no vas a creerme! —comenzó a decir mientras yo abría mi departamento. Guardé silencio.

— Te juro que jamás me hubiera imaginado que algo así me iba a pasar, fue totalmente surrealista. Completamente inverosímil. —comentó atropelladamente sin poder articular coherentemente la historia.

— No era primera vez… —comenzó a explica y un leve rubor de vergüenza inundó sus pómulos — Es decir… Llevamos saliendo dos meses y te juro pero te requetejuro que jamás había visto esa fotografía… pero hoy por la mañana cuando desperté mis ojos dieron de lleno… — agregó tomando aire para continuar —con un portarretratos que tenía en la mesa de noche y me quede sin habla —me explicó emocionada con los ojos vidriosos que probablemente yo también hubiera tenido o que tal vez tuve cuando le vi. Seguí en silencio su confesión pero ya me imaginaba a quien había visto.

— ¡Era él! —agregó en un chillido agudo y suspiré —Estaban juntos en una fotografía puedes creerlo, estoy saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos —me confesó y enterré mis manos entre la ropa que tenía — ¿Y yo sin saberlo? ¡este mundo es un pañuelo! —exclamó sonriente.

Mientras yo estaba transportada a millones de años luz de distancia mi amiga me miraba anonada por mi falta de interés en su historia.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? —me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

— Felicidades —le respondí saliendo del transe un poco lacónica y ella me miró extrañada por mi falta de emoción, en otra circunstancia hubiera estado dando saltitos emocionada.

— Yo acabo de decirte que me acosté con un amigo de Edward Cullen y tú me dices "Felicidades" ¿Qué onda amiguis? —me preguntó examinando mi rostro —¿Paso algo anoche? ¿Con quién te fuiste al final? —me interrogó y en ese momento se me apretó el pecho.

Comenzó a faltarme el aire y allí tenía otra vez el ataque de asma por ansiedad. No alcanzo a pasar segundo cuando me sentí totalmente obstruida y una clavada me embargó el pecho, Alice me miró en pánico.

— Bells ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó mientras me veía correr hasta el baño, desesperada abrí el mueble y busque mi inhalador entre todos los frascos de pastillas que tenía guardados. Cuando finalmente lo encontré me inhalé y me senté en la taza del baño a ordenar mi vida, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir al médico? —me preguntó dándome un vaso de agua

— La próxima semana tengo control —le respondí y la miré

— Perdóname —le pedí y ella sonrió

— Esta bien, yo tampoco te creí cuando tu me contaste lo del supuesto "Edward", realmente es difícil de creer pero te juro que es cierto —exclamó un poco angustiada tratando de convencerme de algo que era verdad.

— Te creo —consolé y como no iba a creerle si yo sabía de primera mano que no estaba mintiéndome. Después de todo su "casual" encuentro no había tenido nada de azar ni destino sino que había sido planificado por él.

_No has entrado a ese foro desde nuestro primer encuentro ¿Por qué?_

Su voz retumbaba en el fondo de mi mente y no podía acallarla. Me giré en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero era francamente imposible. Miré el reloj de pared que tenía frente a mi – _tres de la madrugada_ – era la hora y yo aún sin pegar un ojo. Me senté en la cama con el control remoto en la mano decidiendo si encender la televisión o no. Finalmente deseche la idea al mirar hacía el escritorio. Mi fiel e inseparable compañero que ahora estaba totalmente abandonado me miraba tentadoramente. Luche infructuosamente por no encenderlo, justo cuando pasaron diez minutos lo hice. Sentada en el escritorio, envuelta en un edrón estaba esperando que mi computador terminara de cargar los programas, cuando advertí que se conectaría automáticamente el Messenger desesperada lo cerré – _paranoica seguro esta en su tercera ronda con alguna de turno_ – me dije a mi misma tratando de matar en mi corazón ese sentimiento despertado por él.

Conecté el Explorer y abrí mi correo para variar no había ninguno interesante todos eran propagandas y varios desde cobranzas de mi universidad porque ya estaba atrasada en el pago de una mensualidad. Abrí una página de empleos y me puse a postular a cualquier trabajo cuyas palabras claves fueran: secretaria, vendedora, administrativo.

Estuve en eso alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que la curiosidad me comió y abrí la página del foro. Me identifique y miré todos los tópicos pero no entré al de creaciones literarias. Entré al de noticias recientes puesto que había hecho un último comentario recién.

_Edward Cullen: ¿Nueva Novia?_

Era uno de los tópicos y ya tenía veintiocho páginas de comentarios y se había creado hacía cuestión de minutos. Entré un poco temerosa y mi boca se abrió a lo grande cuando me contemple a misma publicada en el foro. Mi ansiedad se disparó, habían doce fotografías de la noche anterior y en todas mi cara estaba encerrada en círculos con la pregunta dibujada a mano alzada: ¿quién es ella?

Seguí leyendo horrorizada por lo que se vendría cuando Alice me viera en esas fotografías, quise llamarla y contarle pero si no había creído la primera vez mucho menos si la llamaba a las tres de la madrugada para confesarle que esa misma noche que ella había tenido su desliz con el amigo yo había tenido mi propio desliz con nuestro amor platónico.

Empecé a leer los comentarios y algunos eran chistosos pero otros de verdad eran malvados, de pronto comencé a entender que se siente ser objeto de críticas:

_A lo mejor es la hermana…_

_Hermana no creo sino sería rubia tal vez la vecina…_

… _quien fuera su vecina, la envidio pero en buena, ¡¡¡tiene mucha suerte!!!!_

_Tiene el mal del tordo patas flacas y poto gordo…_

…_Es fea y coincido potona además_

…_Pero mírenle la cara si es tan pálida que parece fantasma…_

_¿Pálida? a toda legua se nota que es morena y de las feas…_

_Yo pienso que es una trepadora…_

Y los adjetivos seguían pero ninguno favorable.

_Es una de las "calladitas" pero tiene una cara de romper los huevos por montones…_

_Que envidia…_

_No entiendo ¿Qué le ve? Debería conocerme a mi soy mejor_

_Se cacha que no es actriz… le falló la puntería…_

_Mira la facha nadie puede salir así a bailar con él semejante mino… ¿Qué no se mira al espejo antes de salir?_

_Tal vez es una niña de la vida_

Era el último y casi me quise caer de la silla – _¡yo no soy prostituta!_ – grité enojada a la pantalla e iba a publicar mi propio comentario cuando caí en cuenta: Qué se supone iba a decir en mi defensa. Tendría defensa si en verdad hasta ahora para lo único que me juntaba con él era justamente: sexo. Tal vez no me pagaba pero eso no hacía mucha diferencia. Espere bateando mis dedos sobre la mesa y de verdad a veces podíamos ser demasiado crueles las mujeres con los comentarios. En eso miré hacía el final de la pantalla habían tres usuario conectados, uno de ellos estaba escribiendo y se me apretó el estomago al mirar de quién se trataba – _Antonieta está escribiendo_ – se leía al pasar el cursor por su nombre y suspiré asustada – _espera cuántas Antonieta pueden haber en el foro_ – me dije tratando de tranquilizarme. Abrí otra ventana y busque en la lista de miembros. Había exactamente dos usuarios con ese nombre. Abrí el perfil de uno y la foto de una niña de unos quince años me anticipo que esta no era la "Antonieta" que yo buscaba. Abrí la siguiente y miré la parte inferior izquierda del perfil: _Viendo en el foro: Edward Cullen ¿Nueva novia, escribiendo._ Y se me apretó el pecho, cerré la ventana y me puse a apretar F5 histérica, a cada segundo que pasaba todo era peor, la ansiedad me comía – _Qué ira a publicar_ – me quede pensando mientras apretaba incesantemente refrescar pantalla. De pronto ya no estaba su nombre al final de la página pero no había un comentario nuevo. Salí de ese subforo al principal y el tópico estaba en negrita "nuevo". Mi corazón empezó a salir a mil cuando abrí nuevamente el tópico y me fui directo a su comentario.

_¿Dónde quedo la solidaridad de género?_

_Están siendo un poquito crueles ¿no creen?, nadie es perfecto. Personalmente la encuentro linda y me encanta que no sea actriz. _

Era su comentario y la risita estúpida se volvió a tatuar en mi rostro. Iba a escribir una réplica cuando advertí otro comentario de otra usuaria.

_Probablemente tienes razón con la solidaderidad de género pero por dios uno espera que él ande con la media mina y con que sale, con una cabra peor que nosotras, alguien sin gracia._

Era el siguiente comentario y entonces noté que él estaba escribiendo.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser "media chica"?_

_La verdad con quién ande o con quién se acueste es problema de él ¿No crees?_

Contestó y me reí estaba bastante complacida con sus respuestas y mi corazón también, temblaba de solo leer sus comentarios. Así que me dedique a observar el off topic generado entre él y otra usuaria.

_Pues su vida es publica que se aguante._

_Además él es ¡estupendo, es actor, lógico que ande con alguien regio como él. _

_Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez la tiene para el rato. No creo que sea algo en serio. Seguro y para mi consuelo esta es la de turno pero en serio me esperaba que fuera mejor, como que me decepciono un poco su elección._

Y quise estrangularla. Busque su perfil para saber que tan regía era ella misma para andar viendo la paja en el ojo ajeno. Como pensé ella no era mejor que yo, _flacuchenta sin brillo y con lentes_ pensé furiosa.

_¿No será que le tienes envidia?_

_De todas formas, y para que lo pienses, si fuera la de turno como dices ¿Por qué la llevo a un lugar público?_

Comentó mi principe azul montado en su caballo blanco y me quede sin habla, se me encogió el pecho otra vez pero de la emoción. La risita estaba en todo su esplendor dibujada en mi rostro en forma permanente y quise contestarle. Al apretar "replica" en mi ventana se abrió un mensaje privado.

_¿Insomnio? Deberíamos hacernos compañía ¿Qué dices?_

Y apreté para contestar pero otro mensaje me llego.

_Conéctate al Messenger_

Mis manos temblaban estúpidamente y por segundo completo me traiciono el corazón pero cuando iba a dar clic en conectar recordé el mensaje de texto en su celular. Lleve el cursor hasta la esquina superior derecha para cerrar la pantalla cuando miré tenía otro mensaje privado.

_Tu celular está apagado, enciéndelo por favor…_

Me pidió y literalmente estaba con un hueco en el corazón. Sentía que no estaba en mi cuerpo y de pronto empecé a pensar en todo lo que me gustaba de él, en todas las entrevistas que había visto y escuchado, con eso solo me había hecho un ideal de un chico tímido, sencillo, buena persona pero ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Podría ser suficientemente cuerda para conocer a la persona detrás de la celebridad? ¿Qué hacía él antes de volverse el soltero más cotizado del mundo? ¿Quién era Edward Cullen?

Cerré la ventana del foro y me conecte al Messenger.

_¿Por qué te fuiste realmente hoy?_

Era su pregunta.

_¿No soy la de turno?_

Le contesté y él me contestó con un monito de risa. Me quede esperando – _Edward Cullen está escribiendo_ – se leía en la ventana y sentía que me iba a ahogar otra vez.

_No crees que deberíamos conversarlo en persona_

Agregó y me lleve la mano al cuello, desesperada miré a todos lados, no estaba segura de querer conversarlo frente a frente, después de todo yo era cobarde.

_¿Ahora?- pregunté de vuelta inquieta_

_No soy yo quién pregunta –respondió él_

_No soy yo quién evita responder –advertí_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –me preguntó derechamente y mi estomago se me contrajo. Miré mi celular y aposte que tenía al menos veinte llamadas pérdidas de él. Pero lo deje apagado como estaba._

_La verdad –le confesé y sentí mi corazón latir a mil_

_No soy perfecto –escribió en respuesta_

_¿Quién dijo que quiero que seas perfecto? –le pregunté_

Hubo eternos minutos donde se leía – _Edward Cullen está escribiendo_ – en la ventana para luego no haber nada. Miré mi celular y estuve tentada a encenderlo pero me comía la angustia de escuchar su voz.

_Nadie… -contestó finalmente _

Y nos quedamos sin escribir nada, creo que podía estar segura que tanto él como yo estábamos esperando que el otro escribiera algo.

_¿Por qué te subiste a mi auto aquella noche?- preguntó después de largos minutos_

_¿Por qué me llamaste tú? –le pregunte en respuesta_

_Me gustaste -contestó_

_Lo mismo –agregué yo en respuesta_

_¿Quién te gusta realmente la celebridad o el hombre? –preguntó de nuevo y me quede pensando._

_Antes… -escribí dudosa _

_La celebridad –agregue a mi confesión_

_¿Y ahora? –inquirió él_

El cursor parpadeaba en el ventanita y me quede como una estúpida sin poder contestarle ¿Quién? ¿El hombre? ¿La celebridad? ¿El amante? Y esto se estaba complicando apropósito.

_¿Quién te gusta a ti?—le pregunté_

_La mujer… —contestó en un principio y luego agregó_

_Aunque debo reconocer que es entretenida la fan –confesó y agrego un monito de vergüenza que me sacó una sonrisa, por primera vez lo sentí honesto_.

Miré el reloj y eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Tomé el celular y lo encendí apenas lo hice, como predije, había mensajes de texto de sus llamadas perdidas que por supuesto no eran veinte pero si habían sido tres seguidas. Jugué con mi dedo tembloroso en su número que había catalogado como Señor C estaba por apretar la tecla de llamar cuando sonó la ventanita del Messenger.

_¿Estas ahí?—me preguntó con un zumbido_

_Si –le contesté_

_No soy el hombre que describen esas historias y que me han idealizado como un ser perfecto que ni siquiera va al baño para ser completamente honesto contigo estoy lleno de defectos, soy poco tolerante, a veces caprichoso, me aburro con facilidad, un poco vanidoso, para nada tierno más bien serio y de pocos amigos, no soy un adicto pero te mentiría si no te dijera que las he probado todas. Me gusta fumar, tomar y sí a veces se me ha pasado la mano pero no creo que sea nada distinto a lo que has hecho tú en tu vida. Se me olvidaba también me gusta tener orgasmos de preferencias reales aunque si he tenido varios mentales contigo – exclamó y agrego el monito que levanta las cejas sacudí mi cabeza con la sonrisa estúpida tallada en el rostro._

_También tengo varias virtudes entre ellas es que soy honesto y cuando me involucro con alguien, en la manera en que lo he hecho contigo, créeme que no es para pasar el rato como estas pensando. Fuera de eso lo único extraordinario es que me gano la vida fingiendo y me pagan bastante bien. ¿Interesa aún? –agregó finalmente._

Apreté el botón del celular y temblé cuando escuche su voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Absolutamente —le contesté.

* * *

**¡Hola! yo aquí otra vez bombardeandolas con los capítulos que faltan XD espero este les haya gustado tanto como los otros y quiero agradecerles enormemente que aún sigan leyendome. Que me sigan esperando con los otros y nada ¡GRACIAS! no las aburro más... recuerden que si quieren comentarme algo, preguntas, etc solo hagan click al reviews. (Por cierto alguien por allí estaba en lo cierto... la historia a la que se hace mención es: ¿Estas libre esta noche? de mi amiga Ana... XD)**

**Cariños, Liz.**


	8. More Than five minute of fame

**¡Hello ahora aquí! XD solo paso a agradecer, a decirles que mis otras historias serán pronto actualizadas y que me fascina que esta también les guste. ¡GRAcias por leerla, comentarla y agregarla como favorita y alerta. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Cariños Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

VI

More Than five minute of fame

— ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? —gritó Alice poniéndome en el rostro un papel colorido.

Me separé de ella y aún tenía el cuerpo cortado, estaba literalmente muerta de sueño, eran cerca de las doce del día y yo había dormido pocas horas, me reí al recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido con Edward durante gran parte de la madrugada. Tomé entre mis manos el papel y su hermoso rostro unido al mío aparecía en pleno. Era nuestra fotografía impresa.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado! ¡Yo soy tu amiguis del alma! —chilló ofendida y tomé aire.

— Te lo conté pero tu no me creíste —me defendí y ella me miró pensativa

— ¿Cuándo por ser que no recuerdo la palabra "novio" entre medio? —inquirió suspicaz.

— Hace casi dos meses y no somos novios —le contesté caminando hacía mi habitación.

— ¿Pero se ven? —me preguntó curiosa

— Sí —confirmé

— Se ven… se ven… de ver… —insistió con un brillo en los ojos y me reí

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza. Y ella gritó dando saltitos y me abrazo.

— ¡Alice no me apretes! que me dejas sin respirar —rezongué entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada —me confesó soltándome

— ¿De qué? —le pregunté sentándome en la cama

— De que tú seas su novia, mi mejor amiga es la novia del chico más guapo del planeta, no puedo creerlo —exclamó mirando al cielo.

— Y dale con el burro al trigo… si no soy su novia —le insistí y ella puso sus ojos en blanco y me apunto las fotografías — Esta bien, hemos salido cierto —concedí y ella enarco una ceja —pero nada más, no te emociones tanto

Le pedí pero eso era francamente imposible conociéndola.

— ¿Me lo presentarás algún día? —me preguntó y dude — ¡oh vamos! di que sí anda solo para tenerlo frente a mí y poder tocarlo —exclamó con una cara de enamorada tirándose a la cama quedo mirando el techo.

— No lo sé siquiera se si lo volveré a ver —argüí inútilmente.

— Por favor —suplicó levantándose de la cama, sujeto de mi brazo y apoyo su rostro en mi hombro, me miró con cara de perrito atropellado y me reí

— Pero tendrás que comportarte —le dije y al segundo me arrepentí —es decir, ante la eventualidad de que alguna vez —le comencé a decir seria y ella me interrumpió.

— Prometo ser la más cuerda de todos pero podría… —exclamó jugando con sus manos nerviosa y avergonzada.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté intrigada

— Darle un besito —me pidió y abrí mis ojos sin querer —en la mejilla te juro que en la mejilla —me dijo al captar mi mirada y me reí ni yo había estado tan descontrolada cuando lo conocí, bueno había estado marcando ocupado claro que debía concederle a mi amiga Alice que yo había hecho mucho más que darle un besito en la mejilla aquella noche, me sonroje de inmediato.

Iba a contestarle cuando sonó el timbre. Nos miramos y corrimos ambas a abrir la puerta, yo asustada por que realmente fuera él y ella emocionada porque realmente fuera él, llegue primero a la puerta y el cuerpo de Alice me empujo contra ella.

— Déjame abrir —le pedí tomando el pomo de la puerta y ella sonrió

— ¿Iba a venir? —me preguntó y suspiré girándome para encararla

— No lo sé, no creo pero si es él por favor, te lo pido como favor especial contrólate —le pedí y no quería que mi mejor amiga gritara como una verdadera lunática descontrolada al verlo parado en el umbral de mi puerta.

— Prometido —me dijo solemne pero con esa picardía en los ojos que tanto odiaba.

— Es en serio —insistí seria y ella asintió con la cabeza pero aún con el brillo en los ojos —es importante —aclaré.

— Tranquila no gritaré —me aseguró y me giré para abrir.

Claro no sin antes arreglarme un poco, la situación había cambiado después de nuestra última conversación. Se me aceleró el corazón y finalmente abrí la puerta.

Su sonrisa era magnifica detrás de aquel ramo de rosas rojas que tenía enfrente y abrí mis ojos como platos.

— ¿Perdonado? —me preguntó con los ojos fijos en mí y yo estaba absorta en la tarjeta que tenía mi nombre puesta estratégicamente al comienzo del ramo escrita con su letra.

— Yo lo perdono sin necesidad de flores —confesó mi amiga y regrese a la realidad.

— ¿Tú debes ser la famosa Alice? —le preguntó Edward quitando la vista de mí.

— Por tí puedo ser Tanya, Mariela, María, Verónica tu dime cual y yo seré ella

— ¡Alice! —le reproché y ella se rió.

— Lo siento —se disculpó sin quitarle la vista de encima de pronto se acercó y casi caí en pánico al pensar que se le tiraría encima cuan colegiala.

— No importa —exclamó Edward cerrándome un ojo luego miró a mi amiga — ¿Y cómo amaneció mi querido amigo Jasper? —le preguntó serio y me reí cuando noté la cara que dio Alice.

Su expresión cambio y se puso seria la sonrisa se apago en su rostro y se puso incomoda.

— Bien supongo ¿dime tú? —le contestó tratando de hacerse la lista pero no iba a funcionarle.

— No he hablado con él ¿Lo pasaste bien? —le preguntó y abrí mi boca, él hizo una mueca muy divertida —en la fiesta claro está —agregó y Alice se puso roja como tomate.

— Bells amiga creo que es hora que yo vaya a ver llover a la esquina —exclamó tomando sus cosas al tiempo que caminaba fuera de mi departamento. Edward entró y ella salió. Mi amiga de la infancia me hizo unas muecas detrás de mi príncipe azul pero yo solo moví mi cabeza y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Por qué abría de perdonarte? —le pregunté tomando entre mis manos las flores pareciendo distraída pero la verdad no perdía detalle de su expresión.

— Para ser honesto no tengo la menor idea pero cuando te fuiste ayer estabas molesta o ¿Me equivoco? —me pregunto acercándose a mí, puso detrás de mis orejas unos mechones de mi pelo suelto.

— ¿Quién es V? —pregunté bajito y me fui directo a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera servir de florero haciendo de esa pregunta algo no importante que evidentemente era súper importante para mí, me siguió. Deje el ramo sobre la mesalina y busque en todos los cajones un maldito frasco que me sirviera de florero.

Lo hice infructuosamente hasta que me di por vencida. Lo miré y él tenía su blackberry en la mano como buscando algo, al cabo de unos segundos se acercó y me mostro la pantalla.

— ¿Qué estoy viendo? —le pregunté confundida

— A "V" —me contestó y lo miré sin entender — Mi hermana mayor Rosalie —me contestó y cerré mi boca incluso antes de hablarle, me sentí ridícula. Frente a mí el retrato de una chica rubia, hermosa y mayor que yo, que si la miraba bien, se parecía bastante a Edward pero en versión mujer, estaba riendo y compartían esa risa sexy que traía a medio planeta baboso. Me quede callada escuchándolo.

— Fuimos a ver mi última película eso es lo que le gusto —me explicó bastante divertido por la expresión que estaba dándole y no sabía dónde meterme, quería enterrar mi cabeza como los avestruces.

— No quise leer lo que no me correspondía —me excusé y sonó horrible pero a esta altura ya todo daba lo mismo.

— ¿Yo lo hubiera hecho? —me contestó sinceramente y me reí

— ¿Qué más harías? —le pregunté intrigada.

— Creo que es tiempo de las confesiones —exclamó recargándose contra el refrigerador. Tomo entre sus manos una de las rosas y jugó con ella.

— Te escucho —le dije cruzando mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y me recargue contra la pared contraria de la cocina.

— Yo también urge entre tus cosas —confesó sin mirarme directamente

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté curiosa y me sorprendía sobremanera que él me hubiera espiado.

— La primera —comenzó a decir y lo interrumpí

— ¿Hubo más de una vez? —exclamé sorprendida y asintió con su cabeza.

— Tu cartera fue la primera vez y la segunda cuando volvimos de la iglesia, te quedaste profundamente dormida y revise tu notebook y un par de cajones de tu ropero.

— ¿Mientras dormía? —chillé un poco molesta y normalmente tenía el sueño liviano pero extrañamente ahora me dormía completamente cansada, me sonroje.

— Tienes el sueño bastante pesado —agregó deslizando la rosa por mi mejilla, se me erizo la piel ante el contacto suave de los pétalos —Y déjame de decirte que sí hablas en sueños y mucho —agregó besándome en los labios.

— ¿Qué cosas he dicho? —pregunté entrecortado mientras le correspondía el beso

— Digamos que saque mucha más información en esas "platicas noctambulas" que de tu computador o cartera —me dijo hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, acariciándola con la suya. Me beso los labios y me perdí en su eterno aroma.

— ¿Cómo supiste que había leído tu mensaje? —le pregunté y se giró en la cama mirándome yo me senté cruzando mis piernas.

— Llamé a mi hermana para preguntarle cómo estaba y me dijo "tan importante eres que ni siquiera lees los mensajes de tu propia familia" fue allí cuando noté que el mensaje estaba abierto.

— Lo siento —contesté avergonzada y entonces allí recordé un pequeño pero gran detalle. Su hermana se llamaba Rosalie entonces por qué V — ¿Por qué V?

Edward sonrió perversamente.

— Es una broma interna —contestó entre dientes conteniendo la risa, luego me miró con ternura — Te la contaré algún día —agregó rosando sus labios entra mi frente.

— ¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar? —le pregunté intrigada cambiando de tema. Estaba bastante raro que pasara casi todo el día conmigo, yo podía estar todo el día de holgazán porque estaba cesante pero él.

— En la tarde tengo un par de casting pero supongo que estoy medianamente libre hasta Agosto —contestó y recordé otra pregunta que quería hacerle pero me interrumpió

— A todo esto debo advertirte algo más —me dijo tocando mis labios con sus dedosy mi corazón se apretó

— las fotografías salieron en una revista sensacionalista de distribución nacional —confesó con una mirada sombría y de mis labios se escapó una mueca y no entendía mucho que significaba eso pero no debía ser nada bueno a juzgar por su expresión

— ¿Eso te molesta? —le pregunté temerosa.

— ¿Qué aparezcamos juntos? —me preguntó y asentí —ese no es problema créeme si terminará allí me daría lo mismo, el problema es que tus cinco minutos de fama tal vez sean más permanentes —agregó y aún lo miré sin entender —vendrán a buscarte para preguntarte cosas —se explayo mejor y allí caí en cuenta que mi vida ya no sería más privada.

Me quede pensando en la sensación de tener a muchas personas disparando flashes en mi rostro, hablando todos juntos, gritando mi nombre y no sabía si podría sobrevivir a aquello.

— Ya veo —le dije y miré por la ventana

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —le pregunté y me miró extrañado.

— Es de tu vida de la que estamos hablando, de mí tienen hasta unas fotos vergonzosas de cuando tenía como tres años, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué quieres que ellos sepan de ti? —me preguntó de vuelta y suspiré acercándome a él

— ¿Qué soy yo para ti? —le pregunté cerrando mis ojos y sentí la tibieza de su respiración dar de lleno contra mi rostro.

— Alguien muy especial —me contestó y me sonreí.

— ¿Así que has probado todas las drogas? —le pregunté curiosa abriendo mis ojos jugando con mi mano en su rostro y aun no me acostumbraba a tenerlo en mi cama desnudo junto a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tú no has probado ninguna? —me preguntó de vuelta tomando mi mano, beso la palma de mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

— Varias —le confesé y él me miró sorprendido —quisiera poder decir que fue voluntario pero lamentablemente escapo a mi control —agregué separándome de él.

— ¿Fuiste adicta? —me preguntó interesado y clavé mi vista en su rostro.

— ¿Importaría eso? —le pregunté de vuelta y sonrió sincero.

— No realmente, claro que cuando quieras contribuir a la humanidad habrá que considerarlo —agregó divertido y me reí.

Me levanté de la cama.

— ¿Dónde vas? —me preguntó aprehensivo.

Me giré sobre mi misma y me quede fija mirándolo a los ojos mientras caminaba de espaldas sin perder detalle de él, que estaba semisentado en la cama con la mano apoyada contra el colchón. Sus ojos verdes se hicieron más intensos y de pronto sin explicación alguna me golpeo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. De pronto sentí correr un liquido por la parte superior de mi labio, me lleve la mano allí y entre mis dedos advertí sangre, me quede absorta mirando mi mano y jamás me había atraído de esa manera ese liquido, ni ese color, se veía tan vivo, tan rojo, tan tentador.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito aterrado.

Caí de costado al suelo. Jamás cerré los ojos o al menos eso pensé yo.


	9. Demons from the past

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

**Hello again, aquí yo martirizandolas con un nuevo capitulo XD espero les guste y me dejen saber sus impresiones, buenas, malas, más o menos. Todo, no duden en dejar sus reviews. Gracias por leerme y por hacer de esta historia su favorita. Muchos cariños Liz.**

* * *

**VII**

**Demons from the past**

Frente a mis ojos aún tenía ese par de mar verde esmeralda y pensé que aún seguía tendida en la mitad de mi habitación pero fue un haz de luz el que me comprobó lo contrario. Parpadee rápidamente y aún tenía un fuerte dolor de cabezas punzante. Enfoque mejor mi vista y me percaté que tenía una pequeña linterna frente a mí. Mis ojos se desviaron de la penetrante luz hacia un costado y allí estaba el dueño de esa mirada hipnotizadora con un semblante difícil de definir. Volví mi mirada al frente y ahora reconocí al dueño de la linterna y el lugar donde me encontraba, ambos se habían transformado en una de mis pesadillas repetitivas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? —me preguntó el Dr. Volturis

— Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? —le pregunté

— Un par de horas —me aclaro con esa mirada inexpresiva que tanto odiaba en él.

Me quede callada nuevamente mientras él terminaba de hacerme el examen de rutina. Apago la luz y se concentró en tomarme el pulso.

— ¿Ves lo necesario de asistir a los controles médicos? —me reclamó en un susurró y me encogí de hombros.

— La verdad no —le respondí brevemente y suspiró frustrado por mi terquedad con la que luchaba hace años ya.

— Esto podría haberse evitado si me hicieras caso y siguieras mis indicaciones —me reprochó separándose de mí.

Apretó un par de cosas en las maquinas que estaban sobre mí cabeza y tomo entre sus manos la típica manguerita de oxigeno. La mirada de espanto no se dejó esperar pero tuve que resignarme cuando él enarco una ceja. Edward permanecía abstraído al fondo de la habitación sin decir nada, sin hacer nada simplemente contemplándome. Miré al Doctor Volturis y este se acercó a la puerta.

— Los dejaré solos unos momentos mientras busco a una enfermera

— ¿Otra vez? —le pregunté horrorizada y él asintió

— Genial —murmuré arreglando mi ropa de cama, oficialmente había comenzado la pesadilla que pensé había dejado atrás el otoño pasado.

Mantuve mi vista en sus ojos hasta que sentí el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Se acercó hasta mí y baje mi vista jugando con el borde de la sabana nerviosa por lo que me diría.

— ¿Queda algún secreto oculto más que quieras contarme? —me preguntó más preocupado que molesto.

— No —confirmé evadiendo su mirada —sin embargo solo para el registro —agregue encarándolo —tú nunca preguntaste al respecto así que no te oculte información —me defendí y puso sus ojos en blanco

— Déjame decir que "enfermedad" no es uno de los tópicos dentro de mi repertorio de preguntas para una segunda cita —exclamó sarcástico y me reí

— Supongo que deberás incluirlo ya ves uno nunca sabe —exclamé divertida y me miró aún más serió que antes.

— Lo único bueno de esto es que fue ahora y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde —reflexionó cabizbajo al cabo de unos minutos interrumpiendo el silencio reinante.

Me quede pensativa ante aquella observación pero la verdad no sabía por donde empezar. Mi enfermedad no era un tema agradable de conversar así que guarde silencio unos momentos analizando mi situación y finalmente hablé.

— Estoy a tiempo prestado —confesé y sí íbamos a practicar esto de la honestidad que mejor que comenzar ahora pensé. Apretó sus labios sorprendido por la noticia y por el brillo en sus ojos creo que lo pillé desprevenido con mi confesión, era muy probable que en su vida haya imaginado toparse con alguien sentenciado a una muerte prematura.

Nos interrumpió la entrada de una enfermera con una bandeja quirúrgica entre las manos detrás de ella venía el Dr. Volturis. La muchacha me sonrió un poco nerviosa pero para mi tranquilidad por primera vez yo no era la causante de esa mirada lo que le agradecí internamente a mi "acompañante"; Mi médico se acercó para "explicarme" algo que ya me sabía de memoria así que lo interrumpí.

— No cree que a esta altura del partido ya se hace innecesario la charla —le hice ver extendiendo mi cuello para que instalaran el dichoso catéter.

— ¿Si me hicieras caso no estarías aquí? —refutó mientras la enfermera acomodaba las cosas sobre una mesita, se me apretó el estomago al ver el largo de la aguja.

— ¿Qué habría de divertido en aquello? —le contesté tratando de volver la conversación menos dura mientras me enderezaba en la cama pero Edward interrumpió nuestra pequeña plática médico-paciente.

— ¿Morirá? —preguntó inquieto y lo miré sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra, mi familia entera trataba de evitarla a toda costa haciendo con ello que me acostumbrará a saber sin decirlo.

— Veo que no le has contado a tu novio sobre tu enfermedad —regaño el Dr. Volturis convencido que el chico parado a un costado tenía en parte alguna clase de derecho adquirido para saber de mi situación médica.

La enfermera se acercó y mientras me colocaba el catéter en el cuello, el doctor le explicó a Edward toda la verdad y yo escuche una historia para nada nueva.

— Eventualmente si sigue sin obedecer, sí —le contestó y ambos me miraron

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no se esta detrás de la cama —protesté apretando mis ojos cuando sentí el pinchazo.

— ¿Quiere decir que es curable? —preguntó esperanzado mi príncipe de película ignorándome por completo.

— Tratable que no es lo mismo —corrigió el profesional y esté suspiró sin entender.

— Lo que trata de decir es que puedo vivir años enferma —le expliqué yo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz. Lo miré de reojo y continúe — ¿Cómo ves me sería muy útil que fueras en estos momentos un vampiro? —ironice.

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta de entrada de mi habitación contemplando como la enfermera se retiraba sin siquiera haber hablado nada.

— ¿No podrían operarla? —preguntó saliendo del transe inicial que había causado mi pequeño e importuno comentario.

— Su tipo de anemia es una especie de cáncer y lamentablemente —explicó el médico pero decidí interrumpirlo era mejor que lo escuchara sin tanto tecnicismo de por medio.

— No soy candidata para un trasplante de médula, solo estoy esperando a que me lleve la pela —concluí la frase y ambos tanto médico como actor me miraron impactados por mi frialdad

— ¿Qué? —protesté poniendo mis ojos en blanco ante el cinismo en el que la gente cae cuando esta cerca de gente que se va a morir.

Aún no acababa de entender ese sentimiento de querer hablarlo todo utilizando palabras bonitas y menos directas, como evadiendo una realidad que es igual para todos. La muerte es algo que nos sucederá tarde o temprano a todos por igual, por algo somos mortales, la única diferencia era que yo tenía una fecha más o menos cierta para ese evento. Además para ocupar el papel de "aquí no pasa nada" me bastaba con mi madre y mi hermana que lo único que querían era que pensara en mi muerte como en un viaje a un lugar lejano lleno de pajaritos, flores y nubes voladoras donde mi alma se regodearía en paz eterna. Miré al techo en un silencio incomodo que se produjo ya que al parecer la curiosidad de Edward había terminado de momento y yo no sabía que más agregar para ser honesta. Se abrió la puerta y detrás de la enfermera que venía con unos paquetes en las manos entraron mi madre seguida por mi hermana mayor.

— ¡Isabella hija! – exclamó mi madre acercándose hasta la cama para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

— Aún estoy viva mamá no exageres —le pedí en un murmullo contra su cuello tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ser las últimas en enterarnos que algo mal está pasando? —me reprocho mi hermana mirando a Edward —Eres una egoísta —siseó enojada y mi madre la miró.

— No trates así a tu hermana —le pidió mi dulce madre sin quitarme la vista de encima, tenía sus manos en mi rostro y por su expresión supe que contenía el llanto solo porque habían más personas en aquella habitación, una de ellas desconocida aún.

— ¿Y cómo debemos tratar a la princesa? —preguntó mordaz Jessica mirándome con esos ojos inquisidores, pero mi madre la ignoró.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó acariciando mi rostro.

— Viva —le respondí y Edward tosió dándome esa mirada fulminante de "es tu madre por Dios santo" tomé aire y cambie mi expresión — Dentro de todo bien, gracias por preguntar —corregí —solo fue una hemorragia —concluí como si nada.

— Qué podría haber sido mortal —gruñó mi hermana entre dientes

— Cuéntame algo que no sepa —le contesté de vuelta y mi madre tomó entre sus manos mi rostro para hacer que la mirará.

— Basta no quiero que peleen —me dijo con un tejo de tristeza. Sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrace.

— Lo siento —me disculpé mirando a mi hermana mayor que permanecía impertérrita a los pies de mi cama.

En eso la enfermera se acercó y el Dr. Volturis termino de firmar unos papeles, se acercó hasta nosotras y le puso una mano en el hombro a mi madre quién se separó de mí.

— Estará bien, le pondremos una dosis más fuerte esta vez y todo volverá a la normalidad

Le explicó el médico a mi madre quién asintió. A su indicación la enfermera colgó las dos bolsas de droga en el atril y tomo entre sus manos la sonda que inserto en el catéter que recién me había puesto ella misma.

— Debes estar cansada por que no duermes un rato —me pidió mi madre —esperaremos afuera —agregó dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

Mi hermana fue la primera en salir y cuando advertí que él también se iría me levanté.

— ¡No espera! —chillé en pánico y Edward se giró mirándome desconcertado y un poco incomodo porque me preocupará su partida y no la de mi familia —se que tienes cosas que hacer pero podrías quedarte un momento más —le pedí y mi corazón se apretó ante el hecho que tal vez él ya no quisiera estar conmigo después de saber toda la verdad.

— Cariño tal vez él tiene cosas importantes que hacer, debes dejarlo ir —intervino mi madre pero él se acerco y me sonrió.

— Adicta involuntaria —le murmuré y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Al verlo allí me relajé apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón. Tomó entre sus manos las mías y suspiré mientras fijaba mi vista en el goteo que se originaba al comienzo de la sonda.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas gotas habían pasado, estábamos en silencio, yo seguía absorta contemplando como se vaciaba la bolsa que faltaba de droga que había olvidado por completo la noción del tiempo incluso de la realidad, probablemente ya sería de noche. Tenía mi rostro apoyado contra su pecho y él jugaba con mis dedos.

— No podremos hacerlo en varios días —le advertí

— Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido, no puedo creer que te preocupe la falta de sexo pero que no te preocupe morir —me contestó de vuelta con un tejo de incomprensión y reproche en la voz.

— No solo de pan vive el hombre —le hice ver riéndome mientras me levantaba un poco de su cuerpo. En el segundo que despegue mi rostro de aquel me mareé.

Aspire lento y profundo para contener la nausea que era uno de los desagradables efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia.

— ¿Llamo a la enfermera? —me preguntó cuando se percató que cerré los ojos.

— No estoy bien —le dije y los abrí — ¿Podrías alcanzarme el vaso de agua? —le pedí en un hilo de voz sin dejar de respirar, miré como se incorporó en la cama, me acerco el vaso hasta la boca y me ayudo a tomar.

Usualmente el agua mejoraba notablemente esa sensación de amargura en la lengua y dejaba a raya la sensación de vacío que me provocaba en el estomago.

— Lo que estás haciendo podrías considerarlo como una obra benéfica, algo así como "Make a wish" —le susurré divertida pero a cambio me miró furioso.

— No le veo la gracia —espetó molesto —no hay segundas oportunidades para vivir —agregó melancólico.

— Esa frase es una de mis favoritas —le contesté sonriendo mientras me recostaba en la cama

— La muerte es una condición permanente ¿Realmente quiere morir a los veintidós años de edad? —me preguntó desconcertado

— Sabes por qué me enamoré del personaje —le pregunté en respuesta, sacudió su cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco levantándose de la cama

— Él es un personaje de ficción, no tengo que aclararte que los vampiros no existen —repuso serio y luego agrego —Aunque puede parecerte una solución muy romántica, no lo es, por el contrario creo que deberías seguir los consejos de tu médico —exclamó mirando por el ventanal de la habitación.

— Y estar permanentemente conectada a esto —rebatí tomando la sonda entre mis manos —No tienes ideas de lo que estas aconsejando —concluí

— Por el contrario tu eres la única que no parece dimensionar la consecuencia de tu actuar irresponsable —rebatió él

— Moriré de todas formas no veo el objeto de dilatarlo —concluí cerrando mis ojos

— ¿No tienes miedo a que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa? —me preguntó acercándose a mí nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso no estoy drogándome nuevamente? —le contesté de vuelta abriendo mis ojos.

— Me tengo que ir —informó de repente y no pude acallar a mi rostro que se desfiguró por la aprehensión que me provocaba no volver a verlo nunca más —volveré en la mañana, creo que es tiempo que hables con tu familia —aclaró y suspiré.

Me besó en la frente y luego tomo entre sus manos la mía sosteniéndola en el aire, se separó lentamente de mi y camino lejos. Nuestras manos se separaron cuando sus paso llegaron hasta los pie de la cama donde me encontraba. Me miró por última vez desde el umbral de la puerta, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tierna, nos quedamos fijos contemplando en silencio, él desde el otro lado de la habitación. Entre sus manos estaba el borde de la puerta y cuando la abrió para salir quise gritarle dos palabra que sentía habían llenado mi corazón por completo y que englobaban ese sentimiento tan mortal pero guarde silencio temiendo que para Edward probablemente fuera demasiado temprano siquiera para sentirlo.


	10. A Frozen Moment

**¡Que emoción más grande! ver que les gusta esta historia. ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! He aquí una recompensa a su lectura... Sé que dije que publicaría dos días a la semana pero ¿Qué más da hacerlo más seguido? No creo que les moleste ¿Verdad? REspecto a ciertas preguntitas... Phonography se viene, estoy tratando de terminar de editar el capítulo que ya estaba escrito pero que al leerlo me he dado cuenta de ciertos detallitos... Atrevete a salvarme espero publicar pronto... es dificil ordenar tantas ideas pero se viene... ambos asi que no se preocupen... los terminaré ^^ bueno ya no las aburró más... Ya saben comentarios, tomates, felicitaciones, o simplemente desean expresarse haganlo a través de los RR... Cariños a todas Liz. **

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**VIII**

**A Frozen Moment**

— ¡No punto final de la discusión! —respondí y tanto mi madre como mi hermana me miraron enojadas.

— Que no te das cuenta que tu decisión involucra la vida de más personas —exclamó mi hermana

— ¿Lo dices por Edward? —le pregunté y ella se acercó a la ventana.

— Acaso no es el de turno —me contestó y eso de "turno" o no "turno" estaba haciéndose realmente molesto. Esa actitud medio déspota que podía tener a veces Jessica era justamente lo que había terminado por separarnos.

— Justamente por ello prefiero seguir viviendo sola, no quiero que "mi turno" moleste a la realeza en su casa —contesté y mi madre suspiró.

— ¿Qué no se pueden llevar bien aunque sea un rato? —nos preguntó a amabas.

Me levanté de la cama y mi madre se abalanzo a ayudarme. Me sujeto de un brazo para que permaneciera erguida sin tambalearme.

— ¿Le pediste a la enfermera que viniera a quitarme esto? —le pregunté tocando el catéter que me habían puesto a un costado del pecho, unos centímetros bajo la clavícula.

— Sabes que no pueden quitártelo lo necesitarás la próxima semana —exclamo pacientemente.

— Pueden ponerlo en esa ocasión no quiero andar con esto toda la semana colgando —objeté y en eso entró el Dr. Volturis.

— ¿Cuándo me dará de alta? —le pregunté con un brillo en los ojos

— Tan mal te han tratado que no pasan ni cinco horas y ya quieres irte —me contestó riendo mientras caminaba hasta la cama, tomó entre sus manos la ficha médica y luego me miró

— ¿Harás reposo absoluto? —me preguntó suspicaz con una pequeña risa en los labios

— Pensé que era un ejercicio saludable y recomendado —le contesté y se sintió el siseó de mi hermana.

— ¿Podrías ponerte seria por un minuto y sopesar que estas muriéndote? —me preguntó irritada por mi jueguito.

— Sí sopesar mi muerte me convertirá en una mujer amargada como tú prefiero seguir fingiendo y follando con quién se me ocurra, al menos moriré feliz —le contesté sentándome en el borde de la cama, mi respiración se hizo irregular por lo agitada que le contesté y las maquinas conectadas a mis dedos lo demostraron.

Mi nivel de oxigenación bajo, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero: resultado obstruida por haber discutido con mi hermana mayor. El doctor Volturis me puso la manguerita del oxigeno en la nariz y me miró

— Te daré de alta mañana por la tarde pero —advirtió

— Me mantendré alejada de la tentación ya entendí —le contesté interrumpiéndolo.

Me dio un último vistazo y se retiró dejándonos solas nuevamente.

— ¿Ven a vivir con nosotras, por favor? ¿Hazlo por mí? —me pidió mi madre en una súplica que seguro hubiera convencido a cualquiera pero de solo pensar en que eso significaba que compartiría el techo con mi hermana Jessica me hacía desistir la idea y si no habíamos sido capaces de conversar sin agredirnos estas escasas cinco horas, mucho menos podríamos convivir indefinidamente.

— Madre puedes visitarme cuantas veces quieras, incluso quedarte a dormir si eso te hace feliz pero no regresaré a la casa —le explique y ella me miró apenada —yo adoro vivir sola, tengo mi vida, mis cosas, mis responsabilidades sin contar que tengo mi espacio —agregué —prometo que serás la primera en llamarte si sucede algo así otra vez —le dije y ella sonrió

— ¿Está viviendo contigo? —me preguntó de repente mi madre y me reí. Probablemente no lo vería más y a ella le preocupaba que estuviera compartiendo mi cama con él.

— No —respondí.

Volví a marearme pero esta vez no pude evitar vomitar y gracias al cielo mi madre, como buena madre que era, alcanzo a ponerme el bote de basura. Acarició mi espalda y por suerte Edward no había querido permanecer conmigo el resto de la noche, sino seguro lo terminaba de espantar con los desagradables efectos secundarios. Me llevo hasta el baño y me mojo el rostro tiernamente, así escurriendo por mis mejillas el agua me acordé de mis cinco minutos de fama y era mejor contarle a mi familia sino mi hermana me mataría.

— Mamá —exclamé girándome para mirarla a los ojos

— Dime —me miró esperanzada porque hubiera cambiado de opinión

— Es probable que veas mi fotografía en un par de revista —le confidencie y se sorprendió —él es actor —le aclaré

— ¿Es el chico de la película esa? —me preguntó recordando lo emocionada que había estado cuando le mostré la carátula del DVD de Crepúsculo que me había comprado apenas había sido lanzado al mercado.

— Así es —le confirmé y ella se rió pero el brillo de la esperanza se apagó

— Prométeme que esta vez no dejarás la terapia —me pidió en un susurró y asentí abrazándola.

— Trataré —exclamé

Mi madre iba a objetar pero fuimos interrumpidas por la voz chillona de mi mejor amiga de la infancia quien con lágrimas en los ojos me separó de mi madre bruscamente y me abrazó apretándome con una fuerza que no le conocía hasta ahora, enterró su cara contra los pliegues de mi cuello.

— ¡Tonta! casi me da un infarto cuando escuche el mensaje —me dijo llorando de plano —estaba en clases lamento no haber contestado oportunamente —se disculpo avergonzada.

— No te preocupes Alice —le dije y ella respiró aliviada —lo principal es que estas aquí —consolé

— La próxima vez te traeré una camisa de dormir estas son horribles —comentó mi amiga Alice mientras me acercaba la bandeja del desayuno que contrario a todo no se veía para nada apetitoso.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo —le dije mientras tomaba su mano

— De nada para que están las amigas además no creo que te hubieras querido quedar con la pesada de tu hermana y tu madre tenía que descansar no era justo que se quedara toda doblada en ese sillón infernal —concluyó Alice revolviendo mi té.

— Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, mi destino esta unido a esta cama —le contesté

— Sabes que no es cierto si tan solo te hicieras la terapia como corresponde —me dijo y miró a la ventana pero no le contesté nada.

Tomé entre mis manos la única tostada que había puesto en el plato y la unte con la mermelada desabrida que estaba a un lado. Luego tomé la taza entre mis manos y tomé un sorbo. Estaba en eso cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón comenzó a latir a prisa, eran las diez y media de la mañana ¿Podría él querer venir tan temprano a visitarme?, me pregunté masticando ansiosa el pan en la boca. Alice se rió por mi actitud ansiosa y cuando la puerta se abrió la sonrisita estúpida que era provocada solo por Edward se me tatúo en el rostro.

— Buenos días —saludó con esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios y yo como una completa tonta seguí su entrada sin quitarle la vista de encima, estaba absorta sin poder salir del transe. Alice rezongó por mi actitud pero no me importó.

— Buenos días —terminé por exclamar dejando la taza de té en la bandeja cuando ya lo tuve enfrente.

— Llego mi relevo —anunció toda sutil mi amiga tomando sus cosas del sillón se giró a mirarme divertida —vendré más tarde —agregó pero la interrumpí

— No será necesario me darán de alta al medio día —explique

— ¿Tan rápido? —protestarón tanto Edward como Alice al unísono. Mi amiga lo miró y se acerco hasta mí nuevamente de forma recelosa.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? —me preguntó entre dientes pensando que él no sabía toda la verdad

— Porque prometí hacer reposo absoluto en la comodidad de mi cama —le comenté enarcando una ceja sugerente a Edward que se sonrojo.

Alice abrió su boca en sorpresa y achico sus ojos exhaustivamente ante mi confesión. Miró de reojo a Edward y camino hasta la puerta.

— Dale saludos a Jasper de mi parte, cuando lo veas —le pidió y este se encogido de hombros asintiendo sin mirarla.

Mi amiga se fue y él se acercó rodeando la cama, me retiro la bandeja para sentarse en el borde junto a mí.

— No pensé que vendrías tan temprano —le confesé

— Algunos trabajamos ¿lo sabías? —me dijo acercándose hasta mis labios me quede estática sin saber que hacer y era totalmente surrealista tenerlo frente a mi.

Me besó lentamente los labios y mi corazón se aceleró así como mi temperatura corporal y realmente este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Me incorporé y puse mis manos al costado de su cabeza enterrando mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos acariciándolos mientras seguía besándolo. Sentía el latir frenético y punzante en el fondo de la garganta, mientras sentía la humedad de sus tersos labios contra los míos acariciándolos de una manera tan perfecta que era difícil creer que alguien, que no sintiera nada por la otra persona, lo hiciera así de esa manera tan delicada tan llena de amor.

Sin mediar consecuencias acerque mi cuerpo contra el suyo y guiada por el deseo me empine sobre la cama, me separé escasos centímetros de sus labios pero los capture otra vez en un beso acercándome mejor ahora que estaba más cómoda. Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi cuello y la otra estaba puesta en mi cintura atrayéndome hacía él. Mi respiración se había vuelto errática y estaba perdida en el momento que estamos teniendo que sólo el carraspeo de alguien en la puerta me trajo de regreso a la tierra.

Ambos tanto Edward como yo miramos al dueño de ese peculiar sonido que permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación y fue allí cuando me percaté que la maquina de los latidos cardiacos estaba completamente descontrolada y una alarma incesante inundaba la habitación.

— Lo siento

Le dije completamente roja de vergüenza a la enfermera y volví a sentarme en la cama. Está se acerco y apago la alarma y nos miró tiernamente.

— Creo que apagaremos esto un rato

Me dijo mientras se acercaba al monitor y me quitaba el sensor del dedo índice para luego irse dejándonos solos.

— Ves que es cierto cuando todas dicen que causas infartos y combustiones espontáneas, acabas de comprobarlo y con instrumento médico y todo.

Exclamé tratando de calmar mis hormonas descontroladas. Se rió mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

— ¿Te darán de alta por qué el médico así lo índico o por qué tú lo pediste?

Me cuestionó acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos.

— Las quimioterapias son hospitalizaciones cortas además tengo que volver la próxima semana

Le contesté y otra vez tenía mi corazón latiendo a mil y mi imaginación fuera de control, es que mirarle esa carita y esa expresión de preocupado que me estaba regalando me provocaba ganas de comérmelo a besos.

— ¿Volverás a tu departamento o a otro lugar? —preguntó tímidamente

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté de vuelta intrigada jugando con su mano que estaba apoyada en la cama

— ¿No quedas débil después del tratamiento? —me preguntó en un susurró.

— Sí pero eso es al principio como ves ya me siento mucho mejor —le contesté y me lleno de gozo que estuviera preocupado por mí, confirmándome que en verdad yo era alguien especial para él

— Entonces volverás a tu departamento —insistió encarando su mirada con la mía.

— Sí —le confirmé y sus ojos brillaron. Esas dos orbes verdes se iluminaron ante mi confirmación.

Era sorprendente verlo a mi lado, me parecía casi un sueño hecho realidad, las horas junto a él se me hacían cortas y por primera vez no desee que el tiempo trascurriera rápido, quería detenerlo, casi enfrascarlo para siempre con tal que esos minutos que pasábamos junto se hicieran inmortales. Me acompaño hasta que el doctor Volturis llegó que me dio las instrucciones finales para firmar el alta médica. Estaba realmente ansiosa de irme a mi casa y volver a la rutina de mi vida. Estaba casi hipnotizada mirando el dichoso papel que me daba la libertad cuando recordé el molesto y estúpido catéter.

— ¿Puede quitármelo? —le pedí y el médico me miró serio

— Sabes que no —me respondió e hice una mueca

— Puede volverlo a ponerlo luego —refuté nerviosa. Realmente no quería irme con el catéter puesto, eso implicaba un cuidado extra y la verdad lo que menos quería era tener puesto en mi cuerpo un recordatorio de "estoy enferma aléjate", eso desalentaría su lado pasional que me traía vuelta loca y que a esta altura ya estaba necesitando.

— La idea de poner un catéter es justamente evitar pincharte a cada rato —me explicó el doctor Volturis y quise estrangularlo.

Finalmente me resigné a su negativa e insistencia porque lo cuidará y porque me cuidará yo también hasta la próxima dosis que sería la última al menos hasta el mes entrante. Como verdadera niña a la que le entregan la golosina deseada miré el dichoso papel que me permitía abandonar ese hospital sin que alguien me cuestionara o presionará por llamar a seguridad al ver que me fugaba. Lo doblé desesperada y me bajé de la cama con tanto entusiasmo que casi olvidé lo que él se encargo de recordarme.

— ¿No esperarás a tu familia? —me preguntó al verme decidida a abandonar esa habitación tétrica de cuidados intermedios —¿O no vendrán? —me preguntó analizando mi respuesta.

— Sí vendrán –le confirme —eso creo –agregue dudativa —pero podemos esperarlas abajo, realmente necesito tomar aire —le pedí y él suspiró.

— No deberías ser tan cruel con tu hermana tanto ella como tu madre están preocupadas y su reacción es lógica, yo la tendría si fueras mi hermana —justificó y me sorprendió

— Pues es una suerte que no lo seas —le comenté besando sutilmente sus labios —pero ya cambiemos de tema que de verdad me agota el tema de mi hermana, oye ¿No tienes que trabajar? —le pregunté y negó con su cabeza

— Tengo hasta Agosto cuando empiezan a rodar la otra película ¿Recuerdas? —acotó y como iba a olvidar que comenzaría a grabar la continuación de la película que me traía loca, bueno no técnicamente la película pero si la historia en sí, había cautivado mi corazón por completo.

Justo cuando íbamos a salir de la habitación entro mi hermana.

— Buenos días veo que ya esta lista —exclamó seria mirando de pies a cabezas tanto a Edward como a mí

— Así es —le confirmé

— Tienes el alta médica tengo que pasar a pagar la cuenta —me dijo y hubiera preferido evitar tocar este tema frente a él. Metí mi mano en mi pequeño bolso y se le entregue. Lo examinó unos minutos y luego dirigió su vista hacía mí

— Mamá nos alcanzará en tu departamento —me explicó sucintamente —Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento no tardo —agrego y salió de la habitación.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para dirigirme a la salida entro una enfermera con una silla de ruedas y mire a Edward impactada.

— No saldré en una silla de ruedas —advertí decidida

— Es política del hospital —me hizo ver la enfermera iba a decir algo cuando Edward me puso su mano en la espalda y me acercó a la silla.

— Basta de protestas te sentarás en ella y punto además yo la llevaré —agregó guiñándome un ojo y me reí.

Me senté en la silla y Edward se puso en el hombro mi bolso, mientras la enfermera sostenía la puerta de la habitación para que saliéramos. Esperamos pacientemente por el ascensor y las miradas furtivas de más de una chica no se dejaron esperar.

— ¿Seguro que no traerá consecuencias que estés aquí? —le pregunté nerviosa observando a una muchacha cuchichear con la otra advirtiendo su presencia

— Olvídate del resto de la gente por un minuto —me pidió mientras me hacía entrar al ascensor, cerraron las puertas y digitó el botón del primer piso.

— ¿Crees que lo de mi enfermedad salga en los periódicos? —le pregunté de nuevo

— Supongo, en la era de la tecnología no puedes hacer mucho sin que se enteré a escasos segundos todo el mundo –comentó señalando con un dedo una revista que sostenían dos niñas de aproximadamente quince años donde aparecía nuestra fotografía de la otra noche. Quise enterrarme cuando noté las miradas inquisidoras de ambas, como si yo estuviera robándoles el novio.

Edward se rió y a cambio se puso frente a mí, se agacho lo suficiente para quedar a mi altura.

— La otra noche dijiste que no te importaba aparecer en revistas ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —me preguntó un poco temeroso

— No –le respondí — ¿Has cambiado tú? —le inquirí de vuelta y se acerco a mí para darme un beso pero lo hizo con tal efusividad que por el ruido que hicieron los suspiros ahogados de las niñas a unos cuantos pasos comprobé que ese beso era justamente para eso, demostrarle a todo el mundo, bueno a dos, que era en parte cierto lo que acaban de leer y de paso responder a la enorme interrogante que aparecía como titular ¿Nueva novia? – Sí.

Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando finalmente se separó de mis labios y volvió a poner en movimiento a la silla de ruedas para llevarme a la recepción del hospital donde tendría que firmar los últimos formularios para poder irme a mi hogar.

— Muy bien está todo listo ¿Te irás en su auto o en el mío? —me preguntó mi hermana mientras caminábamos hacía el estacionamiento

— Con él —le contesté

— Bien nos vemos allá —replicó sin objetar caminando hasta su camioneta

— ¿En qué quedamos? —reprochó Edward ayudándome a bajarme de la silla para subir a su auto.

— No puedes pedirme tanta nobleza en menos de una hora —le dije mientras sentía como cerraba la puerta de mi lado.

El trayecto de regreso fue tranquilo y cada cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor para darme cuenta que mi hermana nos seguía. Subí hasta mi departamento sostenida por ambos y realmente no era necesario que los dos me sujetaran de los brazos pero ante la insistencia de Jessica y la mirada de Edward accedí.

— Deberías recostarte

Sugirió mi hermana abriendo las cortinas y las ventanas. Tomo varias cosas que estaban tiradas del suelo y las acomodo. De hecho recogió un par de vasos que estaban en unas de las mesas y que probablemente yo había olvidado guardar. Verla hacer todo eso me puso nerviosa así que decidí irme a la habitación, caminé seguida de él y casi parecía mi guardia. Cuando noté que estaba caminando con las manos listas para sujetarme si me caía me voltee para encararlo.

— Estas en modo "Sobreprotector" —le pregunté divertida y él se relajó avergonzado

— Podrías dejar de compararme con el personaje —me pidió mientras entrabamos a mi dormitorio.

Apenas lo hice mi vista se fue a la cama que estaba abierta, sin hacer tal y como la habíamos dejado la última vez que habíamos estados allí. Camine unos pasos más y me percaté de la gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra y me quede impactada. Edward se adelanto y me sujeto haciendo que dejara de mirarla.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde llevarme? —le pregunte con la vista al vacio

— No lo sabía, simplemente llamé a la ambulancia y ese era el hospital más cercano

Me explicó abrazándome. En eso entró mi hermana y se apresuró a tender la cama y abrir las cortinas dejando entrar luz al cuarto.

— No te preocupes pediré que la laven y quedará como nueva

Me dijo al ver que la mancha de sangre era bastante más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado originalmente, yo solo alcance a ver gotas entre mis dedos. Iba a caminar cuando sentí como él me alzo entre sus brazos cargándome hasta la cama, lo miré extrañada.

— El personaje tiene algunas cualidades que se podrían imitar

Agregó sonriéndome mientras me depositaba en la cama. Justo cuando iba a separarse de mí lo sujete por el cuello de la camisa que traía y lo besé otra vez perdiendo la cordura del momento fue tanto lo que la perdí que otra vez me olvide de la presencia de mi hermana, seguimos besándonos incluso más efusivamente cuando notamos, por el ruido de la puerta, que mi hermana había abandonado la habitación dejándonos solos.

Me senté en la cama luchando con su cuerpo para dejarlo a él tendido sobre está.

— No creo que sea conveniente —protesto pero lo ignoré besando su cuello y capturando entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja —tu hermana está afuera —agregó y me reí

— Pues con mayor razón así toma nota y de una vez se le pasa lo amargada —le contesté bajando mi mano hasta su pantalón pero él me detuvo.

— No me gusta tener audiencia —exclamó riéndose y se levantó de la cama

Lo miré y decidí tentarlo. Me hinque en la cama y me quité el suéter que traía puesto dejándome puesta solamente una camiseta tipo sudadera, sus ojos se abrieron al verme hacer eso.

— ¿Qué haces? —exclamo pasando saliva y me reí sin contestarle

Deslice mi mano por encima de la polera hasta el borde del pantalón y lo abrí lentamente bajando la ropa.

— No soy de fierro

Protestó indeciso de acercarse o no. Finalmente siguió impertérrito en su posición.

— Cuento con ello

Le contesté levantando ahora mi camiseta para quitarla, deslice lentamente la ropa hasta que él se acerco y me detuvo la mano.

— Es en serio —me advirtió con una expresión que no le conocía estaba mezclado con deseo y enojo —tu hermana está afuera y yo no soy tan noble como el vampiro —explicó con la voz alterada, no me contuve y lo besé en los labios

— ¿No quieres cumplirme mi último deseo? —le susurré y me sujeto fuerte por las muñecas sacudiéndome un poco, me miró serio. Su entrecejo se arrugo en fracción de segundos.

— Puedo pedirte un favor —balbuceó entre dientes sin quitarme la vista de encima

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunté un poco asustada por su expresión

— Cuando estés conmigo dejarás de ironizar acerca de tu muerte porque no le veo nada pero absolutamente nada de divertido a aquello —siseó aún sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo.

Sentí un golpe en la puerta y luego la voz de mi hermana.

— Me tengo que ir, debo volver al trabajo. Volveré por la noche —explicó.

— ¿Y mamá? —le pregunté sin quitarle la vista de encima a Edward que seguía mirándome un tanto molesto

— Tenía una reunión de la que no pudo excusarse vendrá conmigo por la noche —me respondió y la sonrisa estúpida no se acalló, pronto quedaríamos solos.

— No te preocupes estaré bien —agregué de lo más contenta y sentí los pasos de Jessica alejarse de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pedirte yo ahora un favor? —le pregunté soltando mis muñecas de sus manos, Edward asintió.

— No quiero tener sexo contigo —le dije seria.

Y probablemente él tenía razón, no había segundas oportunidades para vivir, así que iba a tomar su consejo, me miró como esperando y sabiendo que aún no finalizaba la frase ni la petición así que continúe

— Quiero que me hagas el amor —le pedí y él me respondió besándome con desesperación.


	11. Fear

**Crepúsculo no me pertence**

* * *

**IX**

**Fear**

Sentí sus manos bajar sus manos desde mi cintura hasta donde se encontraba mi pantalón a medio bajar. Seguía besándome y yo tenía mis manos entre sus suaves cabellos que acariciaba casi en sincronía con sus labios. De pronto inclino levemente su cuerpo y de un movimiento bajo el pantalón logrando que cayera de espaldas contra la cama. Tenía mi cadera en el aire sujeta por sus manos, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa amplia y se mordió el labio mientras me liberaba de la ropa. Se acomodo entre mis piernas para recostar su dorso sobre mi cuerpo. Deslizo sus labios por el largo de mi garganta hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, mientras lo hacía acarició con la palma de su mano el muslo de mi pierna subiendo por la cintura hasta mi pecho sin dejar de besarme. Me levantó mientras tiraba de la polera y lo ayude levantando mis manos. Se separó mirándome mientras sujetaba mi mano por la palma y recorría mis brazos con sus dedos acariciándolos. Sentí la tibieza de su respiración contra mi piel desnuda y arquee mi espalda cuando sentí más claramente su erección contra mi pelvis. Sentí la humedad de sus labios en mis pechos y cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en sus caricias mientras jugaba totalmente excitada con mis manos acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Mis jadeos se hicieron más intensos a medida que lo sentía recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus labios, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo aquellos puntos que me dejaban sin aliento. Estaba completamente excitada de solo sentirlo respirar erráticamente. Todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas de deseo por tener su cuerpo fundido al mío que ahora sus caricias parecían una tortura. No podía evitar que los suspiros escaparan de mis labios y se transformaran en gemidos fuertes y desesperados, sobre todo cuando lo sentí bajar dando besos húmedos por mi estomago hasta la parte baja de mi vientre, donde tiró sutilmente de la tela para quitar mi ropa interior. Nuestros rostros volvieron a quedar a la misma altura cuando subió, recorriendo ese mismo camino trazado con besos, soplando para secar la humedad dejada con anterioridad. Cruce mis piernas en su cintura y lo tumbé de espaldas contra la cama, me senté a ahorcajas en su regazo, mis manos temblorosas desabotonaron impacientemente su camisa y la quitaron de igual forma. Besé su pecho y deslice mis manos acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Alce mi mirada mientras lo desabotonaba y abría lo suficiente para liberar esa parte de su cuerpo que a todas luces quería entrar en acción. Comencé a acariciarlo y él cerro sus ojos apoyándose por completo hacía atrás, sus labios se abrieron y me enloquecía sentirlo gemir de esa manera por mis caricias, su voz se distorsiono por completo y justo cuando creí que lo llevaría hasta el extremo me sujeto la mano y se levantó de la cama, sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos se termino de desnudar frente a mí y se acercó decidido a quitarme las dos prendas que restaban para dejarme desnuda.

Me recostó nuevamente en la cama y capturo entre sus labios los míos, besándolos lentamente. Mientras volvía a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo, mis piernas lo recibieron ansiosas y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron como tanto había deseado desde que me había comenzado a acariciar.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados con el ritmo de sus besos, mis manos estaban puestas en su espalda que la recorrían enterrando levemente las yemas de estos cuando sentía que iba a explotar. Sentía una desesperación porque me llevará al clímax que cada vez que sentía que iba a llegar el disminuía el ritmo de sus movimientos. Jugó así por algunos minutos hasta que abrí mis ojos suplicando lo evidente.

— ¿Dilo? —murmuró contra mis labios entreabiertos. Su aliento dulce y tibio inundo mi boca por completo. Sentía mi corazón latir frenético en el fondo de mi garganta que temí por un minuto no poder articular palabra alguna. Lo miré extasiada mientras lo sentía en mi interior.

— Hazme llegar al cielo —le supliqué entrecortado

Cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido y justo cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo, mi corazón se lleno por completo de ese sentimiento que había dado luces de vida cuando había estado en el hospital. Me sentí llena de un amor incomprensible que jamás había creído poder experimentar. Apreté mis piernas sin dejar de observar esos hermosos ojos verdes cuando finalmente lo sentí colapsar en mi pecho. Me quede mirando al vacío con mis manos entre sus cabellos acariciándolos mientras lo sentía regularizar su respiración.

No supe cuando me venció el sueño pero al dejar de sentir la tibieza de su pecho contra mi rostro hizo que abriera mis ojos asustada. Me levanté abruptamente de la cama y enfoque mi vista al frente. Estaba por caer en la desesperación de que él se hubiera ido cuando sentí la palma de su mano en mi cuello y sus labios rozar mi oreja.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté girando mi rostro para encarar el suyo

— Pasado media noche —me respondió

— Te quedaste conmigo —advertí complacida en un susurró y él deslizo sus manos entre mis cabellos acomodándolos detrás de mi oreja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

— ¿Querías que me fuera? —me preguntó serio y definitivamente estaba enamorada del hombre frente a mí.

Mi corazón se apretó ante esa posibilidad y aunque en un principio había sentido una atracción por la estrella de cine más no por la persona a la que desconocía, sus gestos, él tenerlo cerca y de esa manera había logrado hacerme traspasar la barrera de la ficción entrando en el fondo de mi corazón no el personaje ni el actor sino el hombre. Negué con la cabeza avergonzada de mostrar mis sentimientos tan abiertamente cuando recordé a mi madre, abrí mis ojos asustada porque estuvieran aún allí.

— ¿Mi mamá? —le pregunté tratando de levantarme pero me sujeto por el brazo

— Se fue hace dos horas —me respondió

— ¿Mi hermana también? —le pregunté temerosa y lo que menos quería era que Jessica lo hubiera agobiado con preguntas desubicadas de las cuales estaba segura quería hacerle apenas lo había visto aquel día en el hospital.

— Ambas —me respondió acariciando mi rostro

— ¿Estuviste con ellas? —le pregunté recelosa

— Me despertó el timbre, no pensé que ellas no tuvieran llaves de tu departamento —me comentó apoyándose en la almohada detrás de él. Y fue allí cuando noté que estaba completamente vestido.

Me sonrojé al pensar que mi madre y mi hermana hubieran tenido tiempo suficiente de saciar curiosidad y entre en pánico ante esa posibilidad.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le pregunté acomodándome entre sus brazos.

— Traté pero no despertaste y finalmente tu madre me pidió que te dejará dormir —me explicó y su voz era tan serena que me sorprendió.

— Ella… —comencé y no estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase. Sentí la expresión de su rostro se hizo más risueña y sin verlo sabía que estaba riéndose.

— Te preparo comida y luego se llevo a tu hermana —me contestó adivinando mi inquietud —no hablamos nada, en realidad yo aproveche que estaban ellas aquí para ir a buscar ropa a mi departamento e ir a dejarle a Pat a mi madre —me explicó.

Respiré aliviada. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos sobre su pecho unos minutos en silencio hasta que se separo abruptamente de mí y lo miré extrañada.

— Vístete —me pidió pasándome la ropa —Quiero enseñarte algo —agregó, lo miré y miré mi ropa dudé un par de segundos luego comencé a vestirme.

— La última vez que me pediste esto terminamos en una iglesia y yo con ataque de asma —le hice ver media escéptica mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa.

— Confía en mí —me pidió mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el abrigo. Tomo una bufanda que estaba en el closet y me la paso junto con un gorro.

— No crees que estoy demasiado abrigada —le dije rehusando ponerme el gorro.

— Afuera hace frío —aclaró y me sonreí

— Dejemos al personaje guardado en el cajón ¿Te parece? —le pedí saliendo de la habitación. Caminamos hasta el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento y me sentía un verdadero osito de peluche de lo tan abrigada que estaba.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunté cuando me percaté en el letrero de la carretera que anunciaba la salida de la cuidad.

— Ya verás —me respondió risueño mientras volvía su vista hacía el frente.

— ¿Por qué estamos saliendo de la ciudad? —le pregunté inquieta mientras miraba el paisaje.

En realidad no se veía mucho, estaba oscuro de forma tenue, podía ver los árboles pasar uno a uno rápidamente por el costado del vehiculo. Comenzó a caer una lluvia tenue mientras avanzábamos.

— ¿Iremos a un parque? ¿A esta hora? —inquirí al cabo de unos quince minutos cuando dobló para entrar a un camino de tierra en cuyo principio se encontraba un letrero que indicaba "Bienvenido al Parque Nacional Forestal".

— Qué impaciente eres —advirtió riéndose mientras disminuía la velocidad.

Pasaron varios minutos por el camino que se hacía interminable. La radio estaba encendida y tocaban una canción lenta y melosa de esas que te dan ganas de bailar apretado con quién amas. Miré por mi ventana notando que estábamos completamente rodeados de árboles y campo. Al cabo de unos minutos más detuvo el vehiculo en medio de la nada.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —le pregunté pasando mi mano por el vidrio que estaba empañado a causa de la calefacción. Estaba todo el lugar completamente mojado producto de la lluvia.

— Sí —me contestó bajándose del auto y lo seguí

Rodee el automóvil en cuestión de segundo y llegue hasta donde estaba parado mirando hacía un sendero que se dibujaba entre los árboles. Miré a mí alrededor y aún no veía el punto de que me hubiera traído a una reserva forestal en plena madrugada. Estaba completamente oscuro, no había un farol de iluminación, la tierra estaba mojada. Distraía en el paisaje sentí como me jaló tomando la mano.

— Seguiremos a pie

Anunció emocionado mientras me hacía caminar hasta los árboles.

— No es por quejarme pero ¿a que vinimos aquí? —le pregunté apretando su mano mientras caminábamos en la oscuridad.

— Ya verás —contestó haciendo que pasara primero.

Caminamos en subida la mayoría del tiempo y aunque me estaba gustando el paisaje, el olor a tierra mojada y el frió reinante era un factor que estaba haciéndome desistir de esta travesía romántica. Cuando notó que mantenía mi vista en el suelo para evitar tropezarme con la vegetación se rió.

— Ya falta poco

Anunció solo asentí torpemente con mi cabeza y es que no sentía las piernas producto del frío.

— Voy a pescar una neumonía y será sólo tu culpa

Le advertí aún caminando con la vista pegada en el suelo. De pronto sentí que se detuvo y levanté mi vista para mirarlo. Estaba parado mirando al frente y con una risa poco usual dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté y luego giré para mirar lo que él estaba contemplando y me quede con la boca abierta producto de la impresión. Me solté de su mano y seguí caminando el poco trecho que faltaba hasta el borde, donde terminaba el camino.

En el horizonte había un haz de luz tímido que dividía los planos asemejándose a un horizonte imaginario. De esa línea imaginaria brotaban pequeños destellos de un color almíbar que jamás había visto, se fundía con la oscuridad del manto celestial que, bañado por este haz de luz, comenzó a adquirir un tono naranja apagado. Me quede hipnotizada en la escena frente a mis ojos y los abrí con mayor intensidad cuando advertí que ese tono anaranjado comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte apagando la oscuridad que iba en decreciente, abandonando el cielo que hasta hace unos minutos atrás había sido negro iluminado por puntos blancos que eran las estrellas. El tono naranja paso a un amarillo y luego a un color oro mezclado con un celeste tenue.

Di un vistazo alrededor y el cielo completo estaba haciéndose más claro. Miré por el rabillo del ojos hacía mi costado donde estaban los árboles y estos adquirían, a cada minuto, un verde más intenso. Estaban saliendo del manto oscuro de la noche para verse perfectamente iluminados por el día.

— Hoy es el día más largo de todo el año, por eso amanece antes. De pequeño mi padre me traía a acampar, no era algo usual sólo lo hicimos un par de veces y una en particular fue en esta fecha. Me trajo a mí y a mis hermanas para ver el comienzo del solsticio de verano —explicó abrazándome por la espalda. Rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura y atrapó sus manos entre las mías.

— Jamás había visto un amanecer así —le confesé como una niña pequeña embelesada con la escena frente a mí. Estaba absorta en los colores que se iban formando a medida que él sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse para posicionarse de lleno en el firmamento.

Sentí que besó mis cabellos y me giré para encararlo. Nuestros rostros estaban uno frente al otro unidos por nuestras frentes. Sentí que puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

— Hace un año atrás me hicieron una entrevista dónde me preguntaron sí alguna vez había estado enamorado y si había tenido novias, he tenido unas pocas y lo cierto es que las he querido pero jamás había sentido amor de verdad por ninguna de ellas. Equivocadamente pronunciaba dos palabras sin saber o siquiera dimensionar ese sentimiento. Hace un par de horas mientras te tenía entre mis brazos y sentí tu piel tibia y suave contra la mía. Me di cuenta que hoy mi corazón estaba lleno de un sentimiento que no puedo explicarte con palabras, para serte honesto, siquiera se si ese sentimiento durara o no pero lo extraño de todo esto es que realmente no me importa, es como si se bastara a si mismo para existir y jamás dimensione, cuando te contacte la primera vez, que podría decirte esto pero real y honestamente estoy enamorado de ti y siento que si murieras moriría contigo.

Exclamó besándome en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y por dejarme sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo. Cariños Liz.**


	12. I just want you know how I am

**Gracias y mil gracias por continuar leyendome. Espero leer sus comentarios para este capítulo. Besos Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**X**

**I just want you know how I am**

…_siento que si murieras, moriría contigo…_

— ¿Bella pero que sorpresa verte por aquí? –me dijo el Doctor Volturis y no era usual que yo lo visitara de manera espontánea. Pero había estado dándole vuelta a esa frase que me había dicho Edward mientras veíamos el amanecer convirtiéndose en una espina clavada en mi corazón.

Siempre había pensando que mi muerte sería algo sin mayor trascendencia. Tal vez mi madre sufriría y mi hermana pero que otro ser, distinto a ti, sin mayor vinculo que una atracción llegara a decirte que literalmente moriría contigo hizo eco en mi mucho más que las eternas discusiones con Jessica o los llantos de mi madre.

— Sí bueno… no se entusiasme se me salió esto —le dije apuntando el catéter a medio salir y hoy luego que llamarán a Edward para un casting relámpago había decidido tirarlo a propósito para tener una escusa para visitarlo. De hecho aún no estaba segura de querer realizar algo más o incluso luchar por una causa perdida.

— Ya veo —me respondió acercándose hasta la camilla. Tomó entre sus dedos el catéter fuera del dolor que sentía tenía claro que tan mortal no era tenerlo un poco corrido de su lugar.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? —me preguntó sacando de un cajón un par de guantes estériles para examinarme.

— Mientras me duchaba —respondí tratando de parecer sincera —me pase a llevar con la estúpida esponja y aquí me tiene ¿Podría sacarlo? —le pedí y le dí mi mejor carita de perro arrepentido.

— Veremos —exclamó mientras lo sacaba por completo, un par de gotas de sangre emergieron desde la abertura pero puso de inmediato una mota de algodón —ten sostén con fuerza —me indicó y puse mi mano allí para detener la "mini hemorragia"

Lo miré buscar en los cajones por uno nuevo e iba a hablarle pero algo en mi interior me mantenía callada. Justo cuando me había armado de valor y había decidido que decir él me interrumpió acallando mi intento.

— ¿Estás haciendo reposo? —me preguntó aún de espalda mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un par de objetos.

— Sí —le contesté dudativa y él se sonrió

— ¿Hace cuanto tienes novio? —me preguntó otra vez al tiempo que se giraba, nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo miré extrañada.

Conocía al doctor Volturis hacía exactamente cuatro años. Cuando había sido derivada desde el oncólogo infantil. Siempre había sido amable y considerado conmigo a pesar que en un principio yo había sido muy grosera con él cuando el tratamiento había fallado y terca hasta decir basta cuando me revele en contra de la voluntad de mi madre y de la suya propia al detener mis terapias rehusándome a seguir haciendo las quimioterapias. En todos esos cuatro años nunca había preguntado acerca de mi vida personal, salvo lo normal como si había tenido relaciones sexuales, o si creía estar embarazada, o si había sufrido una enfermedad reciente, todas preguntas relacionadas con posibles infecciones en mis periodos críticos de debilidad pero nunca me había preguntado derechamente sobre mi vida amorosa, menos como tratando de hacer platica conmigo.

— Hace poco —confirmé y él se acercó —¿Por qué? —le pregunté curiosa por su reacción. Me ignoró por completo quitando el algodón que sostenía entre mis dedos y mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de reinstalarlo me contestó.

— ¿Tú novio es Edward Cullen no? ¿El chico de la película de vampiros? —inquirió restando importancia a mi curiosidad.

Sus ojos se distrajeron hasta los míos que lo miraron impactada. ¿El doctor Volturis conocía a Edward? me pregunté incrédula y sí bien no era un anciano tampoco era un chiquillo. Yo siempre le había calculado unos cincuenta y tantos años de edad, lo que lo alejaba por completo del público objetivo de esté tipo de películas. Notó mi sorpresa y apresuró a aclarar un tanto avergonzado.

— Mi hija Jane, está obsesionada con la película y debo decir que con él también, de hecho no lo había asociado hasta que en su dormitorio encontré una fotografía en una revista donde apareces tú junto a él —me explicó incomodo y suspiré.

— Ya veo —le contesté quitando mi vista de él.

— No podré ponerte nuevamente el catéter en ese mismo lugar, has inutilizado la vena —declaró y en su voz había un tejo de reproche.

Como mi farsa estaba a punto de acabar y me tendría que ir sin resolver la inquietud que me había motivado a venir, decidí hablar. Lo miré y se quedo quieto esperando mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué tan avanzada esta ahora mi enfermedad? —le pregunté derechamente y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerme exámenes ni siquiera leía los resultados de los que, luego de discusiones familiares eternas, lograba mi desesperada madre hacerme.

— ¿A qué te refieres con qué tan avanzada? —me preguntó con la mirada exhaustiva.

— ¿Estoy agonizando? —le pregunté derechamente.

— No —me contestó y luego se acercó hasta mi otro hombro tocando con la yema de sus dedos la vena que estaba bajo la clavícula.

— ¿Quiere decir que estoy bien entonces? —le pregunté de reojo

— Estable —corrigió para agregar lo que ya sabía yo, agregaría —siempre y cuando recibas todas las quimioterapias que te faltan —me aclaró tajante.

— ¿Quiere decir que podría entonces, luego de las terapias, sentirme "más estable"? —le pregunté. Me observo por unos momentos, acerco un banquillo que estaba a un costado y lo puso frente a mí, se sentó y me miró fijamente.

— ¿No sería más fácil si me preguntaras abiertamente lo que quieres preguntarme en vez de estar haciendo preguntas de las cuales ya conoces la respuesta? —inquirió.

Baje la vista y en realidad no sabía que quería preguntar o si de verdad quería luchar, de pronto todo se había vuelto confuso principalmente debido a él, su confesión de amor e incluso sus actitudes para conmigo me habían girado el horizonte en trescientos ochenta grados.

— ¿Podría vivir lo suficiente para ver a mis nietos? —le pregunté sin mirarlo

— No y lo sabes —exclamó serio

— Dos años tal vez —pregunté nerviosa

— Honestamente —tomó aire e hizo una pausa —no lo sé, cuando llegaste con la hemorragia pensé que morirías —me confesó y sus ojos se concentraron en los míos nuevamente —pero no fue así y hoy estas aquí, hablando conmigo —concluyó y nos quedamos en silencio. Corrí la vista hacia el vacío y lo sentí hablar —Allá arriba deben de quererte mucho —agregó con emoción en la voz.

— O por el contrario no me quiere allá arriba —corregí — ¿Me lo volverá a poner? —pregunté al cabo de unos minutos cambiando el tema.

— ¿Volverás a tirarlo? —me preguntó y me sonreí.

Todo el trayecto de regreso a mi departamento me fui analizando lo que había dicho mi médico, entré casi como sonámbula al ascensor y mantuve mi vista en el piso todo el corto trayecto. Aún me sonaba extrañas sus palabras y aunque sonaban muy románticas me era difícil creer en una muerte literal, tal vez sentiría pena pero de allí a morirse había una notable diferencia. Cuando el ascensor llego a mi piso y las puertas se abrieron sus zapatos hicieron que alzara la vista sorprendida. En cuanto me vio su expresión cambio y se relajaron sus facciones de preocupación regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. Me sonreí y no pude evitar besarlo sin siquiera dejar que hablará. Cruce mis brazos por su cuello apretándolo y él me levantó para que quedáramos a la misma altura, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y sentí sus manos rodearme bajo la cadera para sostener el peso.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —me preguntó entrecortado.

— A caminar —le contesté juntando mi frente con la de él —¿Cómo te fue en la audición? —le pregunté cambiando de tema.

— Supongo que bien —respondió —ahora tengo que esperar a que me llamen, así son estas cosas —me explicó enterrando su cabeza contra mi cuello.

— ¿Qué día debes estar en el hospital para la quimioterapia? —me preguntó. Me separé un poco de su cuerpo para mirar sus ojos y dude en contestarle, en realidad aún no decidía si volver o no después de lo que me había dicho el doctor Volturis.

— Jueves —exclamé finalmente. Sus ojos se encendieron y sentí que entramos de vuelta al ascensor.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir a almorzar? —me preguntó

Al tiempo que me bajaba de su regazo y apretaba el botón para ir al estacionamiento. Esta vez, a diferencia de la vez pasada, designé el lugar y lo que menos quería era volver a ir a un lugar donde todo mundo supiera quién soy. Baraje las posibilidades hasta que finalmente decidí por un restaurante de comida orgánica que habían inaugurado hace poco. Edward me miró raro cuando notó que todos los platos eran ensaladas y nada más que ensaladas.

— ¿No crees que deberías alimentarte con algo más que pasto? —me preguntó mientras miraba el menú y me reí

— Podemos ir al McDonnalds si prefieres —le contesté burlonamente y suspiró

— ¿No creerás que estas gorda verdad? —me preguntó poniendo a un lado el menú. Tomo un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido.

— El hecho que esté enferma no quiere decir que no me cuide —le contesté.

— La próxima vez yo elegiré el lugar —concluyó.

El mesero tomo las ordenes, estuvimos conversando mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran lo que habíamos pedido, estaba concentrada en su voz cuando de pronto noté un grupo de personas en la vereda contraria a donde estábamos fuera del restaurante. No era mucha gente pero todos tenían algo en común. Sus manos sostenían cámaras fotográficas y apostaba a que estaban disparando incesantemente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de repente girando su rostro hasta el ventanal y su expresión cambio.

— Genial —exclamó molesto, tomé entre mis manos su rostro y lo hice que me mirará.

— No son mis fotos las que quieren, a tu lado solo soy un mal accesorio —le respondí

Iba a protestar mi comentario cuando nos interrumpió el mesero que llego con nuestro almuerzo.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas enferma? —me preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Desde los dieciséis —contesté.

— ¿Cuántas novias has tenido realmente? —le pregunté de vuelta curiosa y aún me parecía un poco increíble su declaración de amor.

— Varias —me contestó abriendo sus ojos misterioso, puse en blanco los míos.

— ¿Cuántas son varias? —insistí.

— ¿Cuántos novios has tenido tú? —me respondió evadiendo mi pregunta.

— Oficiales ninguno —le respondí —extraoficiales varios —agregué riéndome.

— ¿Yo soy oficial o extraoficial? —me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

— No sabía que éramos novios —le contesté, se quedo pensando unos momentos mirándome a los ojos, tenía entre sus manos el tenedor y masticaba un bocado lentamente.

— Tienes razón no te lo he pedido formalmente —me contestó parándose y casi caí en pánico cuando noté su intención de arrodillarse, lo detuve por el brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté muerta de vergüenza por los presentes y por lo que estaban, de seguro sin perder detalle, afuera — ¿Quieres aparecer en otro titular? —le pregunté en un susurró apenas audible mirando de reojo al resto de clientes del lugar que se habían percatado de sus intenciones.

— Me encanta cuanto te avergüenzas —me contestó volviendo a sentarse.

Al salir del restaurante otra vez fuimos acechados por los periodistas y las preguntas, el sonido del disparador de las cámaras era abrumador y no nos abandonaron hasta que nos fuimos – _Debiste maquillarte Bella_ –me dije cuando uno de los fotógrafos me apunto directo a la cara. Caminamos rápido hasta el automóvil y nos subimos al mismo tiempo. Nos fuimos del lugar sin emitir ni una palabra, encendí la radio mientras buscaba una estación finalmente habló.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el resto de la tarde? —me preguntó.

— No que yo sepa —le conteste — ¿Por qué?, ¿Estarás ocupado? —agregue y albergaba la ilusión que la pasáramos juntos la tarde pero tal vez tendría que hacer algo con su familia, o con sus amigos reflexioné temerosa ante su cuestionamiento.

— ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho alguna vez? —me preguntó de repente evadiendo mi pregunta, en su cara se dibujo una amplia sonrisa que me confundió por un momento.

— Entrar al auto de un desconocido a la mitad de la noche —le respondí, levantando las cejas mientras me mordía el labio avergonzada, sentí mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo furioso y aún no comprendía como él podía causar un efecto así en mí con solo mirarme.

Movió su cabeza divertido por mi expresión mientras detenía el automóvil frente a la fachada de una casa, me sorprendió lo simple y antigua que era. Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver que era un barrio de clase media alta, que correspondía a un barrio recatado de la ciudad. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté confundida.

— Es la casa de mis padres —me contestó señalando la puerta que daba justo frente a mí, se me apretó el estomago ante la situación.

— No creo que sea buena idea —confesé con el corazón latiendo furioso en mi pecho, sentí que me iba a desmayar de la impresión.

— ¿Por qué no? —me preguntó divertidísimo con mi nerviosismo

— ¿Qué tal si no les gusto? —le contesté quitando la vista de la casa para encararlo, estaba con una mano apoyada en mi asiento y con la otra en el manubrio, sus labios estaban torcidos en una sonrisa suspicaz y cuando me oyó hablar puso sus ojos en blancos

— Al que tienes que gustarle es a mí no a ellos —me aclaró volviendo a sentarse correctamente —y creo que ese tema está superado —agregó abriendo su puerta. Quise detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, resignada me baje cuando abrió mi puerta caballerosamente.

— Debiste avisarme que me traerías —increpé tratando de arreglarme la ropa y el pelo para verme al menos decente y causar una buena impresión.

— ¿Qué habría de divertido en aquello? —me contestó besándome en los labios.

Instantáneamente al sentir sus labios sobre los míos puse mis manos entre sus cabellos y me aferré a ellos ladeando mi rostro mientras seguía absorta en sentir la tibieza de estos masajear los míos. De pronto perdí la perspectiva de lugar, la hora y la posibilidad que alguno de sus padres abriera la puerta y nos viera besándonos bastantes apasionados en el umbral de su casa. Cuando sentí un carraspeo me separé de él abruptamente asustada.

— Siempre quise hacer esto —me confesó en una carcajada y lo miré sorprendida. Se giró para encarar a quién estaba espiándonos a unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Rose! No sabía que estarías aquí —exclamó rodeándome con su brazo que apoyo en mi cintura atrayéndome hacía él un poco más de lo correcto para ser la primera vez que me traía a su casa.

— Yo tampoco sabía que tú vendrías —le respondió ella bajando la pequeña escalinata que había desde su casa hasta la vereda de la calle, se acercó a saludarlo y por el nombre me acordé de quién era.

Me miró y le sonreí nerviosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba al recordar mi pequeño arrebato de celos por el mensaje de texto.

— Tú debes ser —exclamó en una pregunta inconclusa con una sonrisa en los labios, era increíble lo mucho que se parecían.

— Bella —le contesté tímidamente

— Rosalie mucho gusto —saludó abrazándome tan efusiva que incluso sospeche por un minuto que ella ya me conocía, al menos, le habían hablado de mí.

— El gusto es mío —respondí abrazándola también.

— Pasen están en el patio — indicó —voy a comprar hielo pero vuelvo enseguida —agregó y se notaba que era muy dulce y simpática — aún no llegan todos —advirtió al tiempo que caminaba cruzando la calle. Me quede observando cómo se iba no muy segura de poder caminar, no sentía mis piernas.

— ¿Todos? —pregunté en un susurró sin quitar la vista de ella.

— Es una reunión familiar —explicó Edward y le di una mirada de espanto —Tranquilízate, sólo estará la hermana de mi mamá que está de visita y sus hijos, marido y un par de familiares, nada del otro mundo —tranquilizó pero solo logró que palideciera ante la idea de que iba a conocer a su familia en pleno.

Me tomo de la mano y literalmente me arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres, y apenas la abrió quise desfallecer, tres niños de aproximadamente doce años emergieron por un pasillo, venían corriendo y jugando unos con otros pero al percatarse de nuestra presencia se quedaron mirándonos. Uno de ellos sonrió travieso y ahí estaba la sonrisa torcida en versión infantil.

— Te dije que era su novia, ahora págame —exclamó este al otro que hizo un leve puchero a quién supuse era su hermano o primo. Todos tenían los ojos en gamas de verdes pasando por un azul bastante oscuro semejante al negro a ciertos minutos, sus cabelleras eran oscuras lo que me sorprendió y eran bastante altos para su edad. No eran tan parecidos a Edward.

— Anthony otra vez con las apuestas, le diré a la tía Carmen —advirtió Edward tratando de contener la risa por la situación.

— Al menos gane esta vez —contestó el chico travieso saludándonos.

Yo no pude decir respecto a ese comentario, sorprendida los observe y cuando estuvieron cerca de nosotros, sus rasgos me confirmaron que eran sus primos. En eso sentimos unos pasos por el mismo pasillo y de la oscuridad salio una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años: ni muy alta ni muy baja, delgada, de oliváceos cabellos largos y nos quedo mirando sorprendida. Los tres chicos corrieron escaleras arriba.

— Edward, tu madre dijo que no vendrías.

Exclamó sonriéndose al tiempo que se adelantaba a abrazarlo. Me separé de él.

—Tía Carmen —saludó y la señora me miró gentilmente pero con una cuota de curiosidad. Sentía arder mis mejillas y a juzgar por como latía mi corazón juré que se saldría en cualquier minuto. Y creí que estaba viviendo un sueño hasta que su voz ronca y seria me comprobó lo contrario.

— Tía, ella es Bella —exclamó mirándome —mi novia —agregó y trague saliva ante la presentación.

— Carmen, soy la hermana de su madre —se presentó la mujer, enarque mis cejas sorprendida y ya podía adivinar de que lado de la familia venían los rasgos bien parecidos. La salude tímidamente y volví a mi posición junto a él completamente tiesa.

El ruido de un vidrio roto nos distrajo y el grito agudo de un niño se sintió desde el segundo piso.

— ¡Eleazar Junior! ¡baja en este mismo instante! —gritó la mujer y luego nos miró —lo siento pasen están todos atrás, voy enseguida solo bajaré a este par de huracanes antes que rompan algo más —agregó al tiempo que subía las escaleras apresuradamente, cuando llego hasta el segundo piso se sintieron unas risas cómplices seguida por unos portazos.

— ¿Terrible? —me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano y empujándome para caminar hasta el interior. _Pues cuando vea a tu madre te respondo _pensé y definitivamente era mala idea hacer esto ahora.

Llegamos hasta la parte posterior de la casa y salimos hasta el patio trasero. Como en mis peores pesadillas, frente a mí su familia en pleno. Todos dejaron de hablar para mirarnos y otra vez sentía que me faltaba el aire, sin querer apreté la mano de Edward cuando noté que su madre se levantó para abrazarlo. Lo saludo muy gentil y amorosa, luego me miró a mi buscando en su hijo la presentación oficial, quise mirar al suelo pero sentí que eso hubiera sido descortés así que cuando escuche la palabra mágica salir de sus labios acompañada de mi nombre sentí un pito en mi oído que me ensordeció —_respira, respira, respira_ —eran las palabras que me repetía en mi fuero interno al tiempo que saludaba a todos, madre, padre y resto de parientes, incluida su otra hermana que cuando me abrazó me confesó algo que me puso más nerviosa aún _— lo traes loco y eso es realmente insólito_ —murmuro contra mi oído y me dio una sonrisa sugerente.

Estaba comprobado, él había hablado con su familia antes de traerme y me sentí traicionada porque todos los presentes sabían que iría menos yo. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban libres y permanecí absolutamente en silencio observando la interacción de su familia. Me reí con los chistes de su tío Eleazar respecto a "la fascinación de Norteamérica con el cabello de su sobrino famoso" y por primera vez me di cuenta que aunque hubiera tratado de imaginarme como era Edward con su familia no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

De vez en cuando él me miraba pensativo mientras fue mi turno de ser interrogada por su familia, en especial por su madre. Para mi buena suerte solo fueron preguntas curiosas de "que haces", "tienes hermanos", "vives con tu familia" hasta que llego la más difícil de responder y que hizo su tío.

— ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? —preguntó esté.

Fije mis ojos en él que estaba al otro extremo y no supe que contestarle. Me quede helada esperando por su rescaté.

— Bella me conoce de mucho antes que yo a ella —confesó Edward y quise morirme o mejor estrangularlo. Todos giraron a mirarme y otra vez sentía un pito en mis oídos que no me dejaba concentrarme lo suficiente para hablar.

— Tenemos un amigo en común —finalmente dije zaceando la curiosidad familiar.

Para mi buena suerte la parte histriónica era también un talento de familia y uno de sus tíos presentes por parte de padre siguió entreteniendo por el resto de la tarde. La que se me paso súper rápido escuchando típicas anécdotas de cuando él y sus hermanas eran niños, y en parte de cuando no era tan famoso como se había convertido claro que las más chistosas eran justamente las que contaba su hermana de cuando recién había comenzado la locura de los "muérdeme"

— Te juro, tenía a toda mis compañeras rogándome porque les llevará un autógrafo de Edward y él siquiera estaba en el país —exclamó haciendo cara de espanto

— Te acuerdas mamá cuando una niña te dijo que se casaría con él a las cuatro de la tarde y tú la quedaste mirando sorprendida y me preguntas ¿Y sí es verdad y tu hermano se casa a esa hora?

— Y yo estaba en la mitad de un bosque brillando —interrumpió él. Haciendo que todos se largaran a reír, incluida yo que jamás me hubiera imaginado que su familia también se había visto afectada por su fama.

Aproveche un descuido de todos para volver al interior en busca del baño, estaba en eso cuando su otra hermana, a la que no conocía se percató de que estaba perdida.

— ¿Buscas a Edward?, salió con papá a comprar, pero no tardarán —me explicó

— La verdad busco el baño —le dije y ella se acercó

— Es en el segundo piso, cuarta puerta a la izquierda —me enseñó volviendo a la cocina cuando su madre la llamó.

Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo hasta que sentí el ruido de la televisión en una, estaba entreabierta, en su interior estaban sus dos primos jugando video juegos.

— Edward no está acá, salió con mi tío —exclamó una voz y salté del susto. Lo miré y este me quedo mirando.

— En realidad busco el baño —le dije

— Es la última puerta —exclamó.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes hasta que finalmente abrí la puerta del baño. Cuando estuve en el interior, respiré aliviada. Era grande, demasiado para mi gusto, tenía otras dos puertas una a cada costado, bastante espacioso y ordenado. Me mojé la cara y llevada por la curiosidad inspeccione rápidamente a mi alrededor, botellas de shampoo y cremas eran lo único que había, estaba absorta mirando una de las botellas cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura. Alce la vista y allí estaba mi pequeño milagro personal.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —le pregunté girándome para quedar frente a frente de su rostro y me beso en los labios

— Anthony —exclamó —fue lo primero que grito cuando me sintió llegar —agregó fundiendo sus labios contra los míos.

Le correspondí pero traté de mantener al margen mis hormonas y guardar la compostura que ameritaba la ocasión y el lugar.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —le pregunté separándolo de mis labios

— A comprar bebidas —respondió y me miró — ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no voy a comprar? —me preguntó apoyándose contra el lavamanos mientras yo me separaba de él.

— ¿A dónde llevan esas puertas? —le pregunté curiosa girándome a mirarlo.

— Una al que era dormitorio de mi hermana Rosalie —me contestó acercándome nuevamente a su cuerpo, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra él, sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello y se detuvieron en mi oreja.

— ¿Y la otra? —le pregunté entrecortado tratando de calmar el deseos libidinoso que estaba aflorando.

— A mi viejo dormitorio —me contestó, llevando una de sus manos hasta mi cuello, me tomo con fuerza y me beso en los labios otra vez, sentí su lengua introducirse en mi boca y saborear cada rincón de esta, estaba absorta en sus caricias cuando la curiosidad por conocer un poco más de él me atacó. Abrí mis ojos mientras aún nos besábamos, él en cambio estaba demasiado concentrado en besarme, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lo seguí besando unos segundos hasta que puse mis manos en sus hombros y rompí el beso.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó interesado.

— Quiero ver tu cuarto —le dije y él se rió tomando mi mano.

Entramos a su cuarto y para mi sorpresa era el típico cuarto de un adolescente, no había tantas cosas, una cama bastante chica por lo que me imagine hacía muchos años él ya no dormía allí. Una repisa a un costado llena de típicas cosas de chicos, es decir, revistas, video juegos, un par de autitos de colección, unas fotografías de sus hermanas junto con él. Un peluche, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo miré, se encogió de hombros riéndose nervioso. Al fondo estaba la puerta del closet, me acerque y estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de unas frazadas. En ese mismo lado estaba la ventana. Al otro costado estaba un pequeño escritorio, bastante limpio, un par de libros estaban ordenados y un viejo computador. Volví a mirar una vez más acercándome a él que permanecía apoyado con una mano en la repisa.

— ¿Hace cuanto no duermes aquí? —le pregunté.

— A veces lo he hecho, sobre todo cuando no tenía para pagar la luz y al agua de mi departamento —exclamó y lo miré incrédula —antes los trabajos eran más esporádicos —me aclaró.

— Pareciera como si aún fuera el cuarto de un adolescente —exclamé sorprendida y se rió.

Me acerque lentamente mientras corría de su rostro unos mechones de pelo desordenados, acaricie su rostro mientras volvía a besarlo lentamente. Aprisioné contra mis labios los suyos y los acaricie, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda hasta que finalmente se metieron bajo mi polera, salté ante su contacto frio y suspiré mientras sentía como me acariciaba mi piel. Me sujeto por la cintura mientras yo tenía mis manos en su cuello y apretaba con fuera esté mientras acariciaba su pelo. Un deseo furioso se apoderó de mi y tenía toda la intensión de continuar con mucho más que simples besos, incluso él por medio minuto se olvido de que estábamos en la casa de sus padres, sentí su respiración entrecortada acelerarse cuando sintió como abrí unos botones de su camisa y metía mis manos bajo la polera que traía puesta acariciando su torso bajo está. Besé su cuello enterrando mis labios contra su piel tibia, exhaló pesado cuando me apoye contra su cuerpo, haciendo que mi pelvis quedará pegada a la suya. Bajo sus manos por encima de mi pantalón y sentí como apretó mi trasero metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans, estábamos así casi al borde de perder la cordura cuando sentí unas risitas y me separé automáticamente de él.

— ¡¡¡¡Eleazar!!!! —gritó Edward saliendo detrás de su primo de doce años que bajo las escaleras gritando y me reí.


	13. Something to believe

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XI**

**Something to believe**

No supe en que minuto me quede dormida durante el trayecto de regreso de la casa de sus padres, ni en que minuto me cargo hasta la cama, tampoco sentí cuando me quito la ropa y me metió bajo las cobijas como todo un novio ejemplar. Pero así soñando en parte con él, mi sentidos me hicieron despertarme cuando sentí a lo lejos un ruido, como un rugido estrepitoso, seguido por un incesante repiqueteo de agua caer sobre el suelo, sumado a un fuerte olor a humedad, me desperté de apoco tal cual cuando no quiero despertar y lucho por mantenerme dormida. Estaba tan calentita bajo la cama, que casi quería perderme por completo en las manos de Morfeo y seguir soñando con mi príncipe azul de teleserie.

No obstante eso, inquietos finalmente mis ojos se abrieron y lo que contemplaron estos me confundió, frente a mi había un ventanal que estaba cerrado pero las cortinas estaban entreabiertas dejando tras de ellas un gran manto negro semejante a una gran boca de lobo, en contraste una luz plata tenue amenizaba iluminando la habitación donde estaba, absorta y perdida en aquel maravilloso e hipnotízante paisaje y volví a sentir el ruido estrepitoso de fondo que me asusto e hizo que me levantará de la cama un poco para poder comprender con cierta claridad el origen el paisaje frente a mí.

¿Cómo demonios llegue a la playa? me pregunté un poco aturdida pensando que tal vez estaba soñando y eso era recurrente en mí, de tiempo en tiempo, lograba materializar tan bien mis sueños que esta última semana juraba estaba metida en uno. Pensando en las posibilidades que este fuera un sueño vivido, me giré y al hacerlo encontré la respuesta o más bien el autor de dicha hazaña.

Acostado a mi lado estaba él, sus facciones eran relajadas, como las de un bebe cuando duerme, sus labios estaban juntos y teñidos de un precioso escarlata vivo, me giré lentamente esta vez para acomodarme y poder observarlo a gusto. Y habían millones de facciones que, las fotografías, no eran capaces de mostrar, sus pestañas eran incluso más grandes de las que hubiera imaginado o mejor dicho de las que mostraba la pantalla grande del cine en los acercamientos, eran de un color miel intenso, sus cejas eran bien definidas y grandes pero tenían un pequeño pelón al final, debajo de sus ojos tenía pequeños quebrajes de piel, semejantes a arrugas, que formaban los pliegues necesarios para verse tan condenadamente sexy cuando se reía, estaba respirando lento, despacio y profundo por lo que supe que estaba profundamente dormido. Deslice mis dedos por su frente con el fin de quitar esos mechones revueltos de su cabello y reí ante el hecho de ser tan predecible.

Sin poder evitarlo deslice la yema de mis dedos por sus labios dibujando todo el contorno de esos, delgados, suaves, tersos y finos labios que me habían vuelto loca y a los cuales había podido tener la suerte de besar. Se me contrajo el corazón al pensar que, hacía un par de horas, había estado acariciando esos labios con los míos desesperada por intoxicarme lo suficiente de su esencia.

_Bella, Bellita, Bells respira y contrólate _

Me dije a mi misma deslizando mis dedos sutilmente por su garganta, admirando esa capacidad de los hombres de tener la piel tersa aun sin cremas y a diferencia de nuestra suavidad la de ellos es como bruta, es una piel suave pero a la vez osca. Deposite mis dedos en el hueco que se hace en la base de la garganta y toque tratando de no despertarlo los huesos de la base hasta llegar a la clavícula. Su temperatura corporal era bastante más elevada que la mía y supe el porqué de estar tan abrigadita sin prender el calefactor. Tenía uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza descansando la palma hacía arriba, me mordí la lengua de no tocarle la mano y estaba segura que si lo hacía finalmente despertaría. Me quede contemplándolo dormir y la tentación era tan grande que luchaba conmigo misma para no besarlo, de pronto la curiosidad me inundo y me acerque lentamente hacía su cuello, para oler su piel, seguro estaba inundada por ese perfume del mal que me trastornaba y si bien había quedado con la libido bastante excitada por decir lo menos en su dormitorio, tampoco era que no pudiera controlarme como una persona normal. Pero tenía la tentación de utilizar mejor mí tiempo con él que el pasar durmiendo, aunque tenía claro que, es un proceso vital, tampoco se muere la gente por dormir un par de horas menos.

Su olor era realmente exquisito, porque el perfume se mezclaba al olor de su piel, entonces una idea cruzo mi mente, y debía reconocer que era bastante pervertida. Luche con mi yo interior hasta que finalmente me venció el deseo.

Tomé la ropa de cama y la saque, me incorporé lo suficiente para poder moverme con soltura, me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo con pantalones y una polera. Evalué la situación y la polera era difícil sacarla sin que despertará, pero al menos podría jugar hasta que eventualmente se despabilara producto de las caricias. Me senté suavemente a horcajadas de él, y deslice mis dedos bajo su polera, lentamente acariciando su torso, bajando mis manos hasta su cintura, cuando estuve allí baje un poco su pantalón y enterré mis yemas en su pelvis. Sentí como su respiración se agitó de pronto y justo cuando iba a bajar mucho más mi mano sentí el movimiento de su cuerpo y alce mi vista justo a tiempo para verlo sentado frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos y no era difícil leer el deseo en ellos, sin decirme nada, tomó la polera que me había dejado puesta a modo de pijamas y la quito de una. Me dejo completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba y se acercó a besarme el cuello al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mi piel expuesta.

— ¿Por qué estamos en la playa? —le pregunté entrecortado mientras sentía sus labios húmedos contra los pliegues de mi pecho.

— Porque no quiero interrupciones —me contestó bajando sus manos hasta mi cadera tiro de mi pantalón, mientras me tendía sobre la cama pero de frente a él.

La ropa se deslizo rápidamente por mis piernas y sentí su palma tibia recorrerlas hasta mi entrepierna, se me fue un grito ahogado cuando sentí sus dedos en mi parte más intima. Iba a levantarme pero sentí su peso contra mí y comprobé que las pequeñas e insinuantes caricias que había alcanzado a darle habían surtido en parte efecto. No solo me había excitado yo al hacerlo sino que lo había excitado a él.

— Mi turno

Exclamó besándome el hombro y haciendo que me girara para quedar de espaldas a él, al principio fue como susto y luego al sentir sus yemas recorrer mi columna vertebral seguidas de pequeños, húmedos y profundos besos contra mi piel que me hacían sentir millones de descargas eléctricas desesperantes entendí sus intensiones.

— No por favor —balbuceé apretando mis ojos cuando un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir como mordía levemente mi piel mientras la besaba y me acariciaba con tal delicadeza que de solo imaginármelo ya me provocaban ganas de gritar descontroladamente.

Quito la cascada de pelo que tenía de mi cuello dejándome al descubierto la parte trasera de mi nuca, deslizo por al medio un dedo y luego la punta de su húmeda y firme lengua por allí, apreté mi rostro contra la ropa de cama para ahogar el gemido. Sentí sus manos recorrer la parte posterior de mis brazos hasta mis palmas, me ladeo haciendo que quedará de espalda a él pero recostada de lado, dibujo mi figura con sus manos, hasta llegar a mis caderas y justo cuando pensé que bajaría por mis piernas levantó una apegando su cuerpo contra él mío.

Me beso el cuello mientras hacía que mi pierna descansara sobre la suya, con un hilo de voz gemí cuando lo sentí en mi interior, su mano se puso en mi vientre y me pego más contra él y apreté con la mano que tenía libre la ropa de cama desesperada por controlar el grito que finalmente se escapó de mis labios de forma involuntaria y totalmente descontrolada, a cada movimiento de su cuerpo contra él mío gritaba y la sensación de placer era realmente magnifica incluso mejor que en cualquier otra posición. Sentí sus gemidos en mi oído, su voz ronca y distorsionada me incitaban a perderme y dejarme guiar por su manera de amar. Bajé mi cabeza casi rendida cuando llegue al orgasmo y sentía mi cuerpo completo colapsar, incapaz de contener tantas emociones juntas, tantos sentimientos despiertos, tantas sensaciones cumplidas.

Quedamos unidos un buen rato hasta que finalmente me giré para encararlo y besar sus tersos y suaves labios. Me perdí otra vez en sus caricias e hipnotizada por la sensación de sentir su cuerpo fundido al mío, volví a sentarme sobre él mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en los míos.

— Quiero amarte toda la noche —susurré en sus labios abiertos.

Y ahora sabía en carne propia lo que había tratado de graficar la escritora en el libro que había capturado mi interés tantos meses atrás _- ¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas?_ – se había preguntado la heroína de la historia, y si bien, yo no estaba cubierta de plumas, si estaba adolorida sintiendo cada musculo y hueso que en mi vida había sentido. Me reí como una verdadera sicótica al recordar, mi noche de pasión, y habían sido demasiadas horas fundidas con él. Era casi como si hubiera estado en un "maratónico día de gimnasio".

Me levanté cuando lo sentí salir de la ducha y del cuarto, me apuré y entré al baño. Con la sonrisa estúpida marcada pero a más no poder me metí a bañar y sentir el agua tibia era totalmente distinto a sentir su piel ardiente contra la mía, estuve varios minutos bajo la ducha, sintiendo como esta recorría mi piel hasta que unas manchas en el sumidero de la tina me trajeron de regreso a la tierra. Abrí mis ojos en pánico y contuve el grito, salí de la ducha y me miré al espejo. Un gran hilo de sangre bajaba desde mi nariz y amenazaba por caer al llegar a mi barbilla, desesperada y rogando porque otra vez no me desmayara como la anterior, tomé papel higiénico y lo puse en mi nariz.

— Mi amor el desayuno está listo te falta mucho —sentí que dijo y como agradecí que no hubiera cortado el agua.

— Un poco —le respondí mirando el pomo de la puerta, al notar que estaba sin pestillo, se me apretó el corazón imaginándome que él podía abrirlo y descubrirme.

Si me veía con la hemorragia hasta allí llegaba el fin de semana romántico en la playa. Me acerque y pase el pestillo rogando para que no lo notara. Respiré aliviada cuando sentí el ruido de la televisión. Me giré de vuelta al espejo y mientras trataba infructuosamente de detener el sangrado me pregunté si era mala señal que tuviera otra hemorragia apenas cuatro días desde la última quimioterapia. Después de mucho luchar finalmente se paró, se me quito el miedo a que fuera descubierta y me vestí nuevamente con el pijama. Cerré la ducha y boté el papel envuelto en más para evitar que se diera cuenta.

Salí con una sonrisa digna de una estatuilla del óscar y si él no se daba cuenta estaba pintada para actriz.

— Buenos días —le dije subiéndome a la cama para besarlo

— Tanto rato pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte —me dijo divertido mientras me pasaba el tazón con té.

— Es segunda vez que me preparas desayuno ¿Habrá almuerzo también? —le pregunté divertida por conocer sus dotes culinarios

— No soy tan perfecto, con suerte y sin incendiar nada frió un huevo —me respondió.

Me beso en los labios y luego concentro su mirada nuevamente en la televisión frente a nosotros, estaban pasando las noticias y de paso el tiempo. Estaba absorta mirando cuando sentí otra vez un liquido recorrer mi nariz y al mirar la taza comprobé que esto de mi enfermedad se estaba complicando más de la cuenta y por qué tenía que ser justo ahora que había conocido a mi amor platónico y estaba haciendo realidad mi deseo más oculto tenía que pasarme esto. Frenética limpie la gota de sangre con el dedo justo cuando él apago la televisión y me miró fascinado como seguí tomando desayuno. Se recostó de lado y deslizo sus dedos acariciando mi pierna, metiendo sus manos por entre la ropa. Sentí el molestoso liquido escurrir por tercera vez y ante el pánico inspiré como cuando se está con romadizo.

— Creo que me resfrié —le dije mientras me levantaba para ir al baño y ocultar la evidencia o más bien tratar de que no pasara a mayores.

— Tal vez no debí traerte a la playa en invierno —comentó levantándose de la cama y justo cuando estaba a mi lado arrugue el papel.

— Créeme que es más divertido en invierno que en verano —le contesté riéndome y me miró sin entender.

— Hace más frio, te dan ganas de estar todo el rato en cama, mucho más interesante y romántico que si fuera en verano —le hice ver fundiendo mis labios contra los suyos.

— Estas haciendo que mire con otros ojos al invierno —exclamó riéndose y cruce mis brazos en su cuello.

— Pues tú estás haciendo que mire la vida de otra manera —le confesé abrazada de su cuello, sentí sus manos bajar hasta mi cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo contra él suyo haciendo que me perdiera en su sonrisa torcida.

Y era realmente divertido estar con él en la playa, caminar bajo la luz de la noche descalzos por la arena, sentarnos a contemplar el sonido del mar, que hasta me había olvidado de mi enfermedad, y había vuelto a vivir mi eterna fantasía junto a él.

— ¿Por qué yo y no otro? —me preguntó de repente y haciendo que saliera del transe hipnótico que me provoco el ruido del mar.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —le pregunté jugando con la arena entre mis dedos.

Estábamos sentados, él en mi espalda y yo entre su piernas, acurrucada en su pecho, protegida por su cuerpo y mirando de frente la noche que nos acompañaba. Se sentía un tenue viento, que a pesar que era frio, no era aún desagradable como para entrar a la casa.

— ¿qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí para que comenzará la locura del fanatismo? —me preguntó derechamente y me giré.

Lo miré a los ojos tratando de entenderlo, como era posible que medio planeta supiera que era hermoso y él no reconociera que obviamente era su atractivo físico lo que me había motivado a pasarme tanta fantasía y tantos órganos mentales. Claro que ahora, pasado agua bajo el puente, podía obviamente enumerar millones de otras cualidades que hacían y estaban haciendo que me enamorara cada día más de él, no del personaje, no del actor.

— Primero fue tu físico, tus ojos —corregí —son tan distintos, tan atrayentes, incluso aún creo que no puedo decidir si son verdes, celestes o grises —le confesé.

— Quiero que te hagas esa terapia, te lo pido como un favor especial, el jueves quiero que la hagas —exclamó en un suspiró y enterró su rostro contra mi pecho abrazándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sujete sus brazos y lo hice separarse de mí.

— ¿Tú realmente me amas? —le pregunté pero en realidad esa no era una pregunta sino más bien una comprobación.

Y tenía claro que para amar se necesitaba más que un par de días, más que un par de meses, más que un par de revolcones como los que nos habíamos dado, tal vez sólo, sentíamos atracción desesperada y acrecentada por el hecho de tener un reloj marcando incesante y sin piedad las horas y minutos que podríamos estar juntos pero no amor, aunque si lo pensaba mejor y dejando a fuera mi lado lógico

¿Quién dice que para amar se necesita conocer a la persona diez años seguidos?, ¿qué acaso uno no puede amar a alguien con solo mirarlo un par de veces? ¿es menos sincero decir te amo a los veinte minutos de conocer a alguien que decirlo al cabo de un par de años?, ¿dónde estaba escrito que debía pasar años, meses, horas, minutos determinados para decirle honesta y sinceramente a la otra persona que la amas?, ¿acaso el amor es privativo o sinónimo de conocimiento, de relación duradera?, ¿qué pasa con quien vive con otro por diez, doce años y al cabo de estos se mira y mira al supuesto ser que ama y le dice: lo siento pero ya no te amo, o tal vez despierta un día y se dio cuenta que nunca la amo sino que solo pensó amarla?

Apreté su mano mientras entrábamos a la clínica y me dio una sonrisa tierna. Era extraño por primera vez desde mis dieciséis años que alguien distinto a mi familia era el encargado, voluntario, de acompañarme. Me registre en recepción y la auxiliar no se dejo esperar con la dichosa silla de ruedas, me senté resignada mientras me llevaba a la habitación donde pasaría el resto del día. Odiaba las hospitalizaciones mientras menos fuera mejor, así que usaría mi poder persuasivo para poder irme apenas terminaran de inyectarme la vendita droga y si no hubiera sido por los sangramientos esporádicos no hubiera venido. Esperé pacientemente que me tomará la temperatura, me pusiera el lector de signos vitales y cuando me tomó la presión y me miró raro al oír mi pulso descontrolado.

— ¿Por qué estas tan alterada? —fue la pregunta y ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro, simplemente estaba con el estomago apretado y con muchas ganas de irme, de hecho estaba dudando de permanecer allí.

— No lo sé —fue todo lo que articule antes que el pánico me inundará. Me sentí horrible, quería escapar, irme lejos, de pronto todo lo que había vivido en toda mi vida paso por mis ojos y pensé

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿A quién quiero engañar si de todas formas me moriré?

Miré a la enfermera y cuando esta iba a colgar la bolsa con el líquido translucido para ponerme la sonda miré desesperada a la puerta de la habitación, una idea fugaz recorrió mi mente y agradecí que aun estuviera vestida. Sin mucho sentido, totalmente fuera de mis cinco sentidos, completamente asustada corrí, con ello tiré varias cosas en el proceso, hecha una completa loca y sabiendo que estaba cometiendo toda una irracionalidad me escape. Llegué hasta el ascensor y como no lo alcance baje por las escaleras de servicios presurosa con el corazón latiendo a mil y sintiendo su grito detrás de mí. Quería escapar y lo había logrado pero ¿Podría escapar de mí?

* * *

**¡Hola! ^^ pasaba a saludarlas, a dejarles este nuevo capítulo y a decirles frente a una pregunta: ¿Bella morirá? No, en este fic nadie muere. Ya saben si quieren tomatearme, felicitarme, o comentar no duden en dejarme sus reviews... Besos Liz.**


	14. Your love mean everything

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XII**

**Your love mean everything**

Llegue al primer piso y corrí saliendo por las puertas de admisión. No me detuve sino hasta una esquina donde yacía un bus estacionado próximo a partir, corrí más aprisa y lo tomé. Una vez en su interior camine hasta el fondo, me quede quieta observándolo correr tras el, lo hizo hasta que se percató que no me alcanzaría. Nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos los escasos segundos que duro mi partida, regularice mi respiración y cuando el autobús dobló perdí el contacto con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se perdieron calle abajo.

Permanecí en el autobús al menos cuarenta minutos y lo hice hasta que ya no reconocí los alrededores fue entonces cuando decidí bajarme. Camine sin sentido ordenando mis pensamientos, ordenando mi vida y mis deseos, camine hasta que se hizo de noche. Una neblina espesa se dejo caer, el frío era mi castigo por ser tan cobarde y tonta. Fue entonces al sentir los estragos de lo bajo que estaba la temperatura a cada minuto que quise haber sido más racional y por lo menos haber salido con un abrigo. No me había percatado de que traía conmigo mi teléfono celular, sino hasta que, buscando dinero el cuadrado duro de metal llego a mis congeladas manos, para variar un poco estaba apagado, apenas lo encendí la sarta de anuncios de mensaje llegaron incesantes.

_Amiguita ¿Dónde estas? _

Era el mensaje de Alice

_Hija llama por favor _

Era el siguiente y se me contrajo el estomago al saber que otra vez mi madre estaba sufriendo

_Eres una irresponsable, madura de una vez_

Y de Jessica me hubiera esperado un mensaje de voz me sorprendió pero tal vez se reservaría las palabras para cuando me tuviera enfrente, suspiré hasta que su nombre apareció en la pantalla.

_Te amo tan solo llámame, quiero saber si estas bien_

Me mantuve leyendo ese último mensaje, desliando mi dedo por la tecla para borrarlo y era realmente surrealista – _Debió quedarse en la ficción_ – me repetí una y otra vez. Me senté frustrada por ser tan tonta y a la vez tan ilusa. Que esperaba lograr con el arrebato de niñez sufrido en la mañana pensé y me quede estática unos minutos evaluando mis posibilidades, no tenía dinero para regresar a casa ni siquiera tenia las llaves de mi departamento.

_Podrías llamar a Alice y pedirle que te vaya a buscar –_me dije

_También podrías llamar a tu madre y pedirle lo mismo -_pensé

_Podrías llamarlo a él _

Exclamé en un susurró mirando al vacío, dude unos instantes hasta que finalmente apreté el botón de llamada y sentí su voz, ronca como si estuviera durmiendo y la llamada lo hubiera despertado, miré el reloj y ya era casi media noche, guardé silencio.

— ¿Bueno? —preguntó y se me escapó un suspiró de los labios — ¿Bella? —preguntó ahora con la voz más viva y en ese minuto quise cortar, como no escucho respuesta justo cuando iba a hacerlo su voz me hizo desistir —No cortes por favor ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? —me preguntó —Mi amor por favor tan solo dime si estás bien —insistió

— Sí —le respondí al cabo de unos minutos de férrea lucha contra mi egoísmo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —insistió

— No lo sé —le confesé mirando a todos lados y realmente no tenía idea de donde estaba, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba entumida de frío. Apenas podía sentir mis dedos y seguramente cualquiera que me viera pensaría que había perdido la razón.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —volvió a preguntar al escuchar mi respuesta errática.

— Hace frío eso es todo —le contesté sentándome en un banco cerca de una fuente de agua.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —me preguntó repentinamente interesado.

— Una fuente de agua —contesté y guarde silencio.

— Descríbemela —me pidió y me levanté para mirarla mejor

— Es una figura que de ella brota agua, como cualquier fuente —le contesté sin entender su petición.

— ¿Cómo es la figura? —preguntó interesado.

— Un niño sentado en algo —le respondí no muy segura.

— Un ángel ¿tal vez? —cuestionó y me sorprendió.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —exclamé sin dar crédito.

— No te muevas, voy a buscarte —exclamó —Por favor espérame allí —me pidió y dudo en cortar.

— Esperaré —musité bajito.

Le corté y me senté un poco alejada de la fuente para esperarlo no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando sentí el peso de algo en mis hombros que me cobijó, tomé la tela entre mis manos y noté lo abrigador que puede ser una simple chaqueta. Con una media sonrisa en los labios me giré sosteniéndola y sus ojos verdes estaban allí, su semblante era de alivio y me abrazó. Me fundí contra su pecho desesperada porque el calor de su cuerpo traspasara el mío.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —le pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

— Estas a tres cuadras de la casa de mis padres —me contestó y como era irónica la vida, el destino, todo — jugaba de niño en esta plaza —agregó.

— No quiero más agujas en mi cuerpo —le confesé con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —me preguntó en respuesta, me separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, mi rostro quedo a centímetros del suyo.

— Vivir esta hermosa aventura junto a ti —exclamé y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Por favor simplemente vivamos lo que tenemos sin cuestionarnos —le pedí tratando de que viera a través de mis ojos mi enfermedad y el significado de lo que él me estaba pidiendo al insistir en las terapias.

— No puedes pedirme que me convierta en un simple espectador de tu muerte —me contestó melancólico.

— Hasta hace un par de meses yo para ti no existía —le hice ver.

— Pero ahora existes y no quiero que dejes de existir —refutó en un grito contenido.

— Ámame por lo que soy, por el ahora, no por lo que no seré o por un futuro que no existirá —exclamé acariciando su rostro, se separó de mí.

— No es justo Bella —musitó bajito con las manos en la cintura mirando al suelo, parado frente a mí.

— Nada en esta vida es justo pero aún así, en la imperfección de la injusticia esto es real, yo soy real, tu eres real ¿Qué más puedes pedirle al destino? —analicé.

— No puedo verte morir sabiendo que se pudo hacer algo —exclamó en un suspiró.

— Entonces piensa que no existe nada por hacer porque esa es la verdad —le contesté y nos quedamos en silencio.

El mirando al suelo y yo mirando al vacío. Estuvimos hacía un rato hasta que su voz me trajo de regreso de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, había un tejo de esperanza, incluso pensé que había cambiado de opinión.

— Haré lo que pides pero con una condición —exclamó extrañamente decidido.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunté intrigada por su persistencia.

— Cásate conmigo

_Pensé que sabía el significado del amor_

_Extrañamente solo ahora sé que significa amar de verdad_

Al principio no advertí sus intensiones respecto de aquella pequeña, gran y sorpresiva proposición, ni siquiera pude verle el lado desesperado o romántico sino hasta hoy. Mientras sentía como la camilla era bajada en emergencia, comprendí cual fue su intensión detrás de aquello. Mientras firmaba los papeles y el doctor Volturis le comunicaba que tal vez no serviría de nada, su respuesta me confirmó lo que una persona puede hacer por amor.

"No me importa, tan solo hágalo"

Fue su respuesta y sentí como me beso la frente visiblemente asustado. Miré a mi madre que sollozaba desesperada y luego a mi hermana. Ahora entendí las constantes llamadas de ella, incluso entendí el mensaje de texto a su celular "tal vez funcione, tal vez no, de todas formas es conveniente intentarlo" y ella había conseguido un aliado incondicional. Edward había conseguido tener lo que mi hermana no había podido durante años de lucha y peleas, la autorización legal, como mi esposo, para obligarme, en casos así, a realizarme terapias y por lo que podía conjeturar en este caso en particular someterme a un trasplante de medula aún cuando yo no quisiera.

— Por favor —le pedí en un susurró apenas audible antes de dejarme llevar sin fuerzas

— No te dejaré morir, no cuando puedes salvarte —exclamó con convicción en la voz. Una que yo ya no tenía.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras paso a explicar ¿Qué paso? No, la historia no ha terminado, recuerden que son 26 capítulos más epilogo... todavía queda historia. Algunas me preguntaron que si habría Edward POV, lo habrá de hecho desde el próximo capítulo la historia retrocede al comienzo pero esta vez contada desde el punto de vista de Edward... Sí el muchacho tiene que contar que paso por su mente con esta fan en particular... no es una reproducción exacta de los capítulos sino más bien ciertas partes... la idea no es aburrir sino dar más información... de hecho el final será contado a través de Edward... luego llegaremos a esta parte desde el "cásate conmigo" y entenderán los ultimos dos parrafos de este capítulo, lo prometo XD. Solo les pido paciencia verán que serán recompensadas... Gracias por leerme, por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas y nos estamos leyendo. Besos Liz.**


	15. The crazy world of reality

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XIII**

**The crazy world of reality**

Nunca me había considerado alguien tecnológico ni fanático de la Internet, tenía computador, lo usaba de vez en cuando pero no pasaba horas pegado mirando las páginas ni inscribiéndome en comunidades virtuales. Con suerte miraba mi correo y creo que si no fuera porque a veces es caro llamar de un país a otro no tendría ni siquiera Messenger.

Estaba revisando unos correos y había terminado de hacerlo cuando, buscando entre unos libretos cayo una servilleta de papel. La tomé entre mis dedos y al ver la letra en ella me sonreí al recordar el comentario, de mi buena amiga Tanya, la semana pasada — en serio, entra y te sorprenderá la Edwardmanía —. Miré la pantalla de mi notebook y luego la servilleta escrita, recordar la risa contagiosa de ella y su explicación aún más inverosímil de cómo había llegado ella a leer algo así disparó la curiosidad, no le iba a creer eso de "casualidad" — Sí claro como no —pensé.

Dude y estuve así harto rato pensando en las ventajas o mejor dicho desventajas de inscribirme finalmente la curiosidad fue mayor e hice clic en "registrarse".

Un formulario apareció frente a mis ojos, era tan exhaustivo como al que te someten antes de una operación — que no podía ser más simple —reclamé llenando algunos campos, deje en blanco el evidente y era raro inventarme un nombre falso pero tampoco podía poner el real, aunque al pensarlo bien medio segundo ¿Quién cuestionaría a un Edward Cullen?, si seguro allí habían millones, nadie se imaginaría que era el verdadero. Finalmente y luego de pasear por varios apodos decidí jugar con mi alter ego de niñez — Antonieta —escribí, termine por llenas los campos que faltaban y apreté el botón para crear mi "nueva personalidad".

Realmente era difícil encontrar algo entre tantas opciones, divague por las diferentes secciones del foro. De pronto baje con el cursor por el resto de tópicos hasta que di con lo que buscaba — Creaciones literarias —era el titulo que llamó mi atención y me reí recordando el comentario de mi co estrella.

— Definitivamente necesito un manual para hacer esto —me dije mientras veía como el tópico se dividía en otros temas.

Me quede cavilando hasta que mi interés fuera captado por una sección en especifica "mayores de 18" dude pero entré, cuando me pidió contraseña mi interés se vio magnificado— ¿Qué podrían escribir que necesitará contraseña? —me pregunté mientras mi curiosidad aumentaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

Debo reconocer que a veces, la curiosidad, hace que uno se las ingenie de mil maneras para obtener lo prohibido. En vano intente ingresar palabras para dar con la dichosa clave y creo que se me estaban acabando las opciones, sin duda que mi imaginación era bastante más limitad, al parecer, que las que tenían ellas porque ninguna de mis paupérrimas alternativas funcionó.

Frustrado retrocedí buscando en los tópicos la contraseña o la manera de obtenerla — _esto no puede ganártela_ —pensé hasta que tope con el anuncio de la moderadora del foro puesto en uno de los mensajes — _pedirla por mp_ —decía y ¿Qué demonios es un mp?, me pregunté recargándome en el asiento pensativo y definitivamente esto estaba superándome — vamos Edward esto no puede ser tan difícil, si una niña de dieciséis puede porque no tú que tienes veintitrés —me dije a mi mismo pensando en que esas dos letras no podían ser un teorema tan complicado.

Después de mucho pensarlo mi vista se distrajo con un mensaje que me apareció en la mitad de la pantalla "_usted tiene un mensaje privado_" hice clic y era la bienvenida al foro. Retrocedí mis ojos en aquel anuncio hasta que caí – MP era igual a Mensaje Privado —la maldita sonrisita avergonzada se me dibujo en el rostro y no podía ser tan ñoño de no captar algo tan simple suspiré y envié el famoso y nunca bien gloriado mensaje privado a la moderadora.

Espere unos minutos, francamente me había resignado a tener que leer lo que estuviera sin clave pero no encontraba ninguno de los que había descrito mi colega, pasee por algunos e iba a desconectarme cuando en mi ventanita se mostró mi tan esperada respuesta.

La digité, más ansioso de lo que debía ser, y finalmente accedí al dichoso foro protegido. No sabía por cual comenzar finalmente opte por darle una ojeada al tópico que encabezaba la lista. Para cuando acabe el primer capítulo estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión con una pregunta que me había comenzado a realizar hace muchos meses atrás ante tanta conmoción pública: ¿Por qué todo mundo se empeña en juntarme con ella?, de pronto lo que en un principio me parecía cómico ahora estaba siendo bastante molesto hasta el punto que, en mi vida, consideraría tener algo con ella solo por ese hecho.

— Loco, loco mundo real —exclamé sin aliento revolviéndome en la silla entusiasmado y como nunca creí posible habían logrado capturar mi atención o mejor dicho mi "lado b", me acomodé mejor al leer el ultimo reglón del párrafo y definitivamente mis noches ya no serían las mismas luego de descubrir esto, de pronto sentí un calor inexplicable y ni siquiera tenía puesta la calefacción — _Definitivamente necesito un vasito de agua heladita_ —constaté al cabo de unos minutos y no podía creer lo que mis ojos leían.

Y aunque había escuchado acerca de que las fans hacían historias nunca me imagine esta clase de historias, lo que acaba de leer superaba cualquier expectativa — envidiable imaginación —fue mi conclusión dicha entre dientes mientras seguía avanzando poseído por la curiosidad en las páginas ya publicadas y el que estaba leyendo ya tenía treinta, a cada minuto aparecía una nueva y jamás había dimensionado el fanatismo que ellas tenían por mí. Me reí como un estúpido y no entendía porque no podía acallar la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, por el contrario, estaba fija allí renuente a desaparecer y por medio minuto me sentí el protagonista verdadero — _estas mal_ —me recriminé en silencio pero era incapaz de cerrar la maldita ventana y recobrar el control.

— ¿Decías algo? —Me preguntó mi hermana entrando a mi único, ahora, espacio privado en ese departamento y como odiaba tenerla de visita — _Debo ser menos solidario_ —pensé al recordar y maldecir el minuto en que había aceptado acogerla por los dos días que tardarían en lavar la alfombra de su departamento.

— Nada —le contesté minimizando la pantalla y era mejor que Rose no leyera, no estaba seguro de como tomaría, incluso podía sentir su ritosatada de sorpresa y burla al constatar que me había sumergido en el mundo real leyendo historias creadas por fans sobre mí.

— Bueno ya me voy —exclamó seria y la miré, tratando de controlar mi pulso y ese bochorno que me inundaba el rostro.

— Ok —fue lo único que le dije y traté que sonará lo más normal posible.

Ya que francamente no quería pararme mucho menos acercarme y no se como lo hacían esas niñas pero después de leer esto, estaba claro que necesitaba una ducha para acallar la evidencia. Mi hermana me dio un último vistazo un poco extrañada y se acercó ávidamente alcance a enterrar mi silla contra la mesa.

— Te sientes bien? —me preguntó riéndose un poco nerviosa con mi actitud.

— Perfectamente —le contesté con la voz un poquitín estrangulada de la ansiedad y es que no podía evitar imaginarme muy patente lo que había leído — ¿volverás tarde? —le pregunté y ella ahora me miró suspicaz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Debería? —inquirió enarcando una ceja, traté de apagar el repentino rubor que inundo mi rostro y francamente no estaba pensando en llevar a nadie pero estaba claro que necesitaba mi momento en soledad desesperadamente.

— No se a que te refieres —le respondí inocentemente y ella bufó

— Media noche ¿Esta bien o necesitas más tiempo? —me preguntó.

En mi mente no pude acallar la respuesta — _Que tal el resto de la semana_ —le contesté mirándola, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que le dí una sonrisa tonta.

— Mi vida no es tan social como la tuya —le contesté irónico y era increíble lo mucho que ella podía salir.

— ¿Qué ninguna vampiresa quiere salir hoy con el vampiro más sexy del planeta? —me contestó mordaz de vuelta.

— Parece que alguien tendrá que ir a dormir a la casa de sus padres —le respondí entre dientes.

— No seas grave, ya me voy, nos vemos en un par de horas — me respondió saliendo de la habitación. La miré y moví mí cabeza mientras volvía a seguir leyendo la dichosa historia.

Había pasado semanas desde mi primera incursión en el foro y aun seguía leyendo algunas historias, era pasado de la media noche y yo seguía leyendo poseído no solo esa historia sino todas y debía reconocer que algunas me habían puesto a pensar pero lejos lo que mas me había llamado la atención, aparte de la gran imaginación, eran las respuestas de las otras usuarias a cada capítulo que publicaban, la mayoría de las replicas eran bastante chistosas y es que aún no podía creer que todas pidieran Órganos mentales.

Verme descrito en esa manera indudablemente me hizo cuestionarme acerca de la imagen que proyectaba y que distaba tanto de la verdad, el "Edward" que se describía allí tal vez, en verdad existía y es que no se me ocurrirían tantas cosas para hacer o decir – _pero si yo soy tan aburrido_ –pensé sin poder evitar que me entusiasmara la idea de verme convertido, el menos en la ficción, en un monstruo de la cama combinado extrañamente con el eterno príncipe azul. Aunque pensándolo bien no era nada que no pudiera hacer en algún minuto, lo curioso era la exacerbación de cualidades altruistas –_no soy tan noble_ –pensé riéndome nervioso.

En ese instante decidí hacer algo contrario a toda lógica y lucidez, de pronto una idea embargo mi mente y decidí arriesgarme a conocer más a las dueñas de tantas replicas imaginativas. Al azar y motivado por lo chistoso e ingenioso de las respuestas busque un nombre, luego entre al perfil de la usuaria en cuestión y le deje un mensaje en su perfil. Al principio no sabía que ponerle que sonara a mujer y no descubriera finalmente al hombre detrás, y es que su comentario me había causado intriga por saber quién se escondía detrás de la letra.

— Hola soy nueva me gustaría conocerte, creo que tenemos dos interese en común ¿Adivinas cuales?

Había sido mi comentario. Iba a cerrar cuando me sorprendió su respuesta en el mío.

— Jajaja la verdad no sé, hay tantos intereses aunque si me dices por donde van tal vez podría ayudarte.

Era su mensaje y otra vez me sorprendió, me sonreí y le contesté. Así comenzamos a conversar por perfil, me sorprendió descubrir mucho más intereses que Crespúsculo y Edward Cullen aunque de repente era extraño hablar sobre mi mismo en tercera persona, más encima, era curioso por decir menos, escucharla escribir opiniones sobre mí aunque eso había saciado mi curiosidad respecto a muchas inquietudes.

Un mes después

— ¿Qué le harías a EC si lo tuvieras enfrente?

Había sido mi pregunta en su perfil y hoy, con una ansiedad inexplicable, estaba conectándome al foro para ver su respuesta, tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde que la conocí.

Entré extrañamente temeroso por cuál sería su respuesta, me calme a recordar que ninguna de las respuestas que me había dado en el transcurso de este mes había estado sin picardía, inocencia y sinceridad. Era extraño pero cada vez que nos hablamos por el perfil la sentía totalmente honesta.

Miré el mío y allí estaba mi respuesta: Déjame decirte que si lo tengo enfrente me lo como entero, me le tiro encima, le toco hasta lo que te puedes imaginar y le demuestro que hay mujeres reales en esta vida y no niñas pretensiosas como la Tanya que se hace la mujer fatal y es una cabra chica de mierda toda cohibida. (bromita) En realidad no haría nada excepto pedirle un autógrafo y sacarme una foto para inmortalizar el momento y tu ¿Qué le harías?.

Me reí – _yo nada_ – respondí entre dientes muerto de la risa por su comentario desinhibido y honesto. Miré la hora y eran recién las nueve y media de la noche. Miré mi teléfono y tenía al menos cuarenta llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes de texto, los leí todos y como era posible que hubieran tantas mujeres revoloteándome y ninguna digna de conocer, ninguna que fuera normal era mucho pedir alguien con quien tener una relación normal, que nos satisficiéramos mutuamente pero que no gritara chillonamente en mi odio – Eddie –suspiré al borrar el ultimo mensaje de texto y era irrisorio medio país quería casarse conmigo y ni siquiera me conocían.

Mire el notebook y busque el perfil de mi amiga virtual, me quede mirando la fotografía que tenía puesta en ella, luego leí su "acerca de mi" que era bastante escueto por decir algo hasta que otra idea brillante se me ocurrió, tomé el MSN de su perfil y lo agregue al mío.

No sé porque pero algo en sus respuestas me había atrapado a tal punto de querer conocerla más, tal vez su forma peculiar de contestarme por perfil o tal vez lo centrada que parecía pues hasta ahora no había salido con ningún comentario digno de querer arrancar. Espere conectado pero al parecer ella no estaba así que me puse a revisar mi correo. No recuerdo bien cuanto rato estuve hasta que una ventanita se me abrió "_Bella acaba de iniciar sesión_". Mientras escribía para hablarle se me contrajo el estomago de los nervios, me cuestione si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, al mostrarme tal cual era y me sentía como si se hubieran invertido los papeles.

— Hola

Le puse y me quede expectante a que me contestara. Me acomode en la silla y me mordí mis dedos mientras miraba la pantalla.

— ¿Quién es la loquita ahora? ¿Cuándo te creaste esta cuenta?

Me preguntó en respuesta – _¿de qué está hablando?_ –pensé confundido, dude en contestar pero finalmente lo hice.

— ¿Qué cuenta?

Le pregunté y no sabía bien como hablarle _¿Con quién pensara que habla?,_ me pregunté y no era evidente que hablaba conmigo después de todo era mi cuenta de Messenger real o acaso tendría a otro Edward Cullen como contacto – El Messenger debería llevar un registro y no permitir dos nombres iguales –pensé mientras esperaba que me contestará.

— Vamos Alice no te hagas, ayer me dijiste que yo estaba loquita con el tema de Crepúsculo y mírate acabas de crear una cuenta con su nombre, si ese hombre te viera te juro que arrancaría de ti

Me contestó y tenía un monito de espanto al final, no pude evitar reírme entre dientes sorprendido — ella no creía que estaba hablando conmigo, otro punto a su favor —pensé divertido mientras le preguntaba lo siguiente.

— ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Tú amiga?

Respondí de vuelta apretándome los nudillos —por qué estas tan ansioso —me pregunté a mi mismo y decidí agregar algo del cual tuve la impresión que podría arrepentirme.

— Por cierto no me arrancaría de ti

Su respuesta no se dejo esperar.

— ¿Qué onda amiguis estamos peinando la muñeca firme? ¿Qué estas tomando para que compartas conmigo?

_¿Qué onda esta mina?_ pensé como tan desconfiada primera vez que me pasaba que le decía la verdad a alguien y no me creía suspiré.

— No soy tu amiga

Insistí mientras trataba de pensar que hacer para convencerla y probarle que no era su amiga.

— ¿Entonces quien eres?

Pregunto.

— Tú sabes quién soy

Le contesté y las ideas se me acaban – vamos Edward tu puedes ser ingenioso –me dije a mi mismo mientras leía su respuesta hasta que me vino la idea genialosa digna de un desesperado estaba por escribirla cuando me quede de una pieza al leer su respuesta en el MSN y cómo era posible que le hubieran gustado las fotografías que habían salido hace un par de días y de las cuales casi quise matar al fotógrafo.

— ¿En serio te gustaron esas fotos?

Le pregunté incrédulo, apartándome de mi brillante plan por unos minutos y su respuesta me mostro que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, y éramos dos, ella creyendo que yo estaba tomándole el pelo y yo tratando de justificar que era el real y no la ficción.

— Estay bien Alice, o ¿te paso algo?

Me pregunto y fue allí cuando decidí seguirle el juego y probar su paciencia

— A mi nada —respondí con la sonrisita malvada dibujada en el rostro

— Entonces como me preguntas eso, obvio, si es un mino muy rico

Contestó agregando un monito de una rana desesperada, solté una carcajada.

— Gracias

Le contesté y sabía que con eso terminaría por socavar su paciencia.

— ¿Gracias por qué…por ser? —preguntó de inmediato

— Por encontrarme atractivo —respondí y no podía evitar reírme seguro la traía desesperada.

— Disculpa —respondió y el zumbido me lo comprobó

— Te dije que no era tu amiga —le advertí, se me dibujo una sonrisa suspicaz en los labios y era increíble que me tuviera como hipnotizado hablando con ella incluso deseando conocerla en persona — _espera eso no puede pasar_ — me dije una y otra vez en la mente.

— Yaaa y ¿quién serías entonces?

Insistió de solo imaginarme su cara se me abrieron las ganas de poder conocerla y tenerla enfrente para apreciar lo frustrada que debería estar por mis respuestas. Perdí la perspectiva completamente y un deseo embargó mi corazón.

— Soy Edward

Le confirme y fue allí cuando explotó le insistí que era yo incluso le pregunté porque no me creía y me respondió – _Aparte de lo evidente_ – me estaba gustado este jueguito sin poder saber bien en qué momento me había entusiasmado tanto, digité irreflexiblemente algo que era poco sensato de mi parte.

— Dame tu teléfono —le pedí sin creérmelo yo mismo – _que haces Cullen estas a punto de cruzar una línea sin retorno_ —me dije a mi mismo pero todo parecía ser subreal.

— ¿Para qué quieres mi teléfono si ya lo tienes?

Respondió la sensación era extraña pero me gustaba así que seguí adelante con un entusiasmo abismante para estar a punto de darme a conocer de manera demasiado publica con una completa extraña.

— Te voy a probar que no soy tu amiga —le anuncié tomando mi blackberry sin mediar consecuencias evidentemente.

— Suficiente me aburrí —contestó

— Dámelo —insistí posesivo y esa parte de mí no me la conocía.

— Seguro Alice me aburriste, si no quieres hablar perfecto nos vemos mañana —digitó en respuesta e inexplicablemente, ante la idea de que se desconectaría, sentí un pánico desconocido, mi corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente cuando no me contestó así que me apresure a escribir pero francamente chatear a dos dedos estaba volviéndose incomodo.

— ESPERA

Le pedí y apreté el zumbido no quería que se desconectara, mi curiosidad estaba en piloto automático guiándome por este camino tan desconocido de hacer algo osado y temerario, de pronto quería escuchar su voz al menos para darme una idea de cómo era ella.

— Dame tu teléfono te probaré que no soy tu amiga —insistí tratando de calmar la ansiedad.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó cautelosa y casi la tenía convencida pensé una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo tímidamente en mi rostro.

— Edward —respondí esperando por su respuesta.

— Pruébalo

Pidió - _pero si tú no quieres darme tu teléfono_ —bufé irritado, suspiré y era hora de utilizar sicología masculina.

— Dame tu número, si me lo das te llamaré —le dije esperando ser convincente.

— Espera

Agregó, tardo unos minutos pero finalmente me lo dio, digité su número mirando la pantalla, acerque el aparato a mi oreja y con los dedos tembloroso por estar haciendo el ridículo le comuniqué, a duras penas, que estaba discando.

— Y yo esperando —contestó.

El teléfono sonó interminablemente sin contestación de su parte, me mordí el labio nervioso ante la idea que se fuera a desconectar en cualquier minuto – _tal vez crea que eres un psicópata_ – me dije — _tal vez mintió respecto a su edad_ —conjeturé en una pasada pensando que era lo más probable quien de veinte años le daría su celular a un completo extraño.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Te da miedo?

Escribí, justo cuando estaba por darme por vencido el teléfono fue descolgado. Mi agitación me traiciono y exclame la idea que había pensado en cuestión de segundos, traté que mi voz sonará serena pero más todo interesante, en forma escueta le hablé para cerciorarme que lo tomaría en serio incluí algo que solo alguien que estuviera inscrito en el dichoso foro sabría y que me pareció divertido decírselo.

— Intersección de las calles Boston y Northwest, tienes diez minuto y tal vez tus orgasmos mentales se hagan reales

Exclamé y corté. Nunca en mis veintitrés años había hecho algo así era loco, demasiado loco pero la adrenalina que sentía era exquisita, salí de mi departamento sin mediar consecuencias sin reflexionar siquiera de las implicancias que esto pudiera causar. Solo las medí cuando estaba llegando a la intersección que yo mismo había fijado como encuentro _– ¿Qué harás si es una niña?_ –pensé en mi mente – _¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar si no lo es?_ —me cuestioné justo cuando, en la esquina acordada, el cuerpo de una mujer de más o menos mi edad me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Evalúe por un par de segundos lo que haría y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, la chica estaba parada mirando a todos lados, su atuendo no era muy esperanzador ni indicador de que fuera alguien cuerdo, traía puesto la polera de la película, y era ya cerca de la media noche. Apoye mi manos en el manubrio y suspiré al ver su rostro más claramente, pero fueron sus ojos los que me hicieron decidir.

— Hasta el final —decidí mandando el mensaje a la joven con la cual había estado hablando por casi un mes.

* * *

**Gracias por leerla, por agregarla a la comunidad de los best of Edward... ¡Dios que emoción! y como les advertí de ahora hasta el final la historia será contada por él. Quiero agradecerles otra vez por tantos alagos en los reviews me alegran el día ^^ Yap no las aburro más solo les pido que ¡Se expresen! y para eso den click en las palabras en verde... Cariños a todas**

**Ps. No me he olvidado de las otras historias... actualizaré pronto Phonography... =)**

**Liz.**


	16. I’m not a fiction personality

**Gracias y mil gracias...**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XIV**

**I'm not a fiction personality**

Abrí la puerta de mi automóvil y cuando se subió comprobé que me había reconocido, estaba completamente tiesa en su posición y casi podía sentir el latir de su corazón, lo que obviamente era imposible.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Me preguntó y levanté mi mano desde la palanca de cambio hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho deteniéndola allí.

— ¿Quién se pondría una polera de crepúsculo veinte para las doce de la noche?

Le pregunté. No dijimos nada en todo el trayecto y en mi mente había varias preguntas que responder antes de pasar al siguiente paso de mi loca idea, pero lo de orgasmos mentales había sido un poco desproporcionado, es decir en ¿De verdad quería llevarla a mi departamento? ¿Tal vez no debía hacerlo? ¿Después de todo es una fans? ¿Cómo se vería esto en un titular?

Probablemente ella pensó que yo estaba muy decidido pero al contrario, estaba tan asustado como ella e incluso por mi mente la recriminaciones no se dejaban esperar — _Esto terminará en un brillante y colorido titular_ —pero a pesar que sabía de los riesgos algo estaba apoderado de mí que me impedía pensar cuerdamente.

Al final doble en la esquina y cuando noté la fachada de mi condominio supe en ese instante que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estacioné el auto con el corazón en la boca y era extraño pero esa faceta de matador ni yo mismo me la creía — _deben haber formas más sanas de conocer a alguien_ — me dije mientras rodeaba el automóvil para abrir su puerta. Desde hacía un par de meses mi vida era todo menos normal, era como si viviera dos vidas totalmente distintas y hoy por primera vez estaba juntando a ambas, al Edward Cullen real con el actor. Tomé la manilla de la puerta y de un golpe abrí.

— ¿Bajaras o quieres que te cargue?

Le pregunté haciendo una voz sugerente y era increíble, en mi vida había hecho algo así ni en la preparatoria y eso era mucho decir. Su rostro denotaba miedo y confusión pero por sobre todo sorpresa, estaba estática, probablemente temblando y seguramente yo la estaba intimidando con mi actitud de atracción fatal. Extendí mi mano para que la tomará, dudo y otra vez sentí latir de su corazón furioso contra su pecho, cuando su delgada mano se posó sobre la mía me dio una corriente eléctrica, su cuerpo salió completo del automóvil y en verdad yo no le había hecho justicia a su belleza, era completamente normal, como una chica cualquiera con la que pude haberme topado, su rostro estaba tenso pero emocionado, su piel blanca era extraña y las luces del estacionamiento estaban haciéndola ver aún más blanca, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sutil escarlata y su cabello negro largo brillaba aún más.

No sé porque pero sus labios me capturaron en seguida y ahogue el impulso de besarla cual romeo de la historia, en cambio cerré la puerta provocando que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran más de lo debido para la primera cita con un completo desconocido, su reacción me descolocó y de primera fuente su saltito me comprobó que ella estaba tan o más nerviosa que yo.

— Esto de verdad está pasando —me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Así es — le confirmé con una sonrisa estúpida tatuada en el rostro.

— Es como el minuto millonario — exclamó ahogando una risotada histérica, no pude evitar reírme de aquel comentario.

Tanto era lo que yo le gustaba que incluso teniéndome frente a ella me idealizaba a tal extremo de creer que yo le cumpliría todas sus fantasías sin defecto. La tomé de la mano y la jalé hasta el ascensor, tal vez era tiempo que ella conociera al verdadero Edward Cullen y si después de mañana aun quería verme entonces no me había equivocado con ella.

— Digamos que al igual que tu soy ecologista y me gusta contribuir al planeta

— ¿Disculpa? —me preguntó entrecortado era evidente que casi no le salía la voz.

— Hoy no necesitaras tu manta eléctrica —le aclaré decidido a quitar la imagen de ficción que tenía.

— _No soy un personaje de ficción_ —le repetí en mi fuero interno todo el trayecto del ascensor, se que la puse nerviosa por la manera en que la mire y seguro estaba en mi "momento vampírico" porque casi me la devoré con la mirada pero quería que me viera a mí no al personaje y mucho menos al actor.

Cuando llegamos a mi piso, sostuve las puertas para que bajara, se tropezó y definitivamente estaba en mi "momento vampírico" inexplicablemente la sujete con una precisión poco conocida para mí y evite que se estrellara contra el piso, me reí ante lo caballeroso que estaba volviéndome en cuestión de minutos.

Entro lentamente cuando abrí la puerta, la observe, para ser honesto y completamente real la muchacha estaba bastante buena, tenía una figura normal, nada exuberante pero aun así provocadora, claro que yo no hubiera elegido esa polera en especifico pero mi mente formulo más de una forma, bastante osada, de quitarla. Desvié mi vista a su pantalón y no pude evitar fantasear con sus curvas, tanto que me sentí un verdadero canalla por pensar en cómo sería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus piernas cruzar mi cintura — _basta Edward detente, se noble_ — me dije y era realmente difícil ser tan noble como ellas lo pintaban.

Me adelante y le di la cara, seductoramente me saque la chaqueta y la deje en una silla a un costado, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y era realmente exquisito verle ese sonrojo de vergüenza mezclado con la sorpresa y el nervio que seguro estaba sintiendo, cuando en verdad yo debía ser el más asustado, si terminaban las cosas como creía terminarían la que juzgaría sería ella no yo, el que más podía perder de los dos era yo, y cumplir tantas expectativas nunca es bueno y siempre es difícil.

Extendí la mano acercándome a ella, me miró confundida y de verdad la estaba traicionando el nervio.

— Tu chaqueta —le dije dándole una mirada evidente y ella rió nerviosa.

Me lo entregó y pude ver como se percató recién que traía la puesta la polera, se la tapo, cuando volví a la habitación la excitación era evidente, había un ambiente tenso pero chispeante y yo no podía decir que era tan noble, por mi mente divagaban muchas pero muchas de las poses y situaciones que había leído y otras tantas que había fantaseado alguna vez.

Le ofrecí algo de tomar para romper el hielo y hace mucho que no estaba en esta posición de galán con alguien real, y que no estuviera pauteado en un libreto, este era como mi propio libreto y jamás me gusto ser el artífice de mi propia realidad. Cuando me dijo agua no pude evitar mirarla incrédulo, se corrigió al segundo, le pase una botella de cerveza y tomé de la mía, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se la acabo de un golpe.

— Si que teníamos sed ¿Otra?

Le pregunté sorprendido y ella asintió y fue allí cuando vino la pregunta de rigor — ¿Cómo? — fue todo lo que necesito decir para que yo entendiera el mensaje.

— Digamos que tenemos un pasatiempo en común

Finalice y otra vez mi modo pasional cobro vida e imprudentemente al pasar la botella roce sus labios contra los míos. Su pregunta siguiente fue con la voz completamente estrangulada por el deseo y podía apostar que estaba comenzando a excitarla de manera lujuriosa. Me mantuve cerca y esto de la seducción misteriosa tenía buenos resultados, el galán estaba a punto de lograr su conquista y de paso despejar el mito.

— Leer ¿Cuál creías?

Fue mi respuesta contra su rostro, susurré apropósito y estaba comprobando que esa mujer se había subido a mi auto muy consciente de lo que pasaría. Mi ansiedad se disparó y tenía unas ganas tremendas de tocarle el rostro y besarla, sentir sus labios tersos y cálidos contra los míos, fantaseaba con la humedad de su boca, estaba así absortó cuando finalmente escuche a lo lejos su inquietud.

Me separé al tiempo que suspiré y si iba a convertirme en un personaje como el que ellas habían descrito necesitaba tener alcohol en las venas para poder ser tan desinhibido y olvidarme de la responsabilidad y el decoró. Tomé un sorbo y le contesté siguiendo el juego de la seducción misteriosa, pero la risa traicionera afloró y es que no me veía haciéndomelas de don Juan pero debo reconocer que toda la experiencia estaba siendo sublime y muy pero muy excitante.

Cuando le confesé que nos conocíamos más de lo que ella creía me apoye contra el refrigerador y era tiempo que ella supiera la verdad, si iba a cruzar el limite me mostraría tal cual era para nada un ser perfecto sino lleno de defectos entre esos que era hombre y como tal mi mente pensaba más con la carne que con el sentimiento, lo que no implicaba que pudiera enamorarme si tampoco era un monstruo sexual pero le traía ganas debía confesarlo. Cuando le dije el nombre de mi alter ego su sonrisa se apago y se descolocó — la cagaste eres oficialmente un psicópata — me dije en pánico porque de pronto se pusiera a gritar y todo terminará mal sin siquiera comenzar. Asi que decidí actuar me acerque y fui al ataque otra vez, deslice mi dedo por su brazo hasta llegar su hombro sin perder detalle de su expresión.

— Si mal no recuerdo tenias unas ideas bastante buenas acerca de lo que me harías sin realmente me tuvieras realmente al frente.

Exclamé explorando su honestidad y ella me miró impactada, me acerque le quite la botella de los dedos y deje la propia a un costado, como se quedo callada decidí decirle algo osado y divertido.

— Te comieron la lengua los ratones

Le pregunté y su respuesta me dejo en blanco, completamente incapaz de haberlo siquiera prevenido. Me beso desenfrenadamente cruzando sus manos en mi cuello, sin esperármelo mi cuerpo reacciono más de lo que yo hubiera deseado y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, la hice caminar sin detenernos. Entre tanto le quite la ropa, su polera cayó al suelo y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, me beso el torso desnudo y sentir sus labios era exquisito, sus lengua humedad recorrer mi piel, hizo que me tensará ante la posibilidad de hacerla mía sin más contemplaciones ni siquiera tomando el cuidado debido. La tomé atrayéndola hacía mi y la recargue contra la pared fuera de mi habitación. Enterré mis labios en su cuello desesperado y hambriento succioné el lóbulo de su oreja, tenía claro por su respiración que estaba lista para lo siguiente ni siquiera tenía que tocarla para comprobarlo, bajo sus manos hacía mi pantalón, al principio en acto reflejo quise detenerla pero luego me excito la idea que sintiera que tan excitado estaba por su cuerpo. Desvió su mano hacía mi trasero que apretó y la textura de su mano y la intensidad con la cual apretó logró que me la imaginará completamente desnuda entre mis brazos. Abrí la puerta y la giré para que quedará de espaldas a mí cuerpo, apreté sus caderas contra mi pelvi, tenía una mano en uno de sus pechos y la otra bajo sin pedir permiso cuan intruso desea comprobar su teoría y la toque sin tapujos, introduje mi dedo sin mayor preámbulo al notar lo excitada que estaba y ella ladeo su cabeza excitada, deposite mis labios en su cuello y bese la base de este apretando levemente con mis dientes su piel mientras la estimulaba.

Me sentó en la cama y tiré de su pantalón de buzo, levanto sus piernas ayudando a quitarlo, se soltó el corpiño y lo dejo caer al suelo, acto seguido se sentó en mi regazo y ya no había señales de la timidez que creí haber notado en un principio. Mis labios se fueron a sus pechos y con mis manos la sostuve para evitar que se moviera, la sentí arquearse ante mis húmedas caricias y su jadeo fueron música para mis oídos, baje mis manos hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y era tan tersa su piel, como un cojín de plumas, estaba apretado y bien definido. La tumbe contra la cama y me levanté para terminar de desnudarme, estaba más que deseoso de sentirla y la ropa estovaba a este punto. Abrí el cajón de mi velador y saque el condón, lo deje a un lado, tiré de su ropa interior para quitarla por completo. Tomé una pierna entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarla incluyendo la planta de los pies, comenzó a jadear y noté como puso sus ojos en blanco. Bese la pantorrilla y sus jadeos se hicieron más audibles, descontrolados lo que me excito aún más. Recorrí su cuerpo besándola hasta el muslo y recliné mi cuerpo cuando baje por su entrepierna para volver a introducir un dedo en su sexo. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, lo hice hasta que sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, señal que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, me acerque sin que lo notará y me introduje en ella.

Enrollo sus piernas apretando mi cintura y la bese nuevamente mientras comenzaba a moverme en su interior, sus gemidos se volvían locos, de pronto no pude contener los míos propios y sucumbí al placer que estaba dándome su cuerpo. Me miró y sus ojos calaron hondo en mí. Mientras sentía como sus labios me devoran el cuello y jugaban con el lóbulo de mi oreja, fue allí cuando terminé respirando entrecortado y completamente cansado. Tenía mis manos apoyadas en la cama, me quede estático mirándola tratando de regularizar mi respiración agitada.

— ¿La ficción o la realidad?

Fue la pregunta curiosa que brotó automáticamente de mis labios apenas pude hablar.

— La realidad y espero de todo corazón que te parezcas al personaje "siempre listo" de las historias que he leído —me contestó y me reí al tiempo que me separaba de ella.

_Y yo espero que no seas una fans más _Me dije mientras entraba al baño para quitarme el condón.


	17. Impossible

**Hola mis queridas niñas, volvió el maraton de Bleeding, jajaja en fin... antes de agradecer quiero aclarar que esta historia NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN, ciertamente no podría serlo porque yo soy la autora y hablo español, si los títulos estan en inglés es porque el título esta en inglés y me parecio concordante hacerlos en inglés pero nada más. Ahora aclarado ese punto, quiero también aclarar el tema de los capítulos contados por Edward, la historia como ven retrocedió y seguirá su curso hasta llegar a donde la deje con Bella. De allí en adelante Edward contará el final de esta aventura. ¿Ahora se entendió? espero que sí. Agradecimientos a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus reviews, por agregarla como favorita y alerta aprovecho para agradecer por Phonography ^^ estoy emocionada que les haya gustado el final ¿Epilogo? en realidad la historia no lo tiene y no me había puesto a pensar en escribir uno pero si el tiempo y la imaginación dan tal vez lo publique... Ya no las aburro más besos a todas Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XV**

**Impossible**

Desperté y noté su tibio y delicado cuerpo contra el mío, me separé observándola y el deseo me consumió nuevamente. A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus movimientos, el roce de nuestros cuerpos y no pude evitar querer hacerla mía otra vez — _esto es enfermizo_ — me dije a mi mismo contemplándola dormir, estaba boca arriba, con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era acompasadamente lenta, estaba profundamente dormida, la sabana caía entres sus manos cubriendo solo lo necesario.

La contemple fijándome en las líneas de su rostro, y decidí que si esto se iba a terminar hoy, tenía que sentirla una vez más, tenía que hacerla mía una vez más, me acerque lentamente a sus labios y la bese, honestamente la bese sintiendo algo inexplicable y era primera vez que con un solo beso estaba entregando mi corazón _— esto está mal, no es correcto, esto es imposible_ — me dijo la voz interior pero la acalle en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez me sentía solo, tal vez no, tal vez ella estaba aquí en el momento preciso, tal vez solo eran ganas de amar a alguien y de sentirme amado desesperadamente y ella me amaba, a su manera, me idolatraba, su cariño era real de eso no cabía duda, estaba claro que la muchacha bajo mis brazos, que dormía entre mis sabanas estaba perdidamente enamorada, ahora la sombra que empañaba ese sentimiento era que tal vez su amor o su enamoramiento era de la celebridad, incluso tal vez del personaje pero que importaba.

La seguí besando, deslice mis labios por el borde de su barbilla, hasta su cuello, cuando sentí como acariciaba mis cabellos comprendí que la había despertado, baje recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sentir como su piel se erizaba, y como daba saltitos involuntarios producto de la corriente eléctrica que estaba sintiendo me excito sobre manera, era una sensación exquisita, y lo más maravilloso de todo era que yo, era el causante de aquello. La seguí tocando e incitando a que se dejara llevar, fui testigo de cómo arqueaba su espalda ante el contacto y tenía claro que estaba completamente perdida en las caricias. Entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué con ella era diferente que con las demás?, había tenido novias antes, por qué con ella era todo tan diferente, tal vez el hecho que nos conociéramos poco o nada era el factor que había gatillado a esta aventura, simplemente nos habíamos involucrado de la manera más carnal posible, sin lazos, sin ataduras, sin romanticismo, estábamos dejándonos guiar por nuestro lado animal y me fascinaba aquello, incluso Bella había logrado la que otras no. Tocar mi corazón — _Espera Ella no puede tocar tu corazón, estas contradiciéndote_ –me dijo mi yo interior — _¿Acaso importa?_ — pensé mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, tiré de la sabana lo que faltaba para dejarla completamente desnuda frente a mí, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, cada vez más errático y los pequeños jadeos que brotaban de sus labios eran simplemente magníficos y mi ego se regodeaba, estaba sintiéndome macho en toda la extensión de la palabra justamente por causar tantos estragos, de pronto los gritos de tantas adolescentes ya no me importaban, eran sus gritos lo que me traían loco y eran adictivos de una manera impresionante. La bese provocando que sus labios siguieran emitiendo esos sonidos guturales tan exquisitos de los cuales solo la intimidad se hace partícipe y por primera vez agradecí a no pensar mojigatamente, es que contemplarla completamente excitada me estaba trastornando a tal punto que la contemplaba absorto mientras deslizaba mi lengua contra el pliegue de su pierna.

Y tenía claro que querer llegar virgen al matrimonio podía ser muy romántico pero para nada práctico, uno no se convierte en amante de la noche a la mañana ni menos con una única persona, menos si ambos no tienen idea de que hacer, si eventualmente podrían sentirse satisfechos pero por algo la experiencia vale en todo orden de cosas. Me reí cuando abrió sus ojos fieramente al no sentirme contra su piel, de pronto me miró en pánico casi como pensando que su fantasía se había acabado. La miré sin poder evitar la sonrisa picara en el rostro y me asegure que comprendiera que no iría a ningún lado, no al menos sin su cuerpo. Abrí el envoltorio del último de los preservativos que tenía y el no tener novia estaba pasándome la cuenta.

Me acerque lentamente y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas me demostró cuan avergonzada podía estar una mujer frente a un hombre, y era exquisito, esa timidez mezclada con la expectativa me mato. Decidí llevarla al límite y tal vez esto lo haría una pareja que llevará al menos un par de meses juntos pero yo sentía esa necesidad de dejarla completamente exhausta de placer. Me miró con nervio cuando leyó mis intenciones en mis movimientos pero se dejo llevar al sentir como acariciaba su parte más intima con mis labios. Mientras más temperatura adquiría su piel, más lento y macabro hacía la caricia, sentir como se tensaban sus piernas, y como mantenía sus manos lejos de mi cabeza, cohibiéndose a movérmela de la manera en que ella seguro estaba fantaseando que la acariciara era realmente excitante, estaba perdiendo la compostura y me gustaba ser el causante de aquello, cuando sintió uno de mis dedos en su interior, soltó un gritito ahogado lujurioso que solo me provoco mucho más deseos de hacerla mía.

Cuando la sentí llegar al orgasmo y me fije que su cuerpo estaba completamente lacio arremetí con fuerza y determinado a no darle tregua, tomé una de sus piernas y la arrastre el poco espacio que nos esperaba, como pensé estaba completamente entregada, cuando me sintió en su interior, mordió sus labios apretando sus ojos, cerré los míos tratando de controlar el gemido que se venía inminente pero no pude, simplemente brotaron, sentí como todo su cuerpo se iba estremeciendo lentamente pero justo cuando estaba por llegar nuevamente al orgasmo me detenía y esa sonrisa estúpida de niño travieso no la podía evitar, de cierta manera, quería darle una buena impresión y si iba a juzgarme que me juzgara con conocimiento de causa, aunque tenía una leve impresión que esa opinión no iba a ser tan mala después de hoy.

Se desesperó por mi juego a tal punto que trató de tomar el control haciendo que me recostará sobre ella, me beso bestialmente y de una manera desesperada para ser mujer, normalmente el desesperado en temas sexuales es el hombre pero ella estaba hambrienta de placer y me gusto esa actitud dominante, así que le cumplí lo que estaba pidiendo sin palabras, llegó al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos y yo lo hice después de ella.

— Buenos días — fue todo lo más ingenioso que se me ocurrió decirle contra los labios y sentía su cuerpo arder contra él mío, tenía un olor exquisito.

Me levanté y otra vez estaba su timidez, casi pongo mis ojos en blanco cuando la vi taparse con las sabanas pero eso podría haber sido contraproducente y tampoco quería matar la ilusión principesca que de seguro estaba o ya tenía marcada a fuego y habían pasado muchos meses desde mi aparición en la vida de todas esas niñas y no tan niñas. Entré al baño y me metí a bañar, suspiré cuando salí de la ducha mi reflejo dio de lleno contra el espejo frente a mí.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ilusionándola? ¿Acaso piensas que podrías continuar con ella?_ — y el control lo había tomado mi conciencia.

— _¿Por qué no?_ — me pregunté a mi mismo, tomando la toalla que estaba a un costado, al principio me quede mirando en el espejo como tratando de responderme solo que no encontraba la respuesta adecuada ¿Acaso me gustaba? ¿Acaso me atraía? ¿Acaso yo la amaba? — _La soledad te tiene desesperado_ — fue la conclusión.

— _¿Acaso tu significas algo para ella?_ — fue la pregunta que se me vino a la mente cuando vi la cama vacía, inexplicablemente se apoderó de mi un sentimiento de desesperación y tal vez yo solo había servido para saciar su curiosidad y ahora mi noche de sexo sería descrita con lujo de detalles en alguna revista pensé estúpidamente.

— _No pude equivocarme tanto con ella_ — pensé y cuando salí completamente del baño a la habitación, mi corazón se calmó al ver la puerta del closet abierta. Caminé hasta la puerta y saque su bolso, seguro andaba buscándolo y entré, cuando la vi hurgando en mis cajones me sonreí — _es exactamente a como pensabas_ — confirmé.

— ¿Buscas esto? — le pregunté mostrando su bolso otra vez mi sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, se tapo incluso más si eso era posible, sus manos se pusieron aprehensivamente contra la sabana como si su vida dependiera de aquello y a mí me volvieron las ganas de quitársela _— Estas como si te hubieran tenido amarrado contrólate_ — me dije a mi mismo tratando de mantener los pantalones puestos, en este caso la toalla puesta, le miré y en sus ojos había nervio, nada más que nervio, tanto que no me contesto.

— Si no te hubiera escuchado anoche y hace algunos minutos juro que eres muda — exclamé divertido entregándole el bolso que aferro fieramente a su pecho para distanciarme de su cuerpo y me sonrió nerviosa.

Yo en cambio me sentí poderoso al poder causar ese efecto en una mujer, y me encantaba, era como si mi ego de pronto se hubiera magnificado de aquí al cielo y esa sensación de poder mezclada con seguridad no la había experimentado antes.

— Necesito sacar algo de uno de esos cajones ¿Puedo? — le pregunté apropósito acercándome más de lo necesario y me sentí malvado.

Ese sentimiento de niño malo se vio aumentado cuando saque mi ropa interior y sin más me quite la toalla de la cintura para ponérmelos, sin previo aviso, se puso roja como tomate y se giró abruptamente dándome la espalda, mi risa entre dientes no se dejo esperar. Esas actitudes eran las que estaban calando hondo en mi interior, haciéndome desearla en una manera que seguro ella no estaba imaginándose, de pronto mi interés por ella se veía magnificado y la curiosidad inicial estaba siendo opacada con la intensión verdadera de que ella permaneciera en mi vida.

— _¿Deberías invitarla a desayunar?_ — me dijo mi lado galante pero mi lado más realista apago ese intento cuando escuche su conversación _— ¿Tal vez es el novio?_ — Me dijo mi conciencia al escucharla hablar tan bajo para que yo no la oyera, mi corazón se apago — _No puede tener novio sino como hubiera explicado el desaparecimiento por toda una noche y gran parte de la mañana_ — me dije tratando de convencerme de que ella era la persona a la que tanto había buscado.

Me acerque a ella y mientras aún hablaba le apreté su trasero, se levantó tiesa en su posición y le susurré en su oído de forma sensual que era toda suya la ducha, me reí cuando ella colgó casi de inmediato, nuestros rostros estaban uno frente al otro casi rozando, noté como su cabeza se acercaba lenta pero segura y apostaba a que estaba deseosa de que la besará — _Somos dos_ — pensé pero finalmente ahogue el intento separándome de ella.

— ¿Alice tal vez? — le pregunté y un sentimiento de celos infundados me embargó pero qué demonios estaba pasándome, me recriminé iba a hablarle cuando el celular en mi bolsillo vibro — _Maldición, maldito almuerzo familiar_ — y como odie a mis padres en ese minuto.

— Tengo que irme, puedes bañarte solo te pido que al salir dejes cerrada la puerta —expliqué al tiempo que tomaba mi chaqueta para irme. Salí de la habitación, no alcance a caminar unos pasos cuando pisé, sin querer, su polera y me reí, estaba en la mitad del pasillo, la tomé entre mis manos.

Mientras la contemplaba se me ocurrió una idea y no era muy bueno que ella anduviera con esa polera a la mitad del día. Camine hasta la pieza que ocupaba normalmente mi hermana cuando la tenía de "visita obligatoria" y por suerte había dejado ropa. Tomé al azar una muda — _Probablemente le quede grande, o tal vez chico_ — pensé pero si recordaba bien su cuerpo le quedaría perfecto. Escribí la nota de rigor y como odiaba mi letra, luego de ensayar una que otra nota, le deje la más legible y salí del departamento odiando por completo a mi familia y su almuerzo familiar. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento mi celular vibró por segunda vez.

— ¿Dónde demonios estas? — me preguntó mi hermana Rosalie visiblemente irritada y si había algo que ella odiaba era esperar, pero entre mi hermana y la chica que estaba duchándose en mi apartamento no había comparación, no le hará daño esperar unos minutos.

— En camino, yo que sepa no soy tu chofer — le contesté.

Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza, por qué aún sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo contra él mío, aún podía sentir su perfume impregnado en mis sabanas, me giré en la cama, deslicé mis manos por el frio y vacio lado de la cama y como tantas noches estaba impecablemente ordenado. Tenía todo para ser feliz, de pronto mi vida había dado un giro enorme dándome todo lo que alguien pudiera soñar, habían pasado meses de este cambio de ser un desconocido a estar a la luz de todos y contrariamente a todo lo que la gente pudiera pensar mi vida era tan o más solitaria que antes.

Cuando había dicho que prácticamente permanecía sentado frente al teléfono esperando que telefonearan para contratarme no estaba exagerando, desde que había vuelto a casa, salvo por los paparazzi mi vida era prácticamente la misma que antes de filmar la película — _solitaria_ — exclamé suspirando profundo mientras miraba el techo — _¿Estaría conectada?_ — me pregunté con un atisbo de esperanza que fue acallada completamente cuando miré mi reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, que me hacía pensar que ella pudiera estar conectada a esa hora — _Búscala_ —me propuso mi deseo más intimo y tenía todo para hacerlo, su número de teléfono, su Messenger, qué era lo que me detenía — _la cordura_ — agregue entre dientes tomado una almohada entre los brazos, trataba de quitármela de la cabeza pero era imposible, menos si tenía la esencia de su cuerpo tan fuertemente clavada en mi piel como una marca de agua incapaz de verla pero suficientemente real para sentirla.

No supe en que minuto me quede dormido pero si estuve muy consciente de mi despertar, era cerca de medio día y alguien confundía mi puerta con un tambor, golpeaban de manera exagerada, mis vecinos me terminarían de odiar y si ya era molesto que los periodistas se infiltraran en el edificio, razón por la cual, se había puesto más vigilancia lo que había implicado más dinero en el gasto común, con el ruido que tenían ahora me correrían.

— Pero con un demonio — exclamé levantándome de la cama, al tiempo que me ponía los pantalones para abrir, exasperado tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí, frente a mi estaba mi manager — Haz perdido el juicio — le reclamé sorprendido por su actitud.

— Llevo media hora golpeando — me aclaró y suspiré, ¿media hora? Me pregunté para mi, imposible contesté mentalmente y yo no tenía el sueño tan pesado para no sentirla golpear la puerta.

— ¿No eran mis días libres? — reclamé temiendo lo temible y la única manera para que ella estuviera frente a mi golpeando insistentemente mi puerta era por trabajo.

— Tienes que viajar — me anunció entregándome los boletos de avión y la miré aún más sorprendido que antes.

— ¿Dónde? — Pregunté pero no alcanzo a contestarme cuando lo leí yo mismo en los billetes de avión, alce mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de ella— ¿Los Ángeles? — Musité — ¿Qué hare en los Ángeles? —le pregunté aún más confundido que antes y según yo sabía tenía al menos un par de días libres antes de pasearme por Hollywood, promocionando la Saga.

Suspiró pesado y no era buena señal, ese suspiro acompañado de esa posición en la que puso sus manos a la altura de la cadera, eran mala señal, estaba resignada a contar lo que tuviera que contar y por experiencias nada que ella tuviera que decir con esa pose era bueno.

— No fue mi idea, ciertamente no estoy de acuerdo con esta estrategia pero le perteneces a ellos, por decirlo de una manera — comenzó a explicarme y al principio no le entendí pero luego comprendí: Tanya, Edwarnyamanía.

— No — exclame lastimosamente — Por favor, dime que no — reclamé abriendo mis ojos y esto estaba siendo demasiado molesto, ahora ellos querían que yo alimentara el rumor de que Tanya y yo andábamos juntos visitando sin razón aparente la ciudad donde ella vivía.

— Lo siento, pero tómalo como un bonito paseo en primera clase —agregó con su voz divertida en un intento vano de hacerlo parecer entretenido.

— Pero no me gusta, hasta cuando con la tontera, pensé que ellos estaban en la idea de apagar el maldito rumor no de darle alas — reclamé enojado y era incomodo, no por el hecho de que seguro tendríamos que fingir que nos estábamos viendo a escondidas en algún lugar, siempre era entretenido conversar con ella, pero hacer parecer algo que no pasaba más allá que buena química y tal vez de la seducción fílmica estaba volviéndose agobiante por decir poco.

— Cambiaron de opinión

— Por qué ahora, y no en un par de días, ¿No teníamos que hacer esa sesión de fotografías para la película la próxima semana? – pregunté tratando de evitar lo inevitable y de verdad quería permanecer en casa no viajar a forma parte de un rumor publicitario.

— Lo siento — y ese fue el final, el final de mi ilusión.

¿Por qué no? Me había preguntado ayer frente al espejo, hoy tenía mi respuesta: Por qué es imposible.

Como odiaba pasar por los malditos aeropuertos y su maldita nueva ley después del 11 de septiembre — _Por qué tengo que casi desnudarme_ — exclamé entre dientes sintiendo el silbido de los malditos paparazzi que hacían colmena a las afueras disparando los flashes, me quite la chaqueta y la pase por el lector, luego camine hasta el detector de metales y para variar sonó, el guardia me miró y me acerque molesto — _que no capta que el botón es de metal o también tengo que sacarme los pantalones_ — me dije a mis adentros cuando el hombre pasó el detector por mi cintura — _Brillante imbécil, descubrió América_ – le grite en mi mente con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios cuando él descubrió el por qué del sonido de la maquina.

— ¿ahora donde? — le pregunté a mi presentante y sabía que estaba siendo demasiado irritable con ella que no tenía culpa pero era la única cerca en ese minuto, si hubiera estado cerca un fotógrafo me desquito con él.

— No sé porque te quejas, cualquier quisiera estar en tus zapatos —zanjó abriendo la puerta de la van que nos esperaba

— Pues te cambio, ve tú y regístrate en aquel hotel haciéndote pasar por incógnita "evidente" y posa para estos estúpidos maniáticos y yo vuelvo a casa — exclamé cerrando de un portazo el automóvil, me corrí en el asiento al final y me quede mirando por la ventana en silencio.

— Ignorarme no cambiará las cosas

— Suerte la mía entonces — exclamé en respuesta.

Para mí sorpresa y la de mi representante no había nadie, ni un solo paparazzi en el frontis del edificio y me quede de una pieza ante aquello. No pude evitar que cuando estuve instalado en la habitación lo primero que saque fue mi notebook y tenía la extraña sensación de conectarme y hablarle al menos, no sería bueno desaparecer así de la nada luego de tener sexo con ella pero cuando iba a hacerlo se abrió la puerta, se sitió el sonido de goma contra el piso y supe de inmediato de quién se trataba.

— Hola — me dijo dejando su mochila en el suelo y cerré el notebook

— Hola — le contesté y nos quedamos mirando en silencio se acercó

— Te hicieron venir — exclamó sentándose a mi lado, y me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Estabas en los Ángeles? — le pregunté y ella negó con un sutil movimiento nervioso y era increíble lo tímida que podía ser a veces, me reí.

— ¿Hambre? — le pregunté haciéndola salir del transe, caminé hasta el teléfono y sí íbamos a pasar una "noche" juntos al menos haría que esa noche fuera la noche más cara que "ellos" pudieran pagar. Me miró un poco escéptica.

— Vamos, nos hacen venir, fingir que estamos pasándola de maravilla cuando esta claro que tu prefieres estar en otro lado y yo no voy a mentirte tenía mejores cosas que estar aquí — le confesé y verdaderamente estaba recién conociendo este mundo de Hollywood.

— Champagne — exclamó divertida

— Doce botellas de la champagne más cara — exclamé luego de indicarle otras tanta cosas al azar mientras Tanya se entusiasmaba cuando tomó el menú que estaba sobre una de las mesas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No fuiste capaz! ¡Oh por dios donde quedo el tierno y caballeroso Edward! —gritó Tanya tomando de la botella, estábamos ambos un poco pasaditos, tirados en el suelo, cabeza junto con cabeza pero mirando en diferentes posiciones.

— ¿Por qué todo mundo espera que sea como el maldito personaje? — le pregunté al cabo de unos minutos aún mirando el techo

— Todos esperan que seamos como ellos, todos creen que soy la inocente humana enamorada del vampiro — agregó con la voz distorsionada — tienes un cigarrillo se acabaron los míos — me preguntó levantándose del suelo.

Me levanté y camine a tientas hasta el sillón donde había dejado mi mochila y saque una cajetilla nueva, cuando venía de regreso tomé una cuchará desde el bote de helado que se derretía.

— Tal vez no debimos pedir tantas cosas

Se arrepintió Tanya mirando la comida que estaba casi intacta, claro que no podíamos decir lo mismo del alcohol, con suerte quedaba la mitad de la ultima botella de vino y la tenía ella, porque después del Champagne habíamos bajado al menos cinco botellas si no más de vino.

— Da igual, si quieren manejar mi vida pues al menos gastarán en ello — exclamé dándole otra cuchara al helado y le aventé los cigarrillos.

— Se nos paso la mano —insistió mientras encendía uno y de pronto pensé en los detectores de humo y una idea brillante cruzo mi mente, miré al techo y ella me siguió con la vista

— Nooooo claro que no, eso sería un escándalo — se defendió asustada tomando entre sus manos el encendedor.

— Eso es lo que quieren —le hice ver

— Mejor háblame de tu conquista virtual, creo que no me has contado todo al respecto — exclamó haciéndome una señal con su mano para que me sentará a su lado a un costado del sillón.

_Ah mi conquista virtual_

Sonaba raro pero de solo recordarla se me puso la piel de gallina y la pregunta fue inevitable ¿qué estará haciendo ella en este minuto? Me pregunté. Le contesté a grandes rasgos mi conquista virtual y como ella vio que estaba demasiado santurrón mi historia se levantó como toda buena mujer dispuesta a sacarme hasta el último detalle jugoso.

— Espérate, tenemos que brindar — agrego tomando el teléfono y pidiendo otras cinco botellas de vino.

— ¿Cinco? ¿Quieres quedar inconsciente? — le pregunté jugando con ella cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

— Bien señor sexy vampiro no cambie el tema, estábamos en que la fuiste a buscar y… — agrego entusiasmada por mi historia y era increíble que estuviera contándole mi historia amorosa a quien se supone debía ser mi "interés amoroso" no al revés. Las botellas llegaron y termine por soltarle todo, incluido los detalles.

— Definitivamente se nos paso la mano — exclamé sujetando su cabello mientras la veía mojarse el rostro en el baño.

— ¿Quieres saber mi opinión? — me preguntó girándose de improviso me salpico de agua el rostro y definitivamente se nos había pasado la mano, la veía doble, y la escuchaba en estéreo

— Solo búscala — me respondió — atrévete — agregó decidida y me sorprendió.

Desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabezas y no era él único, los parpados hinchados de mi coestrella opacaban ese color tan claro de sus pupilas y sumado a su pelo rojizo le daban un aspecto aterrador

— Creo que te ves como el personaje — exclamé divertido mientras me estiraba y me acercaba a desayunar, ella ya estaba haciéndolo.

— Ten — me entregó un par de aspirinas — De nada — exclamó tomando un sorbo a su café, me senté a su lado — ¿Y la buscarás? — me preguntó y había albergado la esperanza que ella no recordara la conversación después de todo estábamos bastante ebrios cuando la habíamos tenido pero su pregunta me confirmo lo contrario.

— Tal vez — exclamé sirviéndome café — si logro salir de aquí sin escándalo puede que sí — agregué y ella sonrió.

Llegamos juntos al ascensor y no sabía bien cómo íbamos a irnos, pero mi duda fue despejada cuando noté el vehículo de su madre a la salida de las puertas del estacionamiento, justo cuando pensé íbamos a pasar desapercibido sentí los flashes en mi cara y en la de Tanya.

Me subí al automóvil que me estaba esperando mi presentante que estaba allí

— Ves que no fue tan terrible — exclamó apenas me subí y claro ella no había estado por al menos veinte minutos tratando de esquivar a los molestos fotógrafos.

— Ya puedo irme de regreso a mis vacaciones — le pregunté.

— Lo siento pero no, ya que estas aquí mañana se hará la sesión de fotografías promocionales para la próxima película — exclamó y en serio el destino estaba confabulando en mi contra. Resignado asentí

_Esto es imposible_

Pensé comprobando que mi vida ya no me pertenecía a mí al menos hasta que la locura de Crepúsculo terminará.


	18. How I feel in love with you?

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XVI**

**How fell in love with you?**

La ansiedad me estaba traicionando de manera desproporcionada, camine por el pasillo sin detenerme y a esta altura ya no me importaban los fotógrafos. Lo único que quería era subirme al avión e irme, volver a casa — _Seguro ella esta pensando lo peor de mí_ —pensé preocupado mientras entregaba el ticket de abordaje, la auxiliar de vuelo me miro de reojo y luego me sonrió.

_Isabella… Bella_

Pensé mientras me sentaba a esperar para abordar el avión pero contrario a lo que de seguro ella se imaginaba yo no la había contactado nuevamente porque no había tenido tiempo, mis días en los Ángeles habían sido caóticos y llenos de actividades así que cuando tenía tiempo libre caía, literalmente hablando, rendido en la cama.

Sabía que había pasado un mes ya y eso no era beneficioso, considerando mi lejanía sumado a mi silencio, para ninguna chica es gracioso que alguien con quien se acueste no le devuelva el llamado al día siguiente pero en que minuto, pensé tratando de justificarme. Particularmente este mes, en mi vida, había sido agitado, habían logrado que literalmente odiara todo lo que estuviera relacionado a las fotografías y pruebas de vestuario. Aunque pensándolo bien también había comenzado a odiar las entrevistas, no quería imaginarme como sería cuando empezáramos a rodar la continuación de la Saga.

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro al mirar la enorme mampara de vidrio que dejaba ver el imponente avión estacionado a unos cuantos metros de distancia – Mi libertad –exclamé entre dientes pensando en que sería lo primero que haría al volver. No me costó dejar Hollywood lejos y apenas puse un pié en el aeropuerto de mi ciudad natal mi mente se volcó a ella, la ansiedad de tener un minuto para buscarla afloró en cuestión de segundos y al menos darle una explicación era mi propósito — _¿Estará molesta conmigo?_ —me pregunté mientras buscaba mi maleta en la larga fila de bolsos que se presentaban por la banda automática, cuando la divisé me abalancé sin escrúpulos entre los pasajeros apostados frente a mi para alcanzarla, no podía perder un minuto más.

Literalmente hablando, corrí hasta la salida del aeropuerto y me subí en el primer taxi que encontré disponible, otra vez sin siquiera me tome la molestia de percatarme si alguien estaba antes que yo, casi con el mismo ímpetu baje en el frontis de mi edificio cuando esté estaciono.

Tiré mi mochila al suelo de mi departamento y mientras encendía el notebook busque en mi celular su número de teléfono — _atrévete_ —y la voz de Tanya retumbó en mi memoria.

_¿Por qué te cuesta tanto atreverte?,_ me pregunté dudando en marcar su numero de teléfono y hablar como lo hubiera hecho alguien normal. Finalmente mi computador prendió y me conecte al Messenger, una vez más evadiendo en parte lo tradicional, busque tratando de controlar mi impaciencia entre los contactos pero ella, mi Bella estaba desconectada.

Miré la hora en el reloj mural y no podía pedirle que veinte para las doce de la noche estuviera en línea — _su vida no gira en torno a tí_ —me dije entre dientes y el teléfono entre mis manos resultaba una alternativa bastante tentadora.

_Un ring, dos ring, tres ring _

Y para el quinto comprobé tristemente que o estaba lejos de su teléfono, profundamente dormida o simplemente yo no le interesaba. Corté desesperanzado y deje el pequeño aparato frente a mí en la mesa, mi computador aún seguía encendido y de pronto recordé, una risa se dibujo en mi rostro ante la idea que cobraba vida en mi mente. Me acerque y abrí mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

_¿Dónde estará? ¿Cuándo me lo envío? ¿Habrá sido un viernes? ¡No espera fue un sábado! No habrá manera más fácil de buscar_

Era lo que pensaba y esas preguntas aparecían caóticas en mi mente mientras recorría todos mis correos electrónicos buscando desesperado el que ella me había enviado pero nada, bueno no a mi directamente sino a Antonieta me corregí mentalmente y alce mi vista al vacío — Antonieta —pensé avergonzado y como no lo había pensando antes, cerré la ventana y entré a la cuenta que había creado apropósito de esta amistad virtual. Los escasos segundos que demoró en cargarse me parecieron eternos y allí estaba el único mail que habíamos compartido.

No me demoré mucho en encontrar su dirección, estacione el auto en la calle aledaña y decidí caminar – _Qué le dirás_ – me pregunté y no tenía una excusa muy creíble o que no estuviera cargada de cierta tendencia psicópata para estar yo allí, después de un mes, pasada media noche en el frontis de su departamento.

Mi vista se distrajo justo cuando miré el número del edificio y no quería entrar equivocadamente a otro. Fue entonces cuando el rechinar de unos fierros me distrajeron. Frente a mi posición, a unos cuantos metros había una plaza con juegos infantiles, el movimiento del columpio y el sonido de este contra el viento me hicieron mirar curioso —_ ¿Qué niño podría estar columpiándose a esa altura de la madrugada?_ —inquirí mirando hacía el juego, pero el rostro que encontré era indescifrable.

Estaba con sus ojos cerrados, sentada con su espalda bastante erguida, su rostro daba de frente contra el aire que lo golpeaba de seguro por la fuerza con la cual se estaba meciendo. Sus cabellos revoloteaban contra el viento generado por su acción y era realmente hermosa, lejos de ser una belleza despampanante era una belleza normal pero tan atrayente solo por ese simple hecho, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, me quede impávido observándola, tenía mis manos en los bolsillos incapaz de caminar un paso y jamás pensé que alguien pudiera cautivarme de esa manera.

_¿Acaso eso era estar enamorado?_

Me pregunté sonriendo, mi corazón estaba latiendo extrañamente despacio, tan despacio que por un minuto fue doloroso. Ella seguía distraída y ajena meciéndose contra el viento, inclino sus piernas hacía delante y luego hacía atrás para darle más fuerza al columpio, fue allí cuando decidí cruzar.

Miré de reojo a los costados de la calle que me separaba, como lo pensé no noto que me aproximaba, estaba concentrada en mantener la intensidad y el ritmo del movimiento.

— Un dólar por cada uno de tus pensamientos

Exclamé y extrañamente no me sentí cursi ni estúpido al decir aquello sino por el contrario, fue entonces cuando mi corazón se aceleró ante su respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que detuvo el columpio en seco, me sonreí.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida

— Tengo una invitación a tomar café que jamás acepté ¿aún sigue en pie?

Le pregunté y me levanté a un costado de ella, puse mis manos en los bolsillos y la miré expectante, en realidad estaba nervioso a como ella reaccionaría. Se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios y eso me descolocó porque en realidad no sabía si esa sonrisa era buena o mala señal pero estaba apostando por la primera.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Preguntó en un susurró y sentí latir mi corazón en mi garganta. Solo una vez en mi vida había sentido esta clase de presión mezclada con la ansiedad, tenía miedo, por primera vez en mi vida, en mis veintitrés años tenía miedo de decirle a alguien lo que sentía, finalmente luche contra mi lógica y hablé.

— Porque me gustas

_Así que dejemos que el amor hable por nosotros estas horas_

_No me quejaré_

_Porque esto es el poder del amor_

Entramos al ascensor sin tocarnos pero cuando las puertas se abrieron nos giramos para quedar frente a frente, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y me sentí como un completo colegial, de pronto estaba sofocado, sentía en mi garganta mi corazón punzante latir desbocadamente, mi respiración se hizo errática y pesada entonces nuestros labios se encontraron y fue como si estuviera en casa.

Me fascinaba ponerla nerviosa en la manera en que lo hacía con solo tocarla, no pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento. Sus manos temblaban así que decidí ayudarla, necesitaba con demasiada premura tenerla entre mis brazos y el pasillo no era buen lugar para incursionar en nada, apenas estuvimos dentro me recargo contra la puerta y se cerró de golpe, me fascino esa iniciativa, esa decisión, esa flama de deseo que pude ver en sus ojos mientras me observaba, nos quitamos la ropa y sin más preámbulo la hice mía en el pasillo de entrada de su departamento, definitivamente había extrañado su cuerpo tibio contra el mío, sentirla de esa manera fue la sensación más exquisita y gratificante que había tenido en todos estos días, definitivamente esto estaba avanzando a algo mucho más que sexo.

— ¿Gay?

Me preguntó y no pude evitar enarcar incrédulo ante su cuestionamiento.

— ¿Te queda alguna duda?

Agregue serio y no podía creer que ella pensará algo así, que los hechos no eran evidente pensé.

— ¿Podrías ser bisexual?

Rebatió y me sorprendió pero esa mirada de pánico evidente ante mi confesión me hizo romper en una risa inevitable.

— Completamente heterosexual

Le aseguré para que pudiera respirar tranquila, traté de contener la risa y decidí que era mi turno de haber las preguntas. Yo para ella era un libro abierto, para mi ella era un misterio que quería comenzar a resolver.

— Mi turno.

Exclamé seguro y tenía claro que estaba dándole esa mirada traviesa que desafortunadamente siempre aparecía en piloto automático.

— ¿Cuál es tu fantasía más pervertida conmigo?

Le pregunté curioso por su respuesta y después de leer tantas historias quería saber de su boca las fantasías que de seguro ella se había pasado conmigo. Guardo silencio y eso provoco mayor expectación ¿Qué sería lo que me diría? ¿Cuál sería su fantasía?, de pronto el entusiasmo aumento cuando se rió y sus mejillas se inundaron de un rubor exquisito, ella tenía vergüenza y yo quería escucharla.

— No —dijo aún riéndose pero tratando de parecer seria.

— Vamos dímelo —le insistí y quise infundar confianza, la curiosidad mataba.

— ¿Vas a cumplirla? —preguntó ante mi insistencia y la idea embargó mi mente

— Tal vez —confesé picaronamente y eso dependía de cual era la fantasía.

Miré la indecisión en sus ojos e insistí puesto que en verdad estaba considerando cumplirla, en realidad quería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo contra él mío, quería sentirla mía y cualquier excusa era valiosa a esta altura para hacerlo.

— Vamos tan pervertida es que no quieres contármela

Insistí examinando sus facciones cautelosamente, ella guardaba muy bien sus expresiones para no delatarse, con esa mirada tímida y llena de vergüenza lejos de hacer que mi curiosidad terminará la magnificó desproporcionadamente, empecé a fantasear con tantas situaciones que mi imaginación de pronto se hizo bastante osada, sentí mariposas en el estomago y una ansiedad porque finalmente me contará su fantasía que cuando lo hizo al principio quede en shock.

— Sin juicio de valor

— Prometido

Insistí sin tener idea de que la mente de una mujer es, al igual, que su carácter demasiado impredecible.

— En un confesionario mientras hacen la misa

Fue su confesión y me pilló desprevenido. Al principio me costó procesar esa información la mire con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y aún sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, era como si no pudiera digerir ese tipo de fantasías pero luego caí en lo que significaba un lugar como ese — _prohibido_ —fue la palabra que se me vino a la mente y claro si pensábamos en el entorno sería demasiado excitante. Sin quitarle la vista de encima se me ocurrió la idea de retarla ¿Qué tan atrevida sería ella? Me pregunté y otra vez mi curiosidad se apoderó de mí.

— Vístete

Le pedí demasiado entusiasmado para alguien que mantenía sus creencias en un baúl del recuerdo. Me cuestionó mi osada idea y yo la reté, en realidad quería picar su orgullo. Al final se vistió y salimos a mi brillante plan.

Su cara de ratón asustado era exquisita y estaba logrando conocer más facetas de ellas — _temerosa con lo desconocido_ —se anotó inevitablemente y cuando sentí que susurró algo con la palabra Dios olí la victoria, me gustaba que fuera asustadiza pero a la vez atrevida, estábamos yendo a la iglesia de todas formas lo que era emocionante.

Cuando estábamos por entrar su arrepentimiento apareció y allí estuve yo para picar el orgullo otra vez, quería probar hasta cuanto ella podría dejar su orgullo y reconocer que hay cosas que simplemente nos parecen emocionantes de la boca para afuera pero que no necesariamente cumpliríamos.

— ¿Arrepentida?

Le pregunté su vista estaba fija en la puerta, estaba pálida y era principalmente de susto, me sonreí pero ella no lo notó estaba tan concentrada en su pequeña batalla interna que no estaba mirándome.

— ¿Traes preservativo? —preguntó y saque el envoltorio de mi bolsillo trasero.

No era que lo hubiera puesto allí para hacerlo en la iglesia pero agradecí haber traído más esta vez. Me miró y su tenacidad y decisión eran dos cualidades más que se agregaban a la lista de su personalidad. Me gustaba esa decisión en una mujer, ella estaba interesándome a cada minuto de una manera que no podía dimensionar.

Caminamos por la iglesia, se sentía nuestras pisadas y tratar de evitar aquello era incluso peor, se sentían dos repiqueteos secos contra el suelo, llegamos al confesionario y casi podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. Sus manos temblaban pero ella parecía no notarlo, apreté sutilmente mi palma contra la suya como dando confianza, en realidad, no iba a hacerlo solo quería ver hasta donde llegaría y me empecé a preocupar cuando no me detuvo para que abriera la puerta pero algo me decía que sería pronto su aterrizada a la moral. Cuando iba a entrar finalmente sentí su mano detenerme. La miré y su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, confluían tantas emociones que para cualquier persona resultaría casi imposible describir, estaba blanca como un papel, sus labios estaban morados sutilmente y ahora no solo su mano temblaba sino todo su cuerpo.

— No puedo —fue todo lo que susurró y si no hubiera sido porque leí sus labios no lo hubiera escuchado, iba a abrazarla cuando se largo a correr iglesia afuera sin darme tiempo a decirle nada, quise gritarle para que reaccionara y se detuviera pero hubiera sido contraproducente, la seguí y me asuste sobre manera al verla respirar entrecortado apoyada contra el automóvil.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté asustado y ella movió su cabeza en señal de sí o tal vez era un no disfrazado.

Emprendimos el regreso y todo el trayecto la miré de reojo, estaba con sus labios abiertos, respiraba difícilmente y emitía un pequeño sonido gutural que me alarmó. _Hospital o no hospital_ pensé y lo decidí — _Hospital_ —me dije mientras trataba de recordar la mejor ruta para allá. Estaba concentrado mirando las intersecciones cuando sentí su voz.

— ¡Detente! —exclamó y la miré en pánico.

Lo hice automáticamente. Para mi sorpresa lejos de desmayarse o entrar en una crisis más grave y mientras yo trataba de acordarme como dar primeros auxilios, la sentí besarme apasionadamente.

_¿Aún tenía ganas?_

Pensé mientras le correspondía el beso y era evidente que no podía agarrarle el ritmo de sus labios que me devoraban.

— ¿segura qué estás bien?

Le pregunté tratando de no dejarme llevar mucho por la emoción y aunque al sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y su lengua masajear la mía estaban logrando ser un buen estimulante, ella aún estaba ahogada y eso era un punto importante.

— Podrías correr el asiento hacía atrás y callarte, necesito tu ayuda —exclamó y yo como aletargado le hice caso.

Seguí besándola mientras sentía como se acomodaba en mi regazo completamente desnuda, aunque al principio fue como _¿Aquí?_ La verdad no me importaba, ella tenía razón cualquier lugar es bueno siempre que fuera con ella.

Para mi no era una fantasía hacerlo en un auto, ya lo había hecho antes, pero hacerlo con ella había sido toda una experiencia nueva y que había disfrutado demasiado. Incluso fue mejor que en mi primer intento y eso se debía a que se estaba conjugando el miedo a ser descubiertos y lo excitante que podía ser estar en ese lugar tan reducido, tan incomodo pero a la vez tan justo y era indudable que la estrechez del lugar daba un placer adicional a los movimientos que se podían hacer, en cuestión de segundos en ese automóvil y sin necesidad de calefacción, estaba la temperatura elevadísima. Sus gemidos se confundían con los míos y no pude cohibirme de rasguñar sus nalgas ayudando a que sus caderas se deslizaran con mayor rapidez, ella me satisfacía por completo y me sentía extrañamente lleno, la pregunta era de qué.

En el fondo de mi corazón tenía claro que me sentía lleno de amor, de deseo, de complicidad, de ella. Llegue al orgasmos casi al mismo tiempo que ella y me sentía en la gloria. Definitivamente quería a Bella para mí y lo peor era que la quería para siempre.

Ahora la pregunta era _¿Ella me querría a mí para siempre?_

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por leerme, comentarme, y agregar a las comunidades... Besitos a todas Liz.**


	19. Love: Inexplicable feeling

**Hello yo aquí denuevo... aburriendolas este fin de semana XD... jajaja quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por leerme y por agregarme como favorita... estoy siendo repetitiva lo sé pero no hay otra cosa que yo pueda decirles más que gracias... Doroto leí tu MP y solo me queda darte las gracias... traté de contestar por MP pero esa opción al parecer la tienes bloqueada por eso lo hago aquí... he leido sus halagos chicas y creánme que yo me siento satisfecha con poder lograr que sus días sean entretenidos... con eso me basta... no me creo una gran escritora simplemente alguien que descubrió que a traves de las letras puede crear un mundo totalmente distinto donde el amor (tortuoso :P) puede llegar a tener un final feliz (el que no siempre es que ambos protagonistas se queden comiendo perdices XD, por cierto) pero esto es lo que me gusta, crear un mundo lleno de fantasia donde todo puede ser posible y si con ellos las hago viajar y experimentar sensaciones pues yo me siento bendecida... yap nos las aburro más gracias y aquí el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todas Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XVII**

**Love: Inexplicable feeling**

La deje en su departamento y cuando estuvo profundamente dormida me fui en realidad necesitaba pensar en que haría, ese sentimiento que había descubierto en el automóvil me daba un poco de resquemor y eso se debía principalmente a que no sabía bien quien era yo para ella.

¿Acaso podría amar a la persona y no a la ilusión que ella se había creado de mí?

Esa pregunta era la clave inicial, tenía que considerar que nuestra relación había comenzado demasiado extraña para que terminara de una manera convencional. Di unas vueltas por la ciudad, en verdad, no tenía idea a donde ir, las alternativas eran pocas y el deseo de volver con ella estaba gobernando mi razón. Finalmente y luego de luchar mucho con mis instintos de volver a su departamento decidí que necesitaba conversar con alguien.

— Vaya, vaya mira lo que ha traído la lluvia tantas lunas —me dijo mi amigo Jasper cuando me vio parado en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento.

Eran las siete de la mañana y yo tenía dos cafés gigantes que había comprado en la gasolinera de la esquina. Con Jasper éramos amigos desde hacía bastante años y juntos habíamos entrado al grupo de teatro cuando recién incursionaba en este tema de convertirme en actor. Le conté absolutamente todo a tal punto que en un minuto me arrepentí por las miradas que él estaba dándome, sus facciones de pronto no eran para nada alentadoras y sabía que él me bajaría de la nube en la cual estaba volando hacía rato.

Al finalizar mi "peculiar historia de amor" nuestros ojos se encontraron. Lo miré esperando el veredicto final y por primera vez en tantos años de amistad temí enojarme con él por su opinión al respecto.

— ¿Con que una fanática? —fue su primera expresión y me miró escéptico.

Sin decir nada tomó entre sus manos el vaso de café le dio un sorbo y luego encendió un cigarro.

— ¿Necesito terapia? —le pregunté en un susurró

— Bastante —confesó apoyando su espalda contra el sofá.

Se coloco más cómodo y me siguió mirando a tal punto que su mirada era como esperando que yo mismo reconociera que era una locura sin pies ni cabezas así que rehuí su mirada bajando la mía al suelo.

— Por otro lado solo a ti pueden pasarte estas cosas —agregó al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Debería alejarme verdad? —le pregunté temeroso

— Creo que debes volverlo real —aconsejó sin quitarme la vista de encima

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté confundido

— Si la quieres para siempre como dices tienes que aterrizarla, conocer a la mujer detrás del sexo, una cosa es un cuerpo exquisito y otra es la personalidad y hasta ahora —tomo aire —disculpa que te lo diga así tan crudo —hizo otra pausa —solo me has descrito fascinantes encuentros sexuales pero —dudó en hablar sin mirarme directo finalmente habló — ¿amor? —Inquirió enarcando una ceja — creo que es apresurado pensarlo siquiera —concluyó.

_Sal con ella, conócela en otras facetas aparte de una cama_

Había sido su consejo pero era difícil resistirse así que contrario a todo lo que podía esperarse estaba otra vez, haciéndolo cada vez menos real, estaba fuera de su departamento con la blackberry en la mano y esperando a que ella se conectara al MSN

¿Qué tal si no esta en su departamento? ¿Qué tal si no se conecta hasta la noche? ¿Por qué no haces las cosas como un chico normal y la llamas?

Me dije en reiteradas oportunidades hasta que finalmente cuando iba a desistir su icono apareció. Le hablé atolondradamente.

— ¿Trabajando?

Fue mi pregunta y albergaba la posibilidad que ella estuviera en su departamento — Basta, no subirás —me dije a mi mismo pero las ganas eran otras.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

Me preguntó y Jasper se equivocaba: ella era real, tan real como quisiera que fuera. Me reí

— Tenía un compromiso temprano —le explique —lo siento —agregue con un monito de pena al final.

— ¿con alguien especial? —preguntó y casi podía ver su cara de pánico frente al computador.

Ella tenía tanto o más miedo de yo —_eres un estúpido_ —me dije a mi mismo y como no lo vislumbre antes, ella pensaba casi lo mismo que yo. La sonrisa estúpida se dibujo y le contesté al segundo

— ¿Por qué asumes que es con una mujer? —le contesté y como podía pensar de mí aquello, un punto a favor de Jasper, no nos conocíamos nada tal vez, nos conocíamos a la perfección en el arte de amar pero como personas no teníamos idea de nada el uno del otro.

_Tengo que remediar aquello, tengo que hacerme real para ella_

Pensé

— ¿Estás en tu departamento?

Pregunté — _hazlo real_ —me dije entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en respuesta

— ¿almorzarías conmigo? —le contesté

Los minutos o tal vez segundos que se demoró en contestar me parecían eternos y la apresuré — _Vamos tal vez ni siquiera esté_ —me dije apretando el zumbido. Apenas la silaba positiva estuvo escrita corté el celular y cruce desesperado hasta su edificio, fue tanto que subí por la escalera y en cuestión de minuto estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento. Ella con los ojos vidriosos se veía preciosa. La había sorprendido – ¡_Vendita tecnología! —_pensé contemplándola.

— ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?

Le pregunté sonriente y sereno. Definitivamente no me había equivocado con ella.

Había venido un par de veces a este hotel y definitivamente tenía toda la intensión de traspasar la ficción y convertirme en una realidad patente en su vida. El único inconveniente era que yo era tan real en ese minuto que si nos veían fuera de un restaurante se complicaría todo. Podía imaginarme miles de fotografías de nosotros en los diarios y revistas y si mi intensión era hacerlo real eso sería demasiado real.

Me sorprendió cuando nos bajamos del automóvil que apenas entráramos ella se notara un poco incomoda, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas por los saludos tan amigables a la entrada evidenciando que el personal la conocía ¿Pero de dónde? Me pregunté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

— ¿Día libre? —pregunté al fin para saciar mi curiosidad _¿Con quién habrá venido?,_ me pregunté.

— Es una larga y triste historia —me contestó nerviosa

Caminamos por los pasillos y estuve seguro de que pensaba que iríamos al restaurante claro que mis planes eran otros, tenía sus ventajas ser una celebridad, bastaba un mensaje de texto a mi manager y conseguido: Habitación sin siquiera moverme de mi escritorio me reí cuando me preguntó alterada donde íbamos al sentirme jalarla del lado contrario.

— A almorzar

Le respondí divertido por su expresión y tal vez Jasper no se refería a esta clase de realismo pero esta vez, me dejaría guiar por mi instinto y no trataría de racionalizar esta peculiar historia de amor, simplemente sentiría y punto; que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

Hacía meses que me quejaba de los ataques de histeria que presenciaba de las adolescentes, extrañamente hoy, esa expresión era la misma que tenía Bella y de forma inexorable me encantaba. Disfrute cada una de sus muecas, gestos mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación, era realmente perfecta.

— ¿sorprendida?

Pregunté al fin cuando se giró para encararme aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que no la podría apagar ni siquiera yo. Le pregunté que quería comer y como siempre, evadió la pregunta haciéndomela a mí.

— Carne

Respondí adrede y ella se sonrojo como tomate en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Vaciló en su respuesta y finalmente me contestó tartamudeando.

— Pizza —me reí sin contenerme.

Mi risa se acallo producto del toque de la puerta y entró el carrito de la comida, noté como se sorprendió y miré al chico de servicio _¿Lo conocerá?_ Y esta cercanía con el personal de ese hotel estaba intrigándome, allí había algo más que una simple coincidencia.

— Ahora es mi turno de las preguntas

Le informé y era tiempo de empezarla a conocer en serio, me acerque al carrito y puse las charolas en la mesa, cuando las abrí se rió y la imagen mental de una de las historias seguro se le vinieron a la mente.

— ¿Hija única o más hermanos? —cuestioné

— Para mi desgracia una hermana mayor —contestó con cierta tensión

_Problemas familiares_

Pensé de inmediato por el tono que utilizo.

— ¿Cuál es la triste y larga historia de hace un rato? —arremetí y la curiosidad era uno de mis pecados más mortales. Serví el vino y puse la hamburguesa en un plato la miré fijo torcí mis labios mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido de la copa entre mis dedos.

— Se pude pasar en este juego —preguntó incomoda

_¿Qué ocultas Bella?_

Le pregunté mentalmente mientras hacía una mueca. Se acercó

— Esta bien —agrego resignada — digamos que ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre —exclamó al tiempo que tomaba una papás frita y se la comía, mis labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa que no pude acallar pensando en lo que a continuación pasaría y como agradecí haber leído esa historia en particular.

— Creo que estoy en claro peligro —murmuré mientras masticaba una hamburguesa pude ver a través de sus ojos que había descubierto lo que trataba de recrear.

— ¿Peligro por qué? —cuestionó con la voz estrangulada bajando la vista.

— Si con poco tiempo tu mente trabajaba a mil no quiero ni pensar con veinticuatro horas al día libre

Exclamé fingiendo un tono de preocupación y me miró contrariada.

— ¿Por qué lees esas historias? —preguntó curiosa fijando su mirada en mí.

— ¿Por qué las lees tú? —cuestioné y jugué con la comida como en la historia.

Se esculpió en su rostro una sonrisa lujuriosa, sus ojos destellaron deseo por mi parte me sentí satisfecho, había logrado lo que quería que era incitarla. A duras penas y visiblemente alterada tomo la copa de enfrente, cuando iba a tomarse la segunda la detuve y tomé de la copa provocándola una vez más. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. Me acerque tanto que hablé rozando mis labios con los suyos.

— ¿Y bien? — Insistí — ¿Por qué las lees? — y la curiosidad me estaba matando otra vez.

— Porque soy pervertida — confesó y me reí

Claro que ella no era pervertida en lo más absoluto, la iglesia me lo había demostrado, alguien pervertido no mira consecuencias y ella las media. Me reí.

— Sabes tengo una teoría al respecto

Y era hora de hacerle ver cuando tímida era realmente. Lo que de paso me fascinaba. Se quedo con la boca entre abierta a punto de besarme, sus facciones eran exquisitas, memorables, dignas de grabarlas y reproducirlas por la eternidad

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto? ¿Cómo podía hacerme desearla tanto simplemente estando cerca de mí? Pensé caminando para separarme de ella y crear la distancia necesaria, contrario a lo que ella pensaba yo quería saltar encima de ella en ese preciso momento sumado a que mi autocontrol no estaba muy practicado a esta altura del partido. Desistí con dificultad.

— Así ¿cuál? –preguntó al fin al verme separada de ella.

— Primero no creo que seas pervertida al contrario creo que eres muy pero muy tímida

Exclamé sentándome nuevamente frente a ella y se sonrojo – _eres exquisita_ –quise decirle en ese instante y tenía unas ganas locas de besarla y morder sus labios, de embriagarme con su sabor tan dulce, estaba distraído pensando en mil fantasías todas ellas poco decorosas y poco caballerescas hasta que decidí continuar con mi monologó.

— Lo segundo creo que todos esos comentarios son parte de tus "deseos" más carnales, lidibinosos y ocultos; y tercero estoy completamente halagado que yo haya y siga siendo parte de estos deseos.

Le hice notar rozando la comisura de sus labios con una papa frita. Y otra vez quería sentirla contra mis brazos _— esta mujer me intoxica_ — pensé

— ¿Crees que soy santurrona? —preguntó un poco molesta

— Digamos que osada no eres sino más bien "calladita"

Contesté mordaz realmente quería verla enojada, tenía la pequeña impresión y no tan equivocada que cuando ella se enojaba era todo un demonio y quería tener ese demonio en mi cama al menos una vez. Abrió la boca de improviso y se comió la papa frita de una vez y me besó aún masticándola. Como lo sospeche sujetó entre sus manos mi rostro para acercarlo aún más lo que prácticamente era imposible seguro quería demostrarme que no era para nada tímida cuando todo lo contrario cada gesto que hacía lo afirmaba sin necesidad de palabras.

— Aun te falta mucho para ser una dominatriz —susurré incitándola y sabia que había picado el orgullo.

— Cuidado que te puedes quemar, estas abusando de tu suerte y de esa cara de niño bueno que a esta altura no te compro

Agregó

_Hoy quiero ser el niño malo _

Le grité en mi interior. Tomó vino y luego camino hasta la mitad de la habitación no sin darme esa mirada provocadora de niña mujer que me traía vuelto loco, mis hormonas estaban en pleno tomando posesión incontrolable de mis sentidos. Se giró de espaldas y cuando comenzó a quitarse la blusa provocó que me impacientará. No era mala idea hacerlo yo mismo.

— Sobre la mesa esta trillado — dijo con deseo — esta noche no quiero al personaje…

Anunció y me levanté de la silla acercándome a ella con la llama del deseo en pleno apogeo.

— Soy todos oídos y material dispuesto

Exclamé desafiante dándole una sonrisa. Taconeó el suelo y enarcó una ceja sugerente, me reí

_Suelo… me gusta… nunca es tarde para una primera vez… y en ese lugar no lo había hecho nunca _Pensé.

Me acerque con la sonrisa desafiante y perversa dibujada en mi rostro y sin mucho preámbulo puso sus manos sobre mi pantalón, deslizó mis dedos y rozó mi muslo hasta la cremallera de mi pantalón, estábamos frente a frente mi respiración se aceleró dramáticamente.

Noté como se giró y apego su cuerpo contra el mío que estaba estático pero automáticamente al sentir la tibieza descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí como paso su brazo por el costado de mi rostro abrazando mi cabeza para acercar aún más mi rostro contra la piel de su cuello expuesto.

Jugó con mis cabellos mientras sentía que la besaba delicadamente, mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar al sentir su piel contra mis labios, macabramente se separó de mí al cabo de unos minutos. Comenzó a caminar quitándose la ropa me miró tentadoramente mientras deslizaba la prenda por su cuerpo y este era el mejor Streeptease que podría haberme dado alguien en mi vida.

Dejó caer al suelo lentamente la prenda, de mis labios se escapo un silbido imperceptible por ella pero yo lo había sentido cuando la contemplé quitándose los pantalones. De forma lenta, deslizo la prenda por el costado de sus piernas, rozaron la piel en todo momento, para cuando llego al suelo se giró. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que ella había realizado, no podía dejar de mirarla, se me aceleró el pulso cuando deslizo sus manos por toda la extensión de su pierna acariciándolas mientras recobraba la postura erguida, dejo el pantalón atrapado en uno de sus tobillos y cuando estuvo totalmente parada me lo aventó al rostro, ahogue una risita histérica y esquivé la prenda con la sonrisa torcida más amplia que jamás podría darle a alguien.

No me aguante ni medio segundo más y me acerque a paso firme y decidido de acabar el juego que ella había comenzado y tenía bastantes ideas de cómo hacerlo, en todas ellas estaba el cuerpo de Bella involucrado. Se giró de espaldas y no pude evitar mirarle el trasero. Se veía exquisita con esa ropa interior, deslice mis dedos por toda la extensión de su columna vertebral hasta el broche del corpiño, sentía maripositas en mi estomago y una ansiedad desmedida por desnudarla al fin. Su respiración se hizo fuerte y rápida cuando liberé su cuerpo de esa prenda tan incomoda y al hacer que me encarará mi satisfacción se vio magnificada cuando noté las facciones de su rostro completamente excitadas.

Comenzó a desabotonarme lentamente la camisa, la observe casi furioso por esa actitud tan tranquila, cuando llego al ultimo botón, deslizo sus manos por mi dorso desnudo quitando la prenda de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos bajaron hasta mi pantalón que abrió, de un movimiento seco lo bajó sin quitarme la vista de encima con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro

_Traviesa p_ensé. Se acerco y sujeto sus manos en mi cintura, puso una de sus piernas entre las mías y pisó la tela para bajar el pantalón completamente al suelo y liberarme de ella.

— ¿Qué tan calladita te parezco ahora?

Preguntó y le contesté ronzando mis labios contra los suyos.

— Bastante menos que la primera vez

Exclamé y la besé en los labios introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, quería saborearla completamente. Deslice mis manos por mi cintura hasta sus nalgas y las apreté masajeándolas mientras la acercaba hacía mi cuerpo, unos gemidos se escaparon de sus labios mientras rompía el beso y ella enterraba sus labios en mi cuello.

Comenzó a rozar mis labios con la punta de su lengua ardiente y baje mis manos hasta su ropa interior, hizo que me sentará en el borde de la cama y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí, deslizo sus manos por mi pecho desnudo jugando con mi piel.

Friccionó, un par de minutos su cuerpo contra el mío, no pude no reaccionar de inmediato ante su toque, se levantó sonriendo y entonces deslice mis manos por uno de sus pechos mirándola fijamente. Apreté mis labios mordiendo desesperado el inferior sin perder detalle de ella. Me levanté y me quité el pantalón mientras me colocaba el condón ella me contemplaba.

Se acercó lentamente y rozo mis hombros con sus dedos, con su palma formó el contorno de mis brazos acariciándolos, tomó mis manos y las coloco en sus pechos desnudos. Caminamos de vuelta al a cama mientras la acariciaba.

Sentada en mi regazo comenzó a mover su cuerpo friccionando contra él mío. Nos miramos en todo momento, sus jadeos se hicieron audibles a tal punto que me perdí en ellos. La observe moverse sobre mí y la sensación era sublime, estaba en el paraíso, su piel estaba ardiente, su cuerpo completamente sudoroso ¡era exquisito!

Ella era real, lo que yo sentía por ella también lo era. Imposible era no amarla, imposible era querer apartarme de ella, imposible era coincidir una noche más sin su cuerpo, imposible era traicionar a mi lógica amorosa. Sentí cuando llegó al orgasmo porque apretó su cuerpo y tembló, una lágrima brotó de sus hermosos ojos y supe que inevitablemente ella había logrado enamorarme pero lejos de sentir susto me sentía completamente tranquilo: Yo amaba a una fan.


	20. What do you do for love?

**Holas mis niñas queridas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo y solo les doy las gracias por leerme y acompañarme en esta aventura. Besos a todas Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XVIII**

**¿What do you do for love?**

Bajamos al estacionamiento del hotel por el ascensor dándonos besos furtivos, era excitante hacerlo, procurar que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras el ascensor paraba en los pisos esperamos que bajara la gente y cuando la puertas se cerraban nos besamos, tenía muy claro que había cámaras pero no me importaba, no creo que dijeran nada. Cuando llegamos al primer subterráneo las puertas se abrieron y nos bajamos. Caminamos de la mano hasta mi vehiculo, saque la alarma. Abrí la cajuela para dejar mi chaqueta, cuando lo hice unos volantes esparcidos me llamaron la atención.

_Noche de Sexo_

_¿Te crees lo suficientemente capaz para complacer?_

_Pruébalo_

_Avalon Discoteque_

Eran cuatro entradas VIP me sonreí — _hazlo real, sácala a bailar, conoce a la mujer detrás del sexo_ —y las palabras de Jasper se me vinieron a la mente, deje las entradas donde estaban y cerré la puerta de la cajuela. Me subí y encendí el vehiculo.

— ¿De que te ríes? —me preguntó ella mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

— De nada —le contesté.

La mayoría del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, salvo por la música, en mi mente estaba distraído pensando en como iba a hacer para que esas entradas llegaran a sus manos sin yo entregárselas directamente quería que fuera una sorpresa y casi una casualidad aparentada que nos encontramos allí. Estacioné el auto fuera de su departamento pero yo aún no conseguía planear nada — _tal vez es mejor que la invites directamente_ —me dijo mi vocecilla y suspiré.

— Bien —exclamó ella jugando con sus manos nerviosa

— Bien —contesté acercándome a ella.

Su respiración se hizo agitada de solo acercarme, yo aún tenía patente sus gemidos y su osada performance de hacía un rato, me encantaba esa dualidad en ella, como era posible que se pusiera roja como tomate conmigo a pocos centímetros cuando de verdad debería estarlo era todo lo contrario, deseosa de que yo tomará el papel de macho recio y la hiciera mía sin control. Me quede contemplándola por unos minutos, deslicé mi mano por su mejilla y ella cerró sus ojos ante mi contacto — _¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo?_ —me pregunté con el corazón desangrando por la separación inminente que se venía.

— Creo que es tiempo que me vaya, seguro tienes cosas que hacer —se escuso mi dulcinea, no puede evitar suspirar me acerque aún más hasta casi rozar sus labios con los míos.

— ¿Te gusta bailar? —le pregunté dándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos.

— No mucho —contestó dudosa y me reí — ¿Por qué? —agregó extrañada por mi interés.

— Por nada, que duermas muy pero muy bien –—le desee despidiéndome, rocé la comisura de sus labios quería guardar el sabor de estos, la delicadeza de su piel contra la mía — _¡Basta hombre contrólate!_ —me recriminé separándome de ella.

Miré como entró a su edificio y permanecí un minuto más hasta que la brillante idea se vino a la cabeza. Me conecté al notebook y tenía claro que su amiga Alice de seguro pasaba conectada todo el día ya fuera al Messenger o al Foro. No encontré su Messenger en el perfil pero cuando noté que usuario estaban en línea abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente satisfecho — _¡Bingo!_ —exclamé abriendo un topic en el foro.

_Tengo dos entradas VIP hoy en la noche para la Discoquete Avalon ¿Interesadas? Contestar por MP_

Ahora a esperar, no tardó ni medio minuto en aparecer el MP pero no de ella sino de varias otras, en eso apareció el que me interesaba

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarlas? ¿Cobras? ¿Cuánto?_

Era el mensaje y me reí entre dientes — _Para ti cortesía de la casa_ —exclamé escribiendo la respuesta.

_Son tuyas si las quieres dame una dirección para enviártelas_

Y allí estaba yo pagando correo certificado Express de dos horas para que se las fueran a dejar. Siguiente parada del plan — Jasper —necesitaba distraer a la amiga de Bella y que mejor que mi viejo amigo tirado a galán. Era hora de que utilizara sus encantos para que me beneficiaria en algo de aquello.

— ¿Edward Cullen invitándome a salir? —inquirió en una risotada, puse mis ojos en blanco — Hemos caído bajo ¿tan desesperados estamos? —cuestionó divertido — Ojo que a mí me gustan las mujeres eh—aclaró dejándome entrar a su departamento.

— Pues justamente por eso te tengo una cita a ciegas ¿Te tinca? — Le contesté — y déjame decirte que no te arrepentirás —agregue recordando a Alice. Me observó un tanto escéptico e intrigado, finalmente habló.

— Tengo una dudita matador ¿Si no voy a arrepentirme como dices por qué no hay interés de tu parte? —cuestionó sarcástico pensando en que iba a asignarle el cacho.

— Simple, me gusta la amiga —respondí despejando la interrogante.

— ¿Es amiga de tu amiga sexual? —Preguntó abriendo los ojos como plato — Digo virtual —corrigió al ver mi descontento por su expresión.

— ¿Quieres o no quieres ir? —pregunté perdiendo la paciencia

— Por supuesto que quiero ir —contestó con bastante más interés que antes.

Llegamos bastante temprano pero era mejor así sino todo mi plan se vendría abajo, nos sentamos cerca del bar y luego de pedir un par de cervezas mi amigo me miró.

— ¿Y dónde está mi dulcinea? —preguntó impaciente y seguro se imaginaba a una bomba sexual y si bien no era fea tampoco era exuberante. Pero la expectación es algo inevitable cuando se va a lo desconocido bien lo sabía yo.

— La paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias —exclamé medio filosófico y Jasper me miró extrañado

— ¿Dónde está mi amigo? ¿Qué le han hecho? —preguntó preocupado al verme tan metido en este cuento del amor

— Cuando te enamores hablamos

— Pues si me voy a poner como estas tú prefiero no enamorarme por ahora, soy demasiado joven —me contestó pidiendo otro trago.

Iba a contestarle cuando a lo lejos le vi. Me reí y me acomode de tal forma que los cuerpos de unas cuantas personas me cubrían.

— Allí está tu cita a ciegas —le dije a mi amigo golpeando su hombro y apuntando a Alice que daba saltitos por convencer a Bella para que se acercaran a la planta de baile.

— ¿Alice? —exclamó trapicándose con la cerveza me miró en pánico — ¿Bella es tu amiga sexual? —preguntó y entonces yo fui el sorprendido cuando él la llamo tan familiar.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —fue mi turno de las preguntas.

Iba a contestarme cuando noté como Bella miraba hacía nosotros, improvisadamente me giré al igual que mi amigo ambos tratamos de pasar desapercibido, aún no quería que me viera además necesitaba que Jasper me explicará esta extraña coincidencia. Otra vez fui ayudado de la nada, no supe bien si para mi buena suerte o mala un el muchacho que estaba sentado al lado de mi amigo también las observaba.

El baile provocador que ambas iniciaron hicieron que al final ni Jasper me contará bien la historia ni yo preguntará más. Simplemente me alegre tener a un muy dispuesto amigo para entretener a la amiga, me senté a unos cuantas sillas de distancia siempre procurando que no me vieran directamente. Como siempre Bella me subestimaba, en realidad todas las mujeres subestiman a los hombres al pensar que pueden bailar de esa manera sin que a uno le pase nada, sentía mi cuerpo caluroso y no era precisamente por el ejercicio físico, mi libido se había despertado pero en potencia y de solo contemplar como su amiga le pasaba sutilmente su mano por sus caderas en movimientos ingenuos pero totalmente sensuales me hizo alterar el pulso y volar lejos la imaginación — _De ese vestido no quedaría señal alguna_ —me propuse en la mente sonriendo suspicaz.

La observe harto rato hasta que mire a Jasper que se sobresalto al ver que "mi ayuda divina" se le adelantaba. El muchacho de su costado sacó a bailar a Alice y Bella decidió ir a mirar por allí. Debo reconocer que no solo fue mi amigo quién se sobresalto, yo mismo por un segundo temí que se equivocará después de todo Bella igual estaba bailando y que mi brillante plan se viera confundido, se me apretó el corazón pero cuando fue Alice la que tomó la iniciativa me reí. Me senté más confiado y esperé, claro que no contaba con ella se vendría a la barra. Me levanté justo para pasar por un costado caminando detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar, rodee la pista de baile y me puse al otro lado del lugar. Jasper aguardó y luego entró en acción.

Bella pidió un trago y me dedique a observar ese cuerpo tan perfecto y sus actitudes, me reí cuando sus pies se movieron al compás de la música — _No mucho_ —murmuré maravillado tomando de mi trago, ella jugaba suntuosamente con el cristal entre sus manos y las ganas de besarla se acrecentaron. Esto de observarla era como estimularse igual que un niño de tercer grado y para qué, cuando podía jugar en las grandes ligas. Deje el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa donde estaba sentado y tomé mi celular, era increíble lo tecnológico que me había vuelto en cuestión de días.

_Baila para mí_

Fue el mensaje de texto que le mande y apenas lo hice la miré extasiado esperando su reacción de confusión y esa expresión que ella solía dar a lo desconocido era sublime, me excitaba sobre manera ser el causante de tantas reacciones en una persona, otra vez mi ego se veía presentado — _Esto esta mal_ —me dije entre dientes pero la sonrisa se esculpió a fuego cuando la vi ser un manojo de vergüenza contestando el teléfono, me reí mordiéndome la mano y mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza ajena que sentí al verla completamente torpe producto del nervio. Cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta que era un mensaje fue mejor y diez mil veces mejor su cara de desconcierto, levantó la vista y miro a todos lados sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban abiertos expectantes porque yo apareciera en cualquier momento de entre la gente pero se equivocaba, no iba a aparecer antes de jugar al menos un par de minutos, mi lado perverso se estaba apoderando de mí. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata exquisito y me fascinó.

_¿Vergüenza ahora?_

Fue el siguiente mensaje que le mandé y sus ojos se abrieron más, dejo el trago y corrió por el pasillo hasta la pista de baile — _¿Dónde va?_ —me pregunté con temor a que se fuera pero cuando la vi interrumpir a su amiga Alice en la mitad de su danza de seducción, me reí sin poder contenerlo. Ni siquiera miró al acompañante de ella, estoy seguro que no notó que lo conocía. Hablaron varios minutos, desvié mi atención a Jasper que no tenía buena cara pero ahora supe porque no lo reconoció, este se alejó un tanto de ellas. Bella por su parte miraba desconcertada a todos lados buscándome, así que pensé que era hora de dejar ser encontrado, mi decisión fue ratificada cuando Jasper me encontró en la penumbra y pude ver claramente como alzó su ceja molesto por tanto juego. Era exquisito verla desesperada así que me traiciono mi lado malo y seguí con el jueguito de lo desconocido por unos minutos más.

_Te ves realmente hermosa cuando estas desesperada, aunque mi cara favorita es otra ¿Adividinas cual?_

Era el mensaje de texto y la música cambio a una muy conveniente.

_Cualquier alcance con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿Qué opinas?_

Le comenté por mensaje de texto y ella rió al comprender la ironía de la canción.

_¿Qué tan osada puedes llegar a ser?_

Era el siguiente mensaje que envié sus ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad y mi ansiedad por tenerla cerca, por tocarla, por quitarle ese vestido se disparó.

Al ver que Jasper tomo un poco a Alice como no queriendo la cosa y que propiciamente una pareja y más personas se cruzaron me acerque. Le puse mi mano en la cintura y su cuerpo se puso rígido por el contacto, me acerque y roce con mis labios su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde susurré.

— ¿Bailarás para mí? –pregunté con la voz ronca y seductora, realmente me traía más que prendido.

— ¿Aquí? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz y definitivamente su mente era osada

— Ajá —murmuro en respuesta haciendo que mi aliento tibio inundará su rostro.

La giré y quedamos nariz con nariz, me reí porque su expresión era indescifrable, se acercó y fue como verla en cámara lenta, termino besándome en los labios de forma apasionada, fue allí ante tanta urgencia y sexualidad que desbordo ese beso que me olvide de los modales, de que estábamos en publico, sin mucha cortesía y derribando el mito de "príncipe" bajé mi mano por su espalda hasta su trasero para hacer que su cuerpo casi se fundiera contra el mío que ya estaba reaccionando a tanto estimulo externo.

Comenzamos a bailar besándonos y me traiciono la respiración estaba completamente errática, sin sentido, escasamente podría haber recordado donde estábamos sino fuera por la música desbordante que se sentía en mis oídos..

— ¿Salimos de aquí? —le pregunté pegando mi rostro al suyo

— Absolutamente —contestó ella.

La jalé con demasiada urgencia, bajamos hasta salir del local y era como que mi suerte me condenaba, un flash en mi rostro apenas pisamos la calle, traté de protegerla haciendo que caminará más rápido y pegándola a mi cuerpo pero claro no todos reaccionamos de la misma manera y ella se congeló en la mitad de su caminar. Los periodista la cerraron en un circulo y ella miraba totalmente asustada por tanta atención. La jalé hacía el automóvil estábamos por llegar cuando sentí una pregunta demasiado estúpida y poco sutil que me enfureció _¿Pero quién se creen… Cómo siquiera pensar en que ella es una prostituta?,_ me pregunté desbordante de rabia e hice algo que no hubiera hecho que fue girarme para encararlo. Bella mi miro asustada por mi actitud pero de verdad me dieron ganas de romperle la cámara en la cara, el periodista claro estaba en su salsa y de seguro quería que cumpliera con mis intensiones pero ella me llamó a la calma.

— Por favor

Me pidió con la voz estrangulada por el susto y accedí. Me relajé y era primera vez desde mis años de escolar que no sentía esa irá descontrolada por aclararle algo a alguien. Toda mi maduración se había ido a un lugar lejano por esos escasos minutos de tensión en donde pensé varias formas de hacerlo entender que ella no era "la de turno" sino algo más y que era hora de que dejara de meter su nariz donde no lo llamaban.

Me subí y me excusé no quería causarle problemas ni menos estrés traumático por salir una noche a divertirse, ella se rió nerviosa pero esa sonrisa era un buen indicio. Me preguntó si era siempre así y quise decirle que no pero desde que esta locura de la fama había comenzado era cada vez peor, le pregunté a cambio si a ella le importaría aparecer en alguna revista y ella me miró como si yo fuera estúpido ¿qué? Me dije para mis adentros y claro ella veía algo que yo no estaba viendo.

— Me preocuparía que fuera una impresión equivocada — y eso me dejo marcando ocupado ¿impresión equivocada? ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?, ¡No ves que te amo! Grité ahogadamente en mi mente pero ella se acordó de quién menos quería ser recordada si mal no conocía a Jasper, Alice ahora estaría preocupada de otras cosas y su amiga Bella estaba lejos, muy lejos de su mente al menos esta noche.

— Alice —susurró llamándola y explicándome que tenía que avisarle que se iba a ir sola y enrole mis ojos claro que ella no lo vio.

— Yo no me preocuparía por tu amiga —le dije deteniendo el auto y tomando entre mis manos su celular — _Lo siento cariño Jasper me asesinaría si te dejo interrumpirlo ahora_ —pensé

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigada

— Digamos que está bastante ocupada y en muy buenas manos –expliqué besándola en los labios

Profundice el beso a medida que la jalaba para que sentará sobre mis piernas, uno de mis defectos era la impaciencia y con ella lo quería todo ahora. La toque sin pudor y me encantaba su reacción, toda su piel se erizaba y ella perdía la cordura cuando yo la tocaba de esa manera. Mi respiración se volvió más errática sentía toda mi sangre latir por mis venas de manera salvaje, y era muy buena idea que ella se hubiera puesto vestido, solo me faltaba quitarle una prenda y estábamos listos para amarnos sin control por segunda vez en un automóvil, estaba gustándome esto de los espacios pequeños y restringidos.

— No creo que sea buena idea —murmuró entre cortado _¿Por qué a las mujeres el baja el pudor en plena acción?_ Pensé pero como un pudor disfrazado porque ella a pesar de que su mente y razón le decían que no debía hacerlo estaba deseosa que yo no parara sino tan solo debía abrir la puerta y bajar

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté restando importancia a su minuto de niña buena.

— Estar aquí alguien puede vernos —protestó

— Son las dos de la madrugada, todo mundo esta durmiendo —contesté metiendo mi mano bajo su ropa interior, ella jadeo y cerro sus ojos, la observe.

Su rostro se fue lentamente poniendo primero de un carmesí sutil hasta llegar a un rojo furioso, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de este exquisito color, su respiración se apagaba en ciertos momentos, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba elevadísima. Sus piernas se juntaron y su cuerpo se contrajo justo cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo, ese gestó de excitación completa, de niña transformada en mujer, en mi mujer me trastornó.

— Esa expresión que acabas de dar me vuelve loco –confesé contemplando sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas incapaz de siquiera articular palabra alguna. Estaba dudando de dejarse llevar por el placer y cuando decidió hacerlo, justo cuando iba a tocar el botón del pantalón se sintió la alarma del vehículo que estaba a un costado del nuestro.

— ¿Durmiendo eh? —preguntó avergonzada pero también molesta por haberla incitado así y luego haberla dejado con todas las ganas. Se bajo del auto urgida y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ordenarme la ropa.

Me bajé del auto luego de dar un suspiro grande y tratar de controlar a mi cuerpo. Puse la alarma pero ella se adelanto a mis movimientos y camino hasta el ascensor, cuando iba a entrar hice algo que había querido hacer desde que salimos de ese lugar y era tomarle la mano como si fuéramos novios. Se quedo estática sin mirarme cuando lo que yo quería era que me preguntará ¿Qué significaba eso? — _Vamos mi amor pregunta, pregunta, pregunta_ —le incité mentalmente pero claro ella tampoco leía la mente.

Entramos a mi departamento y mis ansias volvieron de fundirme con su cuerpo, la besé y acaricié hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa y lo hizo conmigo, me perdí en el contacto calido de su mano con mi parte sensible y perdí el norte de mis pensamientos justo cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo se detuvo y la miré desesperado.

Con el pulso a mil busque el dichoso preservativo y ella se termino de desnuda subida a mi cama. Me senté en el borde y ella se sentó en mi regazo, iba a moverse pero me gustaba más tener el control a mí sobre todo si estaba desesperado no iba a arriesgarme a que se le ocurriera parar justo cuando estuviera por alcanzar mi tan esperado orgasmo. Colapse en su pecho y ella se acurruco junto a mí.

Se quedo dormida en cuestión de minutos y yo la seguí al rato. Desperté de repente miré mi reloj un poco atontado y eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, bastante temprano para mí, ella en cambio dormía profundamente, tenía su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios estaban curvados expectantes, y algo balbuceo entre dientes. Me acerque para escucharlo mejor.

— ¿Qué decías? —murmuré contra su oído y esta técnica se la había aprendido a mi hermana Rosalie con mi padre cuando se dormía en el sillón y éramos chicos.

— ¿qué soy yo para ti? —preguntó casi ininteligible y me reí.

— Lo eres todo —contesté besando su frente y me levanté.

Me bañe y luego me vestí, al salir de la habitación y ya se estaba volviendo habitual me encontré con Pat en la salida del dormitorio, su cara me lo decía todo y como era posible que mi hermana me lo llevará sin avisarme pensé.

— ¿Qué tortura te hizo ahora la tonta de mi hermana? —le pregunté y para variar no tenía comida de perro. Plan de contingencia pensé abriendo el refrigerador pero lo único digerible era un poco de paté.

Se lo dí todo y luego le di unas galletas que encontré. Comencé a preparar el desayuno, puse la tetera, unas tostadas y en eso miré a mi alrededor por mi perro pero este no estaba en ningún lado luego miré hacía el pasillo y pensé lo peor.

Cuando me asomé estaba él arriba de la cama lamiendo a mi dulcinea moderna que estaba balbuceando algo.

— ¡Pat bájate de la cama!

Le ordené y luego entré a la habitación. Bella aún miraba aturdida a mi perro, claro que la reacción de este con ella me gusto. Seguro no se hubiera imaginado una despertada de ese tipo, me senté en el borde de la cama.

— Lo siento ¿Te despertó? —le pregunté y traté de ahogar la risa por la situación.

Estaba un poco desilusionada por que fuera mi perro la que la hubiera despertado entonces recordé lo que estaba soñando y me intrigó el final de sueño.

— ¿qué soñabas? —le pregunté suspicaz

— ¿Yo? —preguntó nerviosa

— Sí tu –confirmé acercándose a mi —parecías bastante feliz incluso murmuraste algo –le confesé.

— Mientes – se defendió —yo no habló en sueños —aseguré y me reí perversamente esta vez.

— ¿Segura? –le pregunté para hacerla dudar, ella asintió. Iba a hablarle cuando sentimos el ladrido de Pat que la salvo.

— Salvada por el ladrido —exclamó bajito mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacía el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí


	21. Jealousy: A bad adviser

**Gracias, mil gracias.**

**Quiero responder a una pregunta hecha en otro fic, pero como aún no tengo capítulo para subir y sé que ella lee esta historia lo haré aquí, Mi fic Un Principe Misterioso continuará... no se cuando he tratado de darle prioridad a esta y a Atrevete a Salvarme por lo que, apenas tenga listo un capítulo lo subiré pero sin dudar lo terminaré.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XIX**

**Jealousy: A bad adviser**

Se metió a bañar y me quede contemplando la puerta por unos minutos, luego tomé a Pat y me fui a terminar el desayuno. Ya habían pasado al menos unos quince minutos así que decidí luego de poner todo en la mesa ir a buscarla. Entre a mi dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde que la conocí.

— Esta listo el desayuno

Le dije y ella estaba parada, completamente vestida, cerca de la mesa de noche. Me miró sorprendida. Nos sentamos a tomar desayuno y no puede evitar hacer las preguntas de rigor y que deberían hacerse al menos en la primera cita. Hasta que llegamos a un tema sensible.

— ¿Casado o soltero? —preguntó y no pude evitar dudar en la respuesta, principalmente porque no sabía bien que iba a pensar; siempre había visto a mis padres felices y contentos de estar casados, no era algo que yo quisiera hacer a mis cortos veintitrés años pero sin duda era algo que esperaba hacer algún día y la miré.

— Casado —confesé y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba mi reacción. Así que volteé la pregunta.

— ¿Cuál preferirías tú? —cuestioné y me miró complicada, bajó la vista sin darse cuenta.

Se puso nerviosa pero no sabía si debía alegrarme porque pensará igual o porque el tema del matrimonio simplemente escapaba a su vasta imaginación.

— Mala experiencia parental ¿Tal vez? —cuestioné y en estos tiempos nadie creía en casarse, bueno tal vez yo sí, pero porque mis padres demostraban que casi era estar en el paraíso y contrario a todo lo moderno ellos seguían haciendo parecer que el amor siempre vence a todos los obstáculos, al menos hasta ahora.

— No creo en el matrimonio —terminó por confesar, me lo suponía.

¿Quién creía en el matrimonio en el siglo veintiuno?

— Es decir ¿Por qué tienes que firmar un contrato para ser fiel a alguien? —preguntó retóricamente tratando de no causar mala impresión, francamente nadie podría cuestionar un pensamiento así, si el loquito era yo al pensar tradicionalmente.

— ¿No te gustaría casarte con quién amas? —le pregunté al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión.

— ¿Por qué te gustaría a ti? —respondió evadiendo responder.

— Parece que hemos sufrido por amor ¿o me equivoco? —cuestioné sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se veía preciosa acorralada por su propia curiosidad

— ¿Tendrías hijos? —Preguntó — _Contigo, claro_ —respondí mentalmente cambiando mi expresión — _Hijos_ —pensé y jamás me había cuestionado tener un mini mí y la idea de pañales, biberones, llanto no era mi manera de pasar mi etapa de adulto joven pero eventualmente algún día tal vez quisiera dejar huella de mi paso por este mundo

— No —respondí sonriéndome

— Un minuto de silencio por la humanidad —exclamó con la risa pintada en el rostro

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté confundido y tenía una vaga idea para donde iba, me serví más café.

— Acabas de privar a las futuras generaciones de mujeres de muchos orgasmos mentales e histerias colectivas —contestó.

Y esa expresión me causo risa contenida. La miré suspicaz y si ella quería jugar yo era mejor que ella jugando. Me acerque le quité la taza de sus manos y la separé de la mesa, me miró asustada y confusa.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Contribuyendo con la humanidad —le contesté seductoramente y ella contuvo el gritito desesperado. Miró a todos lados y sus cejas estaban enarcadas incrédulamente. Hasta que solté la risotada y era increíble, con cada gesto, con cada palabra seguía enamorándome sin control.

— Muy gracioso —se defendió molesta

— Ves que soy buen actor —le comenté tomando mi taza para sentarme nuevamente.

Terminó de tomar desayuno y luego se puso a jugar con sus manos con la servilleta yo por mi parte podría haber pasado todo el día solo contemplando su cuerpo, sus facciones, su rostro, sus gestos, en fin contemplándola. Se quedo retraída hasta que el minuto curioso le llego otra vez.

— ¿Cómo le entregaste las entradas a Alice? —me cuestionó

— No fui yo —le contesté y ella puso sus ojos en blanco, sonreí culpable — Sabes este mundo es realmente pequeño —le aclaré con la risa en el rostro lo que me llevo a darme cuenta que con aquella respuesta ella estaba incluso más confundida que yo, cuando fui testigo de cómo Jasper la llamaba tan familiar.

— No te entiendo —confesó finalmente.

— Digamos que tu amiga y yo tenemos un amigo en común —exclamé.

Y ella se sorprendió. Hubo como un minuto donde me imagino Bella estaba uniendo todo en su mente hasta que sus labios se separaron para hablarlo, entonces de pronto su intento de hablar fue acallado por el teléfono.

Deje que sonará pero al tercer repique y por la insistencia contesté.

— Alice ¿Tal vez?

Le anuncié con picardía y después que contestará sabía que tendría que explicar algo que ni yo mismo sabía, con suerte lo olvidaría.

— ¿Bueno?

— Ella sabe quién soy, vio una fotografía tuya —confesó Jasper para nada preocupado, francamente a mi tampoco me preocupaba, después de todo, yo quería que ella se hiciera real.

Qué más real que tu amiga del alma comprobará quién era su amigo de media noche. Caminé saliendo de la sala y no estaba muy seguro de hablar aún delante de ella.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —pregunté

— No, solo te avisaba — me contestó entusiasmado, bastante pero allí recordé que de ciega no había tenido nada, absolutamente nada. El mundo es un pañuelo pensé.

— Aún así, te oyes bastante contento ¿No estaremos entrando en terreno…. —le comenté sonriéndome pero me interrumpió

— ¿Cómo tú? No, pero debo reconocer que ella es especial —se defendió aún escéptico de lo que a todas luces demostraba la emoción de su voz. — ¿Y qué tan real estás haciendo a tu novia virtual? —cuestionó mi amigo

— Bastante —contesté tomando aire — te tengo que colgar nos vemos luego y gracias —finalicé rápidamente y de verdad quería volver con ella.

— De nada esta vez, para tu fortuna, estamos a mano —finalizó cortándome.

Me sonreí entre dientes, volví con Bella a la sala de estar con la intensión de finalizar la charla que habíamos dejado a medias pero cuando lo hice ella estaba arreglando para irse ¿Por qué? Me pregunté desilusionado porque mí media noche se terminará.

— ¿Te vas? —le pregunté tratando de que mi voz no sonará desesperada pero francamente estaba desesperado pensando en cómo evitar que ella se marchará pero no tenía como retenerla.

— Si —respondió seca — tengo un evento familiar —explicó pero noté la mentira en sus ojos.

El brillo de estos había cambiado, no estaban emocionados o avergonzados por mí sino que ahora estaba conteniendo el llanto _¿Qué paso?_ me pregunté y quise que esa pregunta se hubiera exteriorizado pero otra vez, el miedo a equivocarme al cuestionar me invadió. Ahogue mi intento desesperado de evitar lo inevitable poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, quería ir besarla pero algo me dijo que era mejor no presionar.

— ¿Te llevo? —le pregunté al fin y era mi única idea para estar al menos un rato más y lograr tal vez que me dijera que sucedía, porque definitivamente algo estaba mal, me lo decía la manera en que evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

— Es cerca tomaré el metro no te preocupes —me respondió rehusando mi compañía

_¿Qué sucede? ¿De que me perdí? ¿Qué vio? ¿Se habrá arrepentido?_ Era las preguntas frenéticas en mi mente mientras la contemplaba caminar hasta la puerta.

Nos quedamos como dos estatuas yo en el umbral de la puerta y ella fuera de está. En ese minuto unas ganas enormes de decirle — _Quédate por favor… _—me embargaron justo cuando estaban por salir de mis labios, me contuve, tal vez, debía darle espacio, tal vez era mejor que se fuera, tal vez no debía presionarla. Hubo tenso momento en que no dijimos nada sino que nos contemplamos, hasta que ella se acercó y me beso, la esencia de aquel beso me pillo desprevenido.

Esa actitud arrebatada tenía un matiz agrio, por un lado podía percibir que estaba molesta pero por otro estaba besándome con tantas ansias, con tanto corazón, con tanto amor que me perdí en descifrar aquel lengua corporal… literalmente me perdí en aquel beso a tal punto que tontamente subí mis manos para aferrar su rostro al mío pero en ese minuto la realidad nos golpeo, Bella se separó.

— Adiós Edward —murmuró.

Me apoye contra el marco y la contemplé subirse el ascensor, no volteó, las puertas se cerraron y un peso demasiado grande por no aclarar lo que no sabía aumento. Dude al menos unos cinco minutos hasta que esa aprehensión poco familiar me embargó, tenía la sensación que ese beso era una despedida y me afligí; cerré la puerta y en un acto desesperado corrí escaleras abajo para tratar de detenerla. Al menos hasta que me dijera que era lo que andaba mal. Pero cuando llegue a la planta del primer piso miré a todos lados infructuosamente, Bella ya no estaba, angustiado salí a la callé y solo había gente desconocida a mí alrededor: Se fue pensé. — Para siempre —me gritó mi vocecilla interior y algo en mi corazón se clavo. Fue como un dolor desconocido.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Fue la desesperada interrogante que no me dejo en paz gran parte del día… claro hasta que hablé con mi hermana Rosalie. Entonces lo que antes me desagradaba hoy casi amaba: Su recriminación me dio las pistas necesarias para entender el comportamiento de mi conquista de media noche — _Celos_ —esa era la única explicación y me reí entre dientes de mi mismo y mis agónicos pensamientos. Miré el mensaje y debía reconocer que podía interpretarse de cualquier manera — ¡Tonta, mi Bella!... Mi amor cómo pudiste crees eso de mí — le exclamé a la foto que le había tomado mientras dormía, y había sido la más brillante de mis ideas tomársela.

Me acosté temprano para ser día de semana pero el insomnio me consumió por completo. Era una mescla de ansiedad por aclarar el mal entendido y por dejarla aún más en aquel error. Debía reconocer que sus celos me habían fascinado… pero tampoco quería abusar, los celos podían interpretarse de muchas manera, entre ellas que ¡Ella me amaba! Pero también podrían ser mi perdición.

A pesar que había buscado la manera de disculparme durante gran parte del día, no había dado con ninguna manera que me satisfaciera por completo. Un ramo de flores, chocolates o cualquier otra cursilería era demasiado corriente para hacerla. El ingenio estaba abandonándome cuando cercano a las tres de la madrugada y luego de buscar por internet de manera incesante algo original para pedir disculpas sin darme cuenta llegue hasta el foro en donde todo había comenzado.

Tal vez de manera inconsciente había pensando en que podría ella estar conectada. Navegue tratando de controlar mi ansiedad, para cuando apagaba el séptimo cigarrillo la decepción me invadió. Bella no se había conectado en todo el día, es más, no se había conectado hacía muchos días. De todas manera, con terquedad busque en la sección de creaciones literaria por si acaso… pero no estaba, en realidad no había nadie más que yo en aquel momento. Un tópico — noticias recientes —llamó mi atención… tenía bastantes páginas de comentarios y recién se había abierto hacía cuestión de minutos.

_Edward Cullen ¿Nueva novia?_

Me metí, las fotografías de nosotros dos estaban en todo su esplendor se me encogió el estomago al ver como en su rostro habían marcado la pregunta — _¿Quién es ella?_ — comencé a leer los comentarios y algunos eran bastante crueles, demasiados para mi gusto. De piqué de inmediato y no pude evitar contestar al tópico. Tal vez fue una niñería, falta de madurez pero la respuesta de contraataque no se dejo esperar. Estaba tan ensimismado defendiéndola que me pareció curioso bizarro estar haciéndolo como alguien más, eso hasta que la vi.

_¿También con insomnio? Podríamos hacernos compañía ¿Qué dices?_

Le escribí en MP y esperé a que me contestará como no lo hizo volví a escribirle — _Vamos mi amor no seas tan rencorosa_ —le dije a la pantalla y parecía verdadero maniático hablándole a la nada — _Hay Rose supieras lo has causado_ —dije al aire tratando de convencerla para que me volviera a hablar.

_Conéctate al Messenger_

Le pedí pero tampoco sucedió — _rencorosa_ —anoté en la lista de sus defectos y virtudes que había comenzado en un intento de hacerla real pero claro un defecto mío muy arraigado en lo más oculto de mi personalidad afloró: poco tolerable a la espera, las odiaba así que entonces tomé el toro por las astas, en este caso el celular y marque su número ya estaba bueno de la paciencia — _Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono celular apagado o fuera del área de servicio_ — escuche y grité frustrado ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas? Pensé y tener dos hermanas mayores y mujeres me daba un poco de idea al respecto.

_Tu celular está apagado Enciéndelo por favor…_

Le pedí y traté que no sonará a suplica pero claramente lo era, estaba suplicando con el corazón en la mano y era primera vez que sentía que alguien estaba enojado conmigo sin yo tener ni arte ni parte. Entonces ella desapareció del foro, la busque pero estaba desconectada, iba a partir a su departamento tenía casi las llaves de mi auto entre los dedos, esto no podía quedar sin hablarse de una vez cuando la típica ventanita del Messenger me anunció que se había conectado.

_¿Por qué te fuiste hoy realmente?_

Pregunté guardando la calma — Paciencia —me repetí esperando su respuesta. Tampoco se vería bien que apareciera a esa altura de la noche en su departamento reflexioné y su respuesta apareció.

_¿No soy la de turno?_

Contestó — Así que eso es — y le contesté con un monito de risa — Vele el lado positivo será el turno definitivo —le dije a la pantalla escribiendo mi respuesta más madura obviamente.

_No crees que deberíamos conversarlo en persona_

Fue lo que contesté. Me acomode mejor en el asiento, apoye mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

_¿Ahora?—pregunto de vuelta _

_No soy yo quién pregunta –noté_

_No soy yo quién evita responder –contestó me reí inevitable fue sacudir mi cabeza — Definitivamente rencorosa y miedosa ¡cuando vas a darte cuenta que me traes loco! Le grité y era literalmente hablando eso último._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres saber realmente? –le pregunté y era hora de actuar como dos adultos no como dos adolescentes de once años._

_La verdad –confesó — ¿Qué no es evidente?, le contesté mentalmente mientras digitaba mi "verdad"._

_No soy perfecto –fue mi respuesta_

_¿Quién dijo que quiero que seas perfecto? –preguntó_

Y me quede pensando, ella tenía razón la mayoría de las cosas las había hecho siempre pensando en que me diría ella, que pensaría ella de mí, por una parte quería derribar el mito pero por otra me asustaba la idea de "dejar de gustarle" por mostrarme tal cual era. Alguien lleno de defectos e inseguridades pero también alguien que la amaba con locura, que la necesitaba desesperadamente y que al menos quería intentar algo a pesar que tal vez no resultará al fin.

_Nadie… -contesté al cabo de unos minutos _

Y nos quedamos sin escribir nada, en el fondo esperaba que ella escribiera algo pero luego me pregunté ¿por qué tiene que ser ella? y comencé yo esta vez.

_¿Por qué te subiste a mi auto aquella noche?- pregunte _

_¿Por qué me llamaste tú? –inquirió en respuesta _

_Me gustaste –aseguré y era hora que lo entendiera_

_Lo mismo –agregó ella en respuesta_

_¿Quién te gusta realmente el actor o el hombre? –pregunte de nuevo y algo en mi interior temió ¿qué haría? si le gustaba el actor y no yo, o peor el personaje._

_Antes… -escribió y mi estomago se contrajo._

_El actor –confesó_

_¿Y ahora? –cuestioné eso de que separa el antes y el después era buen indicador, al menos eso quería creer yo._

La espera parecía eterna y mi corazón latía desbocado — Cálmate —pensé esperando su veredicto y esta vez saldría lastimado de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_¿Quién te gusta a ti?-me preguntó en respuesta, era evidente que tenía miedo a confesarme algo — esta bien lo haré yo —dije entre dientes._

_La mujer… -contesté pero luego agregue_

_Aunque debo reconocer que es entretenida la fan –y le puse un monito de vergüenza al final y era completamente honesto… esa capacidad de idolatrarme_ _me traía un tanto capturado, mal que mal eso había sido el detonante de toda esta locura._

No contestó nada — _silencio_ —era lo que estaba e insistí: no me voy a dar por vencido pensé, ya había hecho cosas peores, insistir no iba a hacerme daño ¿o tal vez sí? Pero la verdad no lo reflexioné, si ella quería que le rogará lo haría.

_¿Estas ahí?-pregunté con un zumbido_

_Si –contestó, tomé aire y esto se venía largo — Aquí esta mi mejor declaración y ojo que si después de esto no quieres, me doy por vencido contigo —le dije entre dientes mientras tecleaba._

— _No soy el hombre que describen esas historias y que han idealizado como un ser perfecto que ni siquiera va al baño. Para ser completamente honesto contigo estoy lleno de defectos, soy poco tolerante, a veces caprichoso, me aburro con facilidad, un poco vanidoso, para nada tierno más bien serio y de pocos amigos, no soy un adicto pero te mentiría si no te dijera que las he probado todas. Me gusta fumar, tomar y sí a veces se me ha pasado la mano pero no creo que sea nada distinto a lo que has hecho tú en tu vida. Se me olvidaba también me gusta tener orgasmos de preferencias reales aunque si he tenido varios mentales contigo – exclamé y agregue el monito que levanta las cejas. Me dio vergüenza ajena pero que más daba, ella lo valía pensé_

— _También tengo varias virtudes entre ellas es que soy honesto y cuando me involucro con alguien, en la manera en que lo he hecho contigo, créeme que no es para pasar el rato como estas pensando. Fuera de eso lo único extraordinario es que me gano la vida fingiendo y me pagan bastante bien. ¿Interesa aún? –pregunté y esperaba con toda al alma que me hablará, quería escuchar su voz, o al menos leerla con eso me conformaba, estaba expectante tan ensimismado en lo que escribiría que el sonido del teléfono celular me asustó, dí un brinco y casi se me calló de las manos pero contesté._

— ¿Bella? —pregunté dudoso y escuche su angelical voz.

— Absolutamente —contestó a mi pregunta virtual y sonreí.

La conversación que habíamos tenido casi se hacía interminable pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería terminarla. Por mí estaría todo el día hablando con ella solo para escuchar su voz angelical pero los tenues rayos que iluminaban el cielo me decían que debía dormir al menos un par de horas. Además el sueño estaba venciéndola.

— Creo que será mejor colguemos —le dije.

— Una última pregunta —murmuró adormilada — ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que te intereso de verdad y no solo es un juego? —preguntó entre dientes y me reí.

— Lo verás por la mañana, que duermas bien —le contesté y colgué.

Dormí un par de horas y me desperté como si hubiera dormido veinte, extrañamente no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, me levanté y partí a demostrarle que no era un juego para mí sino alguien especial de verdad. Compré un ramo de flores y le escribí su nombre en la tarjeta — _maldita letra_ —protesté y quería hacerla sentir especial.

— ¿Perdonado? —le pregunté con los ojos fijos en ella apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento.

— Yo lo perdono sin necesidad de flores –confesó una voz desde más atrás alce mi mirada y allí estaba su inseparable amiga.

— ¿Tú debes ser la famosa Alice? –pregunté.

— Por ti puedo ser Tanya, Mariela, María, Verónica… tú dime cual y yo seré ella.

— ¡Alice! –le reprocho en un gritito Bella y su amiga se rió.

— Lo siento –se disculpó sin quitarme la vista de encima de pronto se acercó a mí.

— No importa –exclamé guiñándole el ojo luego miré a su amiga — ¿Y cómo amaneció mi querido amigo Jasper? –pregunté serio y Bella rió cuando notó la cara que dio Alice.

Su expresión cambio y se puso seria la sonrisa se apago en su rostro y se puso incomoda.

— Bien supongo ¿dime tú? –contestó tratando de hacerse la lista pero yo era más listo que ella.

— No he hablado con él ¿Lo pasaste bien? –le pregunté, Bella observaba mi intercambio de palabras con su amiga con la boca abierta producto de la impresión —en la fiesta claro está –agregué y Alice se puso roja como pensé lo haría.

— Bells amiga creo que es hora que yo vaya a ver llover a la esquina – exclamó tomando sus cosas al tiempo que caminaba fuera del departamento. Entré y ella salió.

— ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? –me preguntó inocentemente tomando la flores de mi mano fingió estar distraída pero los movimientos de sus ojos la delataron no perdía detalle de mi rostro.

— Para ser honesto no tengo la menor idea pero cuando te fuiste ayer estabas molesta o ¿Me equivoco? –le pregunté acercándome a ella, su perfume me embargó por completo, puse detrás de sus orejas unos mechones de su pelo suelto.

— ¿Quién es V? –pregunto finalmente y lo hizo tan bajo que apenas le pude oír.

Camino a la cocina evitando que le contestará algo que estaba pidiendo a gritos con sus gestos y con su actuar. La seguí, dejó el ramo sobre la mesalina y buscó en todos los cajones un florero para ponerlas.

Me miró y se dio cuenta que buscaba algo en mi celular, al cabo de unos segundos me acerque y le mostré la pantalla.

— ¿Qué estoy viendo? –preguntó confundida

— a "V" —contesté y lo miró sin entender —Rosalie, mi hermana mayor – agregué y el silencio lo comprobó todo estaba avergonzada de su mini escena de celos. Que por cierto me fascino porque muy en el trasfondo estaba gritándome una verdad que mi razón estaba reacio a aceptar.

— Fuimos a ver mi última película eso es lo que le gusto –le expliqué bastante divertido por la expresión que estaba dándome.

— No quise leer lo que no me correspondía –se excusó.

— ¿Yo lo hubiera hecho? – rebatí sinceramente y se rió

— ¿Qué más harías? –me preguntó intrigada.

— Creo que es tiempo de las confesiones –exclamé recargándome contra el refrigerador.

Tomé entre mis manos una de las rosas y jugué con ella.

— Te escucho –dijo cruzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se recargó contra la pared contraria de la cocina.

— Yo también urge entre tus cosas –confesé sin mirarla directamente

— ¿Cuándo? –pregunto curiosa.

— La primera –comencé a decir y pero me interrumpió

— ¡Hubo más de una vez! –exclamó sorprendida y asentí con mi cabeza.

— Tu cartera fue la primera vez y la segunda cuando volvimos de la iglesia, te quedaste profundamente dormida y revise tu notebook y un par de cajones de tu ropero —casi no recordaba aquello pero en ese minuto lo recordé.

— ¿Mientras dormía? –chilló un poco molesta pensó algo y se sonrojó de inmediato.

— Tienes el sueño bastante pesado –le informé deslizando la rosa por su mejilla, se le erizo la piel ante el contacto suave de los pétalos – Y déjame de decirte que sí hablas en sueños y mucho –confirmé besándola en los labios.

— ¿Qué cosas he dicho? –preguntó entrecortado mientras correspondía el beso

— Digamos que saque mucha más información en esas "platicas noctámbulas" que de tu computador o cartera –agregue con picardía hundiendo mí lengua en su boca, acariciando la suya con la mía. Besé sus labios con desesperación de transmitirle a ella mis ganas por hacerla mía.

_Haz el amor conmigo  
No es nada malo  
Ni tu saldrás herida Ni yo dañado_

Me acomodé en la cama de lado para contemplarla, se veía realmente hermosa, extrañamente su piel brillaba y se veía sensual cubierta sólo con la sabana. Contesté un par de dudas que tenia sobre mí hasta que me acordé de las fotografías y el mail que me había hecho llegar mi representante — Apareces en una revista…¿Quién es ella? —había sido su pregunta. _Mi novia._

— A todo esto debo advertirte algo más –le dije tocando sus labios con mis dedos– las fotografías salieron en una revista sensacionalista de distribución nacional –confesé con una mirada sombría, temiendo su reacción.

— ¿Eso te molesta? –preguntó temerosa.

— ¿Qué aparezcamos juntos? – pregunté y asintió —ese no es problema créeme si terminará allí me daría lo mismo, el problema es que tus cinco minutos de fama tal vez sean más permanentes —le hice ver me miró sin entender —vendrán a buscarte para preguntarte cosas —explique mejor después de todo tenía que saberlo, su vida ya no sería privada no si quería estar conmigo. Se quedo pensativa.

— Ya veo – exclamó y miró a la ventana — ¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó y no pude evitar mirarla extrañado: se habría arrepentido.

— Es de tu vida de la que estamos hablando, de mí tienen hasta unas fotos vergonzosas de cuando tenía como tres años, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué quieres que ellos sepan de ti? –pregunte de vuelta. Dio un suspiro que no supe como interpretar pero se acercó a mi, acunando su rostro por unos minutos contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué soy yo para ti? —preguntó.

— Alguien muy especial —le confesé suavemente.

— ¿Así que has probado todas las drogas? —preguntó curiosa, deslizo sus manos por mi rostro. Cambiando el tema lo que agradecí, nunca me había gustado esa parte de mi "trabajo".

— ¿Tú no has probado ninguna? —pregunté evadiendo una respuesta directa — _tal vez se me paso la mano con la confesión_ —pensé tomé su mano y bese la palma de esta entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

— Varias –confesó y me sorprendió —quisiera poder decir que fue voluntario pero lamentablemente escapo a mi control –agrego separándose de mí.

— ¿Fuiste adicta? —pregunté interesado y clavo su vista en mi rostro.

— ¿Importaría eso? —preguntó de vuelta y le sonreí sincero.

— No realmente, claro que cuando quieras contribuir a la humanidad habrá que considerarlo —agregue divertido ante el hecho que no serian los mejores genes después de todo. Se rió entusiasmada por mi comentario.

Sentí como se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Dónde vas? –pregunté un poco aprehensivo.

Bella se giró sobre si misma volviendo a poner su vista fija en mí. Sin decir nada camino de espaldas y trataba de hacerlo parecer sensual, no necesitaba hacer eso, ya era sensual y excitante verla así desnuda, pero le concedí lo que quería, mis ojos se abrieron y puse mi mejor cara de entusiasmado… Bella me miró sin perder detalle de mi expresión. Entonces sus ojos se hicieron brillantes y su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor, casi imperceptible pero esa era la ventaja de ser actor y trabajar con la expresión corporal, no podía ocultarlo. Lo siguiente que presencie hubiera no querido hacerlo. Su cuerpo tambaleo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su frágil cuerpo cayo de costado al suelo, su pelo se batió contra el aire de la caída. Me aterré.

Sin pensarlo me levanté y corrí a su encuentro. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inerte, sin vida tirado en el suelo de su habitación. ¿Muerto? ¿Bella había muerto?


	22. Hear the silence of my agony

**Gracias...**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XX**

**Hear the silence of my agony**

_Despierto solo, hay un aire de silencio en toda la habitación,_

_Tócame ahora, cerraré mis ojos y me dejaré soñar_

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi caer contra el suelo — No — pensé en mi interior mientras me abalanzaba hacía su posición. Pero la sangre que escurría sin control era el signo de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— Mi amor —le llame tratando de lograr que recobrará la conciencia y aunque sus ojos estaba entre abiertos, la sangre me asustó.

De pronto miré el teléfono encima de su escritorio me abalance sobre él sin entender muy bien como, los números parecieron recobrar sentido.

— Emergencias ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

— Necesito una ambulancia

_Debe ser amor pero ahora término,_

_Debió haber sido bueno porque lo perdí de algún modo._

_Debió ser amor pero ahora todo terminó._

_Desde el momento en que nos tocamos nuestro tiempo comenzó a agotarse._

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó uno de los paramédicos que llegó al cabo de unos minutos.

— Camino y luego se desplomó —contesté aturdido

— ¿Tomó algo? —inquirió otra vez y esto era una pesadilla, un mal sueño pensé

— No —contesté

— ¿Es alérgica? —cuestionó y se me apretó el corazón, amaba a alguien a quién no conocía en lo absoluto. Sus preguntas me lo comprobaban.

— No lo sé —confesé desesperado.

— ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?

— No lo sé

— ¿Drogas? —agregó tomando el pulso, pasé saliva y recordé sus palabras

_Quisiera decir que fue voluntario pero escapo a mi control_

_¿Acaso ella era drogadicta? ¿Acaso se había drogado antes que llegará? Me pregunté contemplando su cuerpo sobre la alfombra rodeada por los paramédicos y su piel estaba totalmente blanca, hubiera jurado que estaba muerta pero el latido de su corazón en la maquina comprobaba lo contrario_

— No — pero no salió con convencimiento, el paramédico me miró, en realidad no sabía si ella consumía o no, ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho ahora y si esto era producto de alguna especie de crisis, una sobredosis, miré al vacío tratando de recordar pero de pronto todo se volvió confuso

— ¿No o no lo sabes? —cuestionó suspicaz y alce mi mirada

— No lo creo —concluí

— Bien ¿Usted es algún familiar de ella? —me preguntó otra vez y lo miré en pánico.

¿Familiar? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Eres un familiar?

— Soy — exclamé tomando aire — Soy… — agregué tratando de hilar las ideas — el novio — terminé diciendo ante la mirada inquisidora de ambos.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba sobre una camilla y estaba cubierto por frazadas, su rostro aún tenía señales de la sangre a pesar que ellos habían controlado en parte la hemorragia y limpiado su cara.

— La trasladaremos al hospital más cercano puede venir con nosotros si usted quiere —me informó uno de los enfermeros, salí detrás de ellos y cerré la puerta de su departamento detrás de mí.

_Hagamos creer que estamos juntos_

_Estoy embriagado por tu corazón_

_Pero dentro y afuera me he convertido en agua_

_Como dos gotas en tu palma_

_Es un frío día de invierno_

_Cuando me pongo a soñar_

Entramos al hospital y las preguntas no se dejaron esperar de los médicos que le recibieron, seguimos caminando por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta donde una de las enfermeras me detuvo.

— ¿Usted es un familiar? —preguntó poniendo una mano en mi pecho impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

— Sí — contesté distraído tratando de mirar a donde se la llevaban

— Venga conmigo hay que llenar un par de papeles — anunció.

Frente a mi había un manojo de formularios de diferentes colores con preguntas que no podía responder.

_Nombre completo_

_Fecha de Nacimiento_

_Previsión Social_

_Teléfono familiar Directo_

_Enfermedad Preexistente_

_¿Alergias?_

_Operaciones ¿Fecha de la última?_

_¿Tatuajes o piercing?_

_Enfermedad de Transmisión sexual_

_Medicamentos controlados o sustancias psicotrópicas_

_Orden de no resucitación_

Seguir leyendo era una locura — a quién trato de engañar —pensé era increíble que no pudiera contestar ni siquiera una, entonces las palabras de mi amigo Jasper hicieron eco en mí.

_¿Cuánto la conoces? ¿Sabes algo más acerca de ella aparte de que es fanática de Crepúsculo? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Estudia o trabaja? _

Era un hecho no tenía idea de quién era la mujer con la cual me estaba relacionando, decía amarla pero no tenía idea de nada, ni siquiera sabía lo más básico como cual era su previsión o su segundo nombre. Miré hacía el frente y la mirada de la enfermera me disparó la desesperación, mucho más porque no podía dar ni una pista, ni un teléfono, no podía decir nada excepto su nombre.

Suspiré, tomé entre mis manos su teléfono celular y busque entre los contactos algunos de su familia. Se me contrajo el estomago al leer: Mamá. ¿Qué le diría a su madre?

_Hola… este… soy un amigo de su hija y tengo una mala noticia… en realidad su hija esta internada en un hospital podría venir_

Pensé sin esperanza y sentía una presión tremenda sobre mis hombros. Miré el teléfono incapaz de marcar ese número ¿Cómo se supone debía presentarme? ¿Novio, amigo, vecino? Me cuestioné. Estaba en ello cuando al mirar nuevamente hacía el mesón de la recepción, un señor de edad madura se acercó hasta la enfermera que me miraba suspicaz. Hablaron por un par de minutos hasta que ella misma me apunto y me sorprendí. Los ojos oscuros del hombre vestido con bata blanca se quedaron fijos en mí. Caminó lento pero seguro hasta mi posición, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante lo que él diría. De pronto empecé a escuchar las preguntas de los paramédicos.

_¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?_

_¿Utiliza algún medicamento?_

_¿Consume drogas?_

_¡Drogas!_

_Quisiera que hubiera sido voluntario pero se escapo a mi control_

_¿Fuiste adicta?_

_¡Drogas!_

Su voz ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos, sentí como una lágrima traicionera rodó por la comisura de mis ojos pero me la seque antes que él hablará. Oficialmente estaba aterrado porque el hombre frente a mí finalmente me dijera que ella había — muerto —. Sabía que estaba hablándome pero era como si su voz no se pudiera escuchar, no podía escuchar su voz y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. De pronto tosí y un suspiró ahogado broto de mi pecho, sin poder controlarlo caí sentado en el sillón detrás de mí.

_Muerte_

— ¿Esta usted bien? —me preguntó inclinándose hacía mí. Su mirada se clavo en la mía, en cambio la mía al nombre bordado en su bata — _Oncólogo_ —se leía y todo parecía de pronto demasiada información ¿Por qué un oncólogo? Me pregunté y me perdí en esa mirada exhaustiva

— Sí —contesté

— ¿es amigo de Bella? —preguntó y por su expresión supe que esa pregunta me la había hecho con anterioridad y estaba repitiéndola. Me costó reaccionar pero antes de preguntar me dí cuenta que él la conocía sino como sabía su nombre o tal vez yo lo dije, si eso debió ser eso, me convencí.

— Sí —confirmé bajito mientras quitaba la vista de su penetrante mirada. El hombre se sentó frente a mí y tomó aire en un respiro pesado.

— Soy el Dr. Aro Volturis — se presentó seguí sin mirarlo directamente — Soy el médico de Bella — agregó y entonces mi vista se quedo fija en él nuevamente. Él la conocía ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué? — Espera ¿Ella estaba enferma? —gritó mi conciencia y fue entonces cuando hablé

— ¿Está bien? —le pregunté y el suspiró hondo que propino fue otra mala señal — ¿es grave? —agregué

— ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Isabella? —preguntó evadiendo una respuesta directa.

— Un par de meses — contesté.

¿Realmente la conocía? Me preguntó la vocecilla interna y la respuesta no era nada alentadora.

— Tengo que avisarle a su fami…mamá —comenté volviendo mi atención al celular entre mis manos.

— Ya le avisé a Renée — rebatió él.

Entonces era cierto, él no solo conocía a Bella, sino también a la familia de ella. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios y el peso se disipó de mis hombros, aún no sabía como hacerlo, como llamar a su madre y contarle de algo que ni siquiera yo estaba entendiendo. Era un alivio que él diera la noticia respectiva después de todo cómo se vería que un completo desconocido lo hiciera. Iba a preguntar cuando la misma enfermera que me miraba exhaustivamente hasta hacía unos minutos se acercó.

— Dr. Volturis ya pasaron a su paciente a la habitación —informó. Y respiré aliviado, entonces ella estaba bien después de todo.

— ¿Quieres verla? —me preguntó

_Era todo lo que quería_

_Debió ser amor pero ahora terminó_

_Donde cae el agua, donde las alas dejan de batir_

_Ahora viviré sin ti_

Entré a la habitación detrás de él y un frió intenso me invadió. La habitación estaba iluminada, su cuerpo estaba en la mita de la cama conectada a una serie de maquinas. Dude en acercarme y luego de la batalla interna resolví y me quede retraído cerca de la ventana unos cuantos pasos tras él.

Miré como se acercó a examinarla. Ella parecía estar despierta pero aún no estaba tan conciente del todo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el médico y entonces la miré. Se veía preciosa a pesar que estaba totalmente pálida, sus ojos estaban tratando de adecuarse a la luz de la linterna frente a ella, sus movimientos eran lentos y desorganizados. Aún así concentro su vista en mí.

— Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí? —preguntó, su voz sonó firme pero aún así había temor en el fondo.

— Ves lo necesario de asistir a los controles médicos —exclamó en un regaño el facultativo y ella lo miró molesta. ¿Controles? ¿Debía controlarse? ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía?, me pregunté y eran tantas las preguntas sin respuestas que la verdad me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

— La verdad no —contestó desafiante sin quitar la vista de mí.

— Esto podría haberse evitado si me hicieras caso y siguieras mis indicaciones —agregó con tono severo separándose de su paciente.

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba enferma? ¿Cómo? _

Me reclamé internamente y Jasper tenía razón estaba concentrado en utilizarla para saciar mi lado carnal que jamás reparé en preguntar nada, una persona normal lo hubiera sabido, bastaba solo una pregunta para marcar la diferencia, una estúpida y trivial conversación y todo habría sido diferente. Toda la semana me pase pensando en mi necesidad de tenerla, de que fuera real y lo único que había logrado era hacerla irreal, un sueño, un espejismo magnifico, una marioneta puesta a mi antojo sin importarme justamente eso: ella, la persona, Bella.

— Los dejaré solos unos momentos mientras busco una enfermera

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó en pánico y se me contrajo el alma. Su mirada aterrada pero resignada me despedazó por completo.

El médico se fue dejándonos solos y entonces me acerque a ella por primera vez, mientras lo hacía, su vista estaba cabizbaja arreglando nerviosa su ropa de cama. Las imágenes de la hemorragia que había sufrido se me vinieron a la mente y no pude evitar sentir que me faltaba el aire para respirar, para hablarle.

— ¿Queda algún secreto oculto más que quieras contarme? —le pregunté y no sabía bien que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía si debía quedarme ¿Quería quedarme?, mi corazón estaba confuso, desarmado, irracional, estaba sangrando como si yo estuviera en aquella cama y no ella.

— No —contestó pero luego me miró — sin embargo sólo para el registro —agregó serena pero nerviosa — tú nunca preguntaste al respecto así que no oculte información —terminó por decir y no puede evitar mi reacción.

— Déjame decir que "enfermedad" no es uno de los tópicos dentro de mi repertorio de preguntas para una segunda cita —exclamé y el tono fue sarcástico me arrepentí de inmediato pero por otro lado, algo así no podía haberlo "olvidado" mencionar.

— Supongo que deberás incluirlo ya ves uno nunca sabe –exclamo divertida mi mirada se endureció incluso más que antes.

— Lo único bueno de esto es que fue ahora y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde –reflexioné cabizbajo interrumpiendo el silencio y fue porque no sabía que decir, al menos no era nada grave, sino me lo hubiera dicho el médico.

Me quede contemplándola y ella pensando — _¿En que piensas?_ —le pregunté mentalmente y tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla extrañamente quería tenerla más cerca que antes, sentía que iba a perderla en cualquier momento, me sentía indefenso frente a ella.

— Estoy a tiempo prestado —confesó al cabo de unos minutos y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ¿Tiempo prestado? Me pregunté confundido. ¿Prestado? ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Y quise preguntarle eso pero mi tono mental alterado y mi asertividad me indicó que era mejor guardar silencio. Nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta.

_¿Tiempo prestado? ¿Prestado? ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo prestado? _

Comencé a pensar mientras veía como la enfermera acomodaba agujas y jeringas y ella dialogaba sarcástica con su médico.

_¿Qué significaba tiempo prestado? ¿Morir?_

Pensé viendo como ella profería esa expresión de angustia cuando se percató que tan grande era la aguja que dejo la enfermera en la mesa.

— ¿Morirá? —pregunté interrumpiendo la discusión y tal vez no tenía derecho a preguntar o siquiera a hablar pero necesitaba saberlo. ¡Con un demonio esto no puede estar pasando! Exclamé internamente tratando de guardar la calma, su médico me miró.

— Veo que no le has contado a tu novio sobre tu enfermedad —la regaño y suspiré.

_Te has enamorado de un imposible._

— Eventualmente si sigue sin obedecer sí –me contestó mirándome. —_ morirá ella morirá ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —grité en mi fuero interno — No, esto no puede pasarme a mí no a ella —agregue — Espera tonto Hay un tratamiento —me gritó mi voz interior al pensar mejor la respuesta del médico._

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no se esta detrás de la cama —protesto Bella de atrás.

— ¿Quiere decir que es curable? –pregunte con un dejo de esperanza.

— Tratable que no es lo mismo –corrigió el profesional un suspiró se escapó de mis labios — _Bien hecho doctor acaba de sepultar mi esperanza —me dije_.

— Lo que trata de decir es que puedo vivir años enferma –explicó Bella con sarcasmo, la mire: No soy estúpido lo sabías le dije — ¿Cómo ves me sería muy útil que fueras el personaje en estos momentos? –ironizó.

_¡¿Cómo puede pensar en un maldito personaje?! Reclamé molesto. La ignoré._

— ¿No podrían operarla? –pregunté saliendo del transe inicial que había causado su comentario.

— Su tipo de anemia es una especie de cáncer y lamentablemente –explicó el médico y Bella me concedió la verdad por primera vez de sus labios escuche lo que no quería escuchar, lo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

— No soy candidata para un trasplante de médula, solo estoy esperando a que me lleve la pela —concluyó y la miré impactado.

_¿¡Qué?! Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente ¿Cómo demonios habla así? ¿Le parece un chiste? ¿Hay algo chistoso en morir y dejar de existir?_

— ¿Qué? –protesto poniendo sus ojos en blanco seguro ante mi semblante. Y quise gritarle tantas cosas.

_Esto es un mal sueño _

_¡Vamos Edward despierta!_

_¡Despierta!_

_¡Despierta! — grité pero no sucedió. _

El gritó de una voz femenina que entró a la habitación me distrajo. Era su familia, su madre y tal vez su hermana o tal vez sería otra amiga, me pregunté.

Me quede atrás, retraído, observando su interacción con su familia, la cara de preocupación de las dos personas que habían entrado me lo decía todo — Esto es una pesadilla —pensé y en eso la sentí ironizar con su madre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó dulcemente su progenitora

— Viva —contestó y tosí

_¡Maldición Bella cómo eres tan cruel!_

Se corrigió cuando me miró y seguro no le di la mejor cara. Como una ceremonia y de las peores fue ver como colgaban la bolsa de una sustancia translucida en la cabecera de su cama.

— Debes estar cansada ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? —le propuso su madre — Esperaremos afuera —agregó y supe que era tiempo de partir.

_Eres un intruso_

Caminé en dirección a la puerta pero Bella se alteró y dio un gritito que me desconcertó.

— ¡No espera! —gritó y estaba claro que me lo estaba diciendo a mí pero aún así dude, sentí la mirada penetrante de su hermana directo en mi nuca — _Créeme no eres la única sorprendida_ —le dije para mis adentros encarándola — se que tienes cosas que hacer pero podrías quedarte un momento más —me pidió.

— Cariño tal vez él tiene cosas importantes que hacer, debes dejarlo ir –intervino su madre pero me acerque y no pude evitar sonreírle.

— Adicta involuntaria –murmuró y la sonrisa se hizo aún más cómplice ante aquel comentario, me senté al borde de su cama extrañamente no me importó lo que su familia pensará.

_Me quedaré mientras tú quieras que me quede_

Resolví mirándola a los ojos — _No te dejaré sola_ —agregué mirando esos hermosos ojos chocolates, tan intensos como un abismo. Un abismo del cual no quería escaparme ni intentarlo siquiera. Tomé entre mis manos las suyas — _Estaré contigo para siempre_ —agregué como nota mental.

Pasaron un par de horas, tenía su rostro apoyado contra mi pecho y yo jugaba con los dedos de su mano, pasaba lentamente mis yemas por las agujas que estaban puestas en ella. Estaba concentrado sintiendo la tibieza de su piel contra la mía que perdí por un minuto la noción de donde estábamos. De pronto se alzó separando su cuerpo del mío.

— No podremos hacerlo en varios días —comentó temerosa y eso ahondo la teoría de Jasper

_¿Crees que solo quiero estar entre tus piernas?, le pregunté mentalmente._

— Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido, no puedo creer que te preocupe la falta de sexo pero que no te preocupe morir –le contesté de vuelta no pude ocultar el dejo de incomprensión y reproche.

— No solo de pan vive el hombre –exclamó riéndose pero su risa se vio disminuida por una expresión de vacío que sintió a penas se enderezó en la cama.

La contemplé respirar lento y profundo, me preocupé.

— ¿Llamo a la enfermera? –pregunté finalmente al verla cerrar sus ojos.

— No estoy bien –contestó fingiendo una expresión de alivio — ¿Podrías alcanzarme el vaso de agua? —me pidió, lo tomé y le ayude para que tomará agua lo hizo lentamente.

— Lo que estás haciendo podrías considerarlo como una obra benéfica, algo así como "Make a wish" —susurró divertida y la miré furioso.

— No le veo la gracia —espeté molesto —no hay segundas oportunidades para vivir —agregué melancólico.

— Esa frase es una de mis favoritas —interrumpió sonriendo mientras se recostaba otra vez en la cama

— La muerte es una condición permanente ¿Realmente quiere morir a los veintidós años de edad? —le pregunté desconcertado por su actitud. Generalmente la gente quiere vivir, se aferra con uñas y dientes, de hecho yo mismo lo haría me confundía esa actitud tan pesimista, tan egoísta, tan inhumana.

— Sabes por qué me enamoré del personaje —preguntó en respuesta. Sacudí mi cabeza y puse mis ojos en blanco levantándome de la cama

— Él es un personaje de ficción, no tengo que aclararte que los vampiros no existen —repuse serio y luego agregue —Aunque puede parecerte una solución muy romántica, no lo es, por el contrario creo que deberías seguir los consejos de tu médico —recalque mirando por el ventanal de la habitación.

_Tienes que luchar_

_Tienes que querer vivir_

_Tienes que vivir —pensé mirando al vacío._

— Y estar permanentemente conectada a esto —rebatió tomando la sonda entre sus manos —No tienes ideas de lo que estas aconsejando —concluyó molesta.

_¡Cómo no puedes verlo! Si esta claro como el agua —refuté para mis adentros._

— Por el contrario tu eres la única que no parece dimensionar la consecuencia de tu actuar irresponsable —rebatí finalmente.

— Moriré de todas formas no veo el objeto de dilatarlo —exclamó cerrando sus ojos

— ¿No tienes miedo a que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa? —le pregunté acercándome a ella nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso no estoy drogándome nuevamente? —contestó de vuelta abriendo sus ojos. Como si con su gesto estuviera haciéndonos un favor.

_¡El favor te lo haces a ti que no lo ves! —grité en mi mente perdiendo el control._

— Me tengo que ir —le dije de repente y su rostro se desfiguró pero en realidad necesita salir de allí, necesitaba pensar, las cosas habían cambiado —volveré en la mañana, creo que es tiempo que hables con tu familia —le dije y ella tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas.

Le besé la frente, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas pero se separaron a medida que caminaba para irme. Me dolió el pecho dejarla allí pero necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar.

— Te amo —le susurré con la mirada aún parado en el umbral de su habitación, sostenía la puerta entre mis dedos y en ese minuto estaba siendo completamente honesto, la amaba y eso me aterraba.

Baje al primer piso y salí casi corriendo por la puerta principal. Miré a todos lados y de pronto la realidad me golpeo. Las personas caminaban distraídas, los vehículos seguían su trayecto ajenos a mi dolor. Caminé calle abajo sin detenerme. No tenía idea a donde ir, o que hacer. De pronto la visión se nubló y quise contener las lágrimas, la pena inundó mi pecho por completo y un dolor punzante embargó a mi corazón. Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era tarde, tal vez cercano a las diez de la noche. Dejé que sonará mientras seguía caminando, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas, hasta que la desesperación me gano, la angustia se apodero de mí al sentir el vibrar frenético del aparato contra mi pierna.

— ¿Qué? —contesté sin fijarme quién era con la voz distorsionada por el llanto

— ¿Edward qué sucede? —la voz de mi hermana Rosalie me desconcertó — ¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupada.

— No —contesté ahogado

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? —cuestionó sutil pero guarde silencio no estaba seguro de hablarle. Después de todo que le diría.

— ¿Edward? —agrego expectante

— ¿Puedes venir por mí? —pregunté finalmente

— Dime donde estas


	23. Fragility

**Holas yo aquí again con el maraton de este fic, quiero decir dos cosas: Primero recuerden que este fic no es, ni jamás fue ROBSTEN... Segundo, gracias y mil gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, he visto ¡Nuevas lectoras! y me emociona... ahora recuerden que estamos en la cuenta regresiva: Son veintiseis capítulos incluyendo el epílogo... **

**Besos a todas Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XXI**

**Fragility**

— ¿Ella es la muchacha con la que apareces en la revista verdad? —me preguntó mi hermana y asentí tímidamente mirando al vacío.

— Sí —confirmé procurando que mi voz sonará fuerte, como la de un hombre y no como la de una niña asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Te interesa de verdad? —preguntó y la miré.

— Ese es el problema, me interesa demasiado, tanto que siendo como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón y aunque quiero detener este sentimiento de angustia no puedo —le confesé y mis ojos se hicieron otra vez cristalinos, estaban llenos de lágrimas listas para derramarse por mis mejillas.

— ¿Morirá? —me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos y se me contrajo el corazón.

Fui incapaz de siquiera contestar ¿Moriría? ¿Podría salvarse? ¿Podría olvidarme de ella? ¿Sería cobarde y me iría? ¿Volvería mañana? Rosalie se acercó y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, estábamos sentados en la plaza donde solíamos jugar a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de mis padres. Sentí que mi hermana exhalo aire pesadamente, tal como cuando le piden un consejo y no sabes que decirle; contrario a lo que ella pensaba yo no esperaba que ella me diera la solución pero si me ayudaba que alguien al menos me escuchará, permanecimos en silencio fumando.

— ¿Te alejarás? — preguntó apagando su cigarro

— No quiero —contesté — pero es demasiado para alguien que tiene veintitrés años — agregué y no pretendía demostrar honorabilidad cuando estaba verdaderamente asustado.

— Escucha —agregó encarando su mirada con la mía — es preferible salir lastimado pero al menos saber que es amar de verdad, como creó tú lo estas — explicó sin quitarme la vista de encima — la vida es una sola, el amor pero el verdadero se da una vez y con suerte; hay gente que vive una vida completa sin sentirlo — y su voz sonaba como la de una anciana — no soy buena dando consejos, quisiera poder dármelos a mí misma de vez en cuando, pero te diré algo: disfrútalo mientras dure sobre todo si eres correspondido —concluyó y se levantó de mi lado, me dio una tierna sonrisa y me estiró su mano en el aire — Ven te calentaré algo para que comas — exclamó cuando tomé su mano.

_Mañana ya la sangre no estará  
Al caer la lluvia se la llevara  
Acero y piel combinación tan cruel  
Pero algo en nuestras mentes quedara_

Dormir en mi vieja habitación me hacía volver a sentirme protegido, era una extraña sensación pero por un par de horas huir a la responsabilidad de ser un "adulto" y sentirme niño nuevamente me ayudó a esclarecer mis perspectivas en la vida. Me levanté temprano procurando no hacer ruido y no quería que la suspicacia de mi madre interviniera aún.

Fui a recoger mi auto al departamento de Bella y luego me fui al mío para cambiarme de ropa. Todo el rato que estuve manejando para llegar al hospital me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto al permanecer en su vida pero la idea de desaparecer de la suya aprisionaba mi corazón de una manera desgarradora, la sensación era la misma cuando alguien desgarra algo arraigado profundamente en tu alma, que me desconcertó. Técnicamente la conocía de hacía un par de meses y la sentía tan mía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Estacioné el auto y al llegar a la entrada principal del recinto hospitalario me congelé justo en el umbral, un dejo de duda embargó mi decisión — _La medicina avanza, ayer la gente moría de neumonía hoy hay niños que nacen por inseminación artificial, cualquier cosa podría pasar_ — habían sido las últimas palabras de mi filosófica hermana mayor. Apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor en el primer piso y esperé.

Camine por el pasillo del quinto piso sereno pero con muchas preguntas rondando mi cabeza; la realidad pesaba demasiado y de pronto sentí como si hubiera envejecido en cuestión de segundos. Era como si de golpe hubiera madurado teniendo que tomar una decisión que afectaría todo el resto de mi vida. Sabía perfectamente que si volvía a entrar por esa puerta no habría vuelta atrás. Era un hecho irrefutable del cual no necesitaba pruebas para comprobar su veracidad, sin importar como terminará esta historia sabía que saldría lastimado tal vez el consuelo que tenía era que viviría la experiencia más hermosa que un ser humano puede experimentar: sería amado y podría amar a alguien. Cuando llegue a su habitación di un suspiro profundo al tiempo que ponía mis manos en la manilla de la puerta. Seguro de la decisión que descansaba en el fondo de mi alma abrí para entrar.

— Buenos días –saludé torciendo mis labios en una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría al verme. Bella estaba acompañada por su amiga Alice, quién hizo un gesto al notar la expresión que mi amada había conferido al verme llegar.

— Buenos días –terminó por exclamar Bella dejando la taza de té en la bandeja cuando ya estuve al frente de ella.

— Llego mi relevo –anunció divertida Alice tomando sus cosas del sillón, se giró dándome la espalda, de seguro le hacía algún gesto a Bella puesto que los ojos marrones de está se abrieron ocultado la sonrisa que seguro quería dar —vendré más tarde —aseguró con una solidaridad incondicional al cabo de unos escasos segundos de complicidad entre ambas, claro que a penas ella anunció aquello, la voz de Bella acabo con su intensión.

— No será necesario me darán de alta al medio día –manifestó y ambos, tanto su amiga como yo, la miramos sorprendidos.

— ¿Tan rápido? –alegamos al unísono otra vez y fue tal la sincronía que si lo hubiéramos planeado jamás hubiera resultado.

Alice se encogió de hombros mirándome de forma consciente y en un afán de que yo no pudiera escuchar lo que le diría se acercó sutilmente hasta ella.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? –murmuró en un hilo de voz pero aún así pude escucharla hablar. Los ojos de Bella se desviaron de los míos para mirar fijamente a su amiga.

— Porque prometí hacer reposo absoluto en la comodidad de mi cama –le explicó con la malicia brillando en esas dos orbes castañas exquisitas. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta mí y sosteniendo su mirada penetrante me enarcó una ceja sugerente que logró hacerme sonrojar.

Por tercera vez, Alice giró levemente su rostro mirando sobre su hombro, en un intento desesperado de espiar mi reacción, el bochorno aumento y sentí mis mejillas arder con furia. La seguí con la vista todo el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, cuando llego a ella, Alice me miró.

— Dale saludos a Jasper cuando lo veas –me pidió abriendo la pesada puerta y quise contestarle algo pero la verdad no estaba coordinando muy bien las ideas así que nada audaz podría haber salido de mis labios en aquel minuto por lo que preferí callar.

Cuando estuvimos solos me acerqué rodeando la cama donde permanecía quieta observándome, tomé entre mis manos la bandeja que estaba puesta sobre sus piernas, la deje a un lado y me senté al borde de la cama.

— No pensé que vendrías tan temprano –comentó gratamente sorprendida.

— Algunos trabajamos ¿lo sabías? –mentí y no necesitaba confesar mi pequeño debate interno, no valía la pena confesar mi momento de egoísmo.

Sin poder evitarlo y en respuesta automática a esa necesidad creciente que estaba embargando mi corazón por sentirla, por saborearla me aproxime a sus labios a cambio ella se quedo estática sin saber que hacer.

La besé lentamente en los labios, sentí la tibieza de su cuerpo acrecentarse con cada beso que le daba; su halito tibio contra mi lengua era la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido, se percibía tan correcta, tan natural. La humedad de sus caricias estaba haciendo que mi propio calor corporal aumentará de manera descontrolada.

Entonces mientras la besaba me dí cuenta que mi hermana tenía razón en aquel improvisado consejo que me había dado anoche. Yo debía seguir el camino que mi corazón estaba trazando con tanta claridad y no analizar tanto mis decisiones, simplemente sentir.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que sentí como su cuerpo frágil y diminuto se incorporó sobre la cama intrépidamente, sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis cabellos mientras me acariciaba sin romper el beso. Nuestros labios parecían tener vida propia y danzaban sin tener yo control en ellos.

Unidas nuestras bocas sentían hambre la una de la otra y se fundían con tanta naturalidad que hasta parecían haber nacido para hacer aquello. Profundice el beso con la intensión de traspasar, en aquel gesto, una verdad que se hacía a cada segundo más claro, más patente: yo la amaba con una locura de quinceañero y quería que ella lo sintiera a través de este beso. Era justamente este amor descabellado que me hacía necesitarla con desesperación y no renunciaría a esta sensación tan exquisita.

De un movimiento certero acercó su cuerpo contra el mío guiada principalmente por el deseo, mismo deseo que yo estaba sintiendo. Se alzó de rodillas sobre su posición separándose unos centímetros de mi boca, solo fue un segundo lo que demoró en acomodarse nuevamente y en esa misma cantidad de tiempo volví a sentir sus labios capturar los míos en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Levanté una de mis manos y acaricie su cuello con el hambre de fundir su piel contra la mía. Con la intención de tenerla contra mí, deslice mi mano libre por su espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo hasta el mío. Su respiración se había vuelto errática y estaba completamente seguro que había perdido la noción del tiempo, al igual que yo, estábamos tan absortos degustando el mangar de nuestros labios que sólo el carraspeo seco e insistente de alguien nos hizo reaccionar.

Al mismo tiempo nuestras cabezas rompieron el beso y se giraron para encarar con la mirada de reproche al dueño de ese peculiar sonido que permanecía parado sin entrar a la habitación. En ese minuto en que mi vista se posó en el umbral de la puerta fue que sentí el persistente y estruendoso ruido que inundaba el ambiente y el cual sin duda era el motivo de la interrupción. Era tan profundo y fuerte que prácticamente era increíble que no lo hubiéramos sentido; seguí con la mirada a la enfermera que se aproximaba hasta nosotros.

— Lo siento

Se disculpó mi bella novia roja de vergüenza al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en la cama, logrando crear la distancia necesaria para que su corazón desbocado por la lujuria se calmara. La enfermera paciente y sigilosa se acerco hasta la cama luego de apagar la alarma del monitor, nos dio una mirada cómplice a ambos.

— Creo que apagaremos esto un rato

Exclamó mientras le quitaba el sensor del dedo índice a Bella para luego irse dejándonos solos otra vez.

— ¡Ves que es cierto! cuando todas dicen que causas infartos y combustiones espontáneas, acabas de comprobarlo y con instrumento médico y todo.

Exclamó ella un tanto avergonzada provocando que una risa nerviosa y estúpida se dibujara en mi rostro.

— ¿Te darán de alta por qué el médico así lo índico o por qué tú lo pediste?

Cuestioné alejando la atención de mí, roce con mis dedos su rostro perfecto. Desde que había entrado a la habitación que quería sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la mía.

— Las quimioterapias son hospitalizaciones cortas además tengo que volver la próxima semana

Contestó contemplándome mientras se dejaba acariciar, mi corazón se disparó otra vez y sentí como latía furioso contra mi pecho.

— ¿Volverás a tu departamento o a otro lugar? –pregunté temeroso que su familia la quisiera de vuelta con ellos y no pudiéramos estar tanto tiempo juntos y solos.

— ¿Por qué? –contestó de vuelta jugando con mi mano que estaba apoyada en la cama

— ¿No quedas débil después del tratamiento? –inquirí en un susurró preguntándome si no era demasiada responsabilidad cuidarla yo mismo.

— Sí pero eso es al principio como ves ya me siento mucho mejor –afirmó con una sonrisa serena y llena de amor, con un leve toque de picardía.

— Entonces volverás a tu departamento –insistí encarando su mirada con la mía. Sus ojos marrones se hicieron más profundos.

— Sí –ratificó y no pude ocultar mi alegría por aquella noticia.

Todo el rato que la acompañe no deje de acariciarla y contemplarla, quería memorizar cada gesto, cada expresión, cada palabra. En eso llegó su medico quien le dio las instrucciones finales para firmar el alta médica. Estaba realmente ansiosa de irse de allí que incluso olvido a su familia por completo, cuando advertí que realmente se iría sin esperarlas hablé.

— ¿No esperarás a tu familia? –pregunté vacilante —¿O no vendrán? –agregue mirándola de soslayo.

— Sí vendrán –exclamó segura pero al mismo tiempo temerosa — eso creo –agregó dudativa —pero podemos esperarlas abajo, realmente necesito tomar aire –me pidió y suspiré.

No podía negarme a aquella petición, no cuando me daba esa mirada tan tierna que derretía mi corazón por completo.

— No deberías ser tan cruel con tu hermana tanto ella como tu madre están preocupadas y su reacción es lógica, yo la tendría si fueras mi hermana –le hice ver y se sorprendió que la defendiera. No era que me agradará pero podía entender la preocupación y aprehensión que estás tenían.

— Pues es una suerte que no lo seas –comentó besando sutilmente mis labios —pero ya cambiemos de tema que de verdad me agota el tema de mi hermana, oye ¿No tienes que trabajar? – preguntó evadiendo mi discurso moral, negué con mi cabeza.

— Tengo hasta Agosto cuando empiezan a rodar la otra película ¿Recuerdas? –acoté, ella movió su cabeza un tanto confundida pero finalmente recordó.

Justo cuando íbamos a salir de la habitación entro su hermana.

— Buenos días veo que ya esta lista –exclamó seria mirándonos de pies a cabezas. Al parecer yo no le agradaba pero no la culpaba, no me había conocido en las mejores circunstancias.

— Así es – confirmó dulcemente Bella. No podía negar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, la conversación se estaba desarrollando mucho más serena que la de ayer.

— Tienes el alta médica tengo que pasar a pagar la cuenta – pidió su hermana, me quede a un lado observando la escena entre ambas, Bella le entregó un papel blanco doblado.

— Mamá nos alcanzará en tu departamento –informó sucintamente otra vez su hermana mayor – Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento no tardo –agregó y salió de la habitación sin más.

Justo cuando estábamos listos para irnos otra vez entró alguien a la habitación que impidió lo que tanto deseaba Bella que era irse libremente de aquel lugar sin más preámbulo, su mirada impaciente no se dejo esperar. Claro que esta mirada cambio a una de espanto cuando advirtió que debía sentarse en la silla de ruedas que traía justamente la enfermera y que de seguro sería obligatoria como política del hospital.

— ¡No saldré en una silla de ruedas! –advirtió decidida mi dulcinea moderna.

— Es política del hospital –confirmó la enfermera entonces intervine la tomé de la espalda y la acerque a la silla.

— Basta de protestas te sentarás en ella y punto además yo la llevaré –le dije guiñándole un ojo para convencerla, rió.

Se sentó a regañadientes en la silla y tomé su bolso para colgarlo en mi hombro mientras la enfermera sostenía la puerta de la habitación para que saliéramos. Esperamos pacientemente por el ascensor.

— ¿Seguro que no traerá consecuencias que estés aquí? –me preguntó nerviosa observando como una muchacha cuchicheaba con la otra advirtiendo mi presencia allí.

— Olvídate del resto de la gente por un minuto –le pedí mientras hacía entrar al ascensor la silla de rueda, se cerraron las puertas y digité el botón del primer piso.

— ¿Crees que lo de mi enfermedad salga en los periódicos? –preguntó nuevamente al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

— Supongo, en la era de la tecnología no puedes hacer mucho sin que se enteré a escasos segundos todo el mundo –comente señalando con un dedo una revista que sostenían dos niñas de aproximadamente quince años donde aparecía nuestra fotografía de la otra noche. Ambas la fulminaron con la mirada entonces decidí demostrarle que no me importaba que dijera la gente o que pensara el resto de la humanidad, yo la quería a ella y punto.

Una idea cruzo mi mente traviesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro caminé para ponerme frente a ella, me incliné lo suficiente para quedar a su altura.

— La otra noche dijiste que no te importaba aparecer en revistas ¿Has cambiado de opinión? –pregunté temeroso.

— No –respondió segura - ¿Has cambiado tú? –me cuestionó de vuelta.

Me acerque a sus labios y la bese con tal efusividad que creo haber respondido su pregunta con aquel gesto, sentí como su piel se tensaba cerca de sus labios, estaba sonriendo cómplicemente mientras me correspondía el beso. Sabía que cuando se enterarán de la existencia de Bella más de alguien querría que ocultara mi relación pero no me importaba. Esta vez no sería la marioneta de nadie, después de todo si no les gustaban mis elecciones allá ellos. El problema no sería mío, después de todo tenía dos alternativas una aceptarme u otra cambiarme y no creo que quisieran cambiar al personaje con tantas películas por rodar.

Rompí el beso queriendo no hacerlo pero era necesario llevarla para que hiciera los últimos tramites para poder irnos puse en movimiento la silla de ruedas.

— Muy bien está todo listo ¿Te irás en su auto o en el mío? –preguntó su hermana mientras caminábamos hacía el estacionamiento

— Con él –contestó Bella.

— Bien nos vemos allá –replicó sin objetar está caminando hasta su camioneta

— ¿En qué quedamos? –reproché mientras la ayudaba a subir a mi automóvil. Me sentí responsable por lograr que ellas al menos pudieran hablar sin herirse, después de todo eran hermanas.

— No puedes pedirme tanta nobleza en menos de una hora –me contestó, cerré la puerta moviendo mi cabeza en descontento por su actitud.

El trayecto de regreso fue tranquilo su hermana nos seguía de atrás. Para subir a su departamento la sostuvimos ambos, a regañadientes otra vez acepto la ayuda.

— Deberías recostarte —sugirió su hermana abriendo las cortinas y las ventanas.

Estuvimos un rato mirando como su hermana mayor ordenaba hasta que Bella perfiló sus pasos para dirigirse a su habitación, la seguí e instintivamente levanté las manos a su alrededor como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que recién camina, listo para sujetar su cuerpo si caía. Ella volteó para encararme.

— Estas en modo "vampírico" —preguntó divertida y me relaje un tanto avergonzado.

— Podrías dejar de compararme con el personaje –le pedí mientras entrábamos a su dormitorio.

Al entrar la cama deshecha y la gran mancha de sangre fueron lo que llamaron su atención. Se quedo mirando estática el piso, me adelante y tomé entre mis manos su rostro para abrazarla haciendo que dejara de mirar.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde llevarme? –preguntó contra mi cuello.

— No lo sabía, simplemente llamé a la ambulancia y ese era el hospital más cercano

Le expliqué abrazándola y recordé lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, las preguntas y como había pensado que se había drogado — Hubiera preferido que fuera una adicta, al menos podría luchar contra aquello pero como lucharía contra la muerte —pensé apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el mío. En eso entró su hermana y se apresuró a tender la cama y abrir las cortinas dejando entrar luz al cuarto.

— No te preocupes pediré que la laven y quedará como nueva

Exclamó al ver que la mancha de sangre. Su cuerpo se tendió a separar del mío y seguro caminaría, así que de improviso alce su cuerpo en el aire entre mis brazos para cargarla, me miró extrañada, me sonreí.

— El personaje tiene algunas cualidades que se podrían imitar —confesé depositando su cuerpo en la cama.

Estaba por separarme de ella cuando me jaló por el cuello de la camisa besándome. Deje que lo hiciera aún cuando sabía que su hermana estaba presenciando la escena para nuestra suerte, salió de la habitación al cabo de unos cortos minutos dejándonos solos.

Bella se sentó en la cama luchando por dejarme tendido a mi contra ella, al principio luche por que no lo logrará pero luego cedí.

— No creo que sea conveniente –protesté al darme cuenta de sus intensiones, obviamente sus hormonas se habían apoderado de ella y me ignoró por completo, besó mi cuello tentando al hombre —tu hermana está afuera – agregué sintiendo la humedad de sus labios en mi oreja, sentí como se rió.

— Pues con mayor razón así toma nota y de una vez se le pasa lo amargada –contestó bajando su mano hasta mi pantalón pero la detuve.

— No me gusta tener audiciencia –exclamé riéndome — _Hay mi amor si tu supieras que no me importaría pero tengo que ser el cuerdo de los dos_ —pensé y me levanté de la cama.

Me dio una extraña mirada de niña traviesa mientras se hincaba en está. Comenzó a quitarse el suéter que traía puesto y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente al ver su silueta cubierta con esa polera tan ceñida a su cuerpo — _Vamos mi amor un poquito de ayuda_ —pensé otra vez y si seguía quitándose la ropa terminaría por sucumbir y caería en su trampa.

— ¿Qué haces? –exclame pasando saliva y se rió sin contestarme

_Mala —pensé._

Noté como deslizó su mano por encima de la polera hasta el borde de su pantalón y lo abrió lentamente bajándolo, su piel tersa quedo expuesta.

— No soy de fierro —proteste indeciso luchando por controlar mi cuerpo.

— Cuento con ello —contestó levantando ahora su camiseta con toda la intención de quitársela. Pero casi cuando iba a lograr mostrar su cuerpo glorioso tomé su mano y la detuve.

— Es en serio –advertí mirándola con deseo y enojo por la poca capacidad de autocontrol - tu hermana está afuera y yo no soy tan noble como el vampiro –expliqué con la voz estrangulada, me observo suspicaz y luego me beso sin más.

Correspondí el beso sabiendo que no me detendría, había quebrado mi voluntad, la deseaba y ella estaba deseosa de algo con lo que había fantaseado desde el minuto que la vi en la cama arrodillada. Iba a quitarle yo mismo la polera pero no alcance a poner un dedo en la tela cuando me susurró algo que me hizo hervir la sangre pero de rabia, una que no pude controlar.

— ¿No quieres cumplirme mi último deseo? –susurró y como en piloto automático quito todo rasgo de lujuria. La sujete por las muñecas sacudiéndola un poco con fiereza y la miré molesto. _¿Cómo era capaz de preguntarme semejante estupidez?_ pensé furioso.

— Puedo pedirte un favor –Magulle entre dientes sin quitarle la vista de encima

— ¿Cuál? –preguntó visiblemente asustada por mi expresión

— Cuando estés conmigo dejarás de ironizar acerca de tu muerte porque no le veo nada pero absolutamente nada de divertido a aquello –siseé aún sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo.

Sentimos un golpe en la puerta y luego la voz de su hermana mayor.

— Me tengo que ir, debo volver al trabajo. Volveré por la noche –explicó.

— ¿Y mamá? –le preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima yo aún la contemplaba molesto por su comentario desubicado — _¿Por qué te quieres tan poco?_ —reproché mientras ella sostenida la conversación con su hermana.

No fue una conversación larga finalmente Jessica se fue dejándonos solos y ella se concentró en mí.

— ¿Puedo pedirte yo ahora un favor? –me preguntó soltando lentamente sus muñecas de mi prisión, asentí.

— No quiero tener sexo contigo –exclamó seria alcanzo una ceja. Me miró detenidamente cautelosa antes de seguir hablando.

_¿A qué se debe esa pequeña sutileza mi amor? Pensé al escuchar como marcaba la diferencia entre tener sexo o hacer el amor. _

— Quiero que me hagas el amor —me pidió —_ ya he hecho contigo el amor ¿Cómo no lo has notado? —le pregunté besándola con desesperación. _

Volví a amarla con locura tratando de hacerla sentir amada, esta vez no quería que le quedaran dudas al respecto. Me fascinaba mirar sus expresiones, sus labios apretados conteniendo avergonzada los jadeos que sentía. Su piel se volvió sudorosa y calida en cuestión de segundos. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo me recosté a un costado de su cuerpo que temblaba sutilmente, besé su hombro mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, su respiración comenzó a volver a su ritmo normal lentamente hasta que producto del cansancio yo también caí dormido entre sus brazos.

No sabía que hora era pero por la oscuridad reinante de seguro eran más de la ocho de la noche, esta abrazado a su espalda, sujetándola por la cintura. Las sabanas estaban a la altura de su cintura dejando todo su dorso desnudo al descubierto, deslice mis dedos por sus brazos aún medio adormilado cuando sentí un sonido bajo pero persistente. Alce mi rostro hacía la puerta y me quede esperando para captar bien de donde provenía el sonido no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que lo noté. Era el timbre de la puerta.

Me levanté y recogí mi ropa del suelo para vestirme, iba a salir de la habitación cuando me percaté que tal vez era su madre quién golpeaba, aunque dude, no creía que su familia no tuviera llave de su departamento, preferí no correr el riesgo y me acerque para tapar su cuerpo completamente con la colcha. Le di una última mirada para cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a abrir.

Antes de hacerlo me miré en el espejo colgado a un costado de la puerta y me ordene el cabello. Abrí y la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre más la mirada fulminante de su hermana no se dejó esperar. No sabía que decir o que hacer, me sentí un verdadero estúpido parado en el umbral sin articular palabra alguna hasta que finalmente y aunque sonó horrible las salude.

— Hola —exclamé nervioso y su madre se acerco

— Lamento no haber llegado antes — se excusó de inmediato al tiempo que entraba al departamento

— Esta bien no se preocupe —contesté nervioso.

Ambas entraron deteniéndose en la entrada, yo cerré la puerta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Supongo que no interrumpimos nada, después de todo tuvieron toda la tarde para ponerse al día no? —preguntó su hermana y su madre le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo incomoda por el comentario de su hija.

Sentí como un calor inundó mi rostro seguro estaba ruborizado producto de la vergüenza a la imagen mental que seguro estaban teniendo ambas.

— ¡Jessica! —regañó — Por favor discúlpala —me pidió dulcemente.

— En realidad estábamos durmiendo —aclaré mirando al piso.

Esta era, sin duda, la situación más extraña en la que había estado involucrado pero nuestra relación era extraña, me quede en silencio hasta que encontré la manera de salir de aquella incomoda situación

— Iré a despertarla —propuse caminando hacía el dormitorio.

— Eres muy desubicada —sentí exclamar a su madre mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

— Por favor madre, Bella dejo de ser una niña hace mucho rato —se defendió la hermana.

Entre a la habitación y traté de despertarla pero parecía tan relajada durmiendo que cuando abrió sus ojos adormilada para luego volver a cerrarlos y balbucear algo incoherente desistí del intento. Sin embargo aproveche que estaba semidespierta para lograr vestirla al menos con el pijama y no era muy conveniente que su madre la viera desnuda en la cama sino comprobaría la teoría de su otra hija y eso sería demasiada información.

Finalmente salí de la habitación para hablar con la madre de Bella de la cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Apenas llegue a la sala de estar me encontré con Jessica que hablaba por teléfono y el olor sutil de comida me demostró donde encontrar a la madre.

Caminé dudoso y en mi mente iba planeando que decirle, casi como si se tratará de una autoridad me sentí intimidado cuando finalmente encaré su rostro. Estaba preparando comida, se giró cuando advirtió mi presencia en la entrada de la cocina.

— Déjame adivinar no lograste despertarla —aventuró tomando entre sus dedos un tenedor.

— No —confirmé un tanto abochornado otra vez y la mirada dulce pero curiosa de ella lograba avergonzarme.

— No te preocupes —consoló.

Se inclinó para apagar el fuego de la cocina, luego de darle un ultimo vistazo a lo que sea estuviera cocinando se concentro en mí secando sus manos húmedas con un paño.

— ¿Tienes hambres? —Me preguntó y vaya que tenía pero no era mi intensión quedarme allí junto a ellas ¿Qué les diría?, resultaba muy patudo que su madre me diera de cenar como si esa fuera su responsabilidad — _¡Preséntate tonto!_ —me dijo mi voz interior pero era realmente incomodo.

— Señora… —comencé a decir pero me interrumpió

— Mi nombre es Renee y Bella ya me habló de ti —exclamó y respiré aliviado — yo la acompañe a ver la película —agregó y quise enterrarme en lo más profundo de la tierra.

No sé qué expresión le dí pero ella se rió con sutileza. Me tomé un par de minutos antes de decirle lo que en verdad quería decirle y debía aprovechar que no estaría sola para poder ir a dejar a Pat con mis padres, además necesitaba cambiarme de ropa urgente.

— Aprovechando que ustedes están aquí iré a mi departamento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —le dije tratando de salir del impass vampirico y de su mirada penetrante.

— Claro adelante creo que cancelaré mis reuniones —comenzó a decir pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para acompañar a su hija pero se me disparó la ansiedad por no poder estar junto a ella si se quedaban, sin pensarlo hablé.

— ¡No! —exclamé y ella me miró sorprendida

_¡Traicionado por la ansiedad!_ Me dije arrepentido por mi arrebató

— me refería a que… —guardé silencio, no sabía como decirle que tan solo iría a buscar una muda de ropa para quedarme con ella

_¡Estúpido!_ pensé apretando mis ojos pero si ella o su hermana se quedaban eventualmente tendría que irme todas las noches.

— Me quedaré hasta que vuelvas —anunció finalmente y le sonreí.

Traté de demorarme lo menos posible y cuando volví ellas parecían lista para irse. Apenas entré su madre tomó su chaqueta y me informó que Bella aún no despertaba. Jessica me miraba un poco inquisidora y contrario a lo que estaba haciendo su madre no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba sentada — Tal vez se quedaría —pensé tratando de ocultar la desilusión.

— ¿Así que eres actor? —me preguntó su hermana quebrando el silencio reinante.

— Sí —contesté.

— Jessica, cariño es hora de irnos —exclamó interrumpiéndola, le entregó su chaqueta pero esta me miró a mí y luego a su madre — Él se quedará con ella, nosotras vendremos mañana —exclamó decidida la señora a regañadientes, la hermana se levantó de la silla y se coloco la chaqueta en silencio.

Sentí un alivió cuando finalmente se fueron, me fui a la habitación y me recosté a su lado. Aún dormía y se veía exquisita con ese pijama infantil de un rosa chillón. Le acaricié el rostro, se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó cruzando su brazo por mi torso apegando su cuerpo tibio contra él mío. Su rostro descansaba en mi pecho, estuvo así al menos un par de horas hasta que me venció el sueño y en un movimiento involuntario me giré, nuestros cuerpos se separaron y ella se levantó abruptamente sentándose en la cama un tanto alterada. Miró a todos lados asustada, me acerque para hablarle, erguí mi cuerpo conjuntamente cuando puse la palma de mi mano contra su cuello, roce con mis labios su oreja para que se diera cuenta que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué hora es? –me preguntó girando su rostro para encarar el mío.

— Pasado media noche –le respondí

— Te quedaste conmigo –exclamó complacida en un susurró, no me aguante y deslicé entre sus cabellos mis dedos, acomodando unos cuantos mechones detrás de su oreja. Mantuve mi vista fija en ella.

— ¿Querías que me fuera? –le pregunté y me estremecí ante esa posibilidad.

Contemplé como negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sutil escarlata que evidenciaba una vergüenza, no pasó ni media fracción de segundos cuando me cuestionó por la presencia de su familia, le expliqué que se habían ido pero sabía por donde iba su temor, tenía miedo a que su hermana me hubiera sometido a una especie de "entrevista" poco amigable, despeje sus temores cuando le dije que había aprovechado para hacer mis propios pendientes. Me quede sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban por encima de mi camisa sobre mi pecho, estábamos en silencio. Quería decirle tantas cosas que todas se agolpaban en mi mente y no era capaz de decidir por donde comenzar, quería presionarla para que buscará una manera de sanarse pero a la vez sentía miedo a lo que ella me dijera. También quería hacer oficial mi relación con ella, al menos con su familia y con la mía.

_Tienes que aprovechar el tiempo _

Me dije de repente cuando una idea loca, de las más locas que yo recordará se me ocurrió. Me separé abruptamente de ella y la miré.

— Vístete —le pedí pasándole su ropa — Quiero enseñarte algo —agregué. Ella me miró y luego a la ropa entre sus manos, finalmente se comenzó a vestir.

— La última vez que me pediste esto terminamos en una iglesia y yo con ataque de asma —advirtió escéptica mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

— Confía en mí —le pedí mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. Tomé una bufanda que estaba en su closet y se la pase junto con un gorro.

— No crees que estoy demasiado abrigada —reclamó rehusando el gorro.

— Afuera hace frío —exclamé protectoramente y ella sonrió.

— Dejemos al personaje guardado en el cajón ¿Te parece? —me pedió saliendo de la habitación. Caminamos hasta el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunto mirando sorprendida el letrero de la carretera que anunciaba la salida de la cuidad.

— Ya verás —respondí risueño mientras volvía la vista hacía el frente.

— ¿Por qué estamos saliendo de la ciudad? —cuestionó inquieta mientras miraba el paisaje. La ignoré lo más que pude pero era bastante temerosa al o desconocido.

— ¿Iremos a un parque? ¿A esta hora? —cuestionó al cabo de unos quince minutos cuando doble para entrar a un camino de tierra en cuyo principio se encontraba un letrero que indicaba "Bienvenido al Parque Nacional Forestal".

— Qué impaciente eres —exclamé finalmente riéndome mientras disminuía la velocidad.

No recordaba lo lejos que era el lugar sino hasta que miré de soslayo la hora en el panel de la radio — _Tal vez no era buena idea después de todo_ —pensé pero cuando noté el paisaje familiar respiré satisfecho. Detuve el automóvil donde solía hacerlo mi padre cuado nos traía allí. Habían pasado varios años desde que había ido por última vez pero aún recordaba el lugar.

— ¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó pasando su mano por el vidrio que estaba empañado a causa de la calefacción. Afuera estaba todo el lugar completamente mojado producto de la lluvia que había caído tímidamente hacía un rato.

— Sí –contesté bajándome del auto, ella me siguió.

Caminamos la distancia que faltaba, se quejo y era de esperarse, mis hermanas también se habían quejado — _Donde esta tu espíritu aventurero mi amor_ —le dije mentalmente dándole una mirada de reojo sin que ella lo notará. La ayude a caminar entre la tierra y los árboles.

— No es por quejarme pero ¿a que vinimos aquí? –preguntó apretando mi mano mientras caminábamos en la oscuridad.

— Ya verás –contesté haciendo que pasara primero.

Seguimos caminando entre la vegetación hasta que me detuve. No lo recordaba tan hermoso. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha, a ella le gustaría.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos y luego giró su rostro para mirar lo que yo estaba contemplando. Se soltó de mi mano — _la impresione_ —confirmé a verla caminar el poco trecho que faltaba hasta el borde, donde terminaba el camino.

La contemple mirar extasiada el paisaje, miraba a su alrededor embobada por los colores, en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa sutil pero tan grande que me fascinó.

— Hoy es el día más largo de todo el año, por eso amanece antes. De pequeño mi padre me traía a acampar, no era algo usual sólo lo hicimos un par de veces y una en particular fue en esta fecha. Me trajo a mí y a mis hermanas para ver el comienzo del solsticio de verano –expliqué abrazándola por la espalda. Protegí su cuerpo con mis brazos y entrelace mis manos con las suyas a la altura de su cintura.

— Jamás había visto un amanecer así –confesó en un hilo de voz.

Complacido le di un pequeño y cariñoso beso en sus cabellos, cuando me sintió se giró quedando de frente a mí. Apoye mi frente contra la suya y puse una de mis manos contra su mejilla para asegurarme que su rostro no se separa del mío hasta que terminará de hablar.

— Hace un año atrás me hicieron una entrevista dónde me preguntaron sí alguna vez había estado enamorado y si había tenido novias, he tenido unas pocas y lo cierto es que las he querido pero jamás había sentido amor de verdad por ninguna de ellas. Equivocadamente pronunciaba dos palabras sin saber o siquiera dimensionar ese sentimiento. Hace un par de horas mientras te tenía entre mis brazos y sentí tu piel tibia y suave contra la mía. Me di cuenta que hoy mi corazón estaba lleno de un sentimiento que no puedo explicarte con palabras, para serte honesto, siquiera se si ese sentimiento durara o no pero lo extraño de todo esto es que realmente no me importa, es como si se bastara a si mismo para existir y jamás dimensione, cuando te contacte la primera vez, que podría decirte esto pero real y honestamente estoy enamorado de ti y siento que si murieras moriría contigo.

Confesé besándola en los labios apasionadamente. Era un hecho yo moriría con ella aunque ella no lo creyera.


	24. Yes… She is the one who I love

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XXII**

**Yes… She is the one who I love**

…_siento que si murieras, moriría contigo…_

— ¡Maldito Casting! — reclamé cuando miré la larga fila de vehículos detenidos por la congestión, era cerca de medio día y al parecer a todos se les había ocurrido salir a almorzar a la misma hora y todo en vehículos.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclamé cuando me percaté que el vehículo que estaba dos más adelante que el mío ponía intermitente de emergencia — ¡Por favor! — grité exasperado tratando de salir del embotellamiento que estaban causando y como odié a mi representante al haberme hecho venir a esta audición supuestamente en mis vacaciones.

Tomé una calle alternativa y logré salir de la tremenda fila que se había formado y la congestión además de las esperas lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Mire el reloj y eran pasadas las doce del día, estacione mi automóvil y camine hasta su edificio.

Subí al ascensor con una ansiedad desconocida, la impaciencia se estaba haciendo patente a cada minuto que miraba como el indicador de los pisos cambiaba a mi juicio mortalmente despacio — Relájate — fue lo primero que pensé — ella está bien — me dije para auto convencerme todos los escasos minutos que me demoré en llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Iba a golpear cuando me di cuenta que debía dejar esa ansiedad de lado y mostrarme sereno. Tomé aire tratando de acallar a mi corazón que latía furioso contra mi garganta, y golpeé finalmente la puerta. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro minutos y nadie abrió. Volví a intentarlo, llamé a su puerta, con golpes más fuertes e insistentes pero no cayendo en pánico — _Tal vez este bañándose, tal vez este en el baño, tal vez esta aún durmiendo_ — comencé a pensar pero los minutos pasaban y nada, tomé mi celular y marque el número de su casa, sentí como sonó el teléfono pero nadie hizo ningún amago de contestarlo — _tal vez esté con Alice_ — finalmente pensé y podía ser una alternativa.

Caminé hasta el ascensor nuevamente, venía subiendo, traté de mantener a raya la inexplicable aprehensión que estaba sintiendo y también deje de lado los pensamientos que no fueran positivos, no quería pensar en alguna otra posibilidad pero mi corazón se contraía con una leve sospecha de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, ¿algo malo como qué?, me preguntó mi voz interna y baje la vista al suelo, me puse las manos en la cintura — Podría estar inconsciente en la mitad de la habitación y tú no estuviste allí — recriminó mi yo interior y se disparo la culpa, su madre contaba con que yo la estaba cuidando si algo le pasaba no iba a perdonármelo jamás. En eso se sintió el pitito de la puerta del ascensor, se abrieron las puertas y alce mi vista.

— Mi amor — murmuré demasiado bajo para que ella lo notará, venía pensativa con su ceño fruncido y con la vista pegada en el suelo. Respiré aliviado sonriéndome por lo pasado de películas que podía ser a veces.

Sus ojos chocolates brillaron y me sonrió también ella, se acercó a mí y sin poder siquiera decirle algo capturo mis labios con los suyos en un beso. Sentí la presión de sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y alce su cuerpo en el aire, acomode mis manos para sostenerla mejor.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunté entrecortado apretándola contra mí.

— A caminar –contestó separándose de mi rostro juntando su frente contra la mía - ¿Cómo te fue en la audición? –inquirió cambiando de tema.

— Supongo que bien –respondí —ahora tengo que esperar a que me llamen, así son estas cosas –expliqué enterrando su cabeza contra mi cuello — ¿Qué día debes estar en el hospital para la quimioterapia? –pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

Su cuerpo se separó de mi abrazo y me contemplo, sostuvo su mirada fija en mí, sentí que dudo en darme su respuesta lo que me entristeció, ella estaba empecinada en hacer todo lo contrario _¡Qué terca eres!_ Recriminé en mi fuero interno — _¿Por qué no ves que estas haciéndome sufrir?_ pregunté otra vez pero en mi interior encarando su mirada hasta que finalmente contestó a mi pregunta.

— Jueves –exclamó. Y fue la mejor noticia que ella podría darme, aún tenía tiempo para convencerla de ser sensata, tenía tiempo para demostrarle mi amor por ella, para que sintiera lo que yo sentía, para hacerla participe de mi vida, y darle un sentido a la suya y lograr un milagro.

Entré de vuelta al ascensor decidido a que la vida de Bella tuviera un sentido, algo a que aferrarse, un motivo para vivir. No sería fácil pero tampoco era un imposible.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir a almorzar? –le pregunté poniéndola en el suelo y apretando el botón para ir a la planta baja.

No pude evitar mirarla desconcertado cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar donde almorzaríamos. Era un restaurante de comida orgánica _— ¿ensaladas?_ — me pregunté sosteniendo la puerta para que entrará. Nos sentamos y el menú no era nada alentador, no había comida real en ese lugar, salvo por pasto y más pasto _¿Quién dijo que esto es saludable?_ me pregunté _¿Carne deshidratada?_ — _Esto no es comida_ — reclamé para mi interior por segunda vez, dándole una mirada y ella parecía bastante concentrada en decidir qué comer _¿Hay alguna diferencia entre lechuga y más lechuga?_ Mire alrededor y para ser un restaurante nuevo había mucha gente.

— ¿No crees que deberías alimentarte con algo más que pasto? –pregunté dándole otra ojeada el menú, rió ante mi cuestionamiento.

— Podemos ir al Mc Donnald si prefieres –contestó en burla, suspiré.

— ¿No creerás que estas gorda verdad? –cuestioné poniendo a un lado el menú. Tome un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido.

— El hecho que esté enferma no quiere decir que no me cuide –refutó sin despegar la vista del menú.

— La próxima vez yo elegiré el lugar –concluí.

Habiendo tanto restaurante tenía que elegir el que menos comida tenía. El mesero nos tomo las órdenes, estuvimos conversando mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran lo que habíamos pedido. Empecé a hablarle sutilmente sobre la vida pero de forma metafórica, en realidad no sabía cómo abordar el tema de la muerte sin herir susceptibilidades y lo que menos quería era que se pusiera a la defensiva con el temita de — _Para ti es fácil tú no eres quién está llena de agujas_ —. Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacía la ventana al cabo de un par de minutos al principio la deje y pensé que era su "mecanismo" para parecer interesada pero ciertamente no estaba escuchándome. Seguí hablando pero cuando ella dejo de prestarme por completo la atención y en su rostro se dibujo un gesto de preocupación volteé.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté de repente girando mi rostro hasta el ventanal.

Allí me di cuenta de lo que preocupaba ahora a Bella. Un montón de fotógrafos, todos disparando sus cámaras para captar el momento. Se me desencajo el rostro de rabia, impotencia. _¡Cuándo me dejarían en paz! ¿¡Qué no podía siquiera almorzar sin que me tomaran una fotografía!?_ Me pregunté aburrido y a punto de perder la paciencia.

— ¡Genial! –exclamé audiblemente y me arrepentí al minuto, cuando sentí sus manos en mi rostro, me obligó a dejar de mirar al ventanal.

— No son mis fotos las que quieren, a tu lado solo soy un mal accesorio –respondió.

Quise protestar a su comentario pero nos interrumpió el mesero que llego con nuestro almuerzo.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas enferma? –pregunté cambiando el tema e ignorando que seguirían tomando fotos sin cansarse.

— Desde los dieciséis –contesto masticando parte de su ensalada.

— ¿Cuántas novias has tenido realmente? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos curiosa y quise reírme, me gusto esa curiosidad mezclada con los celos, porque muy en el fondo su pregunta iba más a saber con cuantas me había acostado antes.

— Varias –contesté mirándola misterioso y eso era un tema que no debía preocuparle, ni cuantas habían pasado por mi cama ni a cuantas había llamado erróneamente novias — _pero tú eres la primera en entrar a mi corazón_ — contesté en silencio mirándola, puso en blanco sus ojos.

— ¿Cuántas son varias? –insistió.

— ¿Cuántos novios has tenido tú? –pregunté finalmente evadiendo una respuesta directa.

— Oficiales ninguno –contestó –extraoficiales varios –agregó riéndose.

— ¿Yo soy oficial o extraoficial? –pregunté curvando mis labios en una sonrisa suspicaz.

Era primera vez que alguien hacía la diferencia entre oficial o no oficial, entonces tenía mi respuesta, yo jamás había tenido una novia oficial. Hasta ahora eran chicas que me habían gustado y con las cuales había saciado algún impulso carnal pero nadie como ella.

— No sabía que éramos novios –contestó.

Me quede pensando en aquello de oficial o extraoficial. Ella tenía razón jamás le había propuesto ser mi novia, yo había asumido esa condición cuando finalmente había entrado aquel día a esa habitación del hospital pero otra vez mantenía mis pensamientos para mí y difícilmente ella sabría que la quería para siempre si no se lo decía. La miré a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que la idea se vino a mi mente.

— Tienes razón no te lo he pedido formalmente –contesté parándome de la silla, su boca se abrió de inmediato formando una gran "o", miré su expresión y era de pánico absoluto.

Justo cuando iba a arrodillarme para hacerlo al estilo "principesco" me detuvo por el brazo. Sus labios estaban blancos, había perdido el color del rostro pero a diferencia de si lo hubiera perdido en otra circunstancia, ahora me encantó y o me preocupé en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con un hilo de voz mirando de reojo por si alguien se había percatado de mis intenciones ahogue la risa – ¿Quieres aparecer en otro titular? –inquirió rígida en su posición, aferrando mi brazo con fuerza.

— Me encanta cuanto te avergüenzas –le confesé sentándome nuevamente a la mesa. Sentí como respiró aliviada.

Al salir del restaurante otra vez fuimos acechados por los periodistas y las preguntas, el sonido del disparador de las cámaras era abrumador y no nos abandonaron hasta que nos fuimos _– ¡Déjenme en paz!_ –grité por lo bajo pero nadie aparte de mí lo escucho. Caminamos rápido hasta el automóvil y nos subimos al mismo tiempo. Nos fuimos del lugar sin emitir ni una palabra, al cabo de unos minutos, se acerco a la radio y la encendió, la contemple de reojo como cambiaba de estación en estación.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el resto de la tarde? –le pregunté y no sabía como reaccionaría, normalmente esto lo hubiera dilatado lo más posible pero hoy quería que la conociera mi familia, específicamente mi madre y no tenía idea de porque me entusiasmaba tanto la idea pero sentía esa necesidad.

— No que yo sepa –contestó – ¿Por qué?, ¿Estarás ocupado? –agregó aunque me sonrió esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Definitivamente era el minuto propició para que la conociera mi familia. Después de todo, ya habíamos aparecido en una revista — _¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada? _— Me había preguntado por teléfono mi madre apenas vio mi rostro acompañado de una chica que ella no conocía ni ubicaba — _Mamá no hay nada que contar_ — le respondí — _Aún_ —agregue en el pensamiento medio indeciso, quería decírselo pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Si le confesaba que amaba a una completa desconocida y si entraba en el detalle poco ortodoxo de nuestros primeros encuentros se vendría el sermón, no tomarían de buenas a primeras este arrebato de amor como lo llamaría ella muy en serio y al final no mirarían con buenos ojos a Bella y no quería crear prejuicios sobre ella, tenía que pasar un tiempo al menos.

— ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho alguna vez? –pregunté de repente evadiendo su pregunta, pensando en cómo se llevaría Bella con mi madre, en realidad con todos.

— Entrar al auto de un desconocido a la mitad de la noche –respondió, levantando las cejas mientras se mordía el labio avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo exquisito y aún no comprendía cómo era posible que aun avergonzada se viera tan hermosa.

Los edificios conocidos de la casa de mis padres se alzaron al frente y entonces detuve el automóvil justo frente a la puerta principal. Bella miró a todos lados confundida y luego se concentró en mí, sus ojos castaños estaban un poco impacientes y nerviosos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó al fin.

— Es la casa de mis padres –contesté señalando la puerta que daba justo frente a nuestra posición.

— No creo que sea buena idea –confeso temerosa sin quitar la vista de la entrada.

— ¿Por qué no? –pregunté divertidísimo con su ataque de pánico.

— ¿Qué tal si no les gusto? –contestó un poco hiperventilada quitando la vista de la casa para encarar la mía.

No pude evitar sonreírme, de hecho la sonrisa la tenía dibujada desde que había planeado presentarla a mi familia. Aún así puse mis ojos en blanco al oír sus temores. En realidad me importaba poco si no les gustaba, sino me entendían, ella iba a ser parte de mi vida aunque se opusieran claro que siempre es mejor que al menos mi madre estuviera de parte mía, todo sería más fácil.

— Al que tienes que gustarle es a mí no a ellos –le aclaré volviendo a sentarme correctamente – y creo que ese tema está superado –agregué abriendo la puerta para bajarme. Di la vuelta y abrí su puerta para que bajará. Dudo pero al fin resignado lo hizo, claro que la cara de enojo estaba pintada y lista para el reproche pertinente.

— Debiste avisarme que me traerías –increpó arreglándose la ropa y el pelo. Lo que no era necesario, era hermosa así como estaba.

— ¿Qué habría de divertido en aquello? –contesté besándola en los labios.

Nos besamos y debo reconocer que para nada medí la intensidad o el tiempo, simplemente me deje llevar por la forma en que estábamos besándonos, hasta que otra vez, sentí a lo lejos un carraspeo persistente. Por el tono de voz adivine de quién se trataba claro que Bella se separó asustada de mí mirando a mi hermana como si hubiera hecho algo poco decoroso o moralmente mal visto.

— Siempre quise hacer esto –confesé en una carcajada y ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¡Rose! No sabía que estarías aquí –exclamé abrazando a Bella por la cintura y atrayéndola hacía mi cuerpo.

— Yo tampoco sabía que tú vendrías –respondió mi dulce hermana hasta encontrarse con nosotros, como siempre se acerco a saludarme, claro que esta vez, fue dándole un pequeño vistazo a mi acompañante y murmurando algo que no entendí.

Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas entre ellas dos y aunque me dio cierta aprehensión puesto que era la primera "novia" a la que llevaba oficialmente a mí casa. Ambas se saludaron y aunque Bella estaba como incomoda, ese gesto fue realmente sincero de ambas partes, así que respiré aliviado y el nervio se me fue de a poco. Rosalie nos dijo que iría a comprar y también nos dijo quienes estaban, la expresión de mi dulce novia cambio a horror cuando se percató que había más gente de mi familia y no solo mis padres.

— No es nada del otro mundo —aseguré tomando de su mano para hacerla entrar a la casa.

Apenas entramos mis "primos" hicieron su aparecida y claro siempre se puede contar con ellos para dar la bienvenida oficial a la familia. Noté como Anthony torció sus labios traviesamente contemplándonos.

— Te dije que era su novia, ahora págame –exclamó satisfecho a su hermano.

— Anthony otra vez con las apuestas, le diré a la tía Carmen –le advertí lo más serio que pude.

— Al menos gane esta vez –me contestó desafiante.

No alcanzo a pasar medio segundo cuando la madre de mis primos se acerco a pasos agigantados hasta nosotros, mis primos al verla se hicieron humo en cuestión de abrir y cerrar los ojos.

— Edward, tu madre dijo que no vendrías.

Dijo sonriéndose al tiempo que me abrazaba. Bella se separó de mí y no pude evitar aquello por que los brazos de mí tía me rodeaban.

— Tía Carmen –le salude y ella debió su vista hacía la visita, que después de hoy no sería tan visita, sería parte de la familia y esperaba de todo corazón que ella quisiera serlo.

— Tía, ella es Bella —presenté con un orgullo poco conocido para mí hasta ahora, era extraña esa sensación pero podría acostumbrarme —mi novia —agregué finalmente apretando su mano.

— Carmen, soy la hermana de su madre –contestó ella a Bella que seguía absorta contemplándola, estaba nerviosa. La saludo tímidamente y luego me volvió a tomar la mano como si fuera un salvavidas.

El ruido de un vidrio roto nos distrajo y el grito agudo de uno de mis primos que apostaba era Eleazar se sintió desde el segundo piso.

— ¡Eleazar baja en este mismo instante! –gritó mi tía molesta dándonos una mirada a nosotros —lo siento pasen están todos atrás, voy enseguida solo bajaré a este par de huracanes antes que rompan algo más –agregó al tiempo que subía las escaleras apresuradamente, cuando llego hasta el segundo piso y se sintieron unas risas cómplices seguida por unos portazos.

— ¿Terrible? —pregunté empujándola para caminar hasta el interior.

Llegamos hasta la parte posterior de la casa y salimos hasta el patio trasero. Frente a nosotros estaba mí familia en pleno, bueno no todos faltaban algunos pero era gran parte. Todos dejaron de hablar para mirarnos y sentí la mano de ella apretar la mía, seguro tenía la ansiedad disparada y eso acrecentó cuando mi madre se paro para saludarme. Como era de esperarse me miró a los ojos esperando que hablara y le presentará a Bella. Cuando dije "novia" la miré de reojo y sus mejillas se tiñeron otra vez de un escarlata para nada sutil, mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando pronuncie aquello pero aún así, a pesar que estaba boquiabierta, la saludo muy amena lo que me agradó.

La tarde paso entre las típicas interrogaciones de ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y disfruté poniéndola en aprietos para que contestara algunas. Después de eso mi padre me hizo un gesto sutil desde la puerta de la casa así que me paré para ver que quería. Bella estaba entretenida y distraída mirando a mi tío hacerse el gracioso con sus típicos comentarios y anécdotas de esas que ya me sabía de memoria. Así que simplemente entre una vez que estuve a su lado, me paso una bolsa grande con embases de bebidas y lo miré extrañado.

— Ven acompáñame a comprar

Me pidió y miré a mi hermana Rose que me levantó la ceja suspicaz, como cuando éramos niños y nos avisábamos si habría "regaño" o si nuestros padres estaban "molestos". Así que supe que se venía la "conversación". Salí detrás de él.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó mi primo desde las escaleras ¿tú novia no se irá contigo? —increpó y mi padre lo miró.

— Ve donde tu madre que te esta buscando —respondió mi padre y algo que no le gustaba de sus sobrinos era justamente ese ademán que tenían los hijos de la hermana de mi madre, según él se parecían a su concuñado.

— La juventud —exclamé tontamente al cerrar la puerta para tantear terreno ¡Graso error! Mi padre no estaba para hacerse el gracioso, arrugo su entrecejo mientras me miraba.

— Tú eras igual así que no te admires —respondió serio.

Fuimos en silencio mayor parte del trayecto hasta que él me habló. Lucía bastante serio y a juzgar por su expresión no era nada bueno lo que me diría.

— No puedes jugar con ella —exclamó deteniéndose — eso es cruel y ella no se lo merece, menos si está agonizando —agregó.

— ¡No estoy jugando con ella! —me defendí de inmediato y sin dudarlo y era increíble que mi propio padre pensara aquello — y no está agonizando —refuté entre dientes — ¿De dónde sacas eso? –pregunté un tanto aturdido pero evidentemente molesto, retumbaba en el fondo de mi mente la palabra "agonizar" y se clavaba como una espina, ese fue como si me hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón sin más.

— No mientas Edward, tú hermana lo…. —rebatió y quise matarla. _Rosalie me va a oír pensé _mirando a mi padre y tratando de calmarme después de todo le debía respeto sin embargo me sentía traicionado por mi propia sangre, así que lo interrumpí.

— Ya veo — dije tratando de respirar y gritarle o formar una discusión en plena vía pública no iba a ayudarme — ahora no puedo tener una conversación con ella sin que me "acuse", por dios si ya no tenemos cinco años —reclamé furioso y mi hermana había rebasado todos los limites de la confianza.

— Espera ella no me dijo nada —la disculpó en seguida que me escucho y lo miré confundido — Tu madre la escucho hablar y me lo contó, en realidad no me lo dijeron directamente a mí — y eso incluso lo hacía peor desde cuando nuestros padres nos espiaban, ese rasgo no lo conocía.

— ¿Y tú piensas que yo quiero jugar con ella por el hecho que esta enferma? ¿Qué clase de hombre me crees? ¿Tan mal me criaste que piensas eso de mí? —exclamé en un grito exasperado por su silencio pero lejos lo peor fue la mirada de indeciso con la que me contestó ¡Genial! pensé — Gracias por el voto de confianza papá —agregue dolido pero sarcástico, me fastidiaba su precipitada conclusión.

Nos quedamos mirando, en realidad más que molesto estaba dolido. Como mi propia familia era capaz de pensar en aquello, me lo imaginaba de la familia de ella, incluso creía que su hermana pensaba eso pero mi padre. Mi propio padre eso si que era suficiente ¡Hasta aquí!, me dije y paciencia no era una de mis virtudes. Como no dijo nada más, simplemente me di media vuelta dispuesto a volver la casa y sacar a Bella de allí, alcance a dar un par de pasos pero me sostuvo del brazo impidiéndolo.

— Edward — exclamó pero me safé de su brazo, era increíble que mi propia familia me creyera un patán — Hijo espera —pidió y ahora me sujeto más fuerte.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté al fin encarándolo.

— No pienso eso, claro que no —contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho antes y la cual jamás contestó, baje la vista al suelo y me puse mis manos en la cintura — no obstante eso vuelvo a insistir que no es bueno "encariñar" a alguien por quien no se está seguro sentir algo — agregó y volvió la furia.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — le pregunté.

— Tú, tu eres quien me preocupa — contesto y lo quede mirando sin contestarle — ¿Qué quieres que pensemos? jamás te habíamos conocido a una "novia", tu mismo decías que eras joven y que eran solo "amigas" y aunque a tu madre le hubiera encantado conocer a más de alguna, de las que le parecían "simpáticas y bonitas" pues jamás antes te habían interesado las reuniones familiares hoy llegas a una y la presentas como una novia y entonces sumado a lo que tu madre escucho pues francamente nos confundes — aclaró un poco desesperado y le concedí el beneficio de aquello, ni yo mismo entendía ese interés repentino por hacer partícipe a mi familia de aquella locura, guarde silencio que fue interrumpido por su voz dudosa — ¿Acaso está embarazada? —me preguntó finalmente y no supe si reírme o echarme a llorar.

— Incluso cuando crees que estas arreglando tu falta sigues empeorándola ¿Ahora cada vez que presente a una novia es porque la embarace? —le pregunté riendo de lo molesto que podía estar. Mis padres no me conocían en lo más mínimo y eso era una lástima.

— Pues la verdad no se qué pensar — se defendió un poco molesto por mí risa burlesca — ahora estas inmerso en esto de la farándula y aunque a tu madre le parezca "entretenido y divertido" pues la verdad no lo sé, los artistas….

— No soy artista –interrumpí seco.

— Bueno los actores —exclamó pero le interrumpí nuevamente

— No soy actor, jamás he estudiado actuación —le hice ver y medio una mirada fulminante estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la paciencia. _Pues somos dos yo la perdí por completo pensé contemplándolo._

— Lo que seas — corrigió alzando la voz y como odiaba que hiciera eso para hacer notar quién era el "adulto" de los dos — en el circulo que estas, las cosas son un poco extrañas, ciertamente no es como nos conocimos tu madre y yo — agregó bajando el perfil a su "conversación" y hubiera deseado no tenerla nunca.

— ¿Y como sería para ti normal? — inquirí deseoso que me explicará cómo era que mi hermana mayor tenía 28 años y ellos tenían 27 años de matrimonio.

— ¿Dónde la conociste? — cuestionó leyendo entre líneas y en eso me parecía a él.

— Tenemos un amigo en común — contesté manteniendo la mentira.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó un poco molesto por mi mentira.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? — le contesté harto de sus cuestionamientos, aún no entendía a que venía todo este sermón gratuito.

— Si estas realmente "interesado" con ella claro — contestó bajando el tono con el cual lo dijo, claro que en la palabra interesado se notó una diferencia en su fonética, increíble aún seguía dudando de mi interés o capacidad de amar a alguien.

— Claro que esto interesado es más yo la amo — confesé utilizando esa palabra apropósito y era verdad yo la amaba pero claro para mi padre eso era imposible a mi edad.

— ¿Amarla? ¿Algún interés especial para ese "amor tan profuso" — cuestionó.

— No esta embarazada —le aclaré y pareció relajarse — simplemente me enamore de ella ¿Hay algo de malo en aquello?

— Tienes veintitrés —y lo hizo parecer como si estuviera hablando con alguien que tiene tres.

— Y eso me hace menos digno de hacerlo o hay una edad "prudente" para enamorarse —le pregunté sarcástico y de él era de quién menos me esperaba esta conversación.

— Eres un niño jugando a ser hombre —espetó — ¿Está enferma no? — Cuestionó pero no contesté — ¿Crees que hacerla feliz un par de días te hará noble? eso es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien de tu edad — agregó y casi caí de espaldas, esta discusión no tenía pies ni cabezas, estaba todo confuso por una parte me sonsacaba verdad sobre posibles embarazos y ahora metía la enfermedad de ella, daba palos de ciego.

— ¿Mamá te dijo que hablaras conmigo? —le pregunté al fin y eso de niño a ser hombre sonaba a un comentario de ella, ahora sabía de donde provenía el talento y yo que había pensado, por su actitud para con ella, que Bella le había caído bien pero me había equivocado.

— Al contrario ella está entusiasmada con — me miró pero no contesté sin poder evitar abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y fruncí el ceño — ¿cómo se llama? — cuestionó

— Bella —contesté entre dientes y no podía ser cierto ¿dónde estaba mi padre? me pregunté

— Contrario a lo que piensas fue ella la más entusiasmada en conocerla de hecho te llamaría mañana para hablar contigo pero como te adelantaste, sumado al entusiasmo no solo de Rose sino de todos incluido el tuyo decidí intervenir —aclaró y parecía un poco nervioso por mi supuesto arrebato de amor

— No me esto burlando de nadie, yo la amo en verdad, aunque no me creas, es tanto que incluso creo que me duele — confesé sentándome en la cuneta de la calle de pronto sentía como si me fuera a caer.

— Tenía veintitrés cuando nació tu hermana y créeme que cuando llegaste tú con tu madre no estábamos tan bien como pareja — confesó y no sabía que quería hacerme ver — lo que pretendes hacer es demasiado para alguien de tu edad — exclamó sentándose a mi lado.

— Entonces tu consejo es que me aleje y la deje completamente enamorada y moribunda ¿Eso me haría más hombre? — le pregunté

— Entonces era cierto, está agonizando — inquirió

— Sí está enferma, tiene cáncer — contesté con un hilo de voz se me hizo un nudo en la garganta acordarme de aquello

En eso mi padre se paró y me extendió la mano. Me levanté a su altura y luego lo miré caminar con la bolsa en sus manos.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No habrá consejo ni más sermones? — inquirí en un grito, detuvo sus pasos y me miró.

— No puedo evitar que salgas lastimado como tampoco puedo dudar que estés diciéndome la verdad, de hecho lo aseguras con tanta vehemencia que me recuerdas a como yo era a tú edad. ¿Consejo? — Preguntó sonriendo — Haz tu vida como yo hice la mía — agregó entrando al negocio al que íbamos.

Entré a la casa y otra vez mi primito me facilito la tarea — Esta en el baño — gritó apenas me vio cruzar por la puerta. Me sonreí, subí y pase por su lado no sin antes hacer algo que él odiaba le hiciera.

— Gracias enano — exclamé pasando mi mano por su pelo y desordenándolo.

— Noooo hagas eso — reclamó furioso apartándose de mí.

Abrí la puerta y ella ni lo notó, de hecho utilice mi experiencia adquirida cuando era un adolescente, lo había hecho tantas veces para espiar a Rosalie que era demasiado fácil. Estaba absorta curioseando las cosas que estaban en el baño que solo se percató de mi presencia cuando le puse una de mis manos en su cintura. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó girándose para quedar frente a frente no me pude contener y la bese en los labios.

— Anthony –exclamé – fue lo primero que grito cuando me sintió llegar –agregó fundiendo mis labios otra vez contra los de ella.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? –preguntó separándose de mis labios

— A comprar bebidas –respondí y la miré - ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no voy a comprar? –inquirí apoyándome contra el lavamanos mientras ella se separaba de mí.

— ¿A dónde llevan esas puertas? –preguntó curiosa girándose a mirar en esa dirección.

— Una al que era dormitorio de Rosalie –contesté acercándome nuevamente a su cuerpo, puse mis manos en su cintura la apreté contra mi cuerpo, deslice mis labios por su cuello y me detuve en su oreja.

— ¿Y la otra? –cuestionó entrecortado tratando de calmar su respiración que delataba cuan excitada estaba.

— A mi viejo dormitorio –contesté llevando una de mis manos hasta su cuello, lo tomé con fuerza acercándola a mí rostro y la besé otra vez, me perdí en la tibieza de sus besos, en lo terso de sus labios, estaba disfrutando del momento cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que rompiéramos el beso.

— ¿Qué? –protesté medianamente interesado en su actuar.

— Quiero ver tu cuarto –solicitó y me reí. Definitivamente estábamos en sincronía. Tenía todas las ganas de sentir su cuerpo contra él mío y aunque inicialmente no se me había pasado por la mente hacerlo bajo el techo de mis padres no era menos excitante e interesante su proposición.

Entramos a mi viejo cuarto y ella miró todo curioso, se separó de mí examinando con una lentitud impresionante y francamente no veía que tanto podía llamarle la atención. Prácticamente no había nada mío allí mi madre había hecho una limpieza profunda luego que me había mudado a vivir solo. Tomó un peluche y me miró cuestionando el origen, me encogí de hombros riéndome nervioso. Me apoye en la repisa mientras ella terminaba de curiosear. Al cabo de unos minutos se acerco hasta donde yo estaba.

— ¿Hace cuanto no duermes aquí? –preguntó.

— A veces lo he hecho, sobre todo cuando no tenía para pagar la luz y al agua de mi departamento –exclamé y me miro incrédula – antes los trabajos eran más esporádicos –le aclaré y no siempre fui famoso como lo era ahora.

— Pareciera como si aún fuera el cuarto de un adolescente –notó sorprendida y me reí.

Se acercó lentamente mientras corría de mi rostro unos mechones de pelo desordenados, acarició mi rostro mientras volvía a besarme lentamente. Fue allí al sentir sus caricias cuando perdí la perspectiva y sin mucho tapujo ni muchas cavilaciones la acerque a mi cuerpo y le di en parte rienda suelta a mi osadía. Sentí sus dedos temblorosos en los botones de mi camisa, besó mi cuello enterrando sus labios contra mi piel expuesta, entonces sentí como apoyo su pelvis contra la mía, poseído por la lujuria baje mis manos por encima de su pantalón acaricie sus nalgas y cuando iba a perder la cordura por completo sentí las risitas de mis "entrometidos" primos ¡Los asesinaré!, pensé. Bella se separó automáticamente de mí.

— ¡¡¡¡Eleazar!!!! – grité saliendo detrás de mi primo de doce años que bajo las escaleras gritando.

* * *

**Simplemente gracias...**


	25. Look at me you are not alone, I’m with y

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**XXIV**

**Look at me you are not alone, I'm with you**

Mientras regresábamos de la casa de mis padres seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con él. Apreciaba su preocupación pero lo que no apreciaba en nada era la manera poco peculiar de preguntarme las cosas _¿Por qué será que los padres hacen todo al revés?_ me pregunté y tenía que anotarlo para no cometer la misma tontera cuando fuera mi turno. Me dio la roja en una esquina, me detuve aún pensando en la preocupación de mi familia mirando distraído mi entorno hasta que dí con la bifurcación para salir de la ciudad, se me paso por la mente una idea. Miré el letrero frente a mí — A la costa 150 KM — jugué con los dedos en el manubrio y luego la miré, estaba profundamente dormida, con su pelo revuelto contra el asiento ajena a lo que pudiera pasar fuera. Justo cuando el semáforo cambio dando luz verde avance derecho en vez de doblar y necesitábamos tiempo a solos sin padres, sin hermanos, sin fotógrafos, sin médicos, en resumidas solo nosotros.

El trayecto hacía la playa fue tranquilo y me sorprendió que no se despertará ni aún cuando la cargue dentro de la casa y fue toda una odisea sacarla del automóvil, entra con ella a la casa que tenían mis padres en la playa y más aún desvestirla controlándome por no tocarla. Otra vez agradecí que mis hermanas fueran tan desordenadas y dejaran olvidada ropa, tomé prestado un pijama que en su vida había usado y esa manía que tenía de comprar cosas que ni siquiera usaba.

La estuve contemplando un par de minutos, en realidad creo que fue cercano a la hora hasta que me venció el sueño y me quede dormido junto a ella, instintivamente sentí como se acercó a mi cuerpo y me abrazo, poniendo su pecho contra el mío, su rostro en la mitad, cruzo una mano por mi cintura y puso una pierna rodeando las mías. Era exquisita la sensación de sentir su cuerpo tibio contra él mío aferrándose de esa manera. El olor de su perfume comenzó a sentirse con mayor fuerza y al final fue lo que hizo que me quedará dormido acariciando su espalda.

No sabía porque pero de un tiempo a esta parte algo en mi hacia clic y al menor movimiento que hiciera ella me despertaba de inmediato. Cuando sentí como su cuerpo se separó del mío desperté pero no me moví. Con los ojos entreabiertos la observe mirar desconcertada donde estaba. Cerré los ojos cuando se percató de mi presencia a su lado, motivado por la curiosidad espere. Sentí sus dedos deslizarlos por mi frente y requirió de todo mi talento de actor no estremecerme aún a pesar que sentía una corriente eléctrica por su toque, acomodó unos mechones de mi cabello despejando mi rostro.

Otra corriente eléctrica sentí cuando paso sus yemas por mis labios dibujando todo el contorno de estos. Una vez más el deseo más carnal se me dibujo en pleno en la mente y era difícil controlarlo. Quise abrir mis ojos y besarla hambriento por sentir su efluvio contra el mío, sentir la tibieza de esos labios exquisitos pero me contuve. Quería saber que haría ella creyéndome completamente dormido.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta la base y de allí percibí como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía el mío. La ansiedad se me disparó ante no poder mirar directamente lo que iba a hacer pero era una sensación mucho más placentera está. Aunque debía reconocer que la espera a lo desconocido podría definirse como una tortura. Sentí en el hueco de mi garganta sus dedos acariciando mi piel y obviamente mi temperatura corporal se acrecentó sin necesidad de que lo pidiera. Justo cuando pensé me besaría no lo hizo y eso me provoco el deseo contrario — _Vamos mi amor bésame_ —supliqué en un suspiro ahogado y necesita al menos hacer aquello para controlar los impulsos lidibinosos. Hubo un movimiento de su peso y cuando sentí como aspiro contra mi piel apreté mis ojos controlando el gemido que seguro se me escaparía.

Apreté la boca y relaje mis facciones cuando ella se separó de mí, era difícil no moverse, quitó la ropa de cama y sentí como balanceo su peso de seguro estaba semisentada contemplándome. Cuando sentí el roce de sus piernas contra mi cintura una sonrisa estúpida se trato de dibujar en mi rostro pero la apague en un movimiento de mis labios.

_Autocontrol pensé en reiteradas oportunidades pero mi imaginación se iba sin tener yo control en ello._

Cuando sentí sus dedos bajo mi polera se me escapo un sonido de mis labios y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse — Autocontrol —me repetí y era una tortura estar haciendo aquello pero me fascinaba sentirla acariciar mi torso desnudo. Sus manos tibias lo recorrían hasta mi cintura. Sentí como tiró de mi pantalón y casi grite cuando enterró sus yemas en el hueso de mi pelvis eso me trastornaba, era una sensación de desesperación extrema que no resistí me senté frente a ella. Tomé la polera que traía puesta y se la quite completamente sin preámbulo y me acerque a besarla en el cuello mientras acariciaba su piel.

— ¿Por qué estamos en la playa? –preguntó entrecortado mientras sentía mis labios húmedos contra los pliegues de su pecho.

— Porque no quiero interrupciones –contesté bajando mis manos hasta su cadera para sacar el pantalón, hice que se tendiera sobre la cama pero de frente a mí.

Recorrí con la palma de mi mano su entrepierna, dio un chillido ahogado exquisito cuando baje mis dedos a su parte más intima para acariciarla e incitarla. Quiso escapar de mi "pequeña y placentera" tortura pero me recargue sobre su cuerpo poniéndome sobre ella. Rosé apropósito mi pelvis contra su entrepierna y sus ojos brillaron, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sentía como mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su curiosidad.

— Mi turno

Exclamé besándole el hombro y haciendo que se girara para quedar de espaldas a mí, deslice mis yemas por toda su columna vertebral seguido por pequeños, húmedos y profundos besos contra su piel y al notar como daba pequeños brincos y saltitos supe que estaba tan desesperada como yo cuando ella me había acariciado.

— No por favor

Balbuceó cuando me sintió morder su piel. Quité la cascada de pelo que tenía de su cuello dejando al descubierto la parte trasera de su nuca, deslice por el medio un dedo y luego la punta de mi húmeda lengua y la sentí ahogar el gemido que seguro quería dar. Tomé sus palmas y ladee su cuerpo de tal manera que quedó de espalda a mí, dibuje su figura con mis manos, hasta llegar a sus caderas, seguí por su pierna la que levanté apegando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Besé su cuello mientras comencé a hacerle el amor, dio un gemido apenas audible mientras me sentía amarla. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando llego al orgasmo al igual que el mío. Al cabo de unos minutos se giró en su posición y me volvió a besar pero esta vez sin tanta hambre más bien lento y acompasado. Se sentó sobre mí, al percatarme de sus intenciones clave mis ojos en ella.

— Quiero amarte toda la noche

Susurró contra mis labios.

Desperté otra vez temprano y era increíble como, a pesar de, habernos dormido hacía poco aún así ya no tenía sueño, sino más bien, ganas de que despertará, ganas de volver a hacerla mía, ganas de simplemente sentirla hablar. Me levanté y me duche, luego salí de la habitación. Tenía que ir a comprar algo para darle de desayuno.

Traté de demorarme lo menos posible y cuando llegue lo primero que hice fui a verla. No estaba en la cama y el sonido de la ducha me tranquilizo. Volví a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando estuvo listo me fui otra vez a la habitación y ella aún permanecía en el baño — Raro —pensé hacía que le hablé.

— Mi amor el desayuno está listo te falta mucho —pregunté un poco ansioso.

— Un poco —respondió y me tranquilice.

Me recosté otra vez de vuelta a la cama y encendí la televisión. Pasaron un par de minutos, constantemente miraba hacía la puerta y se estaba haciendo demasiado raro que estuviera tanto tiempo con el agua dada, iba a levantarme para entrar al baño cuando sentí que el agua de la regadera se detuvo. Salió sonriente y vestida con el pijama puesto, se veía exquisita y las ganas de quitárselo se apoderando de mí.

— Buenos días –me dijo subiéndose a la cama para besarme, el olor a su perfume me trastornaba. Y me pregunté como sería hacerse el amor bajo el agua.

— Tanto rato pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte –exclamé divertido mientras le pasaba el tazón con té.

— Es segunda vez que me preparas desayuno ¿Habrá almuerzo también? –preguntó en respuesta.

— No soy tan perfecto, con suerte y sin incendiar nada frió un huevo –respondí sincero.

La besé en los labios y luego concentre mi mirada nuevamente en la televisión frente a nosotros. No había nada interesante y el tiempo no era tan malo, al menos no llovería así que podríamos salir a caminar por la playa. Apague la televisión y concentré mi vista en ella. Deslice mis dedos acariciando su pierna y metiéndola entre la ropa. Estaban en eso cuando ella se levantó.

— Creo que me resfrié –exclamó dirigiéndose al baño.

— Tal vez no debí traerte a la playa en invierno –comenté siguiéndola.

— Créeme que es más divertido en invierno que en verano –contestó riéndose lo que confundió —Hace más frío, te dan ganas de estar todo el rato en cama, mucho más interesante y romántico que si fuera en verano –agregó fundiendo sus labios contra los míos.

— Estas haciendo que mire con otros ojos al invierno –comenté riéndome.

— Pues tú estás haciendo que mire la vida de otra manera –confesó y me gusto aquella expresión. Se abrazó a mi cuello y bajé mis manos hasta su cintura atrayéndola hacía mí. Mi plan estaba dando resultado, ella estaba mirando su vida con otros ojos.

Caminamos por la playa por largo rato tomados de la mano hasta que nos sentamos a contemplar el mar.

— ¿Por qué yo y no otro? –pregunté de repente aún con la vista fija en el oleaje.

— ¿a qué te refieres? –contestó jugando con la arena.

— ¿qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí para que comenzará la locura del fanatismo? –pregunté derechamente y ella se giró para mirarme. Se hincó entre mis piernas, me miraba con curiosidad y deseo pero también con un amor que no le había visto reflejado en aquellos ojos marrones.

— Primero fue tu físico, tus ojos –confesó – son tan distintos, tan atrayentes, incluso aún creo que no puedo decidir si son verdes, celestes o grises –agregó y no era la única ni siquiera mi madre sabía decir de que color eran. En eso se me vino la aprehensión y la necesidad de decirle lo que pensaba con respecto a su enfermedad.

— Quiero que te hagas esa terapia, te lo pido como un favor especial, el jueves quiero que la hagas –exclamé desesperado enterrando mi rostro contra su pecho abrazándola fuertemente.

Me sujeto por el brazo y se separó de mi abrazo.

— Tú realmente me amas –exclamó

_Claro que te amo tanto que me esta desgarrando por dentro el pensar que podría perderte —exclamé con la mirada._

Entramos a la clínica y la miré con una sonrisa tierna para infundarle valor, tenía claro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por complacerme y eso me gustaba solo esperaba que valiera la pena. Entramos a la habitación y mientras la chequeaban yo la contemplaba, su rostro estaba un poco ansioso y miraba a todos lados un tanto desesperada.

— ¿Por qué estas tan alterada? –fue la pregunta que le hicieron cuando estaban tomándole el pulso.

— No lo sé –respondió asustada en un susurró.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y justo cuando iban a colocarle el catéter se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. Fue como ver a mis primos chicos cuando se arrancaban de mi tía Carmen. Salí tras ella pero cuando llegue al ascensor noté como la puerta de servicio se cerraba lentamente. ¡Maldición! me dije corriendo detrás de ella.

— ¡Bella! —grité pero solo pude ver como bajaba las escaleras, sentía el sonido de sus zapatos contra los peldaños. Corrí tras ella pero me llevaba bastante ventaja.

_Por qué demonios actúa como una niña mal criada —pensé molesto._

Cuando llegue al primer piso. Abrí la puerta y camine esquivando a la gente que me miraba molesta por mi caminar descuidado y presuroso. Pensé que iba a alcanzarla pero esa ilusión se desvaneció cuando advertí como se subía al bus que estaba partiendo. Corrí aún sabiendo que era imposible alcanzarlo, me detuve al cabo de un par de metros completamente cansado, tomé aire mientras aún la contemplaba irse. Traté de regularizar mi respiración mientras sostenía mi mirada en el camino, el bus dobló en una esquina para perderse. Tomé mi celular y marque su número.

_¿Cómo convencerla? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que era por su propio bien? —pensé _

Pero lo único que escuche fue el mensaje del buzón de voz. Ella había apagado su celular.

_¡Maldición Bella como tan egoísta! —recriminé a la nada._

Se hizo de noche y yo aún miraba por el ventanal de su departamento. Con el celular en mi mano por si decidía llamarme. Su madre estaba desesperada llamando a todas sus amistades y su hermana estaba buscando entre sus cosas algún indicio de donde podría estar. Hasta que finalmente se acercó.

— Ya han pasado muchas horas —exclamó al vacío y me giré.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? —le pregunté y era extraño sostener una conversación con ella.

— Es una egoísta —espetó en respuesta y luego miró a su madre que había colgado el teléfono.

— Tampoco esta con Alice, ni la ha llamado ¿Dónde estará? —preguntó a la nada y todos nos miramos.

Jessica había convencido a su madre de irse a dormir, luego de darle un tranquilizante, eran cerca de la medía noche y estaba dormitando en el sillón.

— Si quieres puedes irte a dormir te avisaré si llama o si sabemos donde esta —ofreció al verme todo doblado en el sillón. Pero no podría irme a mi departamento sabiendo que estaba en la calle, sola y con el frío que estaba haciendo.

— Me quedaré si no te importa

— En lo absoluto solo lo digo por tu comodidad —respondió — siempre le dije a Bella que debía comprar un departamento de más de una habitación pero ella es un poco….

— Porfiada —completé la frase sentándome bien.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje con la esperanza que me llamará al menos a mí para salir de esta angustia que era no tener idea de donde estaba.

.

_Te amo tan solo llámame, quiero saber si estas bien_

Finalmente venció el sueño a Jessica que se fue a recostar con su madre y yo me quede esperando que ella llamará tenía el celular en mi mano y estaba otra vez luchando por no quedarme dormido cuando lo sentí vibrar, sin mirar y un poco somnoliento lo contesté.

— ¿Bueno? –pregunte y cuando sentí el suspiró abrí mis ojos, el sueño se pasó por completo — ¿Bella? –inquirí ahora con la voz más viva pero no respondió temeroso a que cortará hablé – No cortes por favor ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? —le pregunté tratando de no parecer tan ansioso —Mi amor por favor tan solo dime si estas bien – insistí

— Sí -respondió.

— ¿Dónde estas? –pregunté

— No lo sé –confesó un poco errática lo que me preocupó ¿Estaría diciéndome la verdad?, me pregunté.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? –volví a preguntar.

— Hace frío eso es todo –contestó y sentí el ruido de agua.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? –le pregunté en un intento de distraerla para que me dijera donde estaba e ir a buscarla.

— Una fuente de agua.

— Descríbemela –le pedí esperando que no me cortará y que cooperará conmigo.

— Es una figura que de ella brota agua, como cualquier fuente

— ¿Cómo es la figura?

— Un niño sentado en algo –respondió no muy segura.

— Un ángel ¿tal vez? –exclamé.

— ¿Como lo sabes? –contestó de vuelta sorprendida por mi atino.

— No te muevas, voy a buscarte –exclamé en un hilo de voz – Por favor espérame allí –le pedí y aunque dude en cortar lo hice cuando ella me aseguró que esperaría por mí.

Salí de su departamento y maneje lo más rápido que pude hacía la casa de mis padres. Estacione cerca de la plaza a la cual yo solía ir de pequeño y el dar la vuelta le vi. Sentada a unos cuantos metros de la fuente de agua, con sus piernas recogidas apoyando su mentón contra sus rodillas. Me acerque y me quite mi chaqueta, se la coloque en los hombros y ella se giró dándome una media sonrisa avergonzada. Respiré aliviado al verla bien y la abrace. Se fundió contra mi pecho rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos que estaban helados.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

— Estas a tres cuadras de la casa de mis padres –contesté – jugaba de niño en esta plaza –expliqué y si esto no era destino pues no tenía idea de que podría ser.

— No quiero más agujas en mi cuerpo –protestó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –le pregunté en respuesta separándola de mi cuerpo unos centímetros.

— Vivir esta hermosa aventura junto a ti –exclamó y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al entender las palabras de mi padre cuando me dijo que no podría evitar que saliera lastimado – Por favor simplemente vivamos lo que tenemos sin cuestionarnos –me pidió pero yo era egoísta tal vez ese era uno de mis más grandes defectos, como podría hacer aquello si la quería para mí por siempre no por una temporada, no quería verla morir.

_Cualquier cosa menos eso —le dije con la mirada _

— No puedes pedirme que me convierta en un simple espectador de tu muerte –finalmente contesté melancólico.

— Hasta hace un par de meses yo para ti no existía –refutó y me dolió aquello.

— Pero ahora existes y no quiero que dejes de existir –interrumpí en un grito contenido.

— Ámame por lo que soy, por el ahora, no por lo que no seré o por un futuro que no existirá –agregó acariciando mi rostro pero me separé de ella, esto era demasiado para pedirlo, yo la amaba que no lo entendía ¿Acaso ella no me amaba para pedirme aquello?, pensé de repente.

— No es justo Bella –musité con las manos en la cintura mirando al suelo, parado frente a ella.

— Nada en esta vida es justo pero aún así, en la imperfección de la injusticia esto es real, yo soy real, tu eres real ¿Qué más puedes pedirle al destino? –analizó y se podía pedir millones de cosas como por ejemplo: Vive por mí, por ti, por nosotros refuté con el pensamiento.

— No puedo verte morir sabiendo que se pudo hacer algo –le dije en un suspiró.

— Entonces piensa que no existe nada por hacer porque esa es la verdad –contestó y guardamos silencio por varios minutos.

Me quede pensando en como hacer para que ella quisiera vivir. Pero no tenía nada excepto mi amor por ella. ¿Con cuanto tiempo podía contar para hacerle entrar en razón? me pregunté desesperado y desolado porque era un hecho: Ella no lucharía por su vida y yo sería solo un espectador de su muerte.

¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero! Grité desgarradoramente en silencio.

Al verla decidida a morir sentí la necesidad por tenerla para mí siempre, vivir con ella, verla dormir, levantarse, amarla cuando ella y yo quisiéramos. Entonces recobré la esperanza respecto a tenerla para mí por siempre. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos pensando en que tal vez podría hacerla desistir de aquel empeño por morir.

¿Cuál podría ser una razón más poderosa que el amor? pensé pero ella aún cuando yo se lo decía parecía no creerlo. Entonces se lo demostraría, le entregaría mi vida con tal que ella me entregará la suya para poder salvarla de ella misma.

— Haré lo que pides pero con una condición –exclame decidido a entrar en su vida como un jugador y no como un espectador sin voz ni voto.

— ¿Cuál? –me preguntó intrigada por mi actitud.

— Cásate conmigo


	26. Already Gone

Llego el momento del final, quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por haberme seguido en esta historia. Por haberla puesto en dos comunicades ¡Emoción! no tengo palabas para decirles lo mucho que he disfrutado leyendo sus reviews. En este punto es cuando yo soy la que sufre, me da penita llegar al último capítulo pero también alegría proque podre seguir escribiendo de las otras. Etapa superada solo me resta recordarles una cosa antes que lean el final, bueno dos cosas: La primera que la historia tiene un Epílogo que me gustarían leyeran XD y segundo que el genero es DRAMA y Romance.

Nota: Las cursivas son recuerdos XD

Sugerencia musical: Anastancia "How come ´the world don't stop

Espero verlas en las otras y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas y cada una de ustedes.

Besos, Liz

* * *

Capítulo Final

Already Gone

_Verla bajar por las escaleras de aquel lugar fue impresionante, como un golpe bajo que me dejo sin aliento, estaba fundada en un vestido blanco ajustado que destacaba sus curvas de manera sutil pero exquisita, no necesitaba estar cerca de ella para percibir como su cuerpo temblaba producto de los nervios, no era la única, tomé aire y traté de hacerlo despacio, de pronto sentí mis mejillas arder pero no me importó estar sonrojado frente a tantas personas. _

_Mis labios se abrieron formando una sonrisa perfecta mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo dispuesto para este ritual tan viejo, sus pasos eran temerosos pero a la vez seguros, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y por primera vez quise tener el poder de leer lo que Bella estaba pensando en ese preciso momento. Sus labios pintados de un carmesí tenue estaban estirados también en una sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos brillaban y contrario a lo que ella misma un día había dicho estaba a punto de llorar._

_Podía ver como su pecho se contraía un poco más alterado de lo normal y era increíble que me fijara en tanto detalle, aún no entendía como podía tener cabeza para concentrarme en algo más aparte de no olvidar respirar. Pasé saliva instintivamente cuando finalmente llegó a mi lado, en realidad, nunca supe que debía hacerse en esta clase de ceremonias, no habíamos ensayado, ni siquiera había preguntado pero por alguna extraña razón lo sabía. Alce la mano como si conociera los pasos y tomé su mano entre las mías. Estaban frías y temblorosas. Entrelace mis dedos y envolví su pequeña y frágil mano con la mía, protegiéndola._

_Nos quedamos mirándonos por un breve momento y cuando la voz del oficial se escucho nos giramos para encararlo. Había un silencio solemne solo interrumpido por sus palabras, y aunque no escuche mayor parte de su discurso capto toda mi atención y expectación cuando hizo la pregunta de rigor. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharla dar el sí de manera firme y decidida, mi corazón brinco en gusto y con esa misma excitación provocada por su aceptación di la mía._

_Era irreal jamás me había planteado casarme con alguien, lo veía extrañamente lejano sin embargo en ese minuto todo me pareció tan correcto como si esto hubiera estado destinado a pasar. _

_Nos besamos frente a la multitud y se sintieron los grititos de rigor, oficialmente ella era mía para siempre._

Recordar ese día me hizo olvidar en parte mi angustia. El ambiente era frío, extrañamente más frío de lo normal. Suspiré apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, cerré mis ojos por un momento en un intento de acallar mis temores, debía ser fuerte por mí, por su familia, por la mía, por ella. Apoye mis codos sobre mis piernas y mis manos en mi mentón sosteniendo el peso de mi cabeza, mi vista se concentró en el piso de aquel pasillo de hospital. Era completamente blanco, frente a mí pasaban distraídos y apresurados los pies de medio centenar de personas, las voces se confundían entre enfermeras, médicos y familiares de pacientes que como yo que esperaban noticias.

Para cuando alce mi mirada tenía absolutamente memorizada la cantidad de azulejos que componían el piso de esa parte de la sala de espera. Los minutos se me hacían eternos y las horas parecían no pasar, incluso llegue a pensar que era un capricho del destino que sintiera que el tiempo no avanzaba, que se había congelado desde que ella había entrado a ese pabellón.

La voz de mi hermana me distrajo y me saco de mis cavilaciones, sentí como su cuerpo se sentó a mi lado y solo fui conciente de lo que la había motivado a acercarse cuando sentí el fuerte olor a café emanar del vaso que puso frente a mis narices.

— Ten —dijo extendiendo al vaso hacía mi cuerpo, lo tomé entre mis dedos — no sabía si querías algo más —se disculpo cuando me paso el delgado palito para revolverlo.

— No tengo hambre gracias —exclamé tomando un sorbo y lo hice para evitar que comenzara la reprimenda, en verdad no quería escuchar regaños de parte de nadie, solo había una cosa que deseaba con fervor y era escuchar del Dr. Volturis dos simples palabras: Esta a salvo; quería escuchar que ella estaba bien, que mi esposa estaba bien.

_Jamás había visto esa mirada aterradora en ella, apenas se sintió la tradicional música sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos y esa sonrisa tan grande que había tenido gran parte de la ceremonia y durante los minutos que llevábamos en la fiesta cambió, sus labios se juntaron en una línea gruesa._

_¿Bailar? ¿Frente a todos? —balbuceo mientras caminaba de mi mano hasta el centro de la pista dispuesta para ello — ¿Edward? —inquirió temerosa y me sonreí, la sujete por la cintura apegando su cuerpo al mío y tomé con la mano libre su mano entre las mías._

_Tradición es tradición —murmuré acercando mi rostro al suyo para besarla en los labios — no te dejaré caer —le prometí besando sus labios mientras comenzaba a moverme al compás de la música, lentamente fuimos danzando, ensimismados en nuestro propio mundo, mis ojos estaban fijos en los de ella._

_Te amo —murmuró Bella al tiempo que puso su cabeza contra mi cuello apegando incluso más su cuerpo al mío y dejándose guiar por quién ahora era su esposo._

— ¿Nada aún? —sentí preguntar a mi madre y salí de mi recuerdo perfecto.

Aún podía incluso sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de mi esposa entre mis brazos, aquella noche había sido la mejor noche de todas, una experiencia que había sobrecogido mi corazón por completo y lo había embargo, si eso era posible, de un amor incomprensible, indescifrable, indescriptible.

Negué con mi cabeza y ella se agacho separándose del cuerpo de mi padre, me beso en los cabellos y me acaricio como cuando era pequeño y me consolaba por haber tropezado y caído al suelo.

— Estará bien cariño, ya lo verás —balbuceo mientras deslizaba su tibia mano por mi mentón.

En ese minuto sentí mi nombre ser pronunciado de forma sobresaltada y repetitiva, un destello en mi rostro me comprobó que esta pesadilla incluso podía tornarse peor. No alcance a reaccionar cuando los pasos de los guardias se sintieron y el cuerpo de mi padre se interpuso frente a mí.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Murmuró bastante irritado apartando al molesto periodista que había logrado infiltrarse al interior del hospital. Me levanté pero mi madre me retuvo de intervenir sujetándome por el brazo. Entre ella y mi hermana me giraron para darle la espalda a la pelea que se había formado entre los guardias y el insistente periodista.

— Sólo queremos una declaración —protestó — ¿Va a morir?

Preguntó insistente y me congelé ante sus palabras, deje de caminar y perdí el norte de mis pensamientos, de pronto todos mis procesos mentales se desordenaron y era incapaz de coordinar nada, mi corazón se apretó y deje de respirar, fue como un balde de agua fría escuchar esa posibilidad de los labios de alguien más. ¡No! ella no puede morir, yo no podría sobrevivir sin ella pensé desesperado.

— Edward hijo —exclamó mi madre mirándome en pánico pero yo fui incapaz de hablar, sentía como si todo pasara fuera de mí, como si yo no estuviera allí.

_Estaba lloviendo sutilmente pero hacía calor, demasiada para ser de noche, nos bajamos del pequeño e indeble bote en que nos traían, ayude a mi esposa y sonaba raro llamarle así pero me gustaba, a bajar apoyada en mi mano dio el paso certero para subir por la escalerita que reposaba en el agua y que llevaba a la habitación de aquel peculiar pero romántico hotel._

_Le dí la propina al señor que nos había llevado y abrí la puerta de la cabaña que sería nuestra habitación. Su expresión fue lo mejor, entró en un silencio sepulcral, sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y contemplaba todo como una niña extasiada_

_¿Te gusta? —le pregunté en un susurró al oído abrazándola por detrás. Me traicionó el deseo pero verla vestida solo con esa solera delgada de verano me traía desesperado._

_Me encanta, esto es un sueño —Exclamó con alegría — Gracias mi amor —agregó aún con la vista perdida en la habitación y había que, en realidad, agradecerle a Alice. Ella había sido mi informarte ¡Aquí, esté es el hotel del que solíamos hablar cuando éramos niñas! Gritó ese día Alice cuando le mostré todos los folletos de los hoteles "paradisíacos" que había encontrado en la agencia de viajes. _

_Por supuesto las fotos no le habían hecho justicia a ese lugar, era maravilloso, realmente de ensueños. Nuestra habitación estaba en la mitad del océano, rodeado de agua verde esmeralda, tan trasparente que la arena blanca de fondo se dejaba ver, el único acceso era a través de pequeñas canoas desde el complejo principal del hotel que estaba en la orilla. Eso había sido fundamental para finalmente tomar la decisión de traerla aquí. En realidad no quería molestos periodistas y que fuera un poco inaccesible era maravilloso, además lo último que quería era interrupciones en nuestra luna de miel._

_Sentí que cerraron la puerta y miré de reojo, estábamos oficialmente solos, se separó de mí y camino hasta la cama, deslizo sus dedos por la colcha blanca y esponjosa, me reí ante su curiosidad. La cama estaba sutilmente abierta y había una rosa con un pequeño paquete junto a ella. Ella tomó entre sus dedos la flor y la tarjeta, me acerque._

_Qué disfruten su estadía —era lo que estaba escrito con letras doradas en el papel mantequilla que permanecía entre sus dedos. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar al sentirme cerca y aunque no era la primera vez que íbamos a estar juntos de esa manera. Era diferente ahora, hoy yo era su esposo y ella era mi mujer, ante la ley y ante Dios._

_Rocé mi nariz por la parte de atrás de su cuello, y le di un pequeño beso en la parte baja de su nuca entre sus hombros, inspiré profundo y el aroma de su perfume me intoxico por completo dándole rienda suelta a mi deseo. La bese una vez más en la base del cuello y la giré mientras quitaba de sus manos la tarjeta con flor incluida, automáticamente al verse libre de ellas, cruzó sus manos en mi cuello, y la levanté del suelo, sus piernas se cruzaron en mi cintura aferrandose con fuerza._

_Eres mía para siempre —murmuré contra sus labios mientras rompía el beso y ella sonrió, deslizo sus dedos quitando unos mechones de pelo de mi rostro. Me estremecí ante su contacto._

_Y tu eres mío, solo mío —contestó volviendo a besarme, sentí la humedad de su lengua rozar la mía y me entregue por completo. La temperatura de su piel se acrecentó mientras nos besábamos lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando del momento, sus labios finos se acoplaban a los míos de una manera maravillosa._

_Camine un paso y subí a la cama con ella aferrada a la cintura fieramente, deposite su cuerpo en la mitad de está y me separé lo suficiente para tomar entre mis manos los tirantes de su vestido. Los deslice hasta bajarlos y dejar su piel expuesta._

_Te amo no sabes cuanto —murmuré contra el arco de su cuello, baje recorriendo su piel con pequeños besos hasta el borde de su escote. Sentí el gemido entrecortado y me sonreí. Metí una mano bajo su espalda y levanté su peso para hacer que se sentará sobre mí, tenía sus piernas puestas una a cada lado y su mirada era embriagadora. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, su pecho se movía lentamente mientras se mordía sus labios, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos, deslice mi palma contra su piel hasta llegar al hueso de la pelvis y ella se levantó arqueando su espalda. Levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, su respiración se hizo errática al sentir como metía mis dedos bajo su ropa interior. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando tomé entre mis manos el borde del vestido y lo saque completamente, sus manos estaban estiradas en el aire, nuestras palmas se encontraron mientras me apoderaba de sus labios exquisitos que estaban de un rojo furioso y sabia perfectamente que toda su sangre estaba circulando desesperadamente por sus venas en ese minuto._

— ¡Edward! —gritó histérica mi madre y me zamarreó, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control y aún sentía mi pecho encogido, de pronto la realidad fue abrumadora, demasiado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que estar enferma? ¿Por qué? me pregunté.

No había llorado frente a mi familia, particularmente frente a mi madre, desde que tenía once años. Ese había sido mi última vez de vulnerabilidad — los hombres no lloran —era lo que había escuchado incesantemente y eventualmente había fingido llorar millones de veces pero mi llanto ahora era real, estaba llorando como un niño abrazado a mi madre incapaz de soltarme, me sentía protegido por sus brazos y no quería dejarla. Lloraba descontrolado en la mitad de un pasillo de hospital, cuando yo debía ser el fuerte y no el compungido.

— Ella va a estar bien —murmuró contra mi oído mi hermana Rosalie quién me abrazó por la espalda — Estará bien —repitió casi con la voz quebrada apoyando su rostro en mi hombro ¿Realmente iba a estar bien? pensé al recordarla.

_Te amo —gritó descontrolada mientras clavaba su vista en mí, su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que no lograba enfocarlo bien. Sentí un sutil movimiento de sus caderas iba a levantarse, iba a separarse de mí pero la retuve aprisionándola. Aún no quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo fundido al mío. Aún quería tener la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me beso la punta de la nariz mientras regularizaba su pulso. Cerré mis ojos y mi mejilla estaba pegada a su pecho, sentía el latir de su corazón que se iba calmando con el paso de los minutos. _

_Me quede fijo mirándola desayunar, comía con tanta ansia que incluso me sentía satisfecho con los escasos sorbos de café que había tomado de la taza frente a mí. Me sonreí al pensar en sus gritos mientras hacíamos el amor, estaba absorto mirando su expresión cuando de pronto una gota de sangre corrió por su nariz, abrí mis ojos en pánico — No, otra vez no —me dije contemplando como se llevó sus dedos hacía la nariz y como con el dorso de la palma eliminaba la evidencia de que no todo iba a estar bien._

_Faltaban dos días para que nuestra luna de miel se terminará. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el baño la seguí, sin decir nada, mi corazón latía furioso esperando que se desmayará en cualquier momento._

_Estoy bien —me aseguró sonriendo mientras con una toalla secaba su rostro y traté de relajarme, no había sentido en comenzar una discusión, quise pedirle, rogarle porque aceptará hacerse las terapias pero me contuve._

_¿Segura? —fue todo lo que le pregunté mordiéndome la lengua por no presionarla. _

_Sí ven vamos quiero conocer a los delfines —exclamó risueña mientras tomaba de mi mano y me arrastraba fuera de la habitación._

_Era cuarta vez que se metía al baño y hacer como si no supiera que estaba ocurriendo me traía desesperado. Miré el reloj y eran exactamente las once de la noche, aguardé unos minutos y me embargó el miedo de que finalmente se hubiera desmayado pero cuando sentí la cadena del baño y luego el agua de la ducha me relajé. Recogí del suelo el pantalón de mi pijama y tomé entre mis manos el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, salí hacía la terraza de la habitación y busque entre los contactos el número de su hermana._

_Bueno_

_Esta sucediendo otra vez—fue lo que anuncié atropelladamente y suspiré tratando de controlarme._

_Pero ella esta bien o…_

_Esta en el baño tratando de ocultar lo evidente desde ayer, fingir que no se lo que ocurre es cínico —reclamé y Jessica se había transformado en algo así como un chivo expiatorio de mis culpas, de mi falta de indecisión._

_Sabías que sería así, ese es el resultado de permitir que ella no se haga la terapia, podríamos remediarlo sabes, he investigado —me dijo y me quede expectante ¿Había una alternativa para sanarla? me pregunté y me aleje del ventanal, miré al interior de la habitación y la luz por debajo de la puerta del baño me indicó que ella aún estaba duchándose._

_¿De que estas hablando?_

_Tu podrías obligarla, en realidad esta posibilidad siempre ha estado, mi madre nunca quiso hacerlo por miedo a que Bella huyera de nosotras y finalmente no consiguiéramos nuestro propósito pero no creo que huya de ti _

_No creo que sea buena alternativa obligarla —refuté no tan convencido que de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, más bien era cuestión de honor, había prometido dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones a cambio que ella se había casado conmigo_

_Esta muriendo ¿Te quieres quedar viudo sin siquiera haber cumplido un año de matrimonio? —me preguntó sarcástica y reprimí la respuesta, a veces mi cuñada podía ser bastante hiriente si se lo proponía._

_Pensé que la terapia era para aliviar el dolor no para sanarla —reclamé en un siseo_

_Tal vez –comenzó a decir y mi corazón brinco de esperanza, pude ver una luz en esas dos silabas pronunciadas._

_¿Talvez qué? —pregunté entusiasmado y de pronto la idea no parecía tan mala, un minuto de odio por años de felicidad podría ser un precio justo._

_¿Volverán pasado mañana? —me preguntó cambiando el tema_

_Sí tomaremos el vuelo mañana por la tarde —alcancé a decirle cuando sentí el movimiento de las cortinas y colgué._

_¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó intrigada mi esposa acercándose a mí — ¿A quién llamabas? —agregó y me quede en blanco_

Entré al baño y me mojé la cara, miré el reloj en mi muñeca y habían pasado dos horas y media de operación — ¿Cuándo se acabaría? —me pregunté mirando fijo al espejo. En eso se abrió la puerta y miré hacía allí.

— Salió de pabellón

Exclamó mi padre y corrí con la toalla de papel entre mis manos hacía afuera. Camine por los pasillos flanqueado por mi padre y por Jessica. Llegué a la sala de espera y allí estaba el Dr. Volturis conversando con la madre de Bella, lo miré.

— ¿Puedo verla? —pregunté y medio sonrió serio.

— Estará en cuidados intensivos las primeras doce horas luego, según como reaccione, la pasaremos a un cuarto.

— ¿Pero ella está bien, verdad? —interrogué ansioso de que su respuesta fuera un sí, para que toda esta pesadilla se terminará de una vez.

— Aún no podemos decir nada, por ahora, esta viva. Sedada eso sí —me aclaró.

Lo seguí en silencio y tenía claro que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi pequeño arrebató de tomar la decisión a pesar que su madre se había opuesto fieramente, mi primera discusión con mi suegra no había sido de las mejores para mi suerte tenía una aliada en la familia. El pasillo me pareció eterno, demasiado eterno para recordar.

_Hacía un mes que habíamos llegado a esa casa, era nuestra casa. La había comprado principalmente porque ella había hablado de que le gustaría vivir en una casa que tuviera piscina y esta tenía una enorme. Cumpliríamos tres meses de casados el próximo viernes y era extraña la sensación de "hombre casado" pero estaba feliz._

_Lo único que opacaba mi felicidad era su enfermedad y a esta altura me había convertido en un experto detective privado, había perfeccionado mis técnicas para descubrir que tanta mentira me decía que tanta verdad me ocultaba. Por suerte y para mi tranquilidad había pasado casi un mes sin que tuviera sangrados, esa nube negra acechante se estaba disipando de apoco y lo agradecía. Claro que siempre estaba el plan de contingencia aunque tenía mis aprehensiones al respecto._

— _No puedo obligarla a un tratamiento experimental –reclamé por teléfono y Jessica era un hueso difícil de roer._

— _Es una alternativa que puedes considerar –recalcó ella y suspiré._

— _Si llega el momento lo consideraré pero creo que las cosas están mejorando, cumplió un mes sin una gota de sangre, creo que esta mejor –le explique y guardo silencio._

— _¡Eso es genial! –exclamó en un tono fingido de alegría, ahora fui yo el que guardo silencio._

— _Solo considéralo sí –aconsejó y estaba claro que era una opción, el problema era que mi lado noble estaba comandando mis decisiones no mi lado egoísta._

_Me sonreí al verla entrar llena de bolsas, guarde mi celular y camine para ayudarla. _

— _¡Mi amor! – exclamó abrazándome efusiva al percatarse de mi presencia - ¡Llegaste! ¿¡Pero pensé que volverías el fin de semana?! –cuestionó separando su cuerpo del mío, la besé para acallarla. _

_Me correspondió el beso, sentí sus manos en mi barbilla, acaricio mi rostro mientras seguíamos besándonos, bajo su mano hasta mi cuello lo que provoco una reacción casi involuntaria pero quería con todas las fuerzas. Se rió entre dientes al sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar por su proximidad._

— _Terminé de gravar ayer y tomé el primer vuelo de regreso –expliqué –te extrañaba –confesé capturando su labio inferior entre los míos, volvimos a besarnos, deslizo sus manos por mi espalda a cambio subí lentamente su vestido dejando expuesta sus piernas, las toque lentamente mientras seguía concentrado en el beso, sentí un fuego recorrer mi garganta hasta inundar mis mejillas sin control._

— _Tengo que preparar comida, no hay nada, porque no sabía que volverías hoy –exclamó entre cortado dándome besos_

— _Podemos ordenar comida para que vengan a dejar –exclamé tirando de su ropa interior._

_Contrario a lo que podía pensar alguien no me saciaba de hacerla mía, literalmente podía pasar todo el día amándola y no me cansaría. Jamás me cansaría de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentirla estremecerse contra mi pecho desnudo, sus gemidos eran adictivos, como también lo era su piel._

— _¿Crees que podremos pasar la navidad juntos? –me preguntó jugando con su dedo en mi pecho._

— _Claro ¿Por qué no? –le contesté - ¿O piensas pasarlo con alguien más? –agregue fingiendo enojo._

— _Tonto –exclamó apoyando su mejilla contra mi pecho._

— _Pensé que querrías pasarla con tus padres -dijo suavemente – Es nuestra primera Navidad juntos y como matrimonio –agregó pero aún no le veía el punto a su preocupación_

— _¿Quieres pasarla con tu madre y tu hermana? –le pregunté y aunque lo aceptaría si ese era su deseo igual se me apretó el pecho al pensar que no lo pasaría junto a ella_

— _Quiero pasarla contigo –exclamó y sus ojos brillaron con deseo, me reí y le bese la frente._

— _Estaré aquí si esa era la pregunta, no creo que me llamen hasta después de Navidad, de todas formas si lo hacen diré que no –le aseguré guiñándole el ojo._

_Se quedo dormida en mis brazos, al principio me quede mirando el techo acariciando su espalda, su respiración era acompasada, por lo cual no sospeche en un comienzo. Su rostro estaba apoyado en mi pecho y no había ningún cambio de temperatura, al menos que yo hubiera percibido. No fue hasta que deslice mi mano por su rostro que me percaté al ver la sangre en las yemas de mis dedos._

— _¡Bella, Mi amor! –grité alzando su cuerpo y estaba completamente lacio, de su nariz frotaba sangre y entré en pánico. La recosté contra la cama y tomé el teléfono de la mesa de noche._

_La ambulancia no se demoró pero ella recobró la conciencia cuando el paramédico la estaba atendiendo_

— _Estoy bien –aseguró entrecortado cuando estaban tomando sus signos vitales_

— _Aún así es mejor que te vea el Dr. Volturis –exclamé y porque debía ser tan terca. Me miraba asustada, a los pies de la cama estaba su madre que miraba al paramédico y a Alicia que me fulminaba con la mirada por no ser enérgico._

— _Ya me siento mejor y no estoy sangrando –refutó en un susurró. Y era cierto pero aún así quería que la viera alguien. Estaba pálida, apenas respiraba y aunque trataba de hacerse la sana su expresión no era la mejor._

— _Solo será para que te revisen, luego volveremos ¿Por favor? –le pedí._

— _Necesito ir al baño –exclamó evadiendo mi pregunta. Miré al paramédico y este accedió, me acerque para ayudarla a levantarse. Entre él y yo la llevamos al baño y el hecho que no pudiera sostenerse en pie me daba la razón a que debíamos llevarla al maldito hospital._

— _¡Imponéte con un demonio! –me dijo mi yo interior._

— _¿Mi amor por favor? –le pedí antes que entrará al baño y ella me miró_

— _No quiero ir, no quiero pasar navidad en el hospital –me dijo y suspiré. Jessica se acercó y tomó entre sus brazos a su hermana, juntas entraron al baño._

_Miré al paramédico y finalmente decliné de trasladarla al hospital, estaba firmando los papeles cuando se sintió un ruido seco y la puerta se abrió._

— _¡Hay que llevarla! –gritó Jessica y tanto paramédico como yo nos agolpamos por entrar al baño, estaba apoyada en el suelo, de rodillas, seguía sangrando y casi estaba perdiendo la conciencia._

— _Ella no quiere ir –exclamó su madre fieramente pero la ignoré – por qué hacerle sufrir más de lo que ya sufre –agregó sujetando de mi brazo - no podemos evitar lo que sucederá –alegó al ver como subían a Bella a la camilla._

— _No puedo verla morir –contesté nervioso y era cierto._

— _Esa justificación es ¡Egoísta! –Reflexionó su madre — ¿Crees que para mí es fácil ver morir a mi propia sangre? — cuestionó_

— _Edward— Interrumpió en un balbuceo mi adorada Bella enfocando su vista en mí — Por favor… mi amor, no quiero ir, no pueden… — suplicó entrecortado y apenas podía mantenerse despierta, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, su respiración estaba entrecortada, su voz se extinguió._

— _Lo siento pero es mi decisión ahora — le expliqué y no supe si alcanzo a escucharme, justo allí sentí a su madre intervenir._

— _Ella no quiere ir, eso debe contar, usted la escucho — cuestionó al paramédico y este me miró_

— _Yo soy su esposo, ella no está capacitada para tomar una decisión — refuté y eso era evidente apenas podía estar consciente._

— _Pues yo soy su madre y digo que no, ¡bájela! — desafió está desesperada._

— _Irá, punto final de la historia — agregue enérgico, puso en movimiento la camilla pero su madre no iba a desistir tan rápido._

— _Pensé que se lo habías prometido –cuestionó molesta por mi actitud y era cierto, con esto estaba contradiciendo todo lo que había prometido pero ahora, al verla así, mi lado egoísta estaba en piloto automático yo no lo controlaba._

— _Madre por favor si –intervino Jessica que me miró sujeto a su madre quitando sus manos de la camilla – Esta es la oportunidad si vas a hacerlo debe ser ahora –instó y tenía razón si quería obligarla a someterse a una terapia este era el minuto para tomar la ventaja._

— _No la veré morir no si puedo evitarlo — me justifique mirando a su madre y miré al paramédico que esperaba mi decisión._

— _¿Qué hospital? –preguntó esté cuando la subieron finalmente a la ambulancia._

— _Ella confió en ti — fue lo último que sentí decirle a la madre de Bella mientras entraba a la ambulancia_

— _Centro Oncológico Pierce –instruí al tiempo que cerraban la puerta._

La puerta se abrió y le vi, conectada a mil tubos, su piel era blanca casi traslucida de lo pálida que estaba. Su pelo negro estaba disperso en la almohada, me acerque lentamente.

— Le quitaremos el respirador artificial apenas despierte mientras tanto no podrá hablar –me indicó el médico con cierto desazón en la voz – Si despierta avisa a la enfermera ella me llamará –agregó dándome una palmada en el hombro y luego salio de la habitación.

Tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho, en su dedo índice estaba el detector de latidos, en su mano izquierda estaba el catéter del suero conectado. Se veía tan frágil su piel que me dio nervio tocarla, no obstante me arme de valor y tomé entre mis manos su mano, la apreté levemente.

— Tienes que luchar por ti, por mí – murmure besando su mano — por favor mi amor no me dejes — agregué.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sentí unos tibios y finos dedos deslizarse por mi oreja acariciándola, luego por mi cuello y de allí volvían a subir para perderse entre ellos, ese movimiento sutil me hizo despertar al fin, alce y enfoque mi vista, sus ojos chocolates me observaban.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –Fue mi primera pregunta al notar que ya no tenía el tubo en su boca y que extrañamente estaba inclinada en la cama en una posición de semisentada – _no debiste dormite _–me regañe mentalmente.

— Bien –exclamó a duras penas, parecía cansada. Apoyo su cabeza contra la cama, y fijo su vista en el vacío.

— ¿Estás molesta? — le pregunté en un hilo de voz y todo el remordimiento se me vino a la mente.

Giró su rostro hacía mí. Su mirada era indescifrable, no podía saber que representaban sus gestos, si olían a resignación o a esperanza.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — me preguntó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, desganada pero sonrisa al fin, esa alegría extrañamente inundo sus ojos y regocijo a mi corazón.

— Lo que quieras — respondí y sus ojos brillaron. Era de noche casi cerca de las doce de la noche para ser exacto.

— Sácame de aquí — me pidió y mis ojos se cristalizaron, mi corazón se apretó y eso era lo único que no podía hacer. Busque en mi mente las millones de razones que tenía para no hacerlo, y las tantas para complacerla pero mi razón me grito, no podía cumplir ese deseo cualquier otro menos ese.

— No puedo — respondí — yo… lo siento — fue todo lo que dije a duras penas y ella miró hacía la ventana, pude ver como dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, quitó su mano de entre las mías y se la llevó al rostro secándolas.

— Mi amor — la llamé pero ella esquivo mi contado — Bella… yo… — trate de explicarle pero ella siguió mirando hacía el vacío

— Déjame sola — exclamó y se me congelo el corazón — Vete Edward — me dijo encarando mi mirada — por favor — pidió en un susurró y a pesar de que quería permanecer junto a ella, me fui y la deje sola como quería.

— _¿Te gustan? — le pregunté y la expresión de Bella era cautelosa, sostenía una de las argollas entre sus dedos y la miraba acuciosamente. Extrañamente sentía que no le iban a gustar pero eran simple, sin nada estrambótico, como ella había pedido, simplemente eran de oro con una inscripción en el interior._

— _Son perfectas, gracias — exclamó al cabo de unos minutos de exhaustiva inspección. Me reí. Era extraño mirar su mano y ver el anillo de compromiso puesto en su dedo, más extraño era sostener esa pequeña caja con las dos argollas que nos entregaríamos en cuestión de horas, mucho más extraño era la expresión "marido de…; señora de…" y aún creía que era surrealista todo lo que había pasado. _

_Deje la pequeña caja en la mesa de noche y camine hasta el espejo puesto a un costado del closet. Me contemple por última vez y dentro de poco ya no sería solo yo, sino que sería el esposo de alguien, el esposo de ella y ella sería mi mujer. De pronto ya no sería el soltero más cotizado del mundo pero no me importaba, estaría por siempre con la mujer que amaba, mi corazón estaba lleno de un amor desbordante, demasiado para que solo fueran meses de conocerla. Estaba distraído recordando nuestra peculiar primera cita cuando sentí golpear la puerta._

— _Pase — balbucee mientras deslizaba mis dedos por el pelo y como lo odiaba jamás quedaba bien._

— _Ya es hora, el novio no puede llegar tarde — me informó mi madre y me giré se veía preciosa en ese vestido de fiesta y creo que tenía un tejo de esperanza que yo fuera él último en hacerla suegra contradictoriamente, aún siendo el menor, era el primero en casarme. Me sonrió y me arreglo la corbata sin mirarme a los ojos._

_Hizo una mueca con su boca y supe que quería decirme algo pero noté como guardo silencio apropósito, a cambio me abrazo fuertemente y me apretó contra su pecho de una manera especial, jamás lo había hecho así antes._

— _Mamá cualquiera creería que me voy a ir para nunca más regresar — exclamé entre risas separándome de su abrazo materno. Ella me sonrió pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Deslizo sus manos finas y dulces por mi rostro, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa dulce._

— _Sí la amas debes respetarla sin importar que tan doloroso puedan ser para ti sus decisiones — aconsejó y fue mi risa la que se apago._

— _¿A qué va todo esto? — le pregunté serio e incomodo separándome de ella._

— _En eso consiste amar, no puedes controlar todo — exclamó mirándome, yo estaba de espaldas a ella._

— _No quiero controlarla — me defendí — yo la amo — y ese era el motivo de porque estaba casándome con ella, quería compartir mi vida con ella, quería que ella fuera mía por siempre, todos los días, todas las noches, toda mi vida._

— _Nadie esta dudándolo, simplemente — agrego pero en eso entró mi hermana_

— _Faltan diez minutos para las siete si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde los invitados ya deben ir en camino — informó interrumpiéndonos._

— ¿Por qué no soy suficiente motivo para que quiera vivir? — le pregunté a Alice y ella me miró sorprendida, sus ojos se desviaron de los míos y de pronto el suelo fue más interesante, dejo de tomar jugo de la bombilla, hubo un silencio incomodo.

— Es complicado — me contestó finalmente, un resentimiento embargo mi corazón y no entendía porque Bella, la mujer que se supone me amaba estaba siento tan egoísta al querer morir y no querer salvarse.

— ¿Tan complicado es querer vivir? —le rebatí y desde que la había conocido, más bien, desde que había sabido de su enfermedad y su pensamiento que no entendía como una persona joven quiere morir tan rápido y ojala viendo sufrir a todos sus seres queridos, extraña manera de llamar la atención pensé cerrando mis ojos, junte mis manos frente a mi rostro y descansé esté en ella, estaba cansado, estaba agotado, agotado de luchar por alguien que no quería pelear.

— Ella te ama –aseguró al cabo de unos minutos con convicción que yo ya no tenía, levanté mi vista para encararla — te ama como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo — agregó tratando de convencerme.

— Extraña manera de amar –contesté – Me destruirá sabes, si ella muere me destruirá –le confesé.

Alice iba a exclamar algo cuando el sonido de una voz por el altoparlante nos interrumpió.

_Código azul habitación 413 – Doctor Volturis favor dirigirse a la Habitación 413._

Escuche el nombre del médico y nos paramos en conjunto. Al principió caminamos para salir de la cafetería pero luego corrí sin detenerme hasta el ascensor, mi corazón latía doloroso en mi pecho, cuando llegue a esté sentí una puntada recorrer mi cuerpo, miré el indicador de los pisos del ascensor y esté estaba detenido en el piso once. Miré de reojo como pasaban unos enfermeros y médicos corriendo y me desesperé, se me contrajo el corazón de la angustia. Abrí la puerta de servicio que estaba a un lado y subí corriendo desesperado por las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso. Alice me siguió.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor_

Me repetí internamente caminando temeroso por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su cuarto, al ver salir y entrar gente de su habitación quise correr pero luego me arrepentí y me detuve en la mitad. Alice tropezó conmigo. Ambos estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación sin poder caminar hasta allá. De pronto salió mi madre de la habitación y me miró. Se acerco, su expresión era de cautela, justo unos segundos después salió la madre de Bella, mi suegra, llorando con Jessica que la sujetaba.

— ¿Edward? — me llamó mi madre y su cara estaba conteniendo el llanto, su mentón tiritaba sutilmente

— ¡No! — exclamé retrocediendo un paso cuando mi madre estiro sus brazos hacía mí

— Edward — llamó ella — por favor — susurró acercándose a mí

— ¡No! — agregué sacudiendo mi cabeza, sentía que iba a caerme, que mis piernas no iban a sostenerme.

— Tienes que saberlo —trató de convencerme

— ¡No quiero! — dije más enérgico — ¡No quiero escucharlo! — exclamé y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella trató de abrazarme — ¡No! — Le pedí pero ella me tomo de los brazos acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, me aferro contra sus brazos con una fuerza impresionante, los tomé para separarme de ella pero se aferro más a mí.

— Hijo — musito contra mi cuello serena pero triste, demasiado para que todo andará bien.

— ¡No quiero escucharlo, no! — interrumpí tomando sus muñecas.

_Mañana nos casaríamos, estábamos acostados en su cama, ella jugaba con sus dedos sobre mi __pecho mientras yo acariciaba su mano impidiendo su propósito. Había un silencio profundo, tan profundo como la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, sería nuestra última noche de solteros. De pronto su voz se escucho, alzo su cabeza y me quedo mirando y habló:_

— _Si pudiera congelar el tiempo lo haría justo aquí junto a ti;_

_Congelaría cada caricia;_

_Cada gesto de tu rostro;_

_Cada beso;_

_Cada expresión que das cuando me amas;_

_Congelaría cada uno de tus gemidos;_

_Congelaría cada latir de tu corazón;_

_Congelaría cada roce de tu cuerpo contra el mío;_

_Congelaría mi corazón lleno de este sentimiento indescriptible;_

_Congelaría mi amor por ti._

_Un alma gemela ¿Eres tú la mía?;_

_Si la respuesta a esa pregunta descansa en que mi corazón deja de latir cada vez que estas cerca,_

_En que cada vez que siento tu aroma, que siento el roce de su piel ardiente contra la mía todos mis procesos mentales se desordenan,_

_En que olvido respirar solo porque tú ya lo haces_

_En que olvido quien soy o que quiero porque se lo que tú eres o lo que tú quieres_

_Entonces sí_

_Por primera vez puedo mirar a los ojos a otra persona diferente a mí y perderme en ellos;_

_Por primera vez puedo mirar el alma de alguien a través de ellos;_

_Por primera vez puedo sentirme amada;_

_Por primera vez no tengo miedo a morir, porque ya no me queda nada más que ver o sentir_

_Por__que lo he sentido todo contigo y sé que donde quiera que vaya lo seguiré sintiendo_

_Así__ como tú me seguirás sintiendo a mí —exclamó_

— ¡Hijo! — susurró contra mi oído trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Pestañeé y las lágrimas contenidas escurrieron por mi rostro.

— Calla mamá por favor — le supliqué

— Bella está viva —exclamó finalmente y me quede perplejo, mis manos se soltaron de sus muñecas y desistí de separarla.

Miré hacía la habitación. Ella estaba viva _¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué estas triste?_ le pregunté mentalmente aún con la vista perdida en aquella habitación _¿Por qué lloran si ella está viva?_ me pregunté encarando la mirada con Jessica

— Ambos están vivos — agregó al cabo de unos minutos. Me separé de su abrazo y la miré desconcertado ¿Ambos? Cuestioné sin decirle nada — lo siento — se disculpó con pena y una tristeza que no le conocía

¿Qué es lo que sientes mamá? Le pregunté nuevamente con la mirada, sus ojos se concentraron en los míos. Caminé hacía la habitación apoyándome en la pared, de pronto no me sentía tan seguro de querer entrar en aquella habitación, menos al recordar aquel día en particular.

— _Mi amor no te oyes bien ¿Sucede algo? — le había preguntado por teléfono aquella vez, ese día cumplíamos un mes de casados. Se me apretó el corazón dejarla pero había firmado para hacer esta película antes de conocerla, además sin ella no nos hubiéramos conocido._

— _Tengo indigestión eso es todo –contestó y sentí como respiraba entre cortado, no alcance a decir nada cuando escuetamente me hablo – lo siento, tengo que ir al ba… te llamo luego –dijo a duras penas y colgó. Tomé aire y miré de reojo al director que me miró un poco exasperado por mi tardanza, marque otra vez pero no contesto nadie. ¡Maldición! magullé frustrado mientras caminaba para terminar de hacer la escena que faltaba._

— _Vamos mi amor contesta, contesta –me dije y según mis cálculos no era tan tarde como para que no contestará. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y tomar el primer avión que saliera destino a casa cuando finalmente contesto_

— _¿Bueno? — su voz sonaba adormilada_

— _Cariño soy yo… ¿Qué paso en la tarde, estas bien?_

— _¿Edward?- exclamó aturdida – estoy bien, solo que me recosté un rato ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó y era una experta en cambiarme el tema de conversación cuando no la beneficiaba._

— _Las diez de la noche –le contesté - ¿Segura que estas bien?— insistí_

— _Solo vomité Edward, no fue nada grave, ayer comí sushi con Alice debió caerme mal eso es todo — me contestó un poco molesta por mi insinuación._

Llegue hasta la puerta de su habitación y dude en entrar por unos largos minutos, luche fieramente por no hacerlo pero finalmente lo hice. Estaba tendida en la cama, conectada a millones de tubos, eso no era inusual, las mismas maquinas de siempre.

_¿Qué es lo que anda mal?_ pensé y parecía que dormía. No me había percatado de la presencia del Dr. Volturis sino hasta que él me toco el hombro. Lo miré asustado.

— No nos dimos cuenta porque llego de emergencia y el trasplante se hizo de inmediato aún así es procedimiento del hospital hacer el test y el resultado me llegó hace un par de minutos, justo cuando iba a informárselos ella presentó la crisis… — y su voz se acalló

— ¿Qué trata de decirme? — le pregunté con la vista perdida en mi esposa, se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila, tan serena que me impactó su expresión.

— Ella está embarazada — confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba, trague saliva y encaré su mirada, porque sabía, mi corazón me decía que no había terminado allí. Esté latía furioso contra mi pecho.

— ¿Cuándo despertará? — le pregunté en un susurró

— Nunca — contestó y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

FIN

* * *

El epílogo lo publicaré mañana... Gracias por leerme ^^


	27. I wanna life for you

**Crepúsculo no me pertecene**

* * *

Epílogo:

I wanna live for you

Estaba sentado en un rincón de su habitación, con mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas, contemplandola, contemplando su cama, contemplando a mi esposa. El ruido de las maquinas eran las únicas pruebas que ella estaba viva. Sabía que estaba actuando egoísta, que incluso estaba dañando a mis seres queridos con mi actitud pero ¿Cómo uno enfrenta algo así? me pregunté y tenía claro que de mi decisión pendía no solo la vida de ella, sino la vida de ese pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre a cada hora, a cada minuto que pasaba.

— _¿Tendrías hijos?_

— _No_

— _Un minuto de silencio por la humanidad_

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Acabas de privar a las futuras generaciones de mujeres de muchos orgasmos mentales e histerias colectivas_

Recordar esa conversación me provoco una risa mezclada con llanto. Apreté entre mis manos la carta que ella me había dejado y que Alice me había entregado.

— _Ten_

— _¿Qué es esto? _

— _Es para ti — me dijo y la miré — Es una carta de ella — explicó saliendo de la habitación. Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella había entrado en coma profundo._

— _¿Fuiste adicta?_

— _¿Importaría eso?_

— _Realmente no, claro que cuando quieras contribuir a la humanidad habrá que considerarlo_

— ¡Maldición! — grité entre dientes apretando aún más el papel entre mis manos, a tal punto que estaba arrugado. No lo había leído, de hecho estaba tal cual, en su sobre, Alice lo había entregado. — No quiero leerlo — le dije en voz alta mirándola — Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, quiero escucharte a ti — grité desde mi posición. Pero solo obtuve un silencio en respuesta, el mismo silencio que había estado obteniendo durante todo el mes. Abrí el sobre, y saque el papel, lo estiré y comencé a leerlo.

_No planee que sucediera si eso estás pensando pero creo que hicimos bastantes meritos para conseguirlo — era su primera frase y me reí._

_Casarme y tener hijos no estaba dentro de mis prioridades pero heme aquí escribiendo una carta para quien es mi esposo; El hombre sueña y planea pero es Dios quién dispone y si estás leyendo esto es porque fue él quien tomó la ventaja esta vez — leí y me embargó la rabia._

_Quiero que sepas que hace dos días confirmé que estaba embarazada y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, no diré que no se cómo paso, porque recuerdo cada minuto, cada segundo de dicha hazaña. Solo diré a mi favor que no olvide la pastilla como estas pensando, esto fue obra del destino (ovulé dos veces en el mes, ¿sorprendido?, lo sé puedo coincidir contigo por primera vez y de manera oficial: soy ¡increíble!)— solté una risa y era increíble realmente increíble y la extrañaba con desesperación. Su ausencia estaba consumiéndome._

_La verdad no sé si leerás esto cuando aún no haya nacido nuestro hijo o hija o tal vez lo leas cuando ya nació, eso depende de las posibilidades que le dije a Alice. _

_El motivo de esta carta es decirte que apenas supe que estaba embarazada, algo en mi interior cambio, es difícil de explicar, es difícil de sentir, en realidad no estoy segura pero quiero que sepas que he cambiado de opinión, quiero vivir Edward, quiero vivir por nuestro hijo, no sé si este cambio de actitud o de voluntad este aún a tiempo y espero de todo corazón que jamás leas esta carta (la recuperaré si eventualmente soy yo la que tomó la ventaja) pero si no y ya no estoy allí quiero que sepas que desde el minuto que supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo quise vivir y me arrepentí enormemente de haber sido tan ciega, tan egoísta, me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado. Supongo que todos pagamos nuestros errores, solo espero que mi precio no sea demasiado alto — lo fue mi amor, y no solo para ti, musité mientras veía como una lágrima caía sobre el papel y borraba en parte las letras que contenían esté, las palabras que ella había escrito para mí._

_Te amo y amo a este pequeño ser que crece en mí y viviré, viviré para traerlo al mundo, viviré para ti por siempre y para siempre porque nuestro hijo es parte de mí. Sé que suena cursi y jamás pensé decirlo pero yo vivo en él — se me encogió el corazón._

_Te amo y espero que siempre me recuerdes, te he dejado el mejor regalo que alguien puede recibir y de paso he contribuido a la humanidad (jamás me hubiera perdonado privar a la gente de histerias colectivas y orgasmos mentales) — una sonrisa se esbozó en mis labios, yo tampoco mi amor coincidí._

_Tu fan favorita; tu amante de media noche y tú esposa por siempre_

_Bella_

— Por eso no quería venir aquella noche al hospital —interrumpió la voz de Jessica acercándose a mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Lo sabías? — le pregunté

— Lo supe después, Alice me lo contó — agregó — ¿Qué has decidido? — preguntó y esta vez no oculte mis lágrimas, encaré su mirada cerrando el pedazo de papel entre mis manos.

— Vivirá hasta donde ella quiera vivir — contesté.

* * *

Ahora sí, el final... comentarios y demases ya saben, dejenlos en reviews. Cariños Liz.


	28. Good bye my Lover

**Quiero partir agradeciendo sus reviews, Helena claro que he notado que no me has dejado reviews en mis otras historias pero soy una chica timida... ¿cómo crees que te mandaría un mp para exigirtelo? ¡Moriría de verguenza! ^^ sin embargo, ya que tu tocas el tema... no estaría mal ver algunos pocos en mis otras historias XD (gracias) Gergargas: ¡Dios chica mi intensión no es causarte angustía! creo que por eso puse DRAMA con mayusculas pero hacer una nota como me pedía Laura R, me parecía anticiparles el fin de la historia y es como fome... es decir, si se tomarón el tiempo de leer hasta este punto ¿Por qué no terminarla? y luego uno puede desahogarse con la escritora. Quiero decir que no la clasifique como Tragedia porque, hasta antes de este post epílogo, no era tragedia, técnicamente nadie había muerto pero bueno, lo cambiaré luego. Lo que sí la historia siempre tuvo la advertencia de DRAMA por lo tanto, el final esta acordé con el desenlace de la historia. Secuela no me pidan... lo siento pero soy de las personas que creen que las segundas partes casi, hay excepciones, no son buenas. Así que con este cortito "vistazo al futuro" espero atar los cabos que quedaron sueltos. finalmente gracias por leerme y espero seguir leyendolas en mis otras historias recuerden que las que quedan en curso no tienen drama, no siempre escribo cosas tristes... **

**Besos, Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertence**

* * *

Post Epílogo

Good Bye my Lover

— ¿ Bella?

Balbucee y no podía creer que ella estuviera aparada allí, frente a mí. Era como un sueño, un sueño irreal. Se veía preciosa, su vientre abultado, sus mejillas rosas, sus ojos con el brillo propio de una mujer embarazada.

Me levanté de la cama y camine sin dudarlo hasta donde se encontraba. Era de noche, una fría noche de invierno. Cuando llegue frente a ella no me contuve y la estreche entre mis brazos, sentí el bulto entre nuestros cuerpos. Su piel tibia me acariciaba.

— Edward

Musitó en un susurró apenas audible y mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Por primera vez desde aquel día en el hospital cuando había decidido no desconectarla me sentía feliz.

Cuando dije que su muerte me destruiría así fue, a pesar de saber que su cuerpo inerte seguía con vida y que "daba" vida a otro ser. Aún así yo sentía que moría a cada instante, con cada respiro. Era una eterna agonía verla "dormir"

Su cuerpo quiso separarse del mío pero lo impedí. La abracé con más fuerza, cruce mis brazos fieramente como dos garfios reteniendo a su presa.

Lentamente y sin que quisiera las lágrimas que había contenido comenzaron a fluir. Una a una, lentamente nublaron mi visión y cayeron por mis mejillas. Podía sentir la humedad en todo mi rostro pero no me importo.

No pretendía que me viera entero, porque no era así. Hoy era un hombre sin vida, hasta hacía exactamente dos minutos yo era el esposo de un cuerpo que yacía inerte, solo mantenida por una maquina cuyo único propósito era traer a una nueva vida a este mundo.

¿Cómo esperaba que no me destruyera al verla parada, viva y bien?

— Mi amor

Insistió y su cuerpo ahora parecía más fuerte. Tuve que luchar para mantenerme en aquella posición.

— No… quiero… no quiero separarme de ti

Exclamé cerca de la base de su cuello. La besé con la intensión de intoxicarme de aquel perfume de su piel. Una que extrañaba con demasía. En ese minuto sentí un pequeño golpe en la parte baja de mi vientre, a la altura del vientre de ella, justo donde el pequeño bulto nos separaba. Accedí, lentamente deje mi eterno abrazo pero sin soltarla por completo. Aún permanecía atado a su cuerpo sujetando sus manos. Su rostro era sereno, tranquilo y hasta ilusionado.

— Pensé que nunca más despertarías. Pensé… yo pensé…

— ¿Qué moriría? —preguntó completando la frase. Asentí.

— Te dije que viviría para siempre y por siempre junto a ti —fue su respuesta.

Sus ojos chocolates se llenaron de pronto de un amor demasiado profundo. Una mirada que jamás me había dado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entonces. Tomó una de mis manos y la posó en su vientre.

— Ahora y por siempre —exclamó y sentí lo que jamás pensé sentir.

Una patada, fue como si debajo de su piel algo duro pero a la vez suave se levantará. Incluso —sabiendo que no podía ser —me imaginé la mano de mi hijo tratando de tocar la mía. Enmudecí.

— Esto no es real ¿Verdad? —le pregunté pero sus labios seguían dibujando esa sonrisa tan maravillosa. No contestó.

— Estoy soñándolo… ¿Tu en verdad no estas aquí? —le pregunté mirando el resto de mi habitación —nuestra pero que desde hacía un tiempo solo tenía un morador —en ese minuto sentí como, su otra mano, me sujetaba la barbilla haciendo que mi rostro se volviera hacía ella.

— Te amo no lo olvides nunca —balbuceó y sus labios tibios y húmedos se posaron en los míos. No pude evitar corresponder a ese beso tan necesitado. Hoy se cumplirían casi ocho meses desde que había probado por última vez la calidez de su boca.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio al sentir el sabor de su saliva tibia. Su lengua delicada y sedosa se trenzo con la mía en ese ritual que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. La amaba incluso más que antes, era una sensación extraña y este tiempo sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su compañía, sin su piel estaba consumiéndome por dentro.

Era un cuerpo sin vida, como el de ella. Yo vivía porque tenía que vivir, porque era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo distinto a seguir en silencio esta agonía. Cada día volvía a aquel cuarto y pasaba horas contemplándola. Contemplando como el milagro de la vida se habría paso a través de otro que la perdía.

Seguí consumiendo mi egoísmo por tenerla. La besé desesperado como si esa vez fuera la ultima. Tan inmerso estaba en aquel beso y en aquel momento que el dolor fue como secundario. Era como un malestar, algo que estaba lejos pero allí.

Persistente, demasiado persistente como para obviarlo pero yo quería quedarme en aquella sensación que extrañaba. Que creí perdida pero que hoy recuperaba.

Sus labios dejaron de besarme entonces la contemplé.

— Viviré por siempre

Anunció poniendo su mano en mi pecho

— Mientras esté aquí… y aquí —ahora puso su mano sobre la mía que aún reposaba en su vientre.

— ¿Edward?

Mi nombre se sentía tan extraño dicho por alguien más que no fuera ella. Me giré.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mi hermana y sus ojos verdes tan verdes como los míos se encontraron. Su mirada era de cautela pero también de desconcierto.

Al principio no entendí cual era la preocupación pero luego al sentir como su cuerpo luchaba con algo entendí.

— Te vas a hacer daño —sentí como jaló algo de entre mis dedos. Allí me percaté que tenía entre mis manos el pijama de Bella, lo tenía sujetado con tanta fuerza que mis dedos estaban casi enterrados en la piel de la palma.

¡Todo había sido un sueño!

¡Ella aún seguía sin vida en aquel hospital!

¡Yo aún seguía solo esperando que mi vida se consumiera al igual que la de ella!

¡Todo era tan injusto!

La mueca de dolor no se dejó esperar y esta vez, al igual que durante todos estos largos meses, me largue a llorar sin control.

Rose se acercó y me abrazó al igual que todas los días y todas las noches pero no había consuelo. No hasta que sucedieran dos cosas: O que ella despertara y fuéramos una familia feliz o que yo finalmente muriera junto a ella.

Sumido en ese llanto desesperanzado. Sentí que sonó el teléfono. Un ring, dos ring, tres ring, al quinto mi hermana me soltó y contestó.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó bajito — No se sí… —agregó bajando aún más la voz. Enloquecí.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —pregunté. Rose me miró en pánico. Trató de alejarse de mí pero el cordón del teléfono no era muy largo, me levanté de la cama pensando lo peor o tal vez lo mejor. Sí esa llamada era para decirme que ella había muerto entonces yo por fin podría descansar porque moriría con ella. Le tomé el teléfono.

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunté descontrolado

— Calma hijo soy yo —y la voz de mi madre era serena pero consternada

— Es ella verdad… ella… ella… —tomé aire y de mi mente comenzó a pensar erráticamente apenas podía controlarme — ella… ella.. —y la palabra simplemente no salía.

— Tu hija nació… me acaban de llamar del hospital… Bella ha dado a luz —y mis ojos se abrieron ante tamaña noticia.

— ¿Ella despertó? —la esperanzan embargó mi mente. Sí ella había dado a luz era porque había despertado sino ¿Cómo?

Mi madre guardó silencio.

— ¿Mamá? —insistí

— No… no ha despertado… Edward… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —me preguntó con tristeza.

Entonces fue como si mi vida retrocediera. Era como si estos últimos ocho meses los hubiera pasado muerto en vida y retrocedí hasta el día en que finalmente decliné de firmar la desconexión de las maquinas y permití que nuestro hijo creciera.

— _¿Puede… crecer? —pregunté con un hilo de voz al grupo de médicos que ahora estaba frente a mí._

— _Sí_

— _¿Aunque ella este…?_

— _¿En coma? —y la frase la completó el Dr. Volturis, quién a esta parte parecía ser mi único aliado o mejor dicho el único que no me miraba con cierta aprehensión — Sí —confirmó con alegría y tristeza._

_Guardé silencio hasta que me arme de valor para preguntar lo que a todas luces había sido mi primer cuestionamiento._

— _¿Cómo… —no finalicé la pregunta puesto que otro médico me la adivinó._

— _Será por cesárea, la planificaremos un poco antes del término —y todo esto me parecía tan macabro pero al mirar su rostro y al recordar las frases de aquella carta._

_¡Yo quiero vivir! ¡Por ti, por mí… por nuestro hijo!_

_No podía desconectarla y matar algo que ella quería… que en cierta manera era nuestro. Era lo único que me quedaría de ella. El único recuerdo que yo podría tener de nuestro amor._

Le corté. Deje el teléfono en su sitió y me quede contemplándolo en silencio. Yo tenía una hija, una hija de ella. Una hija de ambos.

— Bella… se llamará Bella

Grité y salí como un lunático de mi pieza. Mi hermana me siguió de cerca. Apenas pudo subirse al auto antes que yo partiera sin deseos de esperarla siquiera.

— Por qué mejor no volvemos a la casa… puedes ir a verla mañana… ¡Edward cuidado! —gritó al ver qué pasaba con luz roja.

— La quiero ver ahora —le respondí y me arriesgaba a que no me dejarán pasar. Después de todo era tarde pero aún así fui.

No recuerdo bien donde estacioné. Me bajé del auto sin ponerle alarma. Rose me seguía de cerca. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación de Bella. Pasaba horas y días enteros sentados allí frente a ella. Sin embargó algo, en esta inmensa locura, me hizo intuir que mi hija no estaría con ella.

Un guardia salio de pronto de una habitación.

— Mi hija... nació… —balbuceé. El hombre me miró raro y miró a mi hermana.

— Neonatología esta en el quinto piso pero no son… —no lo dejé hablar porque literalmente corrí por las escaleras de servicio.

— ¡Edward! Podrías… —le sentí decir a Rose que trataba de alcanzarme por estás.

La ignoré… no me dí cuenta cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del quinto piso para entrar al pasillo. Mire a todos lados, solo había habitaciones lo que me estaba desesperando.

Finalmente y cuando pensé que tendría que resignarme divisé a otros "nuevos padres" agolpados en una pared. Caminé hacía allí vacilante.

Se supone que este día debía ser el más feliz de mi vida pero por alguna extraña razón no lo era. No sentía esa alegría que reflejaban los otros. Sus rostros estaban prácticamente distorsionados por la sonrisa embobada que daban mirando detrás del cristal. En cambio mis labios estaban juntos en una fría línea.

Habían varias cunas — todas llenas —y mientras observaba los rostros de aquellos niños me pregunté ¿Por qué no podía reconocer a la mía?

No notaba el parecido con ninguna. Mis ojos se deslizaban frenéticos de cuna en cuna y no podía ubicar a mi hija.

Un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a invadirme, en ese minuto balbuceé algo al aire.

— ¿Por qué no puedo reconocerla? ¿Cuál de todas es? —y el pánico traspasaban mi palabras.

Entonces el hombre —probablemente de mi edad —que estaba a un lado, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica se giró para hablarme.

— Tranquilo… yo tampoco pude saber cual de todas es… incluso me equivoque… pero es fácil, en las cunas esta tú apellido —y apuntó con su dedo hacía la cuna de su hijo _Stevenson_

Entonces mí vista ahora buscó y de manera demasiado asertiva detrás de todas aquellas primeras cunas le vi: Cullen. Era la tercera de la segunda fila.

La sonrisa se esculpió a fuego en mi rostro de solo ver aquel cuerpo pequeño y totalmente desprotegido entre las colchas. Estaba vestida como el resto, era una especie de buzo gigantesco que la cubría —obviamente rosa —y un gorro a juego que cubría su diminuta cabeza. Se estaba chupando la mano pero estaba completamente ajena a todo.

— Bella —murmuró Rose sonriendo a mi lado. Por primera vez sentí una envidia desproporcionada para con mi hermana. Yo había tardado minutos —escasos eso sí pero minutos al fin—en dar con _mi Bella_ y ella en cambio, la reconocía automático.

La miré con cierta furia. Ella me miró confundida pero me ignoró. Estaba claro quién era la protagonista ahora. Volví mi vista al cristal y me perdí en aquella diminuta personita frente a mí. De pronto mi vida comenzó a tener un significado, la oscuridad se disipó —tal vez no por completo —pero ya no era un negro profundo, ahora era un gris.

Me quede allí contemplándola. Estaba con la mano pegada al cristal.

— Gracias —balbucee a mi otra Bella. Entonces me giré dándole la espalda al cristal.

Rose se distrajo y cuando se percató que me acercaba al ascensor me acompañó.

— Tengo que verla —le dije y mi corazón otra vez se nubló.

Bajamos en silencio hasta el tercer piso. Caminé el pasillo lentamente, extrañamente ya no tenía prisa por llegar, y cuando dí con la habitación cavilé.

— No es necesario que entres ahora —me dijo mi hermana — Puedes verla después —agregó.

— Lo sé pero… —dije notablemente más resignado que antes. Extrañamente mi resolución por desaparecer con ella se había disipado por completo provocándome una cierta angustia.

— Nadie esta pidiendo que tomes una decisión ahora… Edward… tu mismo dijiste que ella viviría hasta que quisiera vivir… y al parecer Bella aún quiere vivir

— ¿Llamas a esto vida? —le dije encarando su mirada.

Entonces sentimos unos pasos presurosos. Giré mi vista y eran mis padres. Mi madre se abalanzó hasta mí y me abrazo. La expresión de mi padre me lo dijo todo, su seño fruncido se relajó al ver que estaba "bien" y no podía culparlo. Ver a un hijo destrozado, acabado, incapaz de siquiera salir a la calle sin ponerse a llorar amargamente no era un espectáculo demasiado agradable.

— Se llamará Bella —le dije a mi madre cuando finalmente me soltó. Sonrió.

— Es hermoso —me dijo con optimismo.

— La darán de alta mañana por la tarde…

— ¿Tan pronto? —pregunté interrumpiéndola.

— En condiciones normales los bebés demoran por la ma… —su voz se acalló.

— No tengo cuna —fue todo lo que observé recordando que mi casa era un desorden. Por supuesto no había comprado nada durante todos estos meses. Me había mantenido al margen de cualquier posibilidad de disfrutar "la espera" porque ella era incapaz de aquello.

— No importa… tenemos una en casa… podemos usar esa mientras… de todas maneras pienso que podrías volver a dormir en tu viejo cuarto… aunque…

— No —y al parecer lo dije muy alto porque atraje la atención de unas enfermeras.

Mi familia me miró desconcertada.

— Nosotros tenemos nuestra casa —y me sorprendí al utilizar tan pronto un plural.

— Lo sé pero no crees que sería mejor que… Bella necesitará demasiada atención… —y trató de hacerlo sutil.

¡Claro que necesitaría atención! ¡No tenía a su madre! ¡Era una recién nacida! y tenía a un padre un tanto perturbado pero… no iba a permitir que me robaran a mi hija con el pretexto de ayudarme.

— Siempre serás bienvenida en la habitación de huéspedes —anuncié.

Bajo la mirada inquisidora de mi suegra y mi madre finalmente me llevé a _mi Bella_ a casa. No fue de buenas a primeras pero como legalmente yo tenía la custodia no pudieron hacer nada. Aunque las visitas se intensificaron a tal punto que comenzaron a asfixiarme y otra vez tuve que lidiar con el tema de la paciencia.

Hoy se cumpliría un año desde que Bella — mi esposa —se había sumido en un sueño profundo del que, al parecer, aún no quería despertar. Su cuerpo difícilmente resistía pero para sorpresa no solo mía sino de todos desistía de morir.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche y yo aún permanecía en aquella habitación con _nuestra Bella_. Era tan hermosa como su madre. Estaba así inmerso jugando con ella que no sentí la alarma sino hasta que sonó persistentemente.

Los médicos entraron y me quede congelado. Allí con nuestra hija en los brazos a un costado de la habitación. Mi corazón se aceleró y pareció que nadie advirtió la presencia de nosotros —lo que me pareció lógico —puesto que ella Bella quién necesitaba ayuda.

— Mira primero si tiene orden de no resucitación —le anunció la enfermera a quién supuse debía ser su aprendiz. La chica asintió y busco por algo que no había.

Jamás había firmado aquel papel. Esta vez iba a mantener su deseo y sería ella quién comandaría la decisión. Abracé a nuestra pequeña observando impávido la escena. Como si presintiera, nuestra hija se revolvió y tendió a querer llorar, pero ahogue su intento meciéndola entre mis brazos. Le besé la frente sin quitarle la vista de encima a su madre.

La chica le mostró la ficha a la enfermera y esta asintió al resto para que practicarán la resucitación.

Justo cuando fueron las doce de la noche, el corazón de Bella se detuvo. La línea en el monitor se hizo recta y persistente. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas pero en ese mismo instante en que dimensioné que, probablemente el único amor de vida, ya no existía, no desee acompañarla.

_Sí tu mueres… moriría contigo_

Aquellas palabras hicieron ecos de agonía. Cuando las dije fueron ciertas, en toda la expresión de la palabra durante ocho meses yo moría junto a ella. A cada minuto, a cada segundo, con cada respiro yo me consumía junto a ella. Pero hoy, por el contrario, algo en lo más profundo de mí ser me decía que ella estaba conmigo.

Pestañeé cuando el médico declaró su muerte oficial. Este me miró y me acerque a la cama. El rostro era el mismo, parecía dormida. No había un dejo de angustia o sufrimiento en sus facciones. Era como si estuviera en paz.

La enfermera apagó el monitor y luego de quitarle el censor de su dedo índice, al igual que el resto de personas, se fue dejándonos solo.

Éramos dos cuando comenzamos esta aventura. Hoy a las puertas del final paradójicamente volvíamos a ser dos pero sin duda ella estaría siempre con nosotros. Ella viviría por siempre jamás en nuestros corazones.

* * *

**Bien, ¿Ustedes dirán pero dijiste que no iba a morir? originalmente no. El final fue abierto para que cada una imaginará lo que mejor quería pero acogí las criticas constructivas a que un final tan abierto no era final. Por lo tanto y teniendo esa perspectiva no podía haber otro final distinto a este. Es decir, no podía salvarse milagrosamente porque hubiera sido inconsistente con la trama, esta Bella había sellado su destino incluso antes de conocer a Edward, no obstante quiero aclarar que es primera vez que escribo un final así, ahora revisandolo nuevamente me vuelvo a convencer que el final debía ser así... Este Edward debía dejarla ir...**

**Yap, me despido... Cariños y gracias ^^**


End file.
